


Battlestar Galactica: War On The Mountain

by Treadstone17



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Back To The Colonies [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, War, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 134,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: In a few months, the second fleet to sail from Earth to the Twelve Colonies would arrive. Their mission would be to continue the work of the first fleet, preparing The Colonies for long-term recolonization. However, a large group of people, living in the Caprican Mountain Range, pose a threat to not only reviving Caprica City but the entire planet of Caprica and the future plans for the Twelve Colonies.Until the people who occupy what is called The Kingdom are removed, the entire venture hangs in the balance. With the approval of Governor Justin Bond, Lee Adama launches a military campaign against The Kingdom. Everyone will be deeply affected by this conflict, but none more so than Starbuck.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest installment in my second Battlestar Galactica Series, "Back To The Colonies." If you've read all of my other stories from both series, you know this is an AU that takes place in today's world, not 150,000 years ago, as the story originally ended.
> 
> I don't usually put notes in individual chapters, but I might have some in a few. As always, I would appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA  
** WAR ON THE MOUNTAIN  
Treadstone17

  
  
_Prologue_

  
  
  
Earth Date April 2053, Above The Colony Of Caprica

  
  
**The meeting aboard the Battlestar** _ **William**_ _ **Adama**_ had been planned a few weeks before. It wasn't like any other meeting since the first United Earth Defense Fleet had arrived at The Twelve Colonies in early 2049. The four-year mission to scout the twelve worlds, all but destroyed over thirty Earth years ago during The Holocaust, was wrapping up. All twelve worlds had been reconnoitered. Governor Justin Bond was in the process of finishing up his final recommendations for the next steps in bringing the twelve worlds back to life.  
  
Only two problems of significance had arisen in their almost four-year stay: the first was the lingering situation on Caprica, where a group of people had holed up in the Caprican Mountain Range, setting up shop about a dozen years before.  
  
The other was on Canceron, where tensions had been high in the city of Hades, after UED scouts had arrived and laid out plans for the future of that city and planet. Two years later, there had been no trouble, only an uneasy calm from the surface.  
  
This meeting was about the situation on Caprica. Admiral Lee Adama had spelled out in no uncertain terms to the shadowy figure known as The Crown, who was apparently the leader of this fiefdom, that his little empire would not be tolerated when the first stages of re-colonization began.  
  
The second fleet that had left Earth was now only six months away. With scout teams in place on all the planets, and with the Governor's recommendations ready to be sent back to Earth, it was time to think about one matter before that fleet arrived.  
  
It was time for Lee to back up his threat to get those people off the mountain so that Caprica could be restored.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I

 

  
Aboard the Battlestar _William Adama_

  
  
**At seventy-nine years old** , Justin Bond was still in remarkably good shape. But he was still seventy-nine years old. The former American President had accepted the position as Fleet Governor even despite his age. Thanks to the continued leaps in science and medicine that had been made since _Galactica_ had shown up in 2022, his physician on board the DSE _Martin Luther King, Jr_ , didn't see why he might not have another twenty years left in him. The Doctor told him that could be conservative, with the medical advancements still taking place back home.  
  
Still, he was beginning to feel time catching up to him. Today, however, he needed to shove that aside as his Military Commanders were forming what would most likely be a battle plan for the hills East of Caprica City.  
  
“So we're planning to give them another warning, Governor”, Lee Adama informed his Commander-In-Chief, finishing his brief, “and then the clock starts ticking.”  
  
Governor Bond nodded while reading his copy of the brief. “Do you feel we can take the mountains before Louis and Helo arrive here in about four months?”  
  
“Take them?” Lee shook his head. “I'm not sure we can completely take them, but I believe we certainly can have them with one foot in the grave when _Caprica_ , _Libran_ and the rest of the second fleet join us here.”  
  
“Governor”, his daughter, Admiral Kara-Thrace Bond added, “now that our initial scouting is done, projections are we can add an additional seven-thousand boots on the ground to the ten we have their now. It may only put us at even strength, numbers-wise with them, but they have no air support, and they don't have military-grade weapons.”  
  
“A good point, Admiral”, her father nodded with approval. “We have pretty well kept them bottled up there since the unpleasantness a few years back. We haven't stopped them from feeding themselves. Just as with our fleet, the numbers go up and down with births and deaths.”  
  
“Sir”, chimed in his son, Colonel Nicholas Bond, who was Senior CAG in The Fleet. He had been intimately involved in that "unpleasantness", as his father had called it, two years earlier. The shoot-down of his Raptor, and the death of his two crewmates, and his subsequent desperate search to get to friendly lines, had set up what was apparently to come, “we've been gaming removing the camouflage netting over their compound, and we believe that we can do so with a combination of hooking some of the netting's with Raptors and using some low-grade incendiaries to burn off the rest, without setting the forested areas on fire.”  
  
“So we're sure now that this isn't one giant net?” Admiral Caprica Baltar entered the Conversation. “I'm assuming your test run in the Southeast corner of the netting last week was successful, Nick?”  
  
The younger Bond nodded. “It was, Admiral Baltar”, he said with a small grin.  
  
Admiral Galen Tyrol would head to the surface in a few days, to meet with General's Grayson and Trevor as more troops were quietly landed far out of sight of the mountain and brought near Caprica City over the next few weeks. He would be the one to give the final warning to The Crown.  
  
The Governor moved to conclude the meeting. “Lee, Kara, the mission is a go.” He said calmly. “I want the final Op Plan on my desk in seventy-two hours if you please.”  
  
As the meeting disbanded, his son and daughter approached him about another subject.  
  
“So, dad”, Nick Bond began, “have you made a decision yet?” Kara was next to him and the expression on her face clearly said y _ou're not leaving here without a decision._  
  
“You two are like mother hen's”, the Governor said with mild exasperation. “Can't a guy not make up his mind for the moment?”  
  
The replied simultaneously. “No!” They glanced at each other, and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Kara then pressed lightly again. “Dad, the family needs to know. Will you or won't you?”  
  
Justin Bond sighed. He was almost eighty, he was healthy, and, like most anyone else, didn't want to face such a big personal decision. But he relented.  
  
“OK, you two”, then he went on, “no, I'm not going to seek to be Governor for the return trip.”

“That's your final decision?” Nick eyed him archly.  
  
“Yes, my final decision. I'll be eighty next year; I've got three grandkids now, with a fourth on the way.” The Bond family had grown quite a bit in the last few years.  
  
Katraine Crieder, who was his daughter Abby's girl, was now almost fifteen. Abby and Brett Crieder had also given birth two years ago to a boy, Brett Justin Crieder, who was named after both his father and his Granddad, Governor Bond. Likewise, Nicholas and Natalia Bond had given birth to a son six months after Nick had been rescued. The young boy, named Justin Mikhail Bond, was into the Terrible Twos, and Natalia was expecting a little girl in three months.  
  
“I get it dad”, Kara added, “but you needed to make a decision. You've never been a procrastinator, and we aren't let you going to start now.”  
  
He saluted his two military children. “Yes, Colonel, Admiral, sirs!”, giving them a mock salute which made all three of them laugh.  
  
Justin Bond suddenly felt old.

 

* * *

 

  
It looked to be another routine day onboard the Battlestar _Caprica_. The third Colonial Class Battlestar to be constructed was leading the second fleet from Earth to the Twelve Colonies. The official designation of The Fleet was UED002C, which meant what it said-the second UED mission to The Colonies. That was just bureaucratic nonsense to her Admiral.  
  
Admiral Louis Hoshi had resigned as C-in-C of UED a year before The Fleet sailed, and had been granted overall command of The Fleet. The situation on Caprica, involving an insurgent group that could spell trouble for re-establishing Caprica as the hub of the twelve worlds, had prompted his request.  
  
It had also prompted Justin Bond, the Governor of The Fleet already at The Colonies, to revise upward his recommendation for forces that would be brought on the second mission. Governor Bond had approved the advice of his two senior Admirals, Lee Adama, and Kara Thrace-Bond, that the force be augmented in light of the need for ground forces that were being based near Caprica City.  
  
The other _Colonial Class_ that was on the journey was the _Libran_ , under the command of Admiral Karl “Helo” Agathon. Hoshi had requested he take the new bird after he himself was given the _Caprica_.  
  
“Admiral Hoshi, sir”, Agathon saluted, and a salute was returned in kind, “I figured you were gonna ask for me after Governor Bond's latest communication.”  
  
“It was the first thing that crossed my mind, Louis-well, after I first said 'godsdammit', that is.” They both shared a chuckle.  
  
“I'm kind of surprised Lee is pulling the trigger before we get there, sir”, Helo took a sip of the coffee that his host had given him. “Any idea why the move-up?”  
  
“From reading the minutes of the meeting when all this was approved”, Louis pulled up the email that contained those minutes, “Lee doesn't want to leave it all to us when we get there. I think he'd like to see if they can take them out, and allow us to hit the ground running, as it were.”  
  
“But then we've brought all that extra fire-power for nothing, sir?” Karl raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Remember, we might need those troops on Canceron in the Hades area. Scouts embedded in the city have reported there are still rumblings, but nothing concrete as far as organizing a formal resistance to us.”  
  
“You have a point there, sir”, then Helo added another thought. “Plus, if they do beat those people in the mountains, we then have a lot of resources that we can use to begin laying out the Governor's recommendations for the next step.”  
  
“That's what I was thinking, Karl”, Hoshi nodded. “It may look like overkill right now, with two _Colonials_ , four _Terran's_ , and fourteen DSE's, but I believe that after we can calm things down on Caprica and Canceron, we can really get ahead of schedule in beginning to bring things back here.”  
  
“It's still gonna take decades, Louis”, Karl smiled, “but you're right, if we can get positive momentum going, that's all for the better.”  
  
“Agreed.” The Boss noted. “If we can increase the training tempo for both ground and air units, I'd like to do that. Again, don't kill them, Karl, but we want to be ready day one when we arrive.”  
  
“I've already put in those orders down the line, sir”, Karl smiled. “We're on the same page, Louis, trust me.”

 

* * *

  
  
Lieutenant Junior Grade Natalie Bond was on Maternity Leave, as the arrival of her second child approached. She had just put her two-year-old, Justin, down for his afternoon nap, which would allow his Mama to get a little rest as well. At six months pregnant, that alone was enough to wear her out, but having to look after a two-year-old for a good part of the day was doubly taxing.  
  
But she wouldn't change it for anything in the Universe.  
  
Her husband, Commander Nicholas Bond, was on scout duty in a Raptor over the Caprican Mountain Range, and wouldn't be back for several hours. Just thinking of her husband going over the same mountains where he had been shot down and almost killed gave her some anxiety. She knew it was his job, but she also didn't want him to tempt Fate any more than he needed to.  
  
Little Justin had just gone to sleep, and Natalie was ready to lay out on the couch when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter", she said in her Russian-accented English.  
  
"Hi, Nat!", her sister, Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond popped her head in and smiled. She had just left the meeting about the upcoming operations and wanted to stop in to see Natalie before going back to the _Laura_ _Roslin_.  
  
"Kara!", Natalie waved her sister over to the couch. "Try to keep it down, I just put Justi down for a nap."  
  
Kara's eyes went wide and tiptoed over, which made her little sister giggle. "I'll keep the noise down, mom, I promise." She sat next to her sister and they hugged each other. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think we should have let the 'terrible twos' pass before we wanted another one", she said with mock despair, which elicited more quiet laughter.  
  
"Just blame Nick", Starbuck winked at her. "Men fall for that stuff."  
  
"How do you think I got pregnant again in the first place, Starbuck?" Kara started to laugh loudly, but Natalie put her hand over the Admiral's mouth.  
  
"Oh, sorry!", Kara giggled again. As had been the case with her other sister Abigail, Kara adored Natalie, and felt a special kinship with the younger woman. Both had been orphaned; both had gone through tough times alone, and both had been taken in with open arms by Justin and Judith Bond at the lowest points of their lives. Kara couldn't imagine being quite as close with Natalie as she was with Abby, but she loved her sister-in-law dearly.  
  
"What's the latest from the world of all you brasses?" Natalie arched her eyes at her sister.  
  
"Dad just gave the go-ahead to begin operations on Caprica against those idiots in the mountains." Kara approved of the plan but knew Natalie was nervous about Nick having to fly missions in the area.  
  
"There goes the neighborhood", Natalie rolled her eyes. "I trust Papa with my life, and trust his judgment more than any person in the Universe, so there it is."  
  
"I get the feeling dad and Lee are still a little unsettled about all this, Natalie", Kara confided to her. "Admiral Hoshi told dad it was OK if they waited until the other fleet arrives, but they're going ahead with it."  
  
"Would it be better if we waited?"  
  
"Maybe", Kara said honestly, "but as you said, I trust dad's judgment-and I trust Lee's as well."  
  
Natalie cocked her head towards her big sister. "Lee and Papa don't want to leave before the fight begins, yes?" Natalie was no dummy when it came to military matters.  
  
"No, they don't", Kara sighed, "and in a sense, I don't blame them. They don't want to lop all this on Hoshi's lap when he arrives. They'd like to let the new fleet have a fresh start here if they can."  
  
"But we're going to get hurt when the operation begins, aren't we, Starbuck?" And that's what worried Natalie.  
  
"There'll be losses", she nodded. "We have the advantage in weapons and with owning the skies; they have the advantage in being on the high ground and in being able to play the defensive", she paused for a moment, "but I think our superiority in weapons and in having the only air power will ensure we'll win."  
  
"One thing I've always had trouble understanding, Kara", she looked at her sister, "is that Papa was the leader of the greatest military on Earth; and he has incredible firepower behind him here. But I have always sensed he's reluctant to use it", she quickly added to that statement. "That's not a criticism, but it confuses me."  
  
"Those of us who have actually fought in war-who have seen combat, always refer to it as the _elephant in the room._ " Natalie looked even more confused "That means that people try to avoid talking about it or having to go through it again if they can. The last thing dad wants to do is see anyone die, Nat", she moved right in next to her sister-in-law. "He's seen combat; I've seen combat; Nick has; Lee has, and once you go through it, unless you're stark-raving mad, you don't want to see anyone else go through it, either."  
  
"So....he'd rather have the power behind him and not use it if he can, is that right?"  
  
"You got it, kiddo.", she hugged Natalie. "Your father-in-law doesn't have a mean bone in his body. If he can keep us out of a fight, he will, but once he makes up his mind that fighting is required, he'll go all in."  
  
"I think it's taking a toll on Papa, though, Kara", Natalie said with worry on her face. "It's bothering him."  
  
"I know it is, Nat", Kara sighed, "and that's bothering me."

 


	3. Chapter 3

II

  
  
  
**He wasn't the greatest chef in the Universe** , but Justin Bond did enjoy making an occasional meal for he and Judith. He wasn't fancy about his cooking: a garden salad, two medium New York Cut strip steaks, asparagus with butter and baked potatoes.  
  
He was just finishing up when his wife arrived back at their quarters on the DSE _Martin_ _Luther_ _King_ , _Jr_. Judith took a sniff of the aroma's from the kitchen and smiled. "You are a connoisseur, Justin!" She came around the corner into the kitchen and kissed her husband.  
  
"Only in my own mind, my dear", he chuckled, as he used a spatula to move around the asparagus in the olive oil and butter sauce. "How was the meeting onboard the _Mandela_?"  
  
"It went as expected: a bunch of politicians discussing the election", she inspected the progress of the dinner, then continued. "May of 2054 may seem a long way off, but it'll be on us before you know it."  
  
"You really enjoy being on the Election Committee, don't you?" He smiled up at her as he flipped the steaks for the last time.  
  
"Yeah, I do", she admitted. "When Kara first mentioned that I should get involved in the political process more, I was hesitant. My First Lady skills were a bit rusty, but I enjoy the banter and the sense of involving The Fleet in the process."  
  
"Much easier to do when there are seventy-thousand people, instead of 340 million people", he said with a chuckle, but he stopped his chuckle short. "Well, about 295 million now", he corrected himself, remembering that the United States, like the rest of Earth, was still trying to recover the population from the war against The Cylons that had ended twenty-five years earlier.  
  
A few minutes later, Justin had the meal on the plates, with a glass of Merlot for Judith and simply some water for himself. He had to admit, he had put together a pretty tasty looking dinner.  
  
They began to eat, but as was always the case at the table, they continued to talk about events.  
  
"You seem uneasy about giving the order to commence the operation on Caprica, Justin”, his wife said directly. "That's not like you."  
  
He smiled back at his bride. "Kara and Nick told me the same thing this morning after the meeting." He took a sip of water. "Yeah, I'm not thrilled with this, to be honest, but we all agreed that those nuts up there could become a real problem when trying to rebuild Caprica City, and it could really slow down our plans for The Colonies as a whole. Caprica is the linchpin to everything."  
  
"What does Louis think?”  
  
"I think he feels the same way we do, to be honest." He sliced off another piece of his steak. "He told us there was no need to start now, that they could handle it when they arrive."  
  
"But you don't want to just leave it to them, do you?"  
  
Justin Bond put down his fork and knife. "No, I don't", he said uncomfortably. "We found this mess, and we have the responsibility to try and clean it up. I'd have moved sooner, but the scouting of all the worlds had to come first." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Now? We have the forces to make it even, and when Louis and his fleet arrive, we should be able to finish things quickly, so they can begin their work, and we can begin the trip home."  
  
"Then you have an election to get ready for, Governor", Judith said as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
The room was silent for an extra beat or two. Judith looked up at her husband and instantly understood.  
  
"You're not going to run again, are you?" There was genuine shock in her voice.  
  
"No, Judy, I'm not", the words having a finality to them. "I'm almost eighty now, babe; I've been playing the political game for almost forty years now, and it's time to step aside."  
  
"Is this about the upcoming conflict?"

"It's part of it", he said honestly, "but only part of it. The shoot-down of Nick's Raptor, and losing Rick and Annabel in the mission hit me hard. It wasn't expected, and it has thrown some of our future plans for Caprica into some doubt."  
  
'You've faced bigger conflicts than that, or what this will be, Justin." She still was having trouble understanding his reasoning.  
  
"I know, honey", he said with his eyes downcast, "but it isn't just that. It's a lot of things."  
  
"Then you need to fill me in, and right now."  
  
"Let's finish our dinner, then we'll talk about it more, fair enough?", he smiled at her.  
  
"Deal, Governor", and she went back to her dinner, still troubled.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Three Days Later

 

Admiral Galen Tyrol prepared for his trip to meet with Clevin Monteith, the head of this so-called Kingdom. UED had used Raptors to fly over the camouflage netting, with speakers mounted on the outside, making announcements that they wished to parlay with the leader of this relatively unknown group holed up on the mountains, with instructions on how to contact the forces near Caprica City. Two days ago, The Crown indicated he would meet with a UED representative.  
  
The spot was not far away from where Nicholas Bond had finally been rescued a few years back, and, like an earlier meeting with Lee Adama, Monteith was allowed to bring armed guards with him. Galen would do the same.  
  
At the appointed time, Galen was at the designated location. Two Raptors were hovering overhead for extra protection, and to also remind their guest that they had a huge advantage over the mountain people with air power. The Admiral was a little more out of his element than say Lee or Kara would be, as he had been building ships for many years. But he had fought bravely in combat before, and he felt more than secure with all the firepower around him.  
  
Unsurprisingly, their counterparts were late, no doubt meant as an insult to UED forces, but being fashionably late was better than not showing up at all. Ten people emerged from the Northern part of the forest about twenty minutes after they were supposed to arrive.  
  
Clevin Monteith was in the lead, with his forces spread out behind him. He didn't look to be armed, so Galen turned and gave his sidearm to one of his subordinates, and headed towards the man. Neither showed any overt hostility on their respective faces, but you could feel the tension in the air as they came together.  
  
“I assume you are the leader of this group”, Galen asked evenly to the man directly in front of him.  
  
“I am”, the man said, and even bowed his head slightly. “I'm The Crown, as it were. A nickname my people gave me years ago. And who might you be?  
  
“Admiral Galen Tyrol, sir”, the “Chief” replied in the same even tone. “I command the fighter and Raptor ships in this fleet.”  
  
“Well, Admiral Tyrol, since your people requested this little to-do, I yield the meeting to you, sir.”  
  
“Thank you”, Galen said. “I'm here to ascertain if you are open to negotiations, which would lead to an agreement that would allow your people to vacate the mountains peacefully”, Galen began, as instructed by Admiral Adama. “You and your people would be granted immunity from any and all actions; we will arrange and assist in your resettlement; we will work with your or any representatives you see fit to help resettle and to re-establish your people throughout Caprica; another caveat is that all weapons must be surrendered to Military authorities. Those are the broad outlines of the terms that my government is offering to you.”  
  
Clevin was actually very impressed with the offer. He had expected an outright threat against his idea of a Kingdom. He still expected a threat, but the offer gave him pause for a few moments.  
  
“I must admit, General”, he said honestly, “I wasn't expecting anything like this when I agreed to meet with you. It is a generous offer, of that there is no doubt.”  
  
Galen was a first-class card player and always had been. He could hold a poker face as well as anyone, and he knew the other shoe was about to drop.  
  
“However, as I told your Admiral Adama a few years ago after that unpleasant.....shall we say, incident involving your Raptor, we like what we have, and we don't see a need to give it up.”  
  
“I see”, Galen said without strain in his voice. “This proposal is negotiable to a point, and we would entertain any reasonable counter-proposals from you if you would have any.”  
  
“I thank you for advising me of that, Admiral”, Monteith said with a smile, “but the only terms we want is to be left alone.”  
  
“Sir, since up until we put our quarantine around your enclave you weren't willing to leave the other citizens of this planet alone, you'll pardon me if I don't take that at face value.”  
  
The Crown simply stared at the Admiral for a few moments, but Galen could tell the remark had struck home. Despite enormous effort to hide his anger, Galen could see a change in the man's demeanor. But Clevin continued as if he didn't have a trouble in the world.  
  
“Be that as it may, General”, he said with a little more bite in his tone, “I appreciate your candor and your honesty in your words today, sir, but we're going to stay right where we are.”  
  
“And that's your final word?”, Galen asked inquisitively.  
  
“Yes, Admiral, It is”, and Monteith smiled. “I suppose now you're going to threaten me and my people?”  
  
“No, sir”, Galen shook his head emphatically. “I offer no threats today. My mission was simply to ascertain if you were willing to negotiate an agreement so that we can continue rebuilding Caprica and the Capital without any interference.”  
  
Galen simply turned around, indicated to his men and women that the parlay was over, and walked back to his Raptor. Clevin Monteith was shocked at the sudden departure, and the fact that Galen had not uttered a threat to him. But he was no fool.  
  
He rounded up his people, and began heading back towards their mountain retreat, His second lieutenant then asked the question that needed to be asked. “What do we do now, sir?”  
  
“We prepare our defenses”, he said with an edge in his voice. “He may not have offered a threat, but there's no doubt that they're coming after us.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

III

  
  
Two Weeks Later

  
  
**Judith Bond had called her children together**  for a family meeting onboard Abby's ship, the DSE _Mahatma Gandhi._ The family meeting was minus one person-her husband. She wanted to talk to her children about their father's decision not to run again for Governor of The Fleet. It wasn't the fact that he had decided not to run that bothered her, but the underlying reasons for his decision. The two elder Bonds had discussed his decision not to run, and it had left Judith Bond with many questions. So Nick, Abby, Kara, Natalie, and Brett, along with Katraine, little Brett and little Justin were in tow this day to talk to their mother.  
  
“I think you all know why I set up this meeting. Your father has decided not to run for Governor for the trip back home.” She looked around at her children with an even expression. “That doesn't bother me. Your father, after all, would be eighty-two at the time of the election, and even though he's healthy, he thinks it's past time for new leadership. That's not what is bothering me.”  
  
“Is there something going on with dad that we're not aware of, mom?”, Nick Bond spoke first. “I know Kara and I kinda cornered him a few weeks ago aboard the _Adama_ and told him it was time to make a decision.”  
  
“He seemed relaxed enough about it”, Kara Thrace-Bond added. “He even joked about it with us.”  
  
“We talked about it that night, and we've been discussing it for the last couple of weeks”, the First Lady of The Fleet continued, “and it just isn't about his age.”  
  
Abby answered next. “Is there something mentally or physically wrong with dad?”  
  
Judith sighed, then plunged on. “His nightmares have come back. He doesn't wake up screaming like he used to, but they are back.”  
  
That alarmed Kara. Her father had gone to see a psychiatrist here on the _Gandhi_ and the nightmares had stopped. The bad dreams had centered around him being back on Cylon Earth, and seeing the blonde-haired skeleton in the Viper that she had seen years before on that planet: then he'd be thrown into the cockpit, watching his daughter until the Viper exploded. It had taken a toll on him for a while, but he had recovered from it shortly after Nicholas had come safely home from his ordeal on Caprica.  
  
“When did they start up again, mom?” Kara leaned forward in her chair. “He hasn't mentioned anything to me about them re-occurring.”  
  
“About two months ago, honey”, Judith Bond offered. “He says they're exactly the same as they were before.”  
  
This time Brett spoke up. “Mom, is he back in therapy with Dr. Beazos? I know he really thinks highly of her, and that he trusts her.”  
  
“He is, Brett”, Judith confirmed, “but so far, he hasn't seen much improvement. But his talks with Dr. Beazos do relax him, and that's also important.”  
  
Natalie Bond had been quiet to that point, but then asked the question that needed to be asked. “But there's more to it.....isn't there, Mama?”  
  
Judith Bond went silent for a few moments before answering. “Yes, there is Natalie. Your father says he's beginning to notice his memory is faltering a little bit. Plus his hands often twitch and shake without warning. He's pretty good at hiding it, but it has him concerned.”  
  
Doctor Abigail Crieder jumped in. “Has he gone to see one of the neurologists in The Fleet, mom?” There was genuine alarm in her voice. “If he hasn't, he needs to, and, like, immediately.”  
  
“He's resisting, Abby”, Judith Bond said quietly. “He knows he should go, but he's scared to death about what they'll find.”  
  
It was rare when Kara became animated in a negative way with her parents, but she felt this was a time to do so. “Mom, you have to force him to go in, whether he likes it or not. We're talking about his mental and physical health here.”  
  
“I know that honey,” Judith said with some annoyance rising, her voice a little raw, “but I don't want to force him to go. I'd rather have him do it on his own.”  
  
“Mom”, Kara said a little too loudly, “if he won't go, it's your duty to get him in there, even if he has to be hauled in kicking and screaming.”  
  
Judith Bond snapped. “Don't you _dare_ tell me what my duty is regarding my husband, Kara, goddammit!” She had virtually screamed at her adopted daughter, which she couldn't ever remember doing. She was trembling with anger, and also with fear. “I don't need you to lecture me about this!”  
  
The five children were shocked into a dead silence. Kara didn't know how to respond at that moment. Her mother had never come close to addressing her that way. She didn't have the first idea how to respond.  
  
The silence stayed in the air for a good two minutes, then Kara got up, went over to the couch her mother was sitting on, sat next to her, putting her arms around her. “Mom”, she said in almost a whisper, “I wouldn't dream of telling you what to do, and I'm sorry I upset you.”  
  
Judith Bond was still trembling, but the touch from her daughter began to settle her down, albeit very slowly. Natalie was looking down, with her hand over her mouth, clearly very upset as well.  
  
Finally, Judith Bond spoke again. “Kara”, she said evenly, still in the grip of the moment, “I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that”, she said, still looking downward herself, “but it's my job to do what I think is best for your father.”  
  
“I know, mom”, Kara said, running her hand through her mother's hair, “I really do. And I know that you do have dad's best interest at heart.” Kara put her hand on her mother's chin and turned her face towards her own. “But we all have sworn that we don't let anyone- _anyone_ -carry our burdens alone in this family. It's one reason we're such a strong family to begin with-we look out for each other. I only want to help my father.”  
  
Judith's eyes were still defiant, although they were softening. Kara had never seen anything that had frightened her so much about her mother than this episode. Judith Bond shuddered, then sighed.  
  
“I understand that honey”, she said, with a small smile towards her daughter, “and I was wrong for going off on you like that. But for the first time in my married life, I'm truly frightened about what's going on with your father.”  
  
Natalie moved over towards her mother-in-law. “Mama, then let us help you to help Papa”, she looked deep into her mother's eyes. “Please?”  
  
Judith Bond started to cry at that moment, the pent-up worry that she had been feeling for weeks suddenly letting out. She grabbed Natalie to her and held her as if her life depended on it. Brett and Nick had their eyes downcast. Abby was crying, and moved next to Kara on the couch, grabbing her sister's hand.  
  
“Well, if I must, I must”, Judith finally said when calming down, managing to get the sarcasm out a few minutes later, which made the others' laugh. She then looked around at her children, and again thanked God that she had five beautiful children to call her own. “I think we all need to sit down with your father and see if we can convince him to go in to get checked out before we force him.”  
  
Commander Nicholas Bond spoke up next. “I think that's a good idea, mom”, he said quietly, “but I also think it's time to bring Lee in on what is going on. He's the Military Commander of The Fleet, and he deserves to be brought up to speed about what's going on with dad.”  
  
Judith hesitated for a moment, then nodded her head. “If Lee wasn't practically a member of this family, I don't think I'd go for that, not yet, but you're right, Nick, he needs to know. I'll have Kara and I meet with him as soon as possible.”  
  
Judith looked over at Kara, who she could see was still hurting from her mother's outburst. “Kara, I'm so sorry, my dear”, she said unevenly. “There's no excuse for what I did. You didn't deserve that.”  
  
Kara smiled warmly at her mother. “Mom, no apology is needed. You did what you did because you love dad more than anything in the Universe.” She kissed her mother on her cheek. “Put it out of your mind, and let's go help dad.”

 

* * *

  
  
Two days later, Judith Bond and Admiral Thrace-Bond had an appointment to see Admiral Adama in his quarters. They had not divulged to Lee what the subject of the meeting would be, but he gave the two Bond woman a lot of leeway, because he respected them so much, so he would just find out when he talked to them.  
  
After Lee got them a small glass of wine, he yielded the floor to them. “OK, ladies, what's on your mind.”  
  
Judith looked nervously at her daughter, and Kara held her hand, indicating she would begin this conversation.  
  
“It's about dad, Lee”, she said simply, without anything else.  
  
Lee smiled. “Well, what about him?”, he was trying to be light. “I know all about him Kara.”  
  
Kara looked directly into her former lover's eyes. “He isn't well, Lee”, she said, fighting back the tears in her eyes. “He's having some mental and some physical problems.”  
  
Lee came to full attention in his chair. He looked at Judith Bond. “Judith, what kind of problems are we talking about?”  
  
The First Lady looked as frightened and as bewildered as he had ever seen her, and that scared him.  
  
“Lee”, she began, hardly able to keep her emotions in check, “he's having the nightmares again. As I told the kids, he doesn't wake up screaming or sweating, but they happen almost every night now, and it's eating him up.”  
  
“Go on, Judith”, Lee said, suddenly worried mightily about the man who had been like another father to him.  
  
“He's starting to have problems with his memory. He'll do or say something, and five minutes later, he can't remember it. It isn't a consistent thing, but it happens on and off. Plus, he is having tremors, if you will-his hands shake, and sometimes different muscles will twitch-anything from his eyelids to a finger, to a muscle in his leg.”  
  
Lee Adama was floored. He had talked to the Governor just the day before, and he seemed fine. But he had known the stress of the journey-the grief he had gone through on Cylon Earth; the shooting down of his son's Raptor and the killing of his two crewmates. It would affect anyone worried about those under his charge.  
  
“Is he seeking professional help?” He still looked stunned.  
  
Kara handled that. “He's seeing Dr. Beazos again about the nightmares, and has been for about the last two months, but he doesn't seem to be getting anywhere”, she paused for a moment. “And mom tells me he's hedging about going and seeing a specialist about the tremors. He's even refused to let Abby give him a simple physical.”  
  
“Jesus”, Lee said quietly. He still believed in the faith from the Colonies, but the name of the Christian Savior was used by many. It wasn't meant to be blasphemy by Lee, but he was just taken aback by this information. He indicated that they retire to his living quarters, and had Kara take an overstuffed chair, while he sat next to Judith on the couch.  
  
He looked at this incredible woman, who, like her husband, had literally been like another parent to him. He loved both of them dearly, and he hated seeing Judith Bond like this. It ripped at his soul. “Judith”, he said quietly, taking her hand, and she squeezed him, “you've tried to get him to see a specialist, haven't you?”  
  
“I have, Lee”, she said inconsolably, “but when I bring it up, he either ignores me or yells at me”, she looked at him with frightened eyes. “He's almost never yelled at me during our entire marriage.”

Lee put his arms around The First Lady as she quietly cried. Lee almost started to cry himself. He looked over at Kara who had both her hands over her mouth. She was sobbing, and Lee was just torn seeing both of them like this.

Lee held The First Lady for a good ten minutes, and she finally began to calm down. “Oh, I'm so sorry, Admiral”, she said with embarrassment. “I apologize for this.”  
  
Lee mildly rebuked her. “Don't you apologize for anything, Judith.” He was quite alarmed by this time. “He's the love of your life, and I know you simply want to help him. That's what your family has all been about-helping each other.” Lee kissed her on the cheek, then got up and paced the room for a few moments, which was very uncharacteristic of The Fleet's Military Commander. After about five minutes, he stopped pacing, a look on his face as if he had just gone through an Epiphany. He looked at Kara, and then he sat down again next to the First Lady. But he was still looking at Kara, and she could sense that something had occurred to him. He straightened up and addressed his Second-In-Command.  
  
“Admiral, Article 18, section 7 of the Fleet Government Codified Law states that any officer, be it military or civilian, can be removed from office because of physical or mental illness”, he continued, trembling inside. “It further states that if two other officers and a physician sign a letter stating the person is incapacitated, then the Quorum will debate and take up a vote to determine if that removal would stand or not.”  
  
The two women looked startled but knew Lee was deadly serious. Then they looked at each other. “Lee”, Kara said in disbelief, “are you talking about removing dad from office?”  
  
He shook his head. “Not yet.” He stood up started pacing again. “As Military Commander of The Fleet, I can technically order him to get an evaluation from a doctor. He'd need to see a neurological specialist, and there's one on the _Albert_ _Einstein_ , strangely enough.” He looked at The First Lady. “Judith, may I have your permission to talk to The Governor, interview him and see what I think?”  
  
For the first time, Judith Bond smiled at him. “Lee, if it was anyone else in Military Command of The Fleet, I might hesitate”, she looked down, then back up at him. “He and I love you like another son, and he knows you care for him. I can agree on one condition.”  
  
“Anything, Judith.”  
  
“Allow me to be present when you interview him?”  
  
Kara looked over at Lee. That was an extremely tough call. It would be emotional enough if he determined that Justin Bond needed to be ordered to seek help, but he trusted The First Lady implicitly.  
  
“I will agree, Judith”, he said, putting his arms around her again, then he smiled. “You are the most amazing woman I've ever known, Judith.”

Judith laughed. “Yes, I'm amazingly fracked up.” Kara and Lee looked at each other. Kara's mom had never used that word, as far as she knew. All three laughed and Kara joined them on the couch, and they supported The First Lady.  
  
But Lee was worried. With a shooting war about to commence on the surface of Caprica, he needed a Governor who had his wits about him.

 

* * *

  
  
Two Days Later

  
  
Governor Justin Bond was in his official office aboard the DSE _Martin Luther King, Jr._ He was reading over a communication from Admiral Hoshi from the Battlestar _Caprica_ , which would take station in just under four months.  
  
The action on Caprica was to begin within the week, and he was updating Hoshi on the order of battle and the status of his fleet. He was in the middle of typing some notes on the computer when there was a knock on his door. Judith came in first, along with Kara.  
  
Two UED Marines were with them. He became alarmed.  
  
“Judy, is something wrong with one of the kids?”, he said with concern.  
  
“No, Justin, they're fine. This is about something else.”, she was shaking apart on the inside.  
  
Kara took over from there. “Governor, you are ordered to report to Admiral Adama at once to discuss something that concerns the safety and security of The Fleet. The Marines are to escort you and The First Lady to the _Adama_.” Kara kept it formal. To make it personal, it would have torn her apart.  
  
He looked at them suspiciously. “What's this about?”  
  
Kara then turned back into the daughter. “Dad, Lee wants to see if you're still physically and mentally fit to be Governor. He wants to talk to you, and then decide if he'll order you to seek medical attention.”  
  
Judith had expected another loud outburst from him, but at that moment, he realized that what was going on with him was indeed serious. He had hesitated for months, sure that the nightmares and the shaking were just passing things.  
  
But neither had improved. He stood up erect.  
  
“Very well, Admiral Thrace-Bond”, he said formally. He wasn't mad at Kara-he was madder at himself for being so stubborn. “I will be escorted to see the Admiral.”  
  
As he and her mother walked toward the door, Kara gently grabbed his arms, and they looked at each other. She began to cry and flung her arms around him. “Dad, I love you more than anything in the Universe. I want to do what's best for you right now, to hell with The Fleet at the moment.”  
  
Her father cried, knowing how much she was hurting right now. “It's OK, Starbuck”, he said gently, putting his hand on his cheek. “You've always been there for me. I love you so much, honey, that it hurts sometimes.” He kissed her on the cheek. Then she hugged her mom, and the Marines escorted them to a waiting Raptor.  
  
Kara stayed in the office and closed the door. She broke down weeping uncontrollably, truly frightened about her father.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Forty minutes later, Governor and Mrs. Bond landed on the _William Adama_ and were escorted to the Admiral's private quarters. Lee was waiting for them.  
  
When they walked in, he shook the Governor's hand and embraced him. He kissed The First Lady, who hugged him back. Then he got down to business.  
  
“Governor”, Lee said, dreading this to no end. “I assume you read the papers I sent over with the Marines when they escorted you here?”  
  
“I did Lee”, he smiled briefly, but his heart wasn't in it. And he went right to the point. “Are you going to relieve me as Governor?”  
  
Lee froze for a nanosecond, but then replied. “I am not prepared to do that at this time, Governor”, he said firmly. “I want to talk to you, and to Judith, and if I deem it necessary, I will order you, as Military Commander of the Fleet, to see medical assistance. I know you're seeing Doctor Baezos, but progress hasn't been good.”  
  
“Not want I had hoped for, Lee”, he confirmed. “The nightmares are back almost every night. I don't wake up screaming, but they still scare the hell out of me.”  
  
“I understand that, sir.” He said as casually as he could. “Are they the same ones you had a few years back?”  
  
The Governor nodded. “Yeah, Kara, the Viper cockpit, then seeing her in the Viper as it explodes. The whole nine yards.”  
  
“Judith tells me she's noticed some tremors and shaking in your extremities, and in various muscles in your body.”  
  
He nodded at that as well. “That is true, Lee. It's more a nuisance than anything at this time, but it does annoy me.”  
  
“Has it affected your ability to function as Governor?”  
  
Justin Bond laughed a bit. “No, the trembling doesn't affect me. Sometimes, I have trouble holding a pen or pencil. I know, I'm very 20th Century when it comes to that, but I think I do OK with that one.”  
  
“When's the last time you had a physical exam, Governor?” Lee thought so far, things were going well.  
  
“What was it, Judy?”, he tried to recall, “about two and a half years ago?”  
  
“I think that's right”, and she looked at Lee. “He was given a clean bill then.”  
  
Lee looked at a copy of that report and nodded. “I see that.”  
  
They talked over the issue for another ten minutes or so. Lee going over the issue about the trembling extremities and sudden twitches he was getting.  
  
As Admiral Adama finished reviewing that part of his physical, Governor Bond spoke up again. “I do need to tell you, Lee, that those damn nightmares have started again, and I can't seem to shake them.”  
  
Lee and The First Lady froze. To the Governor, it seemed all was well. It had sent Lee's heart through the bottom of the ship's superstructure. Lee recovered quickly.  
  
“Yes, Judith has told me that, too, Governor.” Lee paused and quickly glanced at the First Lady, who was almost in tears.  
  
“Will you both excuse me for a moment?”, he smiled at them. They assented, and Lee walked into his private quarters as if to take a leak. He called Brevin Cross in CIC.  
  
“Yes, Admiral”, his XO responded.  
  
“Brevin”, Lee said quietly, “I need you here immediately.” Lee's voice was urgent.  
  
“What's up, Boss?”  
  
“XO, I need you to escort The First Lady to a holding area. I need to talk to the Governor alone for a few moments.”  
  
A cold pit went into Brevin's gut. He knew what the Governor was here for. “Aw, Christ on His Cross.” Lee got that immediately.  
  
“Yeah, you said it, brother”, and then Lee added. “I need to also get Doctor Beazos, Abby, and a neurologist on the _Einstein_ , Doctor Clair Harrington over here immediately, Brevin.” Then he added. “I also need to see the President of the Quorum here as well.”  
  
Brevin actually became emotional. “Shit, Boss, why does crap like this happen to good people?” He didn't know what had happened, but he knew something had.  
  
“Beats me, XO”, he sighed. “Quietly and quickly, XO.”  
  
“Aye Admiral”, and the line went dead.  
  
In five minutes Brevin was in the room, and Lee returned. “Governor, I want to speak to you privately for a few moments. The XO will escort Judith to a waiting area.”  
  
Brevin nodded, trying to keep emotion out of his eyes. The Governor looked like the same incredible man he had come to know and respect. But knowing he wasn't well, ate him up on the inside. They then departed.  
  
“So, Lee”, the Governor smiled, “how did it go?”  
  
Lee was silent for a moment, but he needed to level with his Governor, his mentor, and his friend. “Justin”, he said gently, “I had asked you about the nightmares at the beginning of our interview, and you confirmed you were getting them again.”  
  
“Yes, I know that, Lee.”  
  
“Sir”, Lee said not wanting to do this, “a few minutes later, when discussing your last physical and your tremors and twitches, you told me again that your nightmares had returned.”  
  
Justin Bond looked at him confused for a moment. Then his face became ashen. “Jesus Christ Lee, did I forget that in the span of a few minutes?” He immediately became very frightened. “What the hell if that happens during our military operation on Caprica?”  
  
He may be suffering, but he wasn't too far gone to know that there was a problem.  
  
Lee, looked at the man, trying to hold back tears that threatened to appear. “Governor Bond, as the Military Commander of The Fleet, I regret to inform you that, pending a thorough mental and physical evaluation, I must temporarily remove you from your duties as the Civilian Commander of The Fleet.” Lee's heart almost stopped beating.  
  
Justin Bond looked like a semi-truck had hit him. “Lee, I think you're right, son”, and he looked over at the Admiral. “Don't beat yourself up over it, Lee. We both have to do what's right for the people, and apparently, I need some serious help.”  
  
Lee shuddered. “Justin”, he lamented, “I'd give anything to not to have to do this. You know how highly I think about you.” They both stood up.  
  
Justin Bond went over to his Admiral and smiled. “Lee, it's OK. I may be having issues, but I'm not crazy. You have to do what you have to do”, and he embraced Lee Adama. “Son, your father raised quite a man.”  
  
Lee smiled. “You're quite a man, sir”, he said, wiping his eyes. “You've been like a father to me since dad died, and this just kills me.”  
  
“I know son”, he said clapping Lee on the back and turning towards the door. “I suspect you've rounded up Doctor Beazos, a neurologist, Abby, and the Quorum President?”  
  
“You're right, you're not completely 'round the bend, Governor”, they both laughed and after they went through the door, they walked down the corridor, they were smiling, arms around each other.

 


	5. Chapter 5

IV

 

The Next Day

  
  
**Kara read the official communique from Lee** , and her heart was torn into a million pieces. _  
  
“Admiral Lee Adama regrets to inform the people of The Fleet, that due to recent medical information that has come to light, he has temporarily, and reluctantly, removed Governor Justin Bond from his duties. Pending a formal medical evaluation, Quorum President Ingrid Kwok will become Acting Governor.  
  
The Admiral asks all our citizens to pray for the health and well being of Governor Bond, The First Lady, and their entire family during this difficult time. May our strength be their strength.”_  
  
She read it aloud in CIC, then broadcast it to everyone else on the _Laura_ _Roslin_. She briefly retired to her quarters and began weeping.

 

* * *

  
  
  
The Fleet was stunned by the news. For many, he had been the voice of humanity for over thirty years. He had extended the first olive branch to _Galactica_ ; he had rallied Earth as the Cylon fleet approached and during the war; he was the one who had the vision to build this magnificent fleet, reclaim The Colonies and send mankind into deep space. And he had been the one chosen to lead this first fleet back to the Twelve home worlds.  
  
Admiral Caprica Baltar received the news on her bridge, as Lee also broadcast the news to the entire fleet. She couldn't believe it. There wasn't a man, outside of her husband, that she loved and admired more. She was more than just his Admiral on the _King_ : he was her dear friend and she loved him with all her heart. Judith Bond was the best friend she had ever had.  
  
Lee informed Caprica that Judith was returning to the _King_ briefly, to pick up clothing and personal items for her husband in preparation for days of testing and talking to doctors and Dr. Baezos aboard the Flagship. Caprica turned the CIC over to her XO as Judith's Raptor approached the hanger. She needed to be there when her friend arrived.  
  
As soon as the Raptor's bay door opened and Judith Bond stepped out, Caprica commanded her crew. “Ten-hut!”, and everyone turned toward the ship. “First Lady of The Fleet, arriving!” Fully two dozen people in the hangar held their best salutes for Judith Bond, even though by protocol they did not need to salute The First Lady, and in fact, she was not at this moment First Lady. But everyone on the ship not only respected, but quite literally loved Judith Bond, and they wanted to show her how much they loved her.  
  
Judith was crying as an Ensign helped her down, and she looked at Caprica. Normally Caprica wouldn't think of showing such overt emotion in front of any of her crew, but everyone knew how close the two of them were, and she went up to her friend, crying without shame.  
  
“Judith!”, she whispered to her friend. “Oh my dear, sweet Judith”, she kissed her on the cheek, “I'm so sorry.”  
  
Judith Bond smiled. “There's nothing to be sorry for, Caprica”, she said, holding the Admiral's hand. “I knew this was coming. It's a shock nevertheless, but Lee really had no choice.”  
  
“How is Justin?” She was very worried about her friend.  
  
“He's fine, my dear.” They held hands as they left the hangar and headed towards Caprica's quarters. “He has known his memory has been failing, but he had denied it for so long, and when he repeated something he had told Lee a few moments before, Lee dismissed me and told the Governor what had happened. He was stunned, but he realized at that moment, that with combat approaching, The Fleet needed a Governor with all their faculties.”  
  
They were silent the rest of the way to Caprica and Gaius' quarters.  
  
Gaius was there when they arrived. He wasn't close to Judith Bond, but he respected both her and Justin Bond immensely. Judith had trouble sometimes keeping a straight face around the Doctor. Years earlier, Kara had told her about how she had slept with Gaius but called out Lee's name when they were having sex. Mother and daughter had laughed hysterically over that after the shock of the moment. But Gaius always treated her with respect, and right now, she accepted that.  
  
“Hello, Madam First Lady”, Gaius said, walking up to Judith and grabbing her hands. “I give you my heartfelt condolences and support for you and Justin.” He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Gaius”, she said with a broad smile, “that means a lot to both of us. Thank you.”  
  
Gaius got Judith a glass of wine, and the three of them sat down to discuss what would be happening next.  
  
“Justin will be undergoing a battery of tests the next few days. They want to determine if he has the onset of Alzheimer's or something else, so they can treat him and get him over that.” Judith looked over at Gaius. “You helped us beat those diseases, Doctor, and I may owe you a debt of gratitude.”  
  
Gaius smiled and actually blushed a little.  
  
“Could it have something to do with his nightmares, Judy?” Caprica didn't want to get too personal, but she and Judith trusted each other with their lives.  
  
“They're going to be looking at that, Caprica”, the wine was relaxing Judith, and that's what both the Baltar's wanted. “Gaius”, she looked again at him, “are there still any real major neurological diseases that we haven't really conquered yet?”  
  
“There are still variants of different neurological conditions that are out there. We've beaten many of them, but the human mind and body are still something we're learning about. It could simply be a combination of the Governor's age, the stress he's been under for thirty years and long-term exposure to space”, he then looked over at his wife. “As far as I know, this is the longest deep-space mission in Human history, and we will find out a lot about how it affects us when we get back to Earth and put together our data.”  
  
“That's something he'll follow when we get home”, Judith Bond smiled. “If we can learn more about human health in space travel from this, he'll believe it's worth the personal setback he's had.”  
  
Caprica looked over at her best friend. “Judith, would the doctors allow me to visit him if I get the chance?”, she said hopefully. “I just want him to know that I'm here for him.”  
  
Judy smiled back at the Cylon. “I'm sure that can be arranged, Caprica.” Judith knew she couldn't have everyone gallivanting in and out of Justin's quarters on the Adama, but he would love to see Caprica.

 

* * *

  
  
General Kendrick Grayson was at his Command Center just to the south of Caprica City, going over the latest intelligence about the group holing up in the Caprican Mountain Range. It was H-minus ten days until they began the first segment of their mission to flush out this group that called themselves The Kingdom. His government had tried a peaceful approach and to reach some accommodation with their leader but to no avail. Combat looked like the only option.  
  
Fleet ground and air units had been training on Gemenon to simulate the conditions they would face east of Caprica City. General Seth Trevor was in charge of the training. Grayson visited periodically, and the CAG's of both Battlestars, Nick Bond and Cory Mathers, had been with the air group since day one, constantly honing their charges into battle readiness.  
  
With The Fleet now fully integrated again, Governor Bond had ordered a ground force of seventeen thousand to be assembled. Most were west of New Caprica in staging areas. The Raptors and Falcons were about thirty clicks further west at a secure base.  
  
Kendrick had just received the news about Admiral Adama's move to replace Governor Bond due to health reasons. It had hit his command like a nuclear bomb. He respected Governor Bond immensely, and he didn't know a soul in uniform that didn't respect the man. It would have been unsettling under the most mundane circumstances. But with a shooting war approaching, it had shaken the General greatly.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to having to talk to his guests who were arriving momentarily.

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Caprica City Command, Raptor 317, requesting permission to land.” Commander Nicholas “Axman” Bond said brought the Raptor over the air base.  
  
“Three One Seven, permission granted CAG, landing position twelve.”  
  
“Command, landing spot 12, 317 out.” A few moments later, the Raptor was on the ground and parked.  
  
Nick looked over at his right-seater, Captain Cory “Sundown” Mathers, the CAG from the _Laura Roslin_. They hadn't known each other very well when they had left earth, but since the training for the Caprican mission had begun, they had become good friends. Nick thought Cory was one of the best pilots he'd ever worked with, and he exuded confidence about his Number Two.  
  
“Can't keep the General waiting, Nick”, Cory said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, it's a whole Chain-of-Command thing”, and they both laughed, sauntering over to the General's location.  
  
Five minutes later, they approached the tent and saw the Commanding General inside. Nick spoke for both of them. “General, sir”, he saluted crisply, Sundown doing the same next to him, “reporting as ordered!”  
  
Kendrick saluted back, then shook both of their hands. “Good to see you both. I need to talk to both of you in private in my quarters. Follow me?”  
  
“Yes, sir!”, the two CAG's said simultaneously. A few minutes later, they were in the General's quarters. Kendrick tossed each of them bottles of cold water, then went right into the meeting.  
  
“First of all, there's been a major command development”, the General said, taking a big breath. “Nick it concerns you more in many ways, but with combat approaching, I need to tell you both.”  
  
“What's that, sir?” Sundown spoke for the first time.  
  
The General turned to Nick. “Pending more information, Admiral Adama has removed Governor Bond from office due to physical and mental concerns.”  
  
Nick cast his eyes down. He had known his father was going to see Lee and had prayed for a better outcome. But he wasn't shocked at this news and took it in stride.  
  
Sundown, however, was stunned.  
  
“ _What_ ”, she exclaimed, almost falling off her seat. “Nick, what the hell is this about? What is the General talking about?”  
  
“It's OK, Cory”, Nick said soothingly. “I knew this might happen. The Governor-dad has been having nightmares that have been occurring every night; he's developed some tremors and twitches in his extremities and his muscles; and more importantly, his memory has started to fail from time to time.”  
  
General Kendrick backed up the lead CAG. “With a shooting war approaching, Captain Mathers, Lee determined-and the Governor also agreed-that a change was needed.”  
  
Even with that news, Cory was shaken, and tears came down her face. “I'm so sorry, Nick”, she said, trying not to embarrass herself by crying. “You sister, and, to a lesser degree, your dad, are the reasons I got into the military.” The tears had won this round. “It's just hard hearing about someone you idolize and hold in such high regard showing that, well, he's human.” Then she realized she had been crying, and turned red. “General, forgive me for my unprofessional behavior.”  
  
Kendrick shook his head. “Cory”, he said, smiling at her, “I feel the same way about the man. He's the most heroic son-of-a-bitch I've ever met or seen-uh, no offense meant, Nick.”  
  
Nick laughed. “None taken, sir. In fact, you're preaching to the choir.”  
  
Grayson turned back to Captain Mathers. “Cory, just about everyone will have that reaction in The Fleet. The Fleet owes its very existence to the man. It tells me you care not only about your job but about the people you serve with and for. Don't be ashamed of that.”  
  
Sundown smiled. “Thank you, sir.” She turned to Nick. “Captain, I have to go back up to the _Roslin_ in two days to finish up a few things. Would it be out of line if I paid my respects to your sister about all this?”  
  
Nick shook his head. “Not at all. Kara thinks the world of you, Cory”, which was the truth, “and I think a supportive word from you will be appreciated.”  
  
“I will let you both know that Admiral Adama is currently briefing Governor Kwok on what is going on and the timetable for events. As Quorum President, she already knew a lot, but now that she's Governor, she needs to be fully briefed.”  
  
It was hard for Nick to think of anyone else as Governor but his father, but he plunged ahead. “Will Governor Kwok be coming down here before the operation begins, sir?”  
  
“She's indicated that, yes”, Grayson confirmed, “and she may be here as early as tomorrow. I will keep you informed, and if she does arrive, I want you both in attendance.”  
  
Nick nodded without a word. But Cory asked the question on everyone's mind. “I've never met the Governor”, she said truthfully. “Think she's up to the task?”  
  
There was silence for a moment. Nick knew that the diminutive new Governor was tough as nails, but she would be tested from almost the first moment of her duties with combat approaching. Nick finally spoke. “She's tough, but until you sit in that chair, as my dad always says, you don't know how you can handle it.”  
  
“Let's hope she can handle it, then, Commander”, Captain Mathers countered, “because whether she is or not, all hell is about to break loose.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

  
  
  
Aboard The Battlestar _Caprica_

  
  
**Admiral Louis Hoshi had just received** Admiral Adama's message concerning Governor Bond's removal due to his health. It hit Hoshi like a thunderbolt. He knew it would hit his arriving fleet the same way. Like everyone else who had been living on or above Earth the last thirty years, Justin Bond was the epitome of the greatness of mankind. He had been the first to welcome The Colonists; the first to advocate for them on Earth; he had led their collective humanity through the horrors of the Earth-Cylon War; he had been the voice that humanity should spread its wings, not cower in fear on Earth; He was the leader of the first fleet to head back to the Twelve Colonies. To many, he seemed super-human.  
  
Hoshi realized that even a great man like Justin Bond was, indeed, human. All too human. Part of Louis Hoshi raged at the news that the Governor was having physical, and, probably more important, mental challenges that had led to his removal. If there ever were a man who deserved to finish what he started, it was Justin Bond.  
  
He called for the Admirals of all his Battlestars and DSE's to assemble onboard the _Caprica_. He wanted to tell them first, before letting the rest of his fleet know. His most trusted subordinates were Admirals Karl Agathon and Jonathan Bricker Fletcher, and he would rely on their observations heavily during this meeting.  
  
At noon, Fleet Standard Time, all twenty Admirals were in their seats. No one knew what this was about, but they knew it had to be something extraordinary. Hoshi began without preamble.  
  
“I've called you here to let you know of some news that I just received from Admiral Adama. Yesterday, Lee invoked Article 18, section 7 of the Fleet Government Codified Law, and removed Governor Bond from office.”  
  
Consternation broke out among the assembled. Louis wanted to give them a few moments to digest the news and process it. He let the tumult run on for a few minutes. When some semblance of order had been restored, Louis wasn't surprised that Helo was the first one to speak up.  
  
“Sir, that specific section is about mental or physical disability. Is something wrong with Governor Bond?”  
  
“Here's what I know, Karl”, Louis took a breath and went on. “The major issue is that the Governor is beginning to have some memory problems. Lee told me he had an interview with the Governor and Judith, and in that meeting, the Governor apparently repeated some information to Lee twice within five minutes, almost verbatim.  
  
“Secondly, and less important-well to us, but not to Judith or her family, that is, he's begun having some tremors and shaking in extremities and muscles. Those haven't affected his ability but are a concern.  
  
“Thirdly, the Governor has had some night terrors on and off for several years now, having to do with the first fleet's visit to Cylon Earth. It isn't well known, but when the first fleet reached Cylon Earth, the Governor and Admiral Thrace-Bond visited a site on the planet where, twenty-five or so Earth years earlier, Kara had found the remains of a Viper cockpit. The name inscribed on the side of the cockpit read _Lieutenant Kara Thrace_ , spelled out in Caprican.”  
  
Those who had traveled with The Fleet knew of that story; their Earth colleagues didn't. Admiral Fletcher spoke up next, obviously confused.  
  
“Wait a sec, Louis. How could that Viper have gotten to Kepler before _Galactica_?” No one thought twice about Fletcher calling Cylon Earth by the name that it had been known by before the arrival of The Colonists.  
  
“In a mission four months before we arrived at Cylon Earth all those years ago, Kara's Viper......exploded....right in front of Lee's. There was nothing that seemed to be left of it. Two months later, Kara miraculously returned to _Galactica_.

"I can't go into what led Admiral Thrace-Bond to find out about the wreckage, but when she got to the wreckage, there was a female skeleton with blond hair in the cockpit-and Kara's Dog Tags were around her neck.”

Karl looked down, in sad remembrance of what his friend had gone through. This was a lot to take in, even for Admirals. There was a loud, audible gasp in the room.  
  
Bricker persisted. “So, are you telling us that Admiral Thrace-Bond......... _isn't_ Admiral Thrace-Bond?”  
  
“I'm not saying that John”, Louis insisted. “We were never able to explain it. Be that as it may, when the Governor visited the site, he had a terrible emotional reaction to what he saw. The corpse wasn't there, as Kara had burned it years ago, but it brought on terrible nightmares about that scene and his daughter. At one point the nightmares had gone away, but they are back, and apparently on a nightly basis.”  
  
The consternation was replaced by silence this time. To a man and woman, every one of them idolized Justin Bond and held Admiral Thrace-Bond in high regard. The news about the Governor and the background about his adopted daughter had almost overwhelmed them.  
  
Karl brought the gathering back to the matter at hand. “So Lee has removed him. Who is the new Governor?”  
  
“The President of the Quorum, Ingrid Kwok, has assumed duties as Governor. According to Lee, she's tough as nails, and both he and Justin Bond have full confidence in her. But there's no doubt, with a shooting war around the corner, Lee had little choice but to replace Governor Bond. Lee said that Governor Bond wholeheartedly agreed with his decision.”  
  
Another of the Admirals spoke up. “So we're going into a major conflict with an untested Governor?”, the man shook his head. “I don't like it, Louis.”  
  
“I don't like it, either, Neil”, Louis said with a touch of sharpness, “but Lee can't have a Governor in place who might have a memory lapse at a bad moment.”  
  
“I understand that Louis”, the man persisted. “Now I don't know Governor Kwok, and I'm not criticizing her, but even on a bad day that he might be having, I trust Justin Bond to make the right call, that's all.”  
  
It was evident that the personal reaction to all this was clouding their thinking, and Louis understood that. He felt the same way. But this situation required a cold, direct stand by Lee, and he had done his duty.  
  
Louis went on quietly. “Again, I understand that, Neil. Hell, I feel the same way, but in Lee's shoes, I'd have done the same thing, and I suspect on reflection, all of you would have as well.” Most of the Admirals present sadly nodded. “We will need to work with Lee, Kara and Governor Kwok when we arrive and before they depart. We need to keep a clear eye about all of this.”  
  
After the meeting, Karl hung around to talk privately with Louis back at Hoshi's office. “It's just so fracking unfair, Louis”, he said with frustration. “He's not only a great leader, but I also love his family to death, and........this is just so unfair.”  
  
“I know, Karl”, he said quietly, “but as I said, I'd have done the same thing. We need to back Lee and Governor Kwok. The fighting starts in about ten days.”  
  
“You know I'd usually stay around and talk to you, Louis”, Karl said sadly, “but this whole thing-the Governor's removal, and having to air Kara's dirty laundry, I need to get home and talk to my wife for a while.”  
  
“No offense taken, Karl”, Louis wanly smiled at him, “I don't like any of it either. But now we simply need to adjust to the new reality that we're facing.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Admiral Adama had called a meeting with his principal subordinates that would be involved in the upcoming military campaign. That would include Admirals Thrace-Bond and Baltar, Generals Grayson and Trevor, as well as the two top CAGS, Nicholas Bond and Cory Mathers.  
  
Also, new Fleet Governor Ingrid Kwok would be in attendance.  
  
Hostilities were to commence in six days. The first step would be for Marines to be covertly put on the perimeter of the netting that covered this fortress. Gaius had come up with some very low-incendiary device that would burn off the netting in a couple of hours, opening up the site be reconnoitered more thoroughly. And after several days of study, then the final strike packages would be finalized.  
  
“Nick”, Lee Adama began, “how have the practice runs inserting the Marines gone on Gemenon the past week.”  
  
“Looks good, Boss”, he said confidently. “The devices are easy to attach, and they’ll burn through that light netting in a couple hours, then we can do a real recon.”  
  
“Within about two hours of the net being gone, I will lead the Raptor recon over their territory”, Cory “Sundown” Mathers added. “We estimate it’ll take the Raptors about three or four hours to do a proper aerial recon of what’s below. We’re still dealing with some forested areas, but we’ll have a better idea of what we’re up against.”  
  
Kara spoke next. “We’re hoping to get some good hi-res photo’s from the Raptors so we can locate defenses, maybe see what kind of weapons they have, and even if they might have IED’s on the paths and roads into their main locations.”  
  
Governor Ingrid Kwok spoke up for the first time. “Admiral Thrace-Bond, having never served, I’m not familiar with all military terms. Can you tell me what an IED is?”  
  
Kara kept her face passive, but underneath, she was raging that her father wasn’t there. She knew Lee was correct in removing him, and her father had agreed, but Kara was having trouble dealing with her father’s current condition.  
  
“Governor, It means _Independent Explosive Device_. They’re small explosives that can be set on a roadway or a path and can be triggered by the weight of someone’s foot or a vehicle. They can be very deadly to a single individual, or a small group.”  
  
Lee had glanced over at Kara. Maybe she could hide her real feelings from others, but he had known her for more than four decades. He could see that Old Kara look in her eyes. He briefly made eye contact with Nick Bond, and he knew Kara’s younger brother had noticed it as well.  
  
“Thank you, Admiral”, the Governor said gratefully. “I thank you for explaining that to me.”  
  
Kara wasn’t even mad at the new Governor. She simply trusted her father’s judgment and character more than any person she had ever known, and with a conflict about to start, it wasn’t going to be fun having to break in a newbie who had no military experience and hadn’t faced any great crises as a leader.  
  
The Governor continued. “Would it be possible, Admiral Adama, to try and take out as many IED’s as possible before we send ground troops in? From what Admiral Thrace-Bond indicated, they sound very nasty to me.”  
  
Lee wanted to smile at Kara at that moment, but he didn’t dare meet her eyes. “That’s what we’ll be considering, Governor. We’ll never get them all, but we can save a lot of people if we can explode as many of them as we can before boots are on the ground.”  
  
“Would we be looking at using Raptors of perhaps Special Forces?”

Kara inwardly smiled. _She learns fast_ , Kara thought, but it didn’t make her feel any better about not having her father here. “Could be a combination of both”, Kara said. “Some of those bastards are so tiny that you simply can’t see them, but we have some very highly trained people that can find a lot of them.”  
  
The meeting went smoothly, and Governor Kwok seemed to impress everyone-except for Kara that is. She simply didn’t like the change in top command so close to the time of battle. It was deeper than that, and she knew it. But she didn’t want to admit it.

 

* * *

 

On Board The _Laura_ _Roslin_

 

Justin Bond didn’t have any more tests scheduled till late afternoon, so he was relaxing, keeping up with the latest on the approaching conflict. He still had clearance to read classified information, he just didn’t have the ability to order any changes. That was fine with him for the time being. The medical workups were going well. The doctors, led by Gaius, would want to do more brain scans and were also planning to extract spinal fluid from him to dig deeper into his physical issues and his memory problems.

He had requested that his care be performed on the _Laura_ _Roslin_ , which would make his wife feel better knowing Kara was nearby. All the kids were busy right now with their assignments and he knew full well that it would be hard for them to visit him, especially with a conflict approaching.  
  
He had only been in the medical facility-more specifically, his private quarters for four days, and he knew Kara planning for the assault on the New Caprican Mountains. Yet he was worried that she hadn’t been there, seeing he was onboard her ship. She was militantly protective of him, and always had been since the day he had hired her as Liaison between UED and the White House in 2024.

As if on cue, less than an hour later, he got a knock on his door. “Come in?”

And, sure enough, in came Kara. “Hi dad”, she said, with a tentative smile, which was unlike her when greeting him.

He got out of his chair and went to her. “Hey, babe.” He softly wrapped his arms around her. “It’s good to see you.”

Kara was in her late fifties now, but there was still no better feeling in the Universe than her father wrapping his arms around her. She had never tired of it. Yet it felt a little different this time. This crisis for her father had brought into focus for her his mortality, and that he was heading toward the end of his years. She had idolized him since Day One, and to think he was anything less than her image of him cut her deeply.

“So how they treating you here, dad?”, she said as they both sat down in an oversized couch in his quarters.

“Not bad, Starbuck”, he admitted. “I get three squares and hourly blood pressure. Can’t beat that.”

Kara usually laughed at something like that, but she gave him a wan smile instead. She may not have been his flesh and blood, but he knew her better than any human being, and his instincts suddenly went into play. He didn’t waste any time.

“OK, Kara”, he said seriously, “what’s bothering you?” He grabbed her hand as he said that, but she was obviously not her normal self at this moment.

“Nothing’s wrong dad”, she said, but there was no conviction in how she said it.

“You can’t blow smoke up my butt, Kara Thrace-Bond, so don’t even go there. Start talking.”

She knew he was right, so she started talking. “Mostly I’m worried about you, dad”, she said, and he could see that concern etched on her face. “This has knocked the whole family sideways. I’m frankly frightened about what’s going on with you.” The tears came. He could remember a time when she was just his Aide, where she bottled up all her emotions, good and bad, behind a wall of stone. She wasn’t like that anymore, at least not around him.

“Honey”, he said, squeezing her with one arm around he shoulders, “I don’t want you to be frightened. I really don’t.” He was rocking her as he comforted her. “I’m worried, I won’t lie, Starbuck, but I’m not frightened, and I don’t want you to be.”

“Dad, it’s not that easy for me”, she said dejectedly to him. “You’ve always been larger than life to me since the day you hired me as your Aide. You’ve always seemed indestructible, and stronger than any force the Universe can dish out. Now, you’re going through this and….” She paused, not wanting to say it.

He continued for her. “And I seem human? I seem mortal?”

Kara couldn’t even lift her eyes to meet his gaze. “Sounds really stupid, doesn’t it?”

He shook his head and smiled. “No it doesn’t; it sounds like you love your Old Man, and it means a lot to me, Kara.” He kissed her on her forehead.

“I just always thought you’d be the same dad I’ve always had.” She was angry at herself for feeling so embarrassed at that moment. “I don’t think anyone has ever understood just what you mean to me-not even mom. I’ve never been able to enunciate it myself. But the love and respect I have for you are boundless, and I’m just feeling a little lost trying to deal with this.”

“Your love and respect for me won’t diminish as my health declines and I get older. At least I hope it won’t, Starbuck.”

“No”, she said, finally smiling at him, “it won’t, I promise.”

He looked sideways at her again. “There’s more to it than just my health….isn’t there.”

She looked a little annoyed at him. “Can’t I hide anything from you, Dad?”

Her father laughed. “C’mon, let’s hear it.”

“I know I’m biased, dad, but you’re the greatest leader of this century, not just for the United States, but for Mankind. I’d take you even with your problems over anyone else in the Universe, even with a battle approaching.”

He noticed an edge to her voice as she said that. “I appreciate the vote of confidence Kara, but....”

Kara cut him off, which flabbergasted him. “But now we have to break in that pipsqueak of a new Governor to....”

And now, he angrily cut her off.

“Admiral Thrace-Bond, _as you were!_ ” He bellowed, as loud as he had ever spoken to her, standing up and towering over his daughter. “I will _not_ have you say such disparaging things about your Commander-In-Chief, _is that clear_?”

Kara had never heard her dad speak in that tone to anyone, let alone herself.

“Admiral, would you have ever tolerated anyone speaking about me like that when I was Governor?” His face was beet red. “Would you tolerate that from one of your subordinates? You stepped way over a line, Admiral, with that remark. You can be busted down a few ranks for such insubordination, I hope you understand?”

Finally, Kara croaked out a defense which she knew was lame the moment it left her lips. “I was just trying to defend you, dad.”

He still wasn’t buying it. “You can defend me without disparaging the Fleet Governor. You know that as well as I do, Kara.” His voice softened, and he started to try and reason with his daughter. He sat back down next to her, turned her toward him, and pleaded with her some more. “Kara, I’ve always been amazed at how protective you are of me, and I love you to the end of time for it, babe”, he was looking only at her eyes now, “but you _can’t_ take what is happening with me, with things no one can control, out on yourself or Governor Kwok, or anyone else. You just _can’t_.”

Kara broke down in his arms then. Justin Bond couldn’t remember her being like this since the day he and Judith had adopted her almost thirty years ago. He loved all his children immensely, but he and Kara had a bond that was beyond his own reckoning, with the sheer force of what had brought them together being far beyond what his mind could fathom. To see her like this broke his heart the way few things ever had.

It took Starbuck a few minutes to calm down, then she spoke. “This is the first time since I’ve been your daughter that I’ve had to contemplate your mortality, dad”, she was still beset with grief. “I’m finally realizing that someday you won’t be here anymore, and that frightens me more than anything I’ve ever had to realize.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and just tried to take her pain away. “Shh, Kara, it’s alright sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, you know that.”

“I know dad”, she wept into his chest, “I just love you so much, that even thinking about this tears me up inside.”

“I know, honey”, he said with affection now. “But you have to promise me you'll stand by our Governor. She's going to need you and everyone to help her through this.

She wrapped her arms around him. “I promise. I guess I just needed to let this all out.”  
  
“That’s what dads are for, honey.”      
 

* * *

 

In the Caprican Mountain Range, Clevin Monteith had been preparing his people for months. He knew he didn't have the firepower of this massive fleet that was now above Caprica. But he did have advantages: the enemy hadn't been able to scout his territory, and as was key in many battles, he owned the high ground. Lines of breastworks and obstacles to gave him defense-in-depth. He was hoping he would simply win a war of attrition that would exact a price too high for this force to pay.

  
He did have some military-grade weapons. After all, the Cylons hadn't destroyed everything when they had bombed the place into dust. Additionally, there were men and women with him who had military training. They weren't all a bunch of backwoodsman who had no brains. When looking for the missing pilot, he hadn't used the more professional of his forces, simply because he didn't want to tip off this Adama that he had people with skill. But they would be turned loose if and when this force allegedly from Earth descended on him.  
  
But for now, he was content to prepare and wait.

 


	7. Chapter 7

VI

  
  
One Week Later

  
  
**Admiral Caprica Baltar piloted** her own Raptor to the _William Adama_. With the attempt to remove the camouflage over The Kingdom just days away, she needed to make a personal visit to the ship before the conflict consumed their waking hours completely. She knew if she didn't make this visit now, she might not have a chance for a long time.  
  
The Cylon was escorted through the gangways and was shown to her destination. She knocked on the door and rang the bell that would also announce her arrival.  
  
“One moment”, the voice inside said, and Caprica smiled in recognition. A few moments later, the door slid open.  
  
“Well, I'll be damned!” Justin Bond looked at the Admiral in delight. “Caprica!”  
  
She went through the doorway and without even a preamble, she wrapped her arms around the former Governor in a long, loving embrace. "Justin”, she said, tears in her eyes, but with a smile on her face, “I'm so happy to see you!”  
  
She stepped back, and he looked her over. It had been two weeks since he had last seen her, but that was literally another lifetime ago. “Caprica, you look wonderful my dear.” He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again.  
  
“Justin”, Caprica repeated, “I'm so sorry what you're going through!”  
  
He just smiled at her. “C'mon and sit down with me”, and he held her hand as they sat on the couch. “There's nothing to be sorry for, Admiral”, he said with a reflective smile. “Life is full of surprises, and we simply have to deal with it.”  
  
Next to her husband, there wasn't another man Caprica thought as highly of than Justin Bond. She and his wife Judy were best friends and had been for years. Yet despite serving in a subordinate role to him on this mission, he was probably her second best friend. They had gone through a lot together. Judy and Justin had worked hard to see that the few Cylons that remained loyal to humanity were treated fairly when they arrived at Earth. It had paved the way to allow Caprica to be an Admiral today, and it was why Admiral Tyrol was still in charge of ship construction when on Earth. She hadn't forgotten that.  
  
They had almost lost their lives together in 2044 in Sioux City, New Caprica when terrorists had killed President Brendan Costanza and scores more. Caprica had been severely wounded in bombing and aftermath, and Justin Bond had come perilously close to losing his life after Diana Seelix had shot him. There's nothing she wouldn't do for either Justin or Judith.  
  
She looked at him with concern. “How are you doing, my friend?” He could see the worry etched on her face.  
  
“I'm actually doing quite well, Caprica”, he said with a smile. “My vitals are good; my weight is good; Physically, I'm pretty healthy.”  
  
“How are you mentally, Justin?”  
  
He grinned at her. “Well, I don't think I've gone 'round the bend yet, my dear”, and she laughed, “but the memory loss is a concern, there's no doubt about it. They have to do a lot more tests on me to see if it's long-term or just a temporary thing. I'll simply deal with it as it comes.”  
  
“When I found out, I had to go to my quarters and cry, I'm ashamed to say”, she shuddered at remembering the moment she heard the news. “I was so hurt when Lee removed you.”  
  
“Lee made the right decision, Admiral”, he said more formally. “Maybe I was just ignoring the signs, or maybe I simply didn't realize what was happening? But when Lee told me I had repeated the same thing twice in five minutes, and I had no recollection of saying it the first time, I knew what Lee had to do.”  
  
“This is just such a terrible time for a leadership transition, Governor”, she said earnestly. “In a few days, we start moving on the mountain. It's shaken people up.”  
  
Justin Bond laughed. “Kara made similar comments to me a few days ago, only hers were more.....colorful, shall I say?”  
  
“I can't imagine, really?” Caprica had her own sense of timing with being sarcastic. They laughed.  
  
“No, but it's more personal for her, obviously, she's always been so over-protective of me, since the moment she became my Aide.”  
  
“That's because she loves you, Justin. Everyone can see just how special your relationship with Kara has always been. She'd do anything for you.”  
  
“I know”, Justin said quietly, “and it humbles me, Caprica. But I reminded her that she has a job to do, and she has to put her personal feelings for me aside, especially now.”  
  
“She'll do her job, sir”, Caprica said confidently. “We all will.”  
  
“You have your ship and crew ready, Admiral?”  
  
“I damn well better, or I know you'd kick my ass, sir.” They both laughed loudly. “You mentored me well, sir. I'm ready for whatever comes our way.”  
  
“I'm proud of you, Caprica”, he said, with a genuine affection for her in his eyes. “You've come such a long way, from being a terribly frightened, unsure person to one of the best Officers in UED. And on top of that, you're a wonderful woman, and I'm proud to call you my friend.”  
  
Her smile lit up the room, and she blushed. “I owe so much to you and Judy. You helped make me who I am today.”  
  
He shook his head. “Maybe we gave you the backing, but you did the hard work. When all this is over, you'll be long remembered in the history of Mankind.”  
  
Caprica cried hearing those words. “Who would ever have thought that?”, she said with a small laugh. “But this is where I belong. It's always where I belonged. And when the fighting starts, Governor, no matter how small a part I have, I won't let you down.”  
  
“I know you won't, Caprica.” He said, taking her hand again. “Kick their asses for me?”  
  
She laughed, “Yes, sir!”

 

* * *

  
  
Three Days Later

  
  
The Brass and the Governor were all on the surface of Caprica. It was the middle of the night, but this is when it would begin.  
  
General Kendrick Grayson's command tent was heavy with the brass: Admiral Adama; Admiral Thrace-Bond, General Trevor, General Otter, and Governor Ingrid Kwok.  
  
“Governor, Admirals”, Grayson began. “The operation begins in fifteen minutes. As per the Op Plan, Nick and Cory will be leading the Raptors on the mission to burn off that protective netting. This is a very low-burn incendiary, and it will dissolve that netting, but shouldn't cause any fires in the trees.  
  
“The incendiaries will take about two hours, we estimate, to remove the netting. An hour after that, we'll be sending in Raptors over the mountainside to see what they have down there. We know they may have SAM's to shoot at the Raptors, but we're not going in with our pants down this time.  
  
“After the air recon is done, we will analyze what we see, and finalize our invasion plans. I expect boots up the hill within seven days. All our forces will be in place before that.”  
  
Kara was listening, but her mind was back on the _Roslin_ , thinking of her father. He had seen the neurologist the day before; Doctor Baezos was on the ship to help him any way she could, and Abby had given her dad a brief physical. They were still in the discovery stage, but she knew not being down here was driving her father crazy-and it was driving her crazy as well.  
  
She was trying to keep her promise to her father regarding Governor Kwok. She had relaxed around the new Governor and was sincerely trying to help her as the battle approached. Kara had finally stopped to think about the pressure the Governor herself was going through-thrust into the Hot Seat, replacing a living legend, and doing so on the eve of battle on Caprica. She couldn't imagine that much pressure suddenly being thrust upon herself, and that had helped her see the Governor in a different light.  
  
The Governor must have been reading Kara's mind when she spoke up. “General Grayson, thank you for that concise briefing. I have to thank all of you for your support and your patience with me over the last two weeks since I was installed as Governor.” She smiled and looked over at Admiral Thrace-Bond. “I know, Kara, that it's been tough on you and your family. But I'm honored by your professionalism since the transition-trust me, I wish your father was here as well.”  
  
Kara smiled at the Governor warmly, the first smile she had given her. “Thank you, Governor Kwok, I appreciate the sentiment. Dad's behind you a thousand percent, as am I.”  
  
Ingrid's face lit up in a warm smile again. “OK, General”, she turned to Grayson again, “it's time for us to dance. The Mission is a go.”  
  
Everyone saluted the Governor, with Kara snapping off the best salute she could.

 

* * *

  
  
Captain Nicholas Bond keyed his mic. “OK, Wranglers, time to move, commence _Operation Sparkler_ , standard dispersal.”  
  
“Copy CAG”, replied Captain Cory Mathers on the other side of the netting covering The Kingdom. “Here we go.”  
  
There were a dozen Raptors positioned and hovering as quietly as they could, near the netting, and they were dark, with no running lights.  
  
“Wranglers, CAG, light now, now, now.”  
  
And the rear-seater in each Raptor dropped the small device that would sizzle away the netting. After a minute or two, the CAG reported to command. “CAG, Command, General Grayson, the fuses have been lit, all Raptors reporting in the affirmative, RTB for round two.”  
  
“Copy, CAG, good work, head back home.” Grayson wanted to smile, but that was premature and he knew it. This was the easy part. The hard part was still in front of them.

 

* * *

  
  
Justin Bond woke about 0700, Fleet Standard Time the next morning and was restless. There was no doubt why: he sorely wanted to be down on the surface of Caprica as the first part of the mission against the mountain stronghold began. But he was no longer Governor. He had faith in Governor Kwok and her Commanders, but it gnawed at him that he couldn't be there. He wasn't mad at anyone, not even Lee. He still felt Lee had made the right decision in removing him from the Governorship while his health was evaluated, but part of him missed The Big Chair and putting his stamp on the operation.  
  
He didn't think it was ego, at least not most of it: he had simply wanted to see things through until The Fleet headed back to Earth in approximately nine months, and he was bitter that he hadn't been able to finish what he started. Subconsciously, he knew no one would fault him for what was going on, but on a personal and professional level, it bothered him.  
  
There was a knock on his door. “Enter”, he said politely. In walked his daughter Abby.  
  
“Hey, dad”, she said, enveloping him in a fierce, warm hug, “I figured you'd be up early today.” She gave him a knowing smile.  
  
“Yeah, I wasn't invited to the dance”, he said with wry humor. “I do know Brevin will be briefing me in about two hours on the beginning of the operation.”  
  
“How are you feeling today?”  
  
“Pretty good, Ab”, he said honestly. “Another nightmare last night, but I'm hoping Dr. Baezos and I can work through those. I'm supposing you're here with some news on my condition?” He arched his eyebrows at her.  
  
Abby mildly protested. “Can't I just be here to visit my dad?”, she said with her own mild humor. “Everyone's a critic.” That made her father laugh.  
  
“You are welcome to visit your dad anytime, my love.” He looked at her with a knowing smile. “But I've known you all your life, and I know part of the reason for your visit is medical.”  
  
“Well, OK”, Abby said sheepishly. “The neurological tests came back. You do have patches of plaque on your brain, which can lead to loss of memory. I know Doctor Baltar and our other scientists have beat Alzheimer's, but there are variants that can affect one's cognitive abilities. I'm going over to the _King_ and talk to him about the findings later. The good news is the neurologists believe they've found the plaque early, and that a treatment can be devised. It might be meds, it could involve Chemo, surgery or a combo, or Baltar may have something else in mind. I suspect he'll come to see you, maybe as soon as tonight.”  
  
Justin Bond wasn't upset by the news. It was good to know just what they were dealing with, and that eased his mind. “Any chance that plaque could be what's playing with my nightmares coming back?”  
  
Abby looked at him, unsure of herself. “I don't know, to be honest. It could, but I don't know if there's a corollary between the two. I still think Doctor Beazos is your best bet for beating those nightmares. And Lord knows, that would be nice, to keep Kara from freaking out about them.”  
  
The former Governor became somber. “She's convinced herself that my nightmares are all her fault, Abby.” She looked knowingly at him. “Kara and I wanted-no, we needed to see what she saw on Cylon Earth. I'm grateful she has gotten over that chapter of her life, and I couldn't have imagined the place would impact me the way it did.”  
  
“You know dad”, Abby said, moving next to her father on the couch, “you're always seen as a tough, no-nonsense guy when you're in Command mode, but you've got the best heart I've ever known. That place hit you so hard-hit all of us so hard-because it frightened us to know what Kara might have gone through, and not knowing, to this day, what the hell happened to her.”  
  
She put her hand on his. “You and Starbuck have the most incredible relationship I've seen in my life, dad”, her father started to protest, but she stopped him. “I know, it doesn't mean you love Kara more than Nick and I, but the connection you two have? I believe that you're right-she was always meant to become your daughter, and you her father. It's so awesome to watch.”  
  
He leaned over and kissed his youngest. “Thank you, Abby”, he said gently. “I know Kara sometimes has been worried that you and Nick might be jealous of her and the attention she got after the war.”  
  
Abby shook her head. “Never was gonna happen. She's an inspiration to everyone on Earth, just as you are. And she found herself when you and mom adopted her. I've told her as much.”  
  
They were silent for a minute. “So, Abby, what's next in my road to...wherever I'm going?”  
  
“Some more tests, I'm sure. Gaius might even want to do a Spinal Tap to check your spinal fluid to see if they can delve deeper into your memory problems. I know, the taps are no fun and hurt like hell for a day, but it can be a good tool to help you out.”  
  
“A day of excruciating pain against trying to get me better?” He smiled at her. “That's a no-brainer.”  
  
Abby looked deep into her father's eyes, realizing again how fortunate she was to have the parents she had, and how much she loved and idolized this man. “OK, dad, I've got to go meet with the Neurologists again, and then swing by to see Gaius.” They both stood up and walked toward the door. “And remember, I don't need medical news to want to visit you”, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you more than you'll ever know.”  
  
“I love you too, Abigail”, he said sweetly, kissing he on top of the head. “Make sure you do a few non-medical visits to see your Old Man and mom, OK?”

“It's a deal, dad”, and she kissed him once more and hugged him as if she would never hug him again. “I'll talk to you soon.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Next Day, Aboard The _William Adama_

  
  
The Governor and the Brass assembled again in the Pilot ready-room to go over the operation from the day before, and to share what the intel from the Raptors had shown.  
  
“Governor, with your permission”, Lee said formally, “I'd like to begin the briefing?”  
  
“Proceed Admiral”, she said with a nod.  
  
“The netting has been successfully removed; fortunately, since it happened in the middle of the night, any forces down there simply didn't have time to do anything about the Raptors, and really couldn't do anything to stop the incendiaries.”  
  
Lee took a breath. “What we see is more formidable than we first thought”, which caused everyone to stir. “They are laid out pretty much on a thirty-mile front, north-to-south, and in-depth about ten miles. We now estimate they may have close to twenty thousand available to fight, although we may be counting some of their 'guests' who may not actually be involved in any fighting.”  
  
Nick and Kara were in on this meeting, and Nick gave a long look to his sister, who replied in kind. Lee continued.  
  
“So far, we've located approximately eighty paths through the mountain from west-to-east, and other paths running north-to-south. We have seen breastworks that indicate defense-in-depth in all four directions, and they are visible all the way back to the main center of activity, which is about seventeen miles to the north of the southern edge of their territory. They have the high ground on all sides.

“We are constrained to an assault from the west because of geography. The forest to the north and south of the range are so incredibly thick with trees that it would make a flanking approach almost impossible. An approach from the east is technically doable, but with another forest three miles east of the range, and with the river running through the forest, it would be a nightmare if we needed to evacuate, even with air cover. So our only true alternative is from the west and by air.”

Lee continued. “We can detect IED's and even some landmines throughout the area, mostly the ones we can see are on the paths leading to their 'city', as it were. We're certain there are other mines scattered about. That will mean slow going up the slope.”  
  
He paused again. “Now, for the fun news”, everyone braced. “We have so far, spotted about forty SAM's scattered through their territory, they seem to be older Aries II SAM's, but they can still pack a punch and, as we've seen, can take out a Raptor. We're assuming there are more. And they seem to have a large stockpile of missiles.  
  
“We're still doing some more in-depth analyzing, but now we can tinker with our battle plan and make it fit what we now know. Based on this intel, I'd like our commanders to have the revised battle plan ready in three days, and the troops on the move in five.”  
  
“Admiral”, Governor Kwok interjected, “If I may?”  
  
“By all means, Madam Governor”, he said politely.  
  
“We all know this is going to be a tough mission, of that I'm certain. But I have faith in our men and woman, and in our weaponry, and even more importantly, our courage and commitment to see this through. Part of me wishes I could get a rifle and head up the hill”, she twinkled at them, and they all laughed, “but I leave it in your capable hands. May God or the gods go with all of you, and good hunting.”  
  
Kara was beginning to like the new Governor more and more. She knew what she didn't know; nothing seemed to faze her, and she knew the right thing to say to the troops. She suspected she had studied her father more than was realized, and Kara realized she would willingly follow the new Governor into the battle.

 

* * *

  
  
Governor Kwok left the meeting alone and went to her private room reserved for her on the Flagship. She closed the door, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat at her desk, contemplating what was about to happen.  
  
She had served on the City Council in her hometown of San Francisco for ten years and been Mayor for eight. She had been seen as an effective leader who got things done in a complicated political environment. She had survived the war and was the driving force behind the reconstruction of that city, which, when they had left a few years earlier, was nearing completion. She had worked with President Bond after the war, and with Admiral Hoshi as well, and both had been impressed enough that the U.N and UED had chosen her as one of the twenty Quorum members.  
  
But she was facing something that was, she felt, beyond her, or anything she had dealt with in her political career.  
  
She was a Christian-a Lutheran, like Justin Bond, and she silently prayed for a few minutes, trying to prepare herself for what would be some sleepless nights and agonizing days for goodness-knows how long. She wouldn't flinch from her duty, she knew that. She just wondered if this city politician that she was, was prepared to lead the government into a shooting war, after only two weeks as being Governor.  
  
Ingrid thought again about Justin Bond; she held him in high esteem, and, like most people on Earth, thought he was the leader of the 21st Century, who had guided the transition of the Colonists when they arrived, through a ferocious war with the Cylons, and had paved the way back to The Colonies. Kara would have been surprised to know that Ingrid Kwok had similar feelings about Justin Bond vis-a-vis herself, but she had to take the hand dealt to her. She had felt Admiral Thrace-Bond's displeasure after her father was removed, but she didn't begrudge that of the Admiral. She, like everyone else in The Fleet, knew of the remarkable, unexplained relationship between adopted daughter and father. She had simply let Kara be, to work it out on her own. Kara seemed to be coming around.  
  
With that thought, she stood from behind her desk, took another sip of coffee, and left her office, heading toward a destination that she had concluded she needed to go.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII

  
  
  
**Commander Cross had left Justin Bond's quarters** a half-hour earlier, giving him an abridged brief of what Lee had given the Command Authority. Like them, he didn't like the news; and like them, he knew they were determined to see this through.  
  
He heard another knock on his door and got up to open it. “Governor Kwok”, he said in delighted surprise, “welcome! It's good to see you, Ingrid!” He embraced the new Governor, whom he had known for years and counted as a friend.  
  
“It's my privilege to be here, Justin. I haven't had much time for such a visit, and I do apologize for that.”  
  
Justin Bond waved her to the kitchen table. “Consider it a non-issue, you've had to hit the ground running since the transition, and I know you've been damned busy.”  
  
“How are you feeling, Governor”, the new Governor asked the old one.  
  
“I'm feeling fine, Ingrid. We finally are beginning to have an idea what I'm up against with the trembling and the memory loss.” He explained the report on the plaque buildup. In fact, he was expecting Gaius later that day to brainstorm what to do next.  
  
“I'm glad to hear that, my friend”, she said sincerely. “I'm so sorry what you've been going through, Justin. Believe me, I'm honored to be Governor, but this is hardly the way I wanted to become Governor.”  
  
“I understand, Governor Kwok”, he said graciously. “How can I be of service to you today?” He was pouring her a fresh cup of coffee when he asked the question.  
  
“I'm just here to get your view on the intel we've gathered, and to pick your brain.”  
  
Justin Bond laughed. “Well, my brain has been picked a lot lately, but not in the way I'd like, but I assure you I haven't lost my marbles yet.”  
  
The Governor laughed. “I was quite sure of that.”  
  
Justin Bond sighed. “This isn't gonna be as easy as we dared hope it would be. We didn't think it would be easy to begin with. Twenty-thousand possible combatants, with better weapons than we thought?”, he shook his head in dismay. “Has any thought been given to postponing until Louis arrives?”  
  
The Governor had expected that question and took no offense to it. “I've been rolling it around in my mind, to be quite candid, Justin, but I don't think we can do that. We've got seventeen-thousand down there, locked and cocked, as the saying goes, and to pull the plug now? Morale throughout The Fleet would be shaken.”  
  
Justin Bond had to agree with that. “That's a good point. Even though they have a numerical advantage, I think we can still beat them with what we've got.”  
  
“Justin”, Ingrid inquired, “do you think we can beat them before Louis and the second fleet arrives?”  
  
He sighed. “I still think we can; my hope is that we can because I'd like for that fleet to have a fresh start, and really begin the heavy lifting of what will need to be done here for the next century at least. Louis and Helo want to get in the fight, but I'd rather have to see them only tidy up what we've left.”  
  
Thinking about leaving the Twelve Colonies actually made Justin Bond sad. True, the coming conflict against these nuts in the mountain was a stain he'd rather not have, but he had learned so much about the people of these worlds; he had met representatives from each planet; he marveled at their geography and their own beauty. He truly felt a visceral connection to these worlds of man. He was proud of the role he had in making this mission happen.  
  
“Justin, I know I've kept you too long, and you should be relaxing”, Governor Kwok said, rising, Justin rising with her. “I promise you'll continue to get the briefs, and I promise I'll give you a few them myself.”  
  
Justin reached out and hugged the diminutive Governor to indicate his support. “I'm behind you a thousand percent, Ingrid. And I'm proud of how you've handled things since I had to step aside. Now kick there butts?"

She lopped off a bad rendition of a salute to her predecessor. “Yes, sir, I shall!”

 

* * *

  
  
Down in The Kingdom, Clevin Monteith readied his followers. He had been awakened in the middle of the night when sentries had reported what looked like small firecrackers in the trees above. It had stumped him for a few minutes, but as the sky above became completely visible, after looking through the shadow of the netting for years, he realized that war would soon be upon him and his followers.  
  
He had been planning to face this foe for two years, ever since one of his sentries had shot down a Raptor and killed two of the pilots on board. It had started a short, violent melee as the two sides looked to find the one pilot still missing. He had lost almost fifty men and women to that search in two fierce firefights, and he was still angry about it.  
  
He and his followers hadn't been idle all those years before this fleet arrived. They had scoured the planet, not just for food, workers to build, woman to mother children, but also for military supplies that had somehow survived the Cylon assault on the planet so long ago. The Toasters hadn't destroyed everything. They had acquired guns, ammo, pistols, SAM's, RPG's, field artillery and shells, as well as anti-personal mines and traps. He didn't know back then if they'd need such things someday, but while he might be on the crazy side, he wasn't stupid. He had prepared for any eventuality-a fight with others on the planet; the Cylons; or any other force that wanted him out of his territory.  
  
He was holding a meeting with his top lieutenants that afternoon. “As you can all plainly see when you look up, the netting is no longer above us. Seems our friends down by Caprica City have managed to burn it off. And they've been doing air recon over our territory.  
  
“There's no doubt that there will be troops coming up the mountain, and very soon.”  
  
That sent consternation through the gathered. “We've prepared for this for a long time; we hold the high ground; we have more weapons than they think we have; we can make them hurt, and hurt badly, and still hold on to what we have.  
  
“Beginning this evening, we will have pickets posted on all approaches to the mountain. Your anti-personal mine maps are up-to-date, as are the handhelds that can spot them. We've been working on assignments all night, they'll be posted in one hour.”  
  
“Boss”, someone asked, “how many combatants are we estimating they have?”  
  
It was the obvious question. “As you know, despite their blockade against us, we've sneaked some spies around their encampments, and we're estimating about fifteen thousand on the ground, and that does not count the aircraft that they can bring to bear-an advantage they have that we don't.” Lee Adama would have been impressed at how close his count came to the actual numbers.  
  
“When do we think they'll begin?” Another good but obvious question.  
  
“Our intelligence gatherers believe it will be with the next seven days, probably less, so that's why we go on alert this evening.”  
  
“You said they have another fleet coming? Did they tell you how many are coming in that fleet?”  
  
The Crown shook his head. “No, we don't know how many people, but that Admiral Adama said there is a fleet of sixty-eight ships due here in the near future, but we don't know when. Since its a larger fleet than this one, we have to assume they'll drop a lot more troops in here when that fleet arrives.”  
  
“Can we take them, Sir?” There was silence.  
  
“I won't blow smoke up your asses and tell you that yes, definitely, we can, but we have the tactical advantage, and I believe we have an advantage in numbers of troops; they have more modern weapons, and they own the air. But if we're smart, and use our advantages, I think we can take them, or at least hurt them so badly in the process that they may just leave us alone.”  
  
He might as well be honest with them because he didn't doubt the resolve of either of the Admirals he had met or their capabilities. He thought they could win if they were smart. But he knew that the odds still weren't in their favor.  
  
By nightfall, he had his pickets up, and his forces taking their strategic places, and they waited for the curtain to rise on the next scene.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII

 

  
  
A Week Later

  
**Again, it was well before dawn;** the advance Marine teams were in a position to begin a reconnaissance-in-force, to prepare for a full ground assault. One of the men leading a Brigade felt a sense of _deja vu_ as he readied his forces. Commander Thomas Dalbott had been involved hot and heavy with the mission two years ago when UED forces had desperately searched for Captain Nicholas Bond. For his efforts during that mission, he had received the Gold Star, UED's highest award for bravery. He had been in the major firefight that ended with Nick Bond's rescue, and he had used his medical training to assist the seriously wounded CAG. He and Nick had been friends before that, but they were best friends now. Dalbott was even the godfather for Nick and Natalie's son, Justin.  
  
He selected a switch on his audio unit to talk to his forces. “OK, people, we move in just under thirty, I say again, thirty minutes. I want weapons and comm checks in that time frame. Keep it quiet as you can, and get your game faces on.”  
  
As close as he was to Nick Bond, he knew the stakes were higher this time-much higher. He and the Captain had held a long chat about that two days before the Raptor Mission to take out the netting.  

 _"So, Axman”, Dalbott had said, hoisting a pint of bitter to his lips, “you ready to start the show?” His tone was amiable, but he was dead serious._  
  
_“As ready as I'll be, Tom”, he said without any overt tension. “Of course, Natalie is worried about the mission, but when you fly, that's standard.”_  
  
_“Of course she's worried, mate”, Dalbott said seriously. “You have number two on the way, and, after last time, she doesn't want to go through that again.”_  
  
_“I know”, he took a sip of his beer, “and I'm not too concerned about this mission. It's the later ones, after the shooting starts, that worries me.”_  
  
_“You can only do what you can do, Nick”, he raised his pint toward Nick. “There's no one that I'd rather count on in frying their asses from the air than you-although I wouldn't mind seeing your sister in the left seat. She may be an Admiral, but she's one tough lady.”_  
  
_Nick smiled warmly thinking about Kara. He was forever in her debt for helping to save her-he also owed the same debt to Dalbott for his part-but his sister, as sweet, caring and loving as she was, was a different animal when in battle, of that Nick had no doubt. But he also knew that, since the adoption all those years ago, she had a balance in her life to not take her fire from battle back to her personal life. “Yeah, Starbuck's pretty freakin' amazing, if you ask me. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked Lee to fly a few Raptor or Falcon missions when combat starts.”_  
  
_“Won't happen, Nicholas”, the Kiwi said confidently. “Yeah, she's still probably better than almost any Falcon or Raptor driver we have-with maybe you, Cory and Raekwon being the exceptions. But here and now, we need her at the helm of the Roslin.”_  
  
_“I agree, but her dedication to duty is one thing that has never changed, Tom”, and he thought back on a story Kara had told him. “Back before_ Galactica _got here, The Fleet was low on fuel; they happened to come across a moon full of Tylium, that could keep The Fleet fueled for several years. The only problem was, the Cylons owned it and were protecting it. Kara had injured her knee when her Viper had gone down on some rock, and she hadn't been cleared to drive a bird yet, so The Old Man gave her the task of drawing up the operation. It was risky as hell; and they even had to hide some of it from President Roslin, but it worked, in large part to her strategic thinking. It killed her not being able to fly. Lee took out the Cylon base there, but Kara didn't know if he could do it.”_  
  
_“I'll bet she was going fucking nuts”, Dalbott could imagine the animated Admiral kicking up a storm having to sweat out a dangerous mission in the War Room. “I would have been.”_  
  
_“Yeah, she still gets kinda pissed thinking about it, although I can tell how proud she was that her plan worked. The Fleet got hurt, losing a dozen Vipers, but they acquired the fuel that brought them to Earth.”_  
  
_“And then came the war in '27?”_  
  
_Nick grew quiet for a moment. “Yeah, then came the war with the Cylons.” Most people on Earth knew the story about Kara being adopted by his parents, but few knew the story of how Kara had almost crashed and burned just before that. “She was in a bad place near the end of the war, Tom”, he recalled those times. “A lot of stuff that had haunted her on the journey to Earth had resurfaced, and dad and mom became worried that she was actually trying to kill herself in combat.” He then smiled, a little. “I believe-and so does she-that the adoption saved her very life. Of course, then she got shot down behind enemy lines, with dad helping to rescue her. It was a harrowing time.”_  
  
_“And, the rest is history, right?” Dalbott knew how close the Bond's were, and he knew the emotion Nick was feeling in telling that story. “Well, the Universe couldn't have found you a better or more gorgeous looking sister, that's for sure.”_  
  
_“Jesus, Tom”, Nick laughed, “she's twenty years older than you are, for Chrissake!” They both laughed, but then Nick went quiet again. “I can't imagine what our lives would be if we hadn't found each other.”_  
  
_The conversation was getting heavy, so Thomas changed course. “So you think we can take these bastards before Hoshi arrives?”_  
  
_Nick was honest. “I'm not sure we can finish them off, knowing now they still have superior numbers with boots on the ground, but I think we can have them on the ropes when the_ Caprica _and_ Libran _arrive here. I know Governor Kwok and my dad both wanted to have this mess cleaned up before they get here, but it's gonna be damned tough.”_  
  
_“So how's your Old Man doing?”_  
  
_Nick smiled. “He's doing pretty well; Doctor Baltar and the neurologists are setting up the next phase in trying to halt his memory loss and his shaking. They're pretty confident about it. He's been a pretty damn good patient, which surprises the hell out of me”, and they both laughed again._  
  
_“I know you get tired of hearing this, Nick, but I don't think Earth has ever produced a finer leader, and I mean in the history of the planet. Maybe I'm a little biased, but I'd follow that son-of-a-bitch into any battle anywhere....uh, no offense with the language.”_  
  
_“None taken, Tom”, Nick chuckled, “because I feel the same way. But he has full confidence in Kwok, and I have to admit, she's one tough, smart customer.”_  
  
_“Let's hope she can get us through this so we can head home in one piece.”_  
  
_“Amen to that, Commander Dalbott.” They clinked their pints together._

 

* * *

 

General Kendrick Grayson was always nervous before the start of any operation, whether it was a training op or the real thing. This was no exception.  
  
He had full confidence in his troops; in his commanders; and the brass above him. They had trained long and hard for such an eventuality when sailing to The Colonies but had prayed they wouldn't have to use it.  
  
Now, they had to use it.  
  
It was about three hours before sunup. His Marine and Special Forces units were in place in strategic points throughout the foot of the mountain. After a final radio and status check, Grayson gave the word. There was no fancy code, he just said what first came to mind. “OK, all units, start the music. The operation is a go; repeat the operation is a go.”  
  
Colonel Dalbott heard the message in his headset and then talked to his regiment. “That's it, boys and girls, move out, slow and quiet.”  
  
His regiment, spread out over a front of about a thousand yards, began to move, as did the other regiments in the probing assault. They could detect some of the landmines and IED's with their infrared gear that they currently had turned on. A few others could be detected by sensor equipment they had brought with them. Others simply could not be detected. It would be a dangerous descent for this recon-in-force.  
  
The Op Plan called for them to go nowhere near the main location of their enemy, but simply to begin to map out the lower approaches. Smaller demolition teams were in place that would begin the process of removing any devices they would find. They knew they wouldn't get all the devices-far from it-but if they could remove enough to present a clear path for the actual invasion forces, then they would have done their job.  
  
But they knew, even today, they'd lose a few people. It was a price that had to be paid to pave the way for the next century of The Colonies. 

 

* * *

   
  
Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond never enjoyed this part of being The Boss. She felt most at home, while in uniform, in the seat of a Viper, or a Falcon, or a Raptor, not being in CIC orchestrating and only getting reports of an operation. She didn't like it the first time years ago when she had been thrust into the position of putting together the Op Plan to take the Cylon Tylium base. It had been successful, and it was still one of her prouder moments in the military, but she'd rather be doing what she did two years ago when saving Nick-being at the control of a bird, actually doing something about and being a part of the operation.  
  
But she had accepted this role. And besides, being over sixty now her body and mind, both still in incredible shape, couldn't take the physical or mental stress and stamina needed to pilot a Falcon in battle, or to do ground ops. That was for the young-for the younger, she mentally corrected herself.  
  
Commander Chase Carrico was next to her, even at this normally ungodly hour for the two of them. “Admiral, Grayson reports teams moving up the foothills in good order. So far, nothing has happened as far as IED's or the like.”  
  
Kara sighed. “It will, it's only a matter of time." She looked over at her CAG, Captain Cory Mathers who was on the bridge as well. “Cory, you should be getting some rest. You've got a long day ahead of you.” Starbuck remembered days like that, not being able to sleep as an operation approached, but she was The Boss now and had to set the example.  
  
“I know, sir”, she said honestly, “but I haven't gotten a wink all night. Just too keyed up.” The fact was that this, for all intent and purpose, was her first real combat run. She had been on the other side of The Colonies when Nick Bond was shot down and when the firefights took place on the mountain. She knew that she was damn good at her job, but this was the real thing, and she was nervous.  
  
“I get it, Sundown”, Kara smile at her. “I was a mess first time I went on a CAP for real. But you'll do fine out there. You're one of the better pilots I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot. You just have to get that first mission under your belt, and then you'll relax-at least somewhat.”  
  
Cory smiled at that. “Yeah, you never want to relax too much. I appreciate your confidence in me, Admiral.”  
  
“You've earned it, kid.” Suddenly, Kara realized that she hadn't called another pilot “kid” since Kat was alive. It stopped her for a moment. God, Kat, I so wish you were here. You were born for this! Maybe it had hit her because of what her father was going through. The reality of mortality It had first really hit her when Kat died. She stopped and thought about the fact that while she remembered to this day, the names of most of the pilots on _Galactica_ that had died in the line of duty, that only Kat's death had hit her with such force. And now she was dealing with the first glimpse at mortality for someone she was much closer with, that being her father.  
  
“Admiral?” Cory had seen Kara blank out for a moment. “Admiral Thrace-Bond? Are you alright?”  
  
Kara snapped back into the present. “Oh, I'm sorry, Cory, I just got lost in thought for a few moments.” Kara smiled to hide sudden sadness. “You're right, don't ever get too comfortable. But trust your instincts, your training, and who you are. Now, I'm giving you a mild order to try and go get some sleep. You can use my quarters if you like since it's a little more comfy.” She winked at her CAG.  
  
“Yes, sir”, Cory said with a smile, “I'll do my best.” Sundown turned and left the room. Kara saw so much of herself in Cory-and also of Kat. Maybe that's why she had been so immediately impressed with the young woman when she had interviewed for CAG. But unlike she and Kat, Cory didn't have the baggage that had hounded them.  
  
Kara went back to work. She would take a break in a few hours, simply to recharge for a little while, then come back on duty. She didn't expect much sleep, especially at the beginning of what would be a violent time for The Fleet.  
  
The next morning, UED troops began their initial assault. It was supposed to be a probing action more than anything. They expected some combat, but nothing that they couldn't handle.  
  
They were wrong.

By sundown, UED forces were back to their starting point, licking their wounds. Forces from The Kingdom had taken the offensive quickly, using their knowledge of the forest, the location of IED's, and even the use of some RPG's and mortars, and routed the better-trained, better-equipped forces.

At midnight, Lee had summoned Governor Kwok to tell her of the humiliating defeat on that first day.    

 

* * *

 

The Next Morning

 

Justin Bond hadn’t been expecting a summons from Governor Kwok, not with the stunning news from the surface after the first day of battle. The speed and devastation of the assault by the forces from The Kingdom had flabbergasted everyone in The Fleet. Those Gomers might have less formidable weapons than UED forces, he thought, but they damn well knew how to use them.

Justin arrived on the Governor’s flagship, the DSE _Albert_ _Einstein_ as quickly as he could. Since being removed from the governorship, he had not been cleared by either Dr. Beazos or any of the neurologists in The Fleet to pilot a Raptor himself. Justin understood that and didn’t complain.

Two hours after the summons, he was being escorted to Governor Kwok’s quarters.

“Justin”, the tiny woman said warmly, walking up to him to embrace him. Justin gave her a kiss on the cheek, “how are you doing, my dear friend? I wish I had more time to spend with you right now.”

Justin smiled but shook his head. “When you’re in The Chair, Ingrid, time is a precious commodity, no doubt about it.”

“At least you get the briefings about the combat.”

“I appreciate being updated, Madam Governor.” So far, Justin Bond was highly impressed how Ingrid Kwok had stepped into a hornet’s nest and had gained the trust and the confidence of the military brass, from Lee down to the troops in the field. She visited Caprica City often to talk to and listen to not only the Generals, but the front-line soldiers, the Raptor drivers, and anyone else involved in the operation. “How can I be of service today?”

“Justin…we were caught with our britches down during the first battle, there’s no doubt about it. They surprised us with their effectiveness, and we got hurt-we got hurt badly.” He saw the pain on her face at the loss of so many UED troops. He knew the feeling well from when he was President of The United States during the Earth-Cylon War. And he knew it never got easier.

“If anyone takes the blame for this, Governor, it’s me. I approved the first movements and the overall Order of Battle. You took over just as we were ready to commence the operation. I want that to be on the record.”

 _Just like the man,_ Ingrid Kwok thought. He was never thinking about how something would affect him or how it would make him appear to others. He did and said what he thought was right. It’s why he’ll be relevant a thousand years from now, she thought wryly.

“Justin, I know my history, and I know what Harry Truman said. I’m the one that has to do some ‘splaining to the Quorum.” Justin knew she meant every word. “I would like to make a request of you, if I might.”

“Anything, Madam Governor”, he said, meaning it. He’d do anything for his successor. “I may be slowing down, but I still am able to serve.”

“Thank you, Justin”, she paused for a moment. “I wonder if isn’t too much of an imposition for you to go down to Caprica City and discuss matters with General Grayson, General Trevor, and the other commanders? You have a strong military background and I believe you can make better and faster judgments about what they’re saying, and then you can bring their thoughts to me? Plus I also know with your own military experience, you can bounce ideas off of them, and visa-versa.”

Justin thought about that for a moment. He had only been observed by the neurological experts on The Fleet for seven days, and they were still doing a work-up on what his problem had been. He didn’t know if he might forget something at a key moment in a meeting, and it worried him. But when the leader of your government asks for your help, you gave them that help.

“I would be honored to do so, Governor”, he said with a fulsome smile. “I would make one request, if I may?”

“Request away, Governor Bond”, Ingrid said with a returning impish grin.

“I wonder if I might have Kara accompany me. I ask this because my memory, while not gone, can give me some problems, and I’d want and trust Kara to make sure everything is communicated succinctly between me and the Commanders.”

“And I thought you were going to request a Raptor so you could get in some combat, Justin”, she said lightly, which made him laugh.

“Believe me, Governor, part of me would relish the chance, but fighting a war is for the young-or for the helluva lot younger, that is.” That made Governor Kwok chuckle.

From the _Einstein_ , Justin Bond immediately flew to the Battlestar _Laura Roslin_ to meet and talk with his daughter. Admiral Thrace-Bond had been notified by the Governor that her father was coming to see her. As far as Kara knew, there was no problem with her father other than his current medical and psychological work-ups, so she was mystified about what he was coming to see her about.

An hour later, his Raptor was skidding into the starboard landing bay, with Admiral Thrace-Bond awaiting its arrival. It seemed, well….wrong to Kara that when her father emerged from the bird, there was no coming to attention and announcing his arrival. She had known him since 2022, and for a good portion of that time when she had been with him, he had been saluted. It drove home to his adopted daughter about the changes that this mission had put in motion.

She, however, always gave him a fine salute, and this time was no different. He smiled as he came off the Raptor. “Honey, I’m no longer salutable, put your hand down”, he said sardonically.

Starbuck laughed at his lightness. One of the amazing things about her father was that, no matter how bad something was, he could still keep in good spirits. It was one of many redeeming qualities about the man she admired more than any other in the Universe.

“Fine, see if I am nice to you, mister”, she said going up and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. She became more serious. “How are you doing dad?”

He kissed his daughter back. “I feel good Starbuck”, he said honestly. “It’ll take a while for the tests and the therapy to begin working, but honestly, the time away from all the stress has done me some good.”

Kara beamed at him. “God, dad, you don’t know how that makes me feel”, she said with relief. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I hate to worry you, honey”, he said sadly, “but honestly, I feel pretty good right now.”

Kara led him toward her quarters, pulling out a cold bottle of water for both of them on arrival. “So why did Governor Kwok send you over here?”

“You get right to business, don’t you?”, he smiled broadly at her. “She requested I take a brief assignment for her, and I accepted.”

Kara became instantly wary. Even though it had only been two weeks since her dad had been removed from office by Lee, Kara had taken a good week of that to get used to the idea of Ingrid Kwok being Governor. Her father had chewed her out mightily when she had bad-mouthed the new Governor after she was sworn in. Kara had come to see that Kwok had a sharp mind and didn’t flinch for the burden that she had been entrusted to just prior to hostilities with The Kingdom.

“And, what is this assignment?”, she said archly.

“She asked me to meet with the brass in Caprica City-Kendrick, Trevor, Otter, Nick, Cory, and others, to brainstorm a new game plan and to report back to the Governor.”

“She thinks you can understand it faster, and break it down faster for her afterward, right?”

“You’re so much smarter than you look, Admiral”, he said with an impish wink. “Yep, you nailed it, kiddo. It’s only for a day, maybe two. I’ll report first to you and Lee, then to her when I’ve put my report together.”

“You didn’t have to visit me to tell me this, dad”, Kara said taking a big chug of water. “You could have simply sent me a memo.”

“I told the Governor I would do on one condition: that you come along at me to make sure I don’t’ forget anything or suddenly lose my train of thought.”

Kara sighed. “As much as I loved hearing how you’re feeling, hearing you say _that_ just hurts so much.” She didn’t cry, but her father could tell she was close. “I feel like this has been a nightmare.”

Kara had been sitting in a chair in her living room and Justin Bond on the couch. He indicated for her to join him. He wrapped his arms around her when she settled in. “Starbuck, It’s life. We’re still, at the end of the day, feeble beings in a Universe we still know so little about. I don’t want to see you with your chin on the ground because your Old Man is getting older and simply being human.”

She put her head in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. “You’re right dad, but as I told you when this all started, you’ve always been larger-than-life to me. You are, to me, the greatest man that’s ever traveled the Universe.”

The former American President chuckles softly. “You’re a bit biased, but I kinda like the way that sounds, to be honest.” She chuckled with him.

“I would be honored to go with you to this powwow dad, you know that”, she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Who knows, maybe I can contribute something to all the hot air that will rise from the meeting?”

Her father almost doubled over in laughter.

 

* * *

 

The Governor had informed the ground commanders that an envoy would be arriving to discuss matters with them, but they were not told who would be the representative. Most figured it would probably be either Admiral Adama himself or Admiral Thrace-Bond. The Governor had earned their trust quickly, but her explanation that she wanted someone with military credentials to head the meeting made sense to just about everyone. Their new Governor knew what she didn’t know.

Starbuck and her father descended from the _Laura Roslin_ , Starbuck in command. She felt comfortable enough letting her father be the left-seater for this short flight. They arrived at the air facility constructed approximately fifteen miles to the west of the mountain range.  
General Kendrick Grayson and General Seth Trevor were there to meet the bird. When the occupants opened the hatch, both men and the security around them smiled broadly seeing Justin Bond. Being professionals that they were, they made sure first to salute Admiral Thrace-Bond before greeting the former Fleet Governor.

Grayson walked to his former C-in-C with a smile. “Well I’ll be damned, look who came to the party!” He warmly grabbed Justin’s hand with a laugh. “It’s good to see you again, my friend.”

Justin Bond was equally warm in response. “Thanks, Ken. It’s been a rough couple weeks for all of us, but I’m not ‘round the bend quite yet.” They both laughed.

As they were driven inside the modern version of a Hummer to the main base of operations, they began going over the situation.

“Ken”, Justin inquired, “have we gotten all our casualties out of the foothills, or are there any MIA’s?”

“Justin, all are accounted for, no MIA’s. We lost a lot of good people two days ago and that’s a fact.”

“I know”, Justin said with bitter sadness. He may not be the Governor of The Fleet anymore, but he had put this in motion, and every dead and wounded soldier or pilot would stay with him.

Everyone in the Hummer knew Justin Bond had spent nine days behind enemy lines in Afghanistan back in 2004 and had been lucky to have escaped with his life. The memory of the close call for his son, Captain Nick Bond on the mountain range a few years earlier was also fresh in everyone’s mind. The old adage of not leaving anyone behind was something they all shared.

“From what I read, General”, Starbuck joined the conversation, “it seems we got hurt the worst on the northernmost approaches.”

“Yes, Admiral. They hit us hard on our left on what they’re calling the Snake Path. You can guess the reason for that name. The winding pathways are good cover for combatants to ambush and the main path naturally draws into an area where crossfire can be and was quite lethal.”

General Trevor jumped in. “On the southern flank, sir, it’s a more open area with that natural break in the forest that we’re all well aware of from two years ago. The forest is less dense in that area, so we have more room to maneuver and are able to bring our superior firepower to bear.”

As usual and as was his old-fashioned style, Justin Bond was jotting notes down with a pen on a pad of paper, his mind able to write, listen and process. “I’m sure you’ve come to the same conclusion, Ken, but that seems to indicate that the main area of their territory is on the northern end of the range. Maybe we’d have more luck concentrating on the back door than the front door?”

Grayson nodded. “We’ve been considering that, Governor.” He had called Justin Bond that for so long it just was natural. “It would mean possibly a more drawn-out conflict if we do that. Plus the only place to set down a large force there is in the clearing between the trees, and that's not a great staging area.”

“That’s true, General”, the former American President said with a grimace. For a few moments, Kara could see her father's mind churning. He looked up from his notepad. “General, do you recall studying _Operation Quicksilver_?”

General Grayson nodded immediately. “Patton’s First Army Group, 1944.”

Justin Bond laughed at the response.

Most everyone else looked at the two men as if they had lost their mind. Kara, of course, blurted out first. “OK, dad”, she said then flushed, “uh, sir”, and everyone chuckled, “what are you two kids talking about?”

Justin was sitting next to Kara, and he grabbed her hand for a moment. “Honey, I know you’ve heard of the Invasion of Normandy in 1944 during the Second World War?”

Admiral Thrace-Bond rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad, remember you browbeat me into studying American history.” Again there was laughter.

“One of the reasons the invasion worked was that the Allies created many deception plans to confuse the Germans beforehand. Double Agents, false communications traffic and the like. Perhaps the most important one was  _Operation Quicksilver_.”

Justin Bond was in his element. He had majored in American History at the United States Air Force Academy and had even thought about teaching at the university level after his tour with the Air Force finished. It was, after flying, the thing he enjoyed most. Kara could see the joy in his face discussing this, and she beamed proudly at him.

“The Allies built dummy tanks, jeeps, aircraft, and artillery pieces to convince the Nazis that a huge army was being brought together in the northern part of the United Kingdom. The kicker was that the Allied High Command made General George S. Patton, who had fought so well against them in North Africa two years earlier, the 'Commander' of this fictitious army. Patton was the one Allied commander the Germans truly feared. He had beaten Rommel and the Afrika Corps in North Africa.”

Grayson picked it up. “What that did, Admiral is it kept reserve German Panzer units behind the lines and close to the Pas de Calais in France where the Germans thought the invasion would be made. It made the landings at Normandy easier because those heavy tank divisions weren’t released into the area of the actual invasion.

“It also didn't hurt that half the German High Command, including Jodl and Hitler, believed Normandy was just a ruse. Jodl refused to release the reserve Panzers, and it cost them dearly.”

Kara got it. “That sounds like the plan I pulled off years ago when we captured a Cylon Tylium plant on a moon-make them commit one way then hit them from another.”

Justin Bond’s eyes twinkled at his daughter.“That was your first Op, wasn’t it?”

“Yep”, she smiled back at him.

General Grayson smiled as well. “Maybe you have your head in the stars too much, Admiral, but how would you like to be on the team that can help us re-work long-range Ops to get those fuckers outta here?”

Starbuck looked briefly at her father who simply shrugged his shoulders as if saying _it’s up to you, kiddo._

“General, I’d be delighted."   

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, the three main pilots in The Fleet were invited to join Justin Bond, Admiral Thrace-Bond and General Grayson for dinner in the General’s quarters that had been constructed in Caprica City.  
  
Commander Nicholas Bond hadn’t seen his father in ten days, since the final meeting before commencing operations. His mother and two sisters had kept him in the loop about his father, but he was still very worried about his Old Man.  
  
Accompanying the Chief CAG were Commander Cory Mathers, the CAG from the _Laura Roslin,_ and the third overall in command, Captain Raekwon Abdullah, who had taken over as CAG when Nick had been shot down two years ago.  
  
Of course, Nick first saluted his sister and General Grayson, and then he and Starbuck embraced as he kissed his sister on the cheek. No one had any problem with the break in military protocol. Then Nick went to his dad.  
  
Justin Bond held out his right hand. “It’s good to see you, son”, he said as they shook, the former Governor pulling his son into a hug. “I’ve missed talking to you.”  
  
“You look pretty good, dad”, the younger man replied, “at least for someone losing his marbles.” The remark was stated with a broad grin and a wink. Everyone laughed at the banter.  
  
“Just remember, Commander Bond”, his father chided, “your own marbles come from _my_ DNA, so when you get to be my age….”  
  
“I’ll remember that, Dad.” Kara looked at both of them and simply rolled her eyes.  
  
Next Justin went up to Cory Mathers. He had only met her a few times, but Starbuck raved about her piloting and leadership abilities. “Commander Mathers”, he said warmly. “It’s been a while.”  
  
“Yes sir”, she said with a broad smile. “If I may, sir, I was very saddened when I heard Admiral Adama had removed you from office. I hope you’re doing well, sir.”  
  
“Thank you, Cory”, he said sweetly. “It’s been a trying time, and I appreciate your kind words. Oh, and congratulations on your promotion!”

She beamed at the former Governor. “Thank you, sir! I hope I am up to the responsibility of the promotion.”

Justin Bond shook his head. “I have no doubt of that, Cory. If Kara says you're one of the best pilots around”, he snuck a look at his daughter as he smiled at Commander Mathers, “then I have every faith in you as well.”

After that and a good lunch, the brass, with the ex-Governor taking notes, dove in on revising the Op Plan.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter, I couldn't resist borrowing from one of my favorite movie scenes of all time. If any of you have watched Quigley Down Under, with Tom Selleck and Alan Rickman, you'll recognize what's going on in this chapter. Cheesy? Absolutely!

IX

 

  
  
**Brindy Malcolm long ago had been** part of the Colonial Armed Forces. On the day of The Holocaust, she had been training to be a Colonial Marine, specializing in counter-intelligence and Special Forces. She had grown up in the wide open spaces far away from any decent-sized city or town on Caprica, her family for generations hunting for food and living off the land. She had mastered many different models of shotguns and rifles and could hit a squirrel from five-hundred meters without a sweat-with the right weapon.

She was halfway through her training when the Cylons attacked those many years ago. Already regarded as a marksman, she had been training for four months with the latest sniper rifle that the Colonies used. The official name was the Delta 24 Seeker, with an effective range of 2.65 miles as measured in the United States back on Earth. Originally a tandem-team weapon with one sniper and one guidance expert who measured distance, wind, drop, temperature and humidity, it was designed to take out Cylons if war ever broke out between humans and the machines. About a dozen had been manufactured before the nuclear strike. Brindy Malcolm was fortunate enough to still have the one that she had been training with that very day.

It hadn’t been easy, but she had kept the weapon in working order. The small computer system that was used by the spotter was discarded, Brandy learning over the years how to use it by herself. She had scavenged for years to stockpile rounds of ammo that she had hidden near her small village.

On the day of the Cylon attack, she had been in her barracks north of Caprica City. The base barely had enough time to register what was happening before all hell had broken loose. She had headed for her designated evacuation area when the order to do so was broadcast. Raptors were stationed to lift off and clear Marines from the base in case of an emergency. She had been knocked over by the concussions of the first nuke that had hit some thirty-five kilometers away and had staggered to her feet, heading for her rendezvous, still more nukes falling in the distance.

When she arrived, she saw her designated Raptor closing its hatch. She desperately gestured to it, screaming at the top of her lungs. The right-seater had been looking right at her when he gave the sign to lift off, leaving her behind, scared out of her wits, a blazing fury sweeping over her. She didn’t sit and sulk, but instead, she used her Special Forces training and set out to find somewhere in the middle of nowhere that the Cylons probably wouldn’t strike. She had run back to her barracks, grabbed her sniper rifle, a standard assault rifle and all the ammo she could carry and set out cross-country.

For the first three days, she had watched nuclear detonations go off in the distance, praying to the gods that either none would come close to her or that one would land right on top of her, sparing the horror of survival. She eventually reached her old village, which was standing but deserted, a living grave that personified the entire state of the planet.

Over time, she met other stragglers, most of whom she convinced to join her in her village. The fact she was such a formidable hunter and could find plenty of game for food spread her reputation, even on a planet in shambles. Within five years, there were about seven hundred people in the village.

Brindy eventually married a man name Gregorius Cyrian, originally from Saggeteron who had been on Caprica for business when doomsday descended. He had been a religious zealot like most people on that strange world but had discarded those ways very quickly after reality had set in on a planet where radiation and sickness were ever-present. He had been a farmer, and, like Brindy, an avid hunter. They never wanted children of their own and were more than content in each other’s company.

Some ten years later, rumors began to reach them about a group that was holed up in the Caprican Mountain Range that was taking prisoners, for what purpose only the gods knew. That’s all they ever heard about this group.

Until they arrived five years later.

The Kingdom. That’s all they called themselves. They took every able-bodied man away, and a few younger women. Since Brindy was a little older, they didn’t want her, and Gregorius made sure they hid all their weapons. He didn’t want her playing a martyr. It was the last time she had seen him.

That had been fifteen years ago. The burning anger toward The Colonial military was turned toward The Kingdom.

Until two years earlier.

That’s when what looked like Raptors appeared overhead; that’s when smaller telescopes in the village showed a fleet with what looked to be a Battlestar overhead. Brindy Malcolm's rage turned again. She wanted revenge on those who had stranded all of them on this gods-forsaken planet.

Using her Special Forces training, she set out to find The Kingdom. The members of that strange group had claimed they were holed up in the Caprican Mountains. Knowing it was likely that the new Colonial Fleet and forces would probably be based in Caprica City; she gave the city a very wide berth, circled far south of the mountain range, and approached the mountains from the east, hoping a single person wouldn’t draw too much attention. She had her sniper rifle, plus an assault rifle broken down so they wouldn’t draw attention, all wrapped in a bundle as if she was simply a nomad, wandering Caprica, as many still did so many years after The Holocaust.

Five Caprican months after setting out, she was in range of the mountains. She traveled mostly at night to avoid any Raptors that would be spotted occasionally overhead. Just before she headed into the foothills, she hid her rifles, keeping her sidearm.

She wanted to meet whoever ran this so-called Kingdom and to make a deal with him. She wanted revenge on those who had stranded her on this rock so many years ago.

Clevin Monteith eyed the woman his soldiers were escorting to him. She was about his age, or so it seemed, and although her face was weather-beaten, indicating a life lived in the outdoors, she was intensely beautiful. The message she had sent to him via courier a few days earlier had raised his eyebrows.

As she was approaching, he pulled out the note again, reading through it one more time.

  
_Sir;_

_  
Like all of us, I was abandoned when The Cylons destroyed our worlds so many years ago. I was a member of the military and was left behind, my Raptor in sight, but it left without me. I have never forgotten that. With Colonial forces back in New Caprica, I’m looking for some payback. I think I might have some military skills that you could find useful-and quite deadly toward your enemy._

_Brin_

  
The Crown was no dummy: he had seen others bring up similar messages to him, either looking to slum off of his people or for other untoward purposes. A good leader had an open mind, but a healthy skepticism as well.

“My lady”, he said politely as the woman was in front of him, “I’m The Crown, the leader of this mountain paradise”, he said with some mirth.

“I’m Brin, as I said in my note.” Her voice, her inflection, her features gave nothing away.

“Is that all I am going to get”, he asked archly.

“I don’t suppose you want to tell me your real name now, do you?”

He was taken aback by her uncompromising tone and throwing his question right back in his face. He was power-hungry, to be sure, but he didn’t torture people or kill them just to kill. But her insolence made him look at her a little closer.

“No that wouldn’t be my first choice, come to think of it”, he said, with a slight cough. “Very well, you were intriguingly cryptic with your little communication. How may I be of service today, Brin?”

“As I said, I have some scores to settle. I was a Marine, and my Evac Raptor left without me when I was within sight of it. For five years I scratched out a living, like most of us. I owe those frackers a few black eyes.”

He gave the woman an amused smile. “And, uh, just how do you propose to do that, my dear?”

“I trained as a long-range sniper when I was with the Marines.” Her eyes were deadly earnest, and Monteith knew she was not pulling his leg.

“I believe you”, he said gravely, “but I don’t exactly see any sniper weapons with you. I imagine you have a sidearm with you, however?”

Brindy shook her head. “Yes I do, sir. I do have my main weapons hidden away”, she informed him. “In fact, if you’re interested, I’m willing to give a demonstration of my ability tomorrow.”

“Boss”, one of the soldiers spoke up, “it could be a trap, ya know? There are Colonial Marines all over the place.”

His eyes had never left Brindy as his subordinate spoke. “Yes, it could be, but I don’t think it is.”

The woman nodded. “I know of a spot where I can make an effective demonstration where there are no soldiers around for several kilometers. Nice and quiet, where I can demonstrate my abilities. Oh, and I have a silencer as well.” She didn’t grin when volunteering that information but kept the same grim look on her face.

“Who’s to say that you won’t show us your skill and we won’t simply take your weapon and kill you?”

She did give a smug grin then. “I have it set up so only I can fire the weapon. No one else. I have several fail-safes to make sure no one else can use it.”

The Crown nodded his head approvingly. “Very good. And if we agree to ‘hire you’, as it were, I’m sure there’s a price?”

“Oh, there is”, she agreed, “but we won’t discuss that until I’ve made my demonstration. So, do we have an agreement for me to show my skills?”

Monteith didn’t hesitate. “Oh, yes indeed, you have me quite curious now.” He turned to one of his men. “Set her up in a good location for the evening, and make sure she has plenty to eat. My dear”, he turned back to her, “I think we’ll be able to demonstrate sometime tomorrow. Until then, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm had found a secluded area northeast of the mountain that was bare of any UED troops. Monteith and a handful of his fighters met her at the designated sight early in the afternoon. The woman who had met him the day before was standing facing his group, with what was no doubt a sniper rifle in her grip They also noticed there were a saddled horse and a bucket near her as well. The barrel of the weapon was longer than any of them had ever seen. They all looked at each other in wonder.

“Ms. Brin”, Clevin said with a smile, “that’s an impressive looking weapon you have there. Is it of your own manufacture?”

“No this was the Marine sniper rifle that was just starting to be produced when The Cylons showed up. It's called the Delta 24 Seeker. This might be the only one that still exists. It has, shall we say, quite an impressive range.“

“So how do we test this ‘impressive range’, might I inquire?”

Brindy looked at the horse then the rabble in front of her. “Can any of you ride?”

Clevin looked behind him. “Trace, you grew up riding, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir”, the other man stated, and he looked over at Brindy. “How far you want me to go?”

“I’ll fire my sidearm when you’ve gone far enough.” She smiled at the man. “Don’t worry, those troops won’t hear it. Oh, grab that bucket and set it down when I fire.”

Trace got on the animal, grabbed the reigns. “ _Heeya_!”. Man and beast sped off.

Brindy was adjusting the site on her rifle, and would occasionally look up at the men gathered near her, with a smile on her face. The animal, with Trace on it, grew smaller and smaller, a few guffaws and snorts of derision escaping the men at the distance.

She looked up one more time at them, then turned and looked at the horse. “Right about there ought to do it.” She took the sidearm out of the back of her pants and fired the weapon in the air. Moments later, the horse stopped and Trace set the bucket on the ground.

Brindy inwardly smiled when she heard one of the men say, _sotto voce_ , “There’s no frackin’ way the broad can hit that.”

Brindy put her game face on.

She looked at the bucket, some four-thousand yards in the distance. She adjusted her weapons sight again, bent over and grabbed some grass, tossing it up into the light breeze, following the direction the blades blew. After walking forward a few feet, she adjusted the gun sight gently, then brought the weapon up. Looking through the sight, she was barely breathing as she first pulled the hair-trigger; she adjusted her aim slightly and....

“Are you sure....you don’t want Trace to move the target in just a little bit?” Clevin had done that to unnerve the woman-not as a joke, but to see how she reacted to interruptions and distractions. The others that were present snickered.

She looked back at Monteith, staring at him momentarily, then quickly turned back around, aimed the weapon again, firing a quick shot. A few seconds later; all the men saw the wooden bucket clearly jump into the air as the bullet impacted it.

“Lords of Kobol”, one of them exclaimed.

Brindy turned back to Monteith.

“Quite sure.”

She then fired off two more quick shots, hitting the bucket both times.

The all-male ensemble that had accompanied Clevin for this demonstration all stood still, mouths agape. None of them had ever seen someone shoot like _that_.

Brindy brought the weapon down and looked expectantly at their leader. “Interested?”

“You're hired”, he said with a wry grin. “What exactly do you plan to do with such skill, may I ask?”

“I think that’s quite evident, sir”, she said confidently. “I’m sure you have spies near Caprica City and near their bases, I plan on finding out who the big brass are, civilian or military, and perhaps taking some of them out.”

“You could be right, my lady”, Clevin said in a non-committal voice. “And if I do agree to use your very impressive skill, what do you want in return?”

“I want my husband, if he’s still alive up here”, she said with some anger in her eyes. “You took him about a dozen years ago. If he goes by his real name here, you’ll know him, I guarantee you.”

“And his name?”

“Gregorius Cyrian.”

Another of his lieutenants spoke up. “I know this man, Boss”, he said emphatically. “He’s as big as this mountain, and he’s originally from Saggeteron. He’s a mean son-of-a-bitch.”

She didn’t let Monteith speak. “After this war is over if any of us are still alive, we have our freedom, and you will never bother us again. Ever.”

Clevin studied her for a moment. _This is one serious woman_ , he thought as he came to his own conclusions about the future. “You have a deal, Ms. Brin. Would you be our guests in our city for the next few days?”

She nodded her head immediately. “I accept. However, I will come up there a few hours after you. I have no intention of letting anyone know where this weapon, the other weapons I have, and my ammunition is. That's my guarantee. Although I doubt any of your boys could handle this weapon, to begin with.”  
  
Some of the men around him cussed under their breaths at that remark. Clevin only laughed. “I can tell you at least as far as I'm concerned, you're right! Besides, most of us don't have a lot of experience trying to be part of the land for a few decades like you. I suspect you know how to conceal yourself, even in broad daylight.”  
  
“I do”, she said with a grim smile. “Sir, if you'll depart with your men, I shall be up there in a few hours.” She turned to gather the few items she brought with her. “Oh, and please tell your pickets that I'll be coming? I wouldn't want to have to accidentally kill one of them because they weren't aware of my presence.”

With that, she turned around without another word and ignored Monteith, something he wasn't used to. His mind was still churning as he himself turned around. “OK, everyone, back to town. Right now.” His followers obeyed without a second thought.

Monteith was satisfied that he had just acquired what could be a lethal weapon for his cause: not just in the fact that she could take out some high-profile targets, but for the psychological havoc she could sow within the enemy. He also had no doubt she could cause havoc in all directions for all kinds of people. The old saying about _keep your friends close; keep your enemies even closer_ rang through his head.

  

* * *

 

 Within three days, Clevin had sent five very trusted people to dig up some intel on exactly who they were facing. He knew the had Colonial equipment and the two Officers he had met with-that Adama and that Tyrol guy, were definitely both Colonials, but it struck him as odd that they'd been gone so long, with no real explanation, and were suddenly back.

The three women and two men had been in his service for more than fifteen years. They had made many a trip by horse to Caprica City and outlying areas just to get keep tabs on the relatively few inhabitants that remained on the planet of Caprica. In the last two years, they had made several trips to Caprica City since this military had arrived, and the population of the city had risen quickly. Those visits avoided military contact. This time, he was looking for solid intelligence.

He and they knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to see what he was up against.

 


	11. Chapter 11

X

 

  
**  
Within a week, General Grayson** and his staff had revised their operational plan to attack The Kingdom. Former Governor Bonds' recital about _Operation Quicksilver_ in the Second World War got the General, Kara and many others thinking about how to emulate that. Kara spent most of the time on the surface with Grayson, the two CAGS, and other Generals like Otter and Trevor to map out their attack.

When they informed Lee and Governor Kwok that they had a revised plan, the Governor summoned them to her quarters on the _William_ _Adama_.

The Governor called the meeting to order and turned it over to General Grayson. “Thank you, Madam Governor. As the brief that is in front of you mentions, we got a serious surprise on the northern approaches of the mountain range. They hit us a lot harder than we thought they could, and I take full responsibility for that, sirs.” No one was going to give Grayson any grief over this. They had all signed off on it.

“As you can see, in our revised battle plan, and thanks in large part to a history lesson from Governor Bond, we think we have the makings of something that will be more successful.” That remark made Kara smile. Governor Kwok caught it and winked at her, making Kara blush a little.

“What we want to do is make a whole helluva lot of noise on the westernmost approaches, which is more strongly fortified. We are planning on making large-scale demonstrations, in that area. It isn't that we won't fight, and we do want to take some real estate, but we simply want to make it look as if our resources are to the west. The real show will be in the south.

“As you know, the southern approaches are a lot further away from their main encampment-some seventeen miles away, while the northern end is only about twelve miles away, so yes, it's a longer slug across to their main enclave. Sometimes the longest route is the best route.”

He laid out the details of the plan to them: about sixty-percent of the available forces, not counting reserves, would make the demonstrations: charges up the hill, heavy Raptor and Falcon fire above. They still wanted to hurt them in the northwest. The other forty percent would go in only after the demonstration was well underway. A rapid deployment force consisting of Raptors, Smaller personnel spacecraft and larger cargo ships would fly into the break in the forest where so much had taken place two years earlier. It was to be a rapid roll-out of forces that would land, meet up with their supplies, and head north. One of the weapons they would use was a small artillery piece euphemistically called the "Musket". Its ordinance was nicknamed “Buckshot”: a shell that would open and spray smaller, round explosives up to a forty-five-degree angle to the front. They could rip through the trees, let along human flesh. It was a brutal, barbaric weapon.

“ _Operation Patton,_ the northwestern feint, will start at 0200 local.” There were approximately twenty-nine hours in a Caprican day, so the math wasn't hard to do. “We don't plan to launch the actual attack, _Operation Ike_ until four hours later at 0600.”

The Governor raised her hand at that time. “General, explain for me the amount of time between the start of _Patton_ and the start of _Ike_?”

“Governor, we're hoping that the absence of any activity to the south-not even ground pickets on our part-will draw the majority of their armed combatants north. From what Admiral Adama and Admiral Tyrol have both told me”, he nodded to both, who were present at the meeting, “this guy running the show may be a nut, but he isn't stupid. He'll make sure some forces are still there when we arrive. But we hope that they'll be thinned out by that time so we can advance. Our goal is for  _Ike_ to advance at least two miles on the first day.”  
  
After going over some more details, the Governor brought the meeting back to her. “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for all your hard work on this. And, please, give my regards to your troops. The mission is approved.”

She paused for a moment then continued. “General, I understand you wanting to take responsibility for everything, but I want all of you to remember that the buck stops with me. An old saying, but one I believe in. In the end, it is my responsibility, and I am the one will have to explain things to the Quorum and the people of this fleet.”

Kara had to admit that she had woefully underestimated the diminutive woman from San Francisco. Her father had been right: she was tough as nails, a quick learner, knew what she didn't know, and let everyone know that she was the Commander-In-Chief. Kara felt embarrassed at how she had first treated and talked about Ingrid Kwok, and her father had rightly called her ass on the floor for it.  
  
A silence had fallen over the gathered for a few moments. Kara broke it. “Madam Governor, I think I can speak for all of us here in saying we won't let you down.”  
  
Ingrid Kwok smiled. “Of that, I have no doubt, Admiral Thrace-Bond. In fact, would you do me the honor of briefing your father about this meeting?”  
  
Kara gave her a broad, genuine smile. “With pleasure, Madam Governor.”  
  
“OK, then”, the Governor said, rising and her subordinates following. “This meeting is adjourned. Godspeed and good hunting everyone.” Without exception, everyone in uniform snapped off their finest salutes.  

 

* * *

 

Kara flew immediately back to the _Laura_ _Roslin_. Despite the tension knowing that the battle would soon resume, Kara felt better about things than she had in a long while. She now had full confidence in Governor Kwok, realizing the woman had many of the same strengths of character that her father had. She felt the battle plan that she had a part in devising would work, at least in getting them a foothold in the mountains. Lastly, her mother had talked to her the day before, informing her that her father was slowly improving.

When she knocked on his door, she didn't do so with the trepidation that had coursed through her the first time she came here after Lee had removed her father from office. She was still very concerned about her father's health and his future, but she knew now that while he may never be Governor again, he was on his way to being healthy enough to live productively.  
  
The door opened, and Kara looked at her dad with a terrific smile. “Hey, dad!”  
  
“Kara!” He pulled her into a warm embrace, as he usually did, then kissed her on the cheek. “How's my favorite Admiral these days?”  
  
They stepped into his quarters. “Lee won't be happy hearing that”, she chided him, which made him chuckle, “but he came to terms with that reality a long time ago.”  
  
“C'mon, honey and sit on the couch with your old man?” Kara grasped his hand and walked the seven or so steps to the couch that he had in mind. “Official visit, or just personal?”  
  
“A little of both”, Kara admitted. “I think you know there was the council of war with Governor Kwok today?” He nodded his assent. “So yeah, I want to give you the rundown of the meeting, but I've got nothing going on that can't wait for an hour or two, so I thought I'd visit my father.”  
  
“I like the sound of that”, he said with a grin. “It's lunchtime, want me to order up some food for us? We haven't had a meal together in a long time.”  
  
“Sure”, she said happily. “You know what I like, so I'll leave the ordering to you.”  
  
Within minutes he had called for a light lunch for two. It usually took about twenty minutes for it to arrive. That gave them time to talk about the op plan that Governor Kwok had just green-lighted. She had the binder that laid out the op plan, complete with maps and order of battle.  
  
“I didn't know we'd make a whole battle plan out of my idea”, Justin Bond snorted, “but looking at this, I think it's a solid plan, honey.”  
  
“We think so to, dad”, she agreed. “We got our butts handed to us the first time. We underestimated these assholes-pardon my language, dad-but we did. Not this time.”  
  
“Nothing to pardon, Kara, because I think they're assholes, too.” They both chuckled. He also knew his daughter far too well. “You gonna ask Lee if you can fly some missions?”  
  
She used to look dumbfounded at him for seeing right through her, but it had happened so often, she just smiled when he did it again. “Can't keep anything hidden from you, old man”, she teased him. “I'm thinking about it. I'm too old to drive a Falcon any longer, but I can still handle a Raptor as well as anyone. I know”, she said wryly “Mom'll go nuts if I do take a mission, but God dad, I really don't like having to sit back and watch others fight under a plan I helped to plan.”  
  
“You're what we have always called 'a soldier's soldier', Starbuck: you want to take the same risks as your people, and that is admirable. But there comes a time when we have to let the others do the heavy lifting. And only you can come to that decision, my dear.”  
  
She nodded. “Just like you did when Lee told you that you had repeated something?”  
  
He gave her a small smile. “Something like that. I was being stubborn and selfish, and, to be honest, didn't think any of it was a big deal, honey”, he confessed to her. “Then when Lee told me that I repeated something I had said five minutes earlier.....I knew I needed to step aside and let others do the heavy lifting.”  
  
Kara's heart still ached to hear her father say that, but she was understanding it more and more. “As upset as I was-as I still am, dad, at what is happening with you-I know Lee made the right decision. And I have to tell you I'm more and more impressed with Governor Kwok every day. She is a tough, no-nonsense Governor; she isn't afraid to ask questions when she doesn't know something, and she stands by her people.”  
  
“Gee, sounds kind of familiar”, he said with an impish wink at his adopted child.  
  
“Yeah, yeah”, she playfully responded, “you told me she'd make a good Governor. I just needed to see it for myself. In fact”, she said with stark honesty, “I'll follow her to hell and back to win this conflict.”  
  
Justin Bond shook his head in wonder. “Will miracles never cease?” Then he became more somber. “She needs you and Lee and Ken and everyone else to back her a thousand percent, Kara. I can tell you from far too many bitter experiences, it's lonely at the top when all of it and I mean _all of it_ is on your shoulders at the end of the day.”  
  
She studied her dad for a moment. “I can remember in '27 when we had just found out the Cylons were in the Solar System, and that first day we had been up from before sunrise till after midnight. Remember you woke me up in my office?”  
  
“Yeah”, her father said, thinking back, “I do remember that. You almost fell out of your chair, if I recall?”  
  
“You would remember that”, she said with a snort. “I remember you telling me to go up to get some sleep in one of the guest rooms. When you were walking away......I wondered how you were even able to stand up without your legs giving out, knowing the weight of the whole world was literally on your shoulders. I was in awe of that.”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “All of that didn't hit me till after the war was over when you, your mom and I were in Lee's quarters after Bill Adama's memorial.” He looked at her with a frank, open expression. “I had trouble sleeping for weeks after that. It was so overwhelming.”  
  
“I know you did, dad”, she responded, thinking back to those first days after the war, “but you got us through the war; you helped get the world back on its feet and rebuilding; and you were the vision of this fleet we now have growing back at home-and the vision to realize the debt of honor we owe to the survivors here on the Twelve Colonies.”  
  
He chuckled at her words. “I'll let the historians sort all that out, but I think I've given them a lot to write about for the next, oh, hundred years or so, don't you?”  
  
Kara simply smiled brightly at him, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “I think history will be very kind to you, Justin Bond”, she said proudly. “A woman could not have been blessed with a better father.”  
  
The former Governor almost cried hearing those words but held it back. “I don't get to tell you enough, Kara, how much I love you, and how much you mean to me-how much you'll always mean to me? You'll always be my star child.”  
  
Kara had never heard him say it like that, and it caught her breath. She hugged him tightly, almost not wanting to ever let go. “I love you so much, dad. Finding you, mom, Abby, and Nick saved me. You'll always be my hero.”  
  
It was at that moment the food decided to arrive. Father and daughter settled in to eat and regale each other with stories from their past, and to just enjoy their special relationship. For a time, they were simply father and daughter, and wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Two Days Later, 0155 Local

  
  
General Grayson waited anxiously. Everything was out of his hands now. This was the most difficult part for a Commander-letting your troops do the work. He had talked a number of times with Admiral Thrace-Bond about the first time she had run an Op Plan many years earlier and how she was just chomping at the bit to get into the fight. Grayson felt the same way.  
  
So he waited. His watch was what this new battle would be run by, and his watch said two minutes, thirty-seven seconds till H-hour. At that point, there would be an extended bombardment on the approaches from modern artillery that was back in Caprica City, and from Raptors coming in from above. By 0330, the “invasion” up the western slope would begin, yet only going a certain distance. The western side of the Caprican Mountain Range was the highest, at some ten thousand feet at Granite Peak. It sloped down to around seven thousand feet to the southern approach at Fromm Peak, where the actual assault would form in roughly four hours.  
  
He looked at his watch again...... thirty-two seconds to go. It would feel like an eternity, he knew, but that was just an illusion. He hoped the reality that was about to hit this “Kingdom” would not be pleasant.  
  
He watched the last ten seconds on his watch tick down, as if in slow motion. When it reached exactly 0200, he pressed the mic to talk to all his troops.  
  
“Fire at will.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

XI

  
  
  
**Just south and west of Caprica City** , there was a phalanx of forty of the most modern artillery pieces that had been on Earth when The Fleet left. They were stationed approximately twenty-two miles from the approaches heading up to Granite Peak, well within the thirty-mile range of those guns. At 0200 and fifteen seconds, they opened up a terrific bombardment which could be heard another twenty miles away from Caprica City.  
  
Clevin Monteith was sound asleep at 0200 local, after a busy night of meetings with his best commanders, followed by some very personal liaisons with a woman who had caught his eye a few days earlier. When he was done with her, he dismissed her. He had no sentimentality for sex. It was to assuage his urges, nothing more, and he didn't give a frack about the woman he had used. After all, he was the leader so he could do what he liked.

There had only been one woman ever that he had been with that sex and love had meant anything. But that was long ago. The Cylons had blown her away three decades earlier.

Without warning shortly after 0200, he was awakened with what sounded like an earthquake, something that would strike these mountains occasionally. But the rumbling that shook the mountain was man-made, of that he could tell almost instantly. He came out of his quarters and looked to the west. Far off in the distance, he could see the flashes from the guns that were sending ordinance eastward. He could feel the concussions that were echoing some mile-and-a-half below him on the mountain.  
  
_Softening us up for another try, eh?_ He had a tremendous ego and thought little of others, but he was no dummy. He had read and seen enough on military matters to know pretty quickly what was going on. Within minutes, most of his Commanders, on instinct began to show up at his place of residence.  
  
“OK people”, he began without preamble. “Obviously, the Colonials, or whoever the hell these people are, have set off round two. I want each of you to communicate with your forward commanders and get a SitRep on exactly what is going on-from Fromm all the way over to Granite.”  
  
They all nodded in agreement. “From just a quick visual, it seems they're concentrating again on the northern end of the range. I haven't seen any flashes of light to the south, but no doubt I could be wrong.” That alone raised the eyebrows of his commanders. He saw their eyebrows twitch. “This is too fracking important to count on my eyesight, ladies and gentlemen”, he said with a sardonic smile. “I want to find out a concise picture of where the front is and what is happening. Call your commanders on your hand-helds; then move into the areas after reporting back here to what will be HQ. After that, we can get a better idea of what we're facing this time.”  
  
In unison, they all replied “Yes, sir!”, departing to gather information for The Crown. He grumbled about getting no more sleep for the foreseeable future, went back into his abode, started a pot of coffee and began to think about what they would do. He knew he would probably have a general idea of the enemy's disposition within an hour, then he could plan to counter. He had the high ground; he didn't have the weaponry his enemy had, but he also knew his troops were good shots, and that he did have better weapons than the enemy thought.  
  
How much good that would do, he was entirely realistic about. Chances are, sooner or later, the enemy would overwhelm them. But he'd make them earn it.

 

* * *

 

Like everyone else, Brindy Malcolm was awakened by the thunderous bombardment. She had a feeling The Crown would call on her. She had simply been practicing her shooting for the last week. Like she needed to do so. She was still wondering exactly how this guy would use her to hit at the Colonials. She wasn't a genius, but even she realized that intel would be on who the high-profile targets were so she could go after them. Simply going after the grunts wouldn't have the psychological effect on the enemy that taking out some brass would. That isn't what she wanted.  
  
It took her ten minutes to get ready and another five to get to his quarters.  
  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
  
“I just wanted to inform you that I sent out five scouts to look for some intel. I expect them back within the next day, hopefully as early as tonight. I am hoping they have acquired at least something of what you're looking for.”  
  
“Begging your pardon, sir, but if the military gets up those hills today, it won't mean one godsdamn, if you get my drift.”  
  
Again he held his ire at her arrogance, yet he also knew she was right. “Be that as it may, I do not think they'll conquer us today. Having the high ground would make that nary impossible with one move up the mountain. When they do come back, I and my top aide will go over what we find, and we will pass all the information that we have to you.”  
  
Brindy looked at him skeptically. “All of it? Or just what you deem fit to give me?”  
  
This time Clevin laughed. “That depends on the intel. If my scouts find out that they have some personal information on me or some things that may have gone on here before you arrived, that isn't essential to your task, is it?”  
  
The Crown had her there, she admitted. “Good point, sir. I can accept that. But anything else-be it a tit size, a dick size, their sexual proclivities, their drinking habits-anything on them, I want it passed to me. You never know what will be useful.”  
  
“You have my word on that, Brin”, he said with rare honesty. “Anything that helps you helps me, after all. Again, I will redact any personal information about me and my people, but that would be the extent of it.”  
  
“Thank you, sir”, she said respectfully, wondering if it would even matter after today with the battle raging. “If you don't mind, I'm going to head to my little secret retreat while this is going on. I will be back by sundown, you have my word.”  
  
“I look forward to talking to you again, Brin. I hope we hear something shortly.”  
  
He hoped she was still alive by sundown.

 

* * *

  
  
  
0430, Clevin Montieth's Quarters

  
  
His commanders had returned. His Second-in-Command was a man named Caleb Ridge. He was about five years younger than The Crown and had known Monteith for going on twenty years. In fact, Caleb was probably the only person who knew Clevin's name. He didn't remember confiding it to anyone else. Caleb had been gathering reports from all over their territory for the last ninety minutes.  
  
He and Clevin huddled inside the leader's home for about fifteen minutes, then both came out. Ridge had a map of their territory from the base of the mountains all the way up to the peaks. He had laid out on the map what the situation currently was.  
  
Someone had thought to bring out a large table from a nearby residence and place it where everyone could see the large map. Clevin began.  
  
“OK, everyone listen up, here's what we have so far: it seems the enemy, pretty much like last time, is concentrating on the northern end of the range. They obviously believe that since our city is further north than south on the range, this would be the quickest way up to us. It seems like last time they're getting another bloody nose.”  
  
That made everyone nod in satisfaction. “However”, he continued, “they have gained about a thousand feet, stretching from the northern foothill, then southward about eight miles. They haven't made much progress since then.  
  
“Their Raptors and Vipers have bombed the approaches as well, adding to the artillery barrage. The artillery ended about ninety minutes ago, so their initial surge was quite rapid. Since then, we've stopped them cold. Fortunately, the dense forest has blunted the air campaign. They simply can't get through the thickness of the forest.  
  
“There is absolutely no activity south of here after the line gets about fifteen or so miles from here. It's silent. Scouts over by that break in the forest near Fromme say there isn't so much as a sentry visible. Nothing is going on there.”  
  
One of his more senior commanders spoke up. “Sir, that could be a trap they're lulling us into. I mean, it seems like they want to drive between our forces? I don't know.”  
  
Clevin nodded. “That is a possibility, but the fact they've had some success coming up the approaches, and they can still bring in a lot more firepower at us, they may be trying to win the whole game tonight. If they get within range of the city, the southern area won't matter.”  
  
Ridge spoke up this time. “We see absolutely no indication of _any_ troops to the south that could turn northward and hit from that direction. There is nothing evident even on the southern approaches. Our scouts say the area is completely empty.”  
  
Clevin took in everything he had heard. Ridge had served in the Marines for six years before The Holocaust, and like Brindy Malcolm, had been left behind that fateful day, filled with hate and bitterness. This was his chance for revenge. He would let Ridge make the plan, and override him only if necessary.  
  
“OK, people”, the former Marine said. “The absence of any activity south of here tells me they want to win it as quickly as possible. However.” He emphasized that word clearly. “However, we do need to keep a screening force to the south. Sir, I suggest we move about three-quarters of our forces there-right now we have about seven thousand in that area-and move them north just as quickly as possible. What little artillery we possess needs to be concentrated here, against the forces coming up the mountain. I believe the force that we'll leave there, around twenty-five hundred, will give us good warning if they start to bring any troops in that way.”  
  
Clevin nodded his head. “Caleb, how many artillery pieces do we currently have?”  
  
Ridge looked down at his notes. “Thirty all told. We have twelve currently targeting the south, north of the break in the forest.”  
  
“Redirect five of those on the western slopes. Perhaps we can use them on the enemy's right flank if they advance any further. The plan is approved.” He looked over at Ridge, who nodded. “Caleb has the force movements. Get these to your troops ASAP, and then move forward with your units. I expect updates every thirty minutes.”  
  
He was met with a loud chorus of “Yes, sir!”  
  
“Caleb?” Monteith called the man over.  
  
“Yes, sir?”  
  
“Since, for now, we seem to have stalled them, bring up the artillery and let's see if we can soften them up.”  
  
“You got it, Clevin”, the man said with a grin. He was the only man who could even think of addressing Monteith like that. Clevin smiled and patted the man on the back. He was probably the only man Monteith trusted implicitly.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Below Granite Peak On The Snake Trail, 0500

  
  
General Seth Trevor was the man closest to the action, reporting directly to General Grayson. Trevor had been in more than a few battles in his life. He was as cool and as competent as they came.  
  
The front he was responsible for was approximately ten miles across, with numerous Colonels reporting back to him. He had a computer set up in front of him that could, quite literally, watch the battle in real time. His own troops had the latest in computerized tracking on their persons, plus a pair of Raptors, hovering overhead around ten thousand feet could also feed to him the infrared images of enemy troops. The tracking came from the Flagship, which hovered directly over the battlefield. Unlike battles of old, he could remain stationary if he wanted. However, he would occasionally move his “headquarters” within his area of responsibility, to receive some first-hand accounts.  
  
The first three hours hadn't been perfect-it never was, but he had reached the forward progress that had been planned by 0500. His troops were engaged in fire along the line, but it didn't seem like it would stop them. He asked Grayson if his command area could advance another five-hundred yards past the planned stop-point. Grayson gave him permission.  
  
Unfortunately for the UED troops, the artillery pieces The Kingdom possessed had never been accounted for. They had been camouflaged a short distance away from the main town, and their ordinance stored in an underground shelter. Monteith's men had practiced the quick movement of both over and over for years, for just such a contingency. These weren't big guns: they had a range of approximately six miles, and their range could be adjusted. The main town was a mile below Granite Peak and to the south of it. A clearing in the forest about five-hundred feet above and approximately a mile west of the town had been cleared a long time ago. UED had seen it, but nothing was made of it.  
  
Now Clevin Monteith would show them that they could hit back with some force.

 

* * *

  
  
General Trevor had just called in an update to General Grayson at the main Command-and-Control facility near Caprica City. He, too, had the same access to the locations of his troops and of the enemy. So far, it was going well.  
  
He began to turn his full attention to what would be the main show of the day: the rapid deployment of forces just south of Fromm Peak, right in the three-quarters of a mile break between the forests. The Fleet was together now, the initial surveys completed, so Admiral Adama had his full complement of transports and smaller ships available for the southern operation.  
  
It called for dropping thirty-five artillery pieces: fifteen would be the deadly Muskets used in concert with the forward movement of ground forces; another ten were medium-range, to soften up the forces further north, and ten were long-range, that could hit the actual town that was The Kingdom.  
  
After a thirty-minute bombardment, seven thousand UED forces would be airlifted into the area by transport and Raptors to begin the southern assault, along with about five-hundred Special Forces troops and mortars for use in closed spaces. The Special Forces would try to use covert means to ascertain information about the enemy: their numbers; their weapons; their disposition. A very elite team would work their way toward the nerve center of The Kingdom, being dropped near Fromm Peak and moving south, again to gain knowledge of the enemy.  
  
Grayson looked at his watch: 0515. Forty-five minutes until the operation began.  
  
Right around that moment, a sound was heard that they weren't expecting: the report of artillery. None of Grayson's artillery was firing...  
  
“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, those bastards have artillery”, he said furiously. He turned to his communications gear. “Adama Actual, Grayson.”  
  
Lee answered quickly. “Actual, Grayson, go ahead.”  
  
“Admiral, our forces on the northern approaches are under artillery bombardment. Somehow, we missed the fact they had any.”  
  
Lee turned white as a sheet. He looked over at Brevin Cross. “Godsdammit, how could we miss that fact?” He wasn't yelling at Brevin, but just thinking out loud.”  
  
“They probably had them under camouflage, Boss”, Cross said evenly.  
  
Lee gritted his teeth. He hailed Grayson again. “General, any idea how many artillery pieces we're talking about?”  
  
“No sir, Admiral.....” He was getting preliminary data on his large battle screen and from his subordinates in the tent. “However, it seems they're pretty much covering the entire front with fire. Forward commanders have already called in, indicating their troops have hunkered down for the moment.”  
  
Lee contemplated for a few more moments before answering. “Ken, is this critical enough to delay or postpone _Operation Ike_?”  
  
Grayson answered immediately. “No, sir. I think we can handle what they're doing. In fact, it might work to our advantage if they think they're pushing us back. I may have our people fall back about halfway, then open up the long-range guns, just to keep those bastards busy. My opinion is _Ike_ is still a go, Admiral.”  
  
“Very well, General”, Lee said with relief that he hoped didn't show in his voice. “ _Ike_ remains a go for 0600. As soon as the first waves launch, I'm coming down to your CIC and have a look at things. Adama Actual out.”  
  
With that settled, Lee needed to talk to Kara.

 

* * *

 

  
Aboard The Battlestar _Laura Roslin_ , 0515

  
  
Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond was on the Bridge of the _Laura_ _Roslin_ , but she wouldn't be there much longer. In about thirty minutes, she would depart CIC and take her Raptor over to one of the large transport ships that could house smaller transports. From there, Starbuck would right-seat on one of those transports taking the first ground troops to the southern clearing for _Operation Ike_. She was rated to fly literally any ship in The Fleet, but she settled for second-in-command. She wanted to be on the ground and to assure that the rapid deployment was going smoothly.  
  
She had just received the report from the _William_ _Adama_ about the enemy artillery attack, cursing under her breath as she did so. That was followed up moments later with new that _Ike_ was still a go. Just as she was finishing that dispatch, Signals hailed her.  
  
“Admiral”, one of the men at signals called out to her, “I have Admiral Adama on the line for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Kohut, transfer it to me immediately.”  
  
Within moments Lee was through to her. “Anything more happening, Lee?”  
  
“Negative, Kara”, the Supreme Military Commander of The Fleet answered. “I was going to see if you got the messages, but obviously you did. Are you still planning to ride on one of the transports to the surface.”  
  
“Yeah', she confirmed, “I was planning to head down to my Raptor in about ten minutes, which is being prepped right now. It'll only take me about six minutes to get to the Heavy Transport ship. I do know all the troops are currently embarking into transports and Raptors from here and other Transport vessels.”  
  
“Sounds about right”, Lee said calmly. “Since you are in charge of _Ike_ , at least until you get General Otter on the ground, advise all ships to avoid any approach from the north. Grayson is pulling his people back about a half click and is gonna fire up the big guns on those suckers.”  
  
“Copy that, Lee”, she said, making a mental note. “Anything else before I depart?”  
  
She could hear Lee sigh. “May the gods go with you, my friend.”  
  
Kara had to catch herself for a quick moment. “Thank you, Admiral Adama. That means the Universe to me. I will report to you once on the ground. Starbuck out.”  
  
Lee looked down as the call ended, and closed his eyes for a moment. _Kick their asses, Starbuck_ , he said to himself as if in prayer.

 

* * *

  
  
Clevin Monteith didn't have the modern battlefield technology that Ken Grayson or Lee Adama had, but he had a well-developed network via radio and courier. It wasn't ideal, but it had to do.  
  
About ten minutes after Lee had talked to Kara, The Crown began to get reports from his commanders.  
  
Caleb Ridge, his number two in command had made his way down the slope even as their artillery had opened up. He would go by himself so he could reconnoiter as much of the front as he could without being slowed down. He was in incredible physical shape, and knew the terrain well, as did all his people. He had an almost photographic memory so he could map in his mind what was going on quite accurately.  
  
Clevin was eating breakfast, knowing that at the moment, he could not do a whole helluva lot about the battle. He wasn't idle, however, while eating. He continued to follow the radio chatter, and would occasionally add his voice to the conversations, making mental notes about what was being said.

He had no illusions about what they were up against: he knew full well that the military in front of him would most likely win in the end, but that wasn't a given. He thought about the five individuals he had sent on the scouting mission near Caprica City, in the hopes of finding some information about his enemy that might help. He knew such information couldn't change the balance of forces, or the enemy's control of the air, but if he could find out more about who was in front of him, and who their commanders were, he still might be able to deal a psychological blow by causing attrition among the leadership.

  _They damn well better get here soon,_ he thought to himself. _We can't hold out indefinitely._  

 

* * *

 

Aboard Heavy Transport 15, 0545

  
  
Kara Thrace had checked with the loadmaster and gone over the manifest. The last transports carrying artillery and ordinance had just left Heavy Transport 6 five minutes ago, with others in front of it. The equipment should be on the ground on a three-mile front from east-to-west when the first combat troops arrived. Satisfied with her conversation with the loadmaster, she boarded the ship she assigned herself to, which was Troop Transport 27. The transport was designed to take up to five-hundred troops to the surface.  
  
The “Boss” for this flight was thirty-six year old Captain Vladimir Braz, an ethnic Russian who had lived all his life near Warsaw, Poland. Her brother Nick had recommended going with Captain Braz knowing he had an outstanding rep among the pilots. It would only be a fifteen to twenty-minute flight, but it was a damn important flight.  
  
As Kara entered the large cockpit, Captain Braz turned and saluted. There really wasn't a whole lot of headroom to stand, but he stood to and saluted. “Welcome aboard, Admiral Thrace-Bond”, he said in heavily-accented, but completely clear English. “I am honored we finally get to meet.”  
  
Kara returned the salute, shook his hand and smiled. “It's my honor, Colonel Braz. Nicholas speaks highly of you, and that was good enough for me.”  
  
He slightly bowed. “Your brother is a good and honorable man, Admiral.” He raised his eyebrows with some mirth. “It also seems he has a bias towards Russians, no?”  
  
Kara got the reference to her sister-in-law Natalie and she laughed with gusto. “Yeah, well, there's no doubt about that. How close are we to departure clearance?”  
  
“The last of the weapons transports are just departing, and flight control has us leaving in about five minutes, Admiral.”  
  
“Let me know when you want to run through the pre-departure checklist, and I'll read it to you.”  
  
“Thank you again, Admiral. I should be ready in, oh, two or three minutes.”  
  
Kara nodded and buckled the five-point seat restraints, then started to scan the instruments in front of her. She had flown something similar once, many years ago, but had been “flying” in sims for this particular ship for the last five months, knowing it might come in handy. The controls within all such ships were as standardized as UED could make them, and within thirty seconds she knew everything looked to be ready.  
  
Two minutes later, Braz asked for the read-back of the final checklist, and he answered each item on the list to Kara as he visually double-checked all the instrumentation. A minute later they were ready to go.  
  
The next two minutes seemed like hours, as both Officers felt the tension of the moment catch up to them. Captain Braz was sweeping the instruments one more time, Kara trying to get her mind into what would be occurring once she was on the ground.  
  
Both of them almost jumped when the radio crackled. “Troop Transport 27, Flight Control. You are cleared to depart. Once clear of the hull, course 191 mark 87, follow your Instrument Flight Course to your landing spot. Good luck.”  
  
Braz deferred to Starbuck. “Roger Flight Control, Transport 27 cleared to depart, course 191 mark 87, IFC to the surface.”  
  
Kara's game face came fully into place.

 


	13. Chapter 13

XII

  
  
  
0600, Caprican Mountains, Southern Range, Below Fromm Peak

  
  
**Some five-hundred feet inside** the treeline below Fromm Peak, two scouts for The Kingdom were none too happy. Rufus Wander and his fellow scout and good friend Iris Pendigrast listened to the sound of war behind them to the north. They felt like sentries at the back door when all the fun was at the front door, and they were pissed about it.  
  
“How in the god's name did we end up with this shit assignment, Iris”, said Rufus, who was about twenty-eight as counted on Earth. “Why are we missing the fun?”  
  
Iris was slightly older, at age thirty-one. She had been taken by The Kingdom when she was fifteen, a hardscrabble teenager who was a lot tougher than she looked. At twenty, she volunteered for what passed as the defense force for the mountain enclave and had earned the respect of her compatriots. She had trained hard to become a good soldier and it had given her a better life than she would have had otherwise. “Ruf, you think what we're missing is fun? C'mon, man, you're smarter than that. There's artillery firing both ways. You know I'll fight like hell, but right now, guarding the rear is fine for me.”  
  
That didn't cheer up the man any. “Why do we need anyone here? I mean, I've barely heard a bird tweet the whole morning.” He raised his hand as she started to respond. “Yeah, I get it: someone has to keep an eye out here, but why me? Why us?”  
  
“Stop your bitching already. Breakfast should be done shortly.”  
  
Rufus indicated to Iris he would go check on breakfast, which was cooking about fifteen feet behind them. It was nothing fancy, just some eggs and bread, but it would fill their stomachs. Plus what passed as coffee out here was brewing up, and that would open their eyes as well.  
  
He was just scrambling up the eggs when suddenly the air was filled with a tremendous sound above and to the southeast. It was coming from above them. It didn't take much to figure out it had to be the enemy because The Kingdom had nothing that could be above the trees. He put the small fire out below the eggs and coffee, grabbed his rifle and ran toward Iris. As he approached her, they both could hear chatter on their hand-held radios.  
  
Iris was simply staring skyward, and slowly walking south. The trees were still quite too thick to completely see what was making the noise. Both Iris and Rufus, and they knew the other five-hundred or so pickets here on the south range were doing the same thing.  
  
As they approached the tree line, they glanced up at the trees on the south side of the natural break in the forest. Their eyes went wide.  
  
“Oh, frack”, Iris said. Had the ground not been shaking, she would have been shaking nonetheless. “What the _hell_ is that?”  
  
_That_ was the first UED Weapons Transport. It was the same size and model as the troop transport. As that ship landed, the side of the monstrous spacecraft opened, with Special Ops troops hitting the ground first, followed by the field artillery pieces of different sizes. Hovering above the transport were Raptors to be the eyes that were looking to the north.  
  
All along the east-to-west break in the trees, from up near Fromme Peak down to the foothills, the pickets for The Kingdom stood in terror, mouths agape at the site, as six of the transports landed, with their Spec Ops troops quickly setting up their artillery and unloading the ordinance to fire. The moment the last of the cargo was off-loaded, a given transport would be airborne, side hatch closing as they climbed. Within moments of that, another craft of the same size began to land in front of Iris and Rufus.  
  
Rufus called back to the main town. “Kingdom Central, south picket 31 Bravo, enemy is landing in force in the break in the forest. They literally came out of nowhere. They are setting up artillery pieces as I speak, with more spacecraft landing!”  
  
He heard other excited southern scouts reporting the same message back to their commanders some seventeen miles away.  
  
As he finished that craft quickly went skyward followed fifteen seconds later by another transport touching down-this one was full of ground troops.

 

* * *

  
  
“Touchdown, Admiral”, Colonel Braz said with excitement in his voice. Landing struts holding; engines on low idle.”  
  
Kara nodded at her driver. She keyed the mic to the rest of the ship. “Loadmaster, all troops off now, now, now!”  
  
With the side hatch on her vessel lowered and the first five-hundred regular UED forces assigned for the assault from the south were running into position.  
  
Kara unfastened her restraint and stood up. Another right-seater would fly back with Braz. “Colonel, thanks for the lift. Hope we get to see each other again”, she said with a smile.  
  
“It's been my pleasure, Admiral Thrace-Bond, now go kicks their arses.” A huge grin was on his face when he said that, making Kara laugh.  
  
“I'll do my best, Colonel, safe flying today!” With that, she ran to the rear of the transport. As she was the last one to disembark, once she had taken about five steps the thrusters began to lift the ship and it slowly pushed forward to the west.  
  
Within the next ten minutes, fourteen Troop Transports had landed, along with Raptors that carried smaller field weapons like mortars. By H-time plus fifteen minutes, they were ready to begin _Operation Ike_.  
  
Like Lee and Grayson, Kara had the use of a large screen computer which tracked the same information as the ones those two men had used. Near her was a complete communications setup. As soon as the last transport departed, she had the communication specialist dial in so she could talk to both Grayson and Adama. “Caprica City Base, Adama Actual; Roslin Actual. All artillery transports have departed, troop transports landing as we speak, commencing _Ike_.”  
  
Neither man would reply. About two hundred meters east of where she was, General Henrich Otter was busy talking to the different brigade and regiment commanders. Since they were on solid ground, he was now officially commander of _Ike_. Kara didn't plan to stay on the surface for very long, but she had not simply been the best pilot in the original fleet that sailed to Earth: she also had trained in Spec Ops, and had done her share of ground combat.  
  
Starbuck made her way over to Otter's command post. He was busy in conversation with several other people when he noticed her.  
  
“Admiral Thrace-Bond”, he said with a broad smile, saluting her immediately. “I was not aware you were staying on the ground. I thought you only operated in the vacuum of space?” The German had a dry, but very wicked sense of humor.  
  
Kara saluted him back and laughed. “Yeah, well, I do most my work in the stars, General, but I've done my share of grunt work. I just wanted to see if I could help you to organize anything for a while before I head back to the _Roslin_.”  
  
He thought for a moment. “The guns start firing in two minutes. They're pretty well lined up, but while I make a final check on that, would you be so kind as to radio the flagship and Caprica City that we're ready to give our friends hell?”  
  
Kara grinned widely. “It would be my pleasure, sir. May I have your call sign and anything else I need, and I'll let them know immediately.”  
  
Otter laughed. “Since this is my first command as a General, Grayson picked a, well, interesting name for my command post: Beaver Dam.” He grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
Despite what was about to happen, Kara almost fell over laughing. “I love it”, she said trying to get back to the battle. “I think it's cute, General.”  
  
Otter actually blushed. “Just make the damn call, Admiral.....uh, sir?” Again he grinned and saluted Kara. She walked a few feet over to the communications setup where a Marine Sargent dialed up Lee and Grayson.  
  
“Adama Actual, Caprica Base Actual, Beaver Dam.”  
  
It took both Lee and Kendrick a moment to realize it was Kara speaking to them. Lee couldn't help but laugh. “ _Kara, did you overthrow the General or something?_ ”  
  
Kara had the good grace to stay serious. “No, sir”, she said crisply, “just helping him out. Beaver Dam to open fire in one minute: I repeat, Beaver Dam to open fire in one minute.”  
  
Grayson replied this time. “ _Copy that Admiral, advise Beaver Dam that Caprica Base is already firing all guns_.”  
  
“Wilco, General, Beaver Dam out.”  
  
Starbuck nodded over at General Otter, who turned to his aide. “Inform all guns fire at will.”

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the treeline, Rufus Wander and Iris Pendigrast recoiled as the big guns fired over their head. They were only a thousand feet from the guns. Immediately Rufus had his handheld back out and was calling back to the town to warn them. “Central, long-range artillery opening up, heads up back there!”  
  
“ _All Units, Central, re-deploy to fallback point Gamma, repeat, fallback to Gamma_.”  
  
With that, Iris and Rufus began their retreat. As Iris turned back around one more time, she saw a sight that momentarily froze her: there were artillery pieces with their barrels facing _into_ the forest. She couldn't believe it. “Rufus, they're gonna fire shells right at us! Move it!” Both of them turned and ran without a backward glance.  
  
Within moments, the Muskets began firing their Buckshot ammo: very small, highly explosive, high-intensity spheres of composite material that scattered as if fired from a musket, each sphere backed with shards of metal. The spheres would explode at a given distance from the gun, the shards tearing the trees at the edge of the forest literally in half.  
  
Behind Rufus and Iris, they could hear the forest literally disintegrating behind them with a sound that was hellish. They picked up their pace. “Keep going, Ruf!”  
  
The sound of the disintegrating trees got closer and closer. Iris looked to her left and saw Rufus fall to the ground, one of the metallic spheres going right through his skull. She didn't have time to even register the grief for her friend when flying shards of a tree behind her tore into her body. She fell to the ground, her spine torn in two, unable to move.  
  
Her suffering didn't last long: the top of a large tree began falling directly above her. She closed her eyes, then there was nothing.

 

* * *

  
  
0625, The Kingdom

  
  
Unlike the artillery fire that had started hours earlier, this new, unexpected fire from the south was aimed at the heart of The Kingdom. Within seconds of the first shell exploding, pandemonium had erupted in the town that normally had a population of about twenty-five thousand, around twenty-thousand of those being eighteen or old. Families, such as they were, scattered in terror as the bombardment hit.  
  
Clevin Monteith tried not to show it, but the sudden arrival of forces to the south and their immediate artillery barrage had unnerved him like few things in his life. He cursed himself for pulling so many of their forces farther north earlier in the morning. He had repulsed the first reconnaissance-in-force quickly, he and his lieutenants feeling very good about their fortunes. Even earlier in the morning, after the initial shock of the artillery in the foothills, they had recovered and held the enemy to a standstill, even making them retreat in places.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He had been a bigger fool than he realized. The early attack, as powerful as it seemed, was a ruse: a feint to concentrate his own forces to the north, while the southern treeline break remained quiet and bare. The enemy had maneuvered him into putting most of his forces in the north, to be terrorized by this latest artillery assault from the south, and allowing this enemy to hit him from his left flank. To be sure, it was a long slog for these Colonials to reach him physically from the south, but would that matter if they were pulverized within the next few hours?  
  
As he called for Caleb Ridge and his other subordinates for a quick council of war, new reports were coming in on the radio from the south.  
  
“ _Kingdom base, south picket 7 delta, Raptors, and Vipers strafing us south-to-north. They have short-range artillery pointed into the forest and are cutting down the treeline; ground troops starting to move north. Request instr....._ ”  
  
The line went dead just as Caleb showed up, his own face white a sheet.  
  
“Clevin, I got a report on another frequency that they are spraying the forest with these little steel balls that explode, and they're chewing the forest up. Honestly, Boss”, he said with a dead earnestness that made Clevin blanch, “I don't know how we can stop this.”  
  
“I don't either, Caleb”, the man said in a stark moment of honesty. “I'm thinking this here in front of us is simply a diversion, for now, you agree?”  
  
Caleb nodded quickly. “Has to be. I'm beginning to think the may not have all that many ground forces here to the north. Mostly it seems it's been artillery. We're about equal insofar as numbers go, Clevin, but their maneuverability is their ace in the hole.”  
  
“Don't I know it”, The Crown said angrily. He stopped for a moment and looked to the south, as the shelling continued. He figured one spot was as good as the next, so there was no use burning energy by running. “Think you can quickly draw down some of our forces in front of us on the foothills, so we can throw up a defensive presence south of us?”  
  
“What about our own artillery?”  
  
“We can't reach theirs, can we? Our guns are too small, am I right?”  
  
Caleb nodded unhappily. “No, we can't. If their troops get about halfway between here and there, we can reach them. I think for now we keep them firing west into the foothills. That should keep them at bay. We're still in the thickest part of the forest here, so I'm not too worried about their aircraft-at least not right at the moment.”  
  
“OK, get it done as quickly as you can, my friend”, Clevin Monteith said. “Tell your commanders to try and mask the withdrawal from in front of us as best they can, and then we'll put a good chunk of our troops forward to about the halfway point.”  
  
“It's the best we can do at this time, Boss, I'll get on it.” Caleb hurried away. Clevin knew he would get it done as quickly as he could. They didn't have a professional military, but they had gone over many scenarios over the year. He felt that within the hour, he would have a blocking force moving south to hold off the enemy.

 


	14. Chapter 14

XIII

 

  
0640, The Southern End Of The Kingdom

  
  
**Commander Thomas Dalbott had been one** of the first to disembark to the south. He would lead the thrust in the center through the forest that was being decimated to his front. They had been moving northward for ten minutes in force from east to west, in no real hurry. This wasn't about speed: it was about tightening the noose. The small field artillery that was blasting the forest was moving forward with them. _Operation Ike_ was planned to move five miles to the north then hold a defensive position. A detachment of Spec Op forces had been dispatched to the unoccupied eastern side of the slope and to the southern approach to block the enemy from trying to flank them. Command had been pretty certain The Kingdom didn't have the manpower for a flanking maneuver, but it was strategically sound to hedge one's bet.  
  
Dalbott had never seen these small artillery pieces in action before. He had only heard about the Muskets. He was astounded-and he had to admit, even a little bit terrified-by the destruction they could put out to both the trees that stood in their way and the people who were fleeing. They'd only moved in about a thousand yards and already he had seen the gruesome sight of more than a few human beings chewed up from the small metal explosives, or from wooden shrapnel from exploding trees. He had a job to do, yet this....he didn't wish it on anyone, friend or foe.  
  
As they moved forward, Dalbott noted to Command that they were meeting little resistance. The artillery going with them with their rolling stock of ammo, once seen, made anyone in their path flee.  
  
“Beaver Dam, Kiwi Actual. Encountering little resistance. Status on our flanks?” He didn't want to get too far ahead of or too far behind the units on either side of him, lest they open up a gap in their lines. Again, he was certain the enemy couldn't take advantage of it, but From Lee Adama through General Grayson to General Otter had told them to stay disciplined and follow the Op Plan.  
  
“ _Kiwi, Beaver Actual, the display shows all groups in good order. No real gaps apparent. Continue as planned_.”  
  
Dalbott nodded. “Copy Beaver Actual, continue as planned, Kiwi out.”  
  
He switched his communications unit to internal for his forces. “OK, everyone, Otter tells me we're lined up nice and even east to west, keep moving forward, keep your eyes peeled. Dalbott out.”  
  
In going over the Op Plan with his men, some had complained about stopping after five miles, wanting to simply run over these jerks that were holding up progress on Caprica. Dalbott had advised them the pause was deliberate-the Command Authority would give The Crown, whoever this guy was, one final chance to surrender and save some lives. Yet he knew in his heart if this guy turned down the next offer, that would be it. Or, in the terms of American baseball, a game he had come to enjoy, it would be “three strikes and your out.”  
  
Personally, he was hoping The Kingdom would get the message. If not, it would take the lives of many more UED troops to beat these people.   

 

* * *

 

1300 Local, Aboard The Battlestar _William Adama_

  
  
“ _Adama Actual, Beaver Actual_.” Otter's voice came over the speakers crisply in CIC.  
  
“Beaver Actual, Adama Actual, status report.” Lee was looking at pretty much the same display as Otter was, but again, they weren't assuming anything. He wanted confirmation from the people on the ground.  
  
“ _Adama Actual, forces have reached planned stop point. Little enemy movement noted across the front. Request instructions._ ”  
  
Lee nodded in satisfaction. “Well done, General. Proceed as planned. Cease offensive operations of _Ike_. Defensive positions at this time, do you copy?”  
  
Down on the planet, Otter had moved forward about five miles behind his troops. He nodded with satisfaction. “ _Understood, Actual. Defensive posture at this time. Otter out.”_  
  
Lee then indicated to flags that he wanted to talk to Grayson. “Caprica Base Actual, Adama Actual, General Grayson, SitRep?”  
  
“ _Admiral, lines secured on the northern foothold. Patton forces to the south confirm link-up with Spec Ops covering Ike's flank. Standing to defense operations only at this time_.”  
  
“Ken, Henrich advises me _Ike_ is at the stop line and are also in defensive operations at this moment. Advise further than I and Roslin Actual will be down to see you within the hour. I'm having a Raptor pick up Otter so he can be there. I'll let you know when we're on our way.”  
  
_“Copy that, Admiral. Grayson out.”_

 

* * *

  
  
Kara had returned to the _Roslin_ shortly after the attack in the south began. She didn't want to get in Otter's hair, but he had appreciated her lending a hand as the offensive had begun. She had hitched a ride on the last transport that departed, and from there took a Raptor back to her ship.  
  
She, too, could track the battle with the computerized display that Lee, Otter, and Grayson had. Yet she knew Lee would call to confirm that the objectives for the day had been met.  
  
He didn't disappoint her.  
  
A short while later, they were speaking to each other.  
  
“Looks like it went pretty well, Lee”, Kara said with grim satisfaction. This wasn't like fighting the Toasters: these were human beings, and she raged at the need to do this, but she had a job to do. “Now we throw them one more olive branch?”  
  
“That's the plan”, he confirmed. “I'm headed to the surface within the hour to talk to Grayson, Trevor, and Otter. I want you there as well. We want to go over plans for the next offensive if it's needed, and to get everyone on the same page as far as trying to talk these fracker's out of any more fighting.”  
  
“Just give me a head's up when you head down. I have a Raptor prepped and on standby. Have you updated the Governor?”  
  
Lee nodded even though Starbuck couldn't see him. “I have. She's satisfied the way today's work went. She is giving a status report to The Quorum as we speak, and I've had Brevin update your father as well. He sends you his best.”  
  
Kara briefly smiled. She, of course, was going to ask him if her father had been updated but wasn't surprised that Lee took care of it. “OK, Admiral, I'll be ready to go when you are. Just let me know when you're moving.”  
  
“You'll be hearing from me shortly, Starbuck.” Kara could hear the mirth in his voice.  
  
“Story of my life”, she replied wryly. “See you shortly. Starbuck out.”  
  
Lee just shook his head. They simply knew each other too well, and it showed. Then a thought occurred to him about the meeting just in front of them. He was going to request something from Kara.

 

* * *

  
  
1700, The Kingdom, Main Town

  
  
The battle for the day had died down. The nerves of everyone in their enclave had been frayed almost to the breaking point. Clevin Monteith had been certain they would be done for by day's end yet the enemy had suddenly stopped all action. In its place, an ominous calm, almost as unnerving as the bombardment and attack earlier, descended upon them.  
  
_Why had the enemy stopped_? The Crown was almost certain they could have marched in through the rest of the day and beaten his forces. That bothered him almost as much as the actual attack.  
  
Caleb Ridge had just come to his home to discuss things. Monteith brought that subject up first.  
  
“That's a good question, Boss”, Caleb agreed. “Could be one of several things. Maybe they just want to consolidate and reinforce? Maybe they had some technical problems that stalled them? Best bet though? This was planned to stop where it is. The only guess I have to why they would stop is that they intend to offer us another ultimatum.”  
  
“You mean to ask for our surrender or else?” Clevin didn't use sarcasm often, but he needed to spell it out.  
  
“If you get right down to it”, Caleb shrugged, “yeah, to do that.”  
  
“Bastards”, Monteith said _sotto_ _voce_. “If and when they do contact us for that, I will meet them. But we can't give up now, Caleb. We've worked too damn long to give in.”  
  
“I agree, Boss”, his sidekick said evenly, “but I think it's prudent to hear what they have to say first.”  
  
As Caleb took his leave, another underling approached him, out of breath and excited. Before the man fell over of a heart attack, The Crown spoke. “Tories, you look like you might have a stroke.” Monteith poured water for the man and told him to sit and collect himself. “Now tell me what's going on.”  
  
“Sorry, sir”, he apologized, “but I ran like hell to get here.” He took another breath and sip of water. “I just received word from our network on the northeast side of the mountain range: your scouts are returning, all five of 'em. They should be here within two hours.”  
  
Clevin looked at the man evenly. “Did they give any indication if they were successful?”  
  
The man Tories grinned. “They said, and to quote one of our people on the network, 'coming home with a treasure trove of information'.”  
  
Clevin kept his even temperament, but with some hope rising after the day's events. “Advise our scouts to let the five of them know that I want to see them the minute they're here, understood.”  
  
Tories rose, knowing a dismissal when he heard it. “Yes, sir. I'll go tell them now.” He turned to leave, then stopped. “Sir, if I may, think I can get a refill on that water before running back?”  
  
Monteith had to snicker at that. “Why not? We've had enough casualties today. Just don't kill yourself running back?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” The man scurried away. He hailed Caleb on his hand-held and had another aide to advise Ms. Brin to be ready for a conference that night.  
  
_I can't beat these bastards head-on_ , he thought to himself, _but just maybe I can hit them psychologically right in their brasses._  
  
With that, he began preparing his dinner, waiting for his scouts to return.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter has sexually explicit parts. Just to warn ya...

XIV

 

  
Command Headquarters, South Of Caprica City, 1900

 

  
**General Grayson had everyone he wanted** in the conference ready when informed that both Admirals Adama and Thrace-Bond were en route. General Trevor had returned hours ago, and General Otter had arrived within the last hour. All of them pretty much knew what was going to happen next, but they needed to make certain everything was clear up and down the line.  
  
By 1915, both Admirals had arrived. Grayson had cold water allocated for everyone in attendance, then they got down to business.  
  
As the overall ground commander, Grayson summarized for everyone the day's events: the first bombardment; the movement up the northern approaches; the surprise artillery attack from the enemy; the stabilization of the northern front; the launch of Ike; achieving the goals for the day.  
  
“Overall, I'd say we did pretty much what we wanted to do despite them throwing that curveball at us with their artillery. So far, we count seventy-one dead, ninety-five wounded, no MIA's. All the KIA and wounded are accounted for.”  
  
Lee nodded. “Thank you, General Grayson.” Lee then went into what would be the next moves. A lot of what could happen would depend on how The Kingdom responded to UED and advised they would meet with them the following morning. Within the last hour, Grayson had a commander situated on the northern end of the mountain approach meet under a white flag with someone from the enemy with a hand-written note to be delivered to The Crown, asking for a meeting, giving him the time and location of the exchange. The enemy soldier had immediately started up the hill to personally hand Clevin Monteith the note.  
  
“This guy might be a bit of a nut, and there's no doubt he's got a huge ego, but he isn't stupid.” Lee looked slowly around the circular table. “It's fairly certain by now that he probably expects to hear from us, and is aware that we're giving him one more chance to surrender. What we're here to discuss are the contingencies that we've already gamed on if they accept surrender, and if they don't.”  
  
For the next ninety minutes, Lee, Kara, and Grayson went over their options that had already been gamed, again to get everyone on the same page. There were some questions, and everyone at the table contributed to making sure there were no misunderstandings. At the end of it, Lee spoke again.  
  
“After we meet with this guy, and whatever he decides, we will move quickly. If we are forced to continue, artillery will play a smaller role, as we will have to take them out. It won't be quick and easy, I believe, once we get into more close-quarters fighting. They still have the advantage of the defense and knowing the land. It'll be bloody. But I'm confident we'll win. Dismissed.”  
  
With that, the meeting broke, but Lee turned to Kara. “Starbuck, can you stay for a moment?”  
  
Kara nodded her assent. When everyone was gone, he took her aside. “How would you like to be the one to deliver the ultimatum tomorrow? From our intel, this guy doesn't think too highly of women, and it might unnerve him to throw a kick-ass woman with an attitude in his face?” He had that mischievous grin on his face that Kara had always loved.  
  
“I think that might be fun, Lee”, Kara said with a wink. “Maybe it'll make the bastard think twice?”  
  
“Anyone who runs into you has to think twice, Admiral”, he said deadpan.  
  
She snorted then saluted him. “I'll take that as a compliment, sir. I'm gonna grab a quick bite to eat, then we can go over the meeting with this guy. Wanna join me?”  
  
“Would it matter if I said no?”  
  
Kara again snorted a laugh. “Not really. Let's go, Apollo”, she said sweetly. They both chuckled as they headed to get some chow.  

 

* * *

  
  
2500, Clevin Monteith's Home

  
  
He kept reading and re-reading the information his scouts had given him from Caprica City. It was almost beyond his comprehension. Not just the amount of information they were able to glean in such a short time, but what the information said.  
  
It was a treasure trove: names of the top commanders; photographs of at least fifty people from the rank of Colonel on up, and more down to the rank of Captain. There were no battle plans, but the information did give a breakdown of the chain of command, from the civilian Governor on down, and in detail.  
  
But that wasn't what had stunned The Crown. It wasn't what had stunned Caleb Ridge and Brindy Malcolm when he had shared the information with them. Their scouts had been able to get a detailed history of just who these people were.  
  
It was too fantastic to be fabricated, and it explained the long absence of a Colonial Fleet. He read through the synopsis again:  
  
_Only surviving Battlestar during the Cylon attack was the_ Galactica _, which fled into deep space and left the Colonial System; four years of running battles with the Cylons; discovered that some Cylons were humanoid; discovered that the Battlestar_ Pegasus _had also escaped, and was later destroyed in a large battle with the Cylons; seventy-civilian ships had accompanied the Battlestar; six had been destroyed._ Galactica _jumped away from a massive battle with the Cylons, ending up in a solar system with nine planets and one sun; the third planet was inhabited._  
  
“Inhabited by fracking Human Beings”, Clevin marveled for at least the tenth time. “What are the chances of that?” He continued.  
  
_Made contact with the Humans on the planet Earth; the Colonists were given their own nation on the planet; Two new Battlestars built; the establishment of United Earth Defense; the cataclysmic war with the Cylons four years after arriving, costing three billion lives; the destruction of the Cylon forces; the building of a massive interstellar fleet; the decision to return to the Colonies.  
_  
“And here they are”, he said.  
  
Part of him truly wanted to cheer that Humanity, even after losing billions of people, had survived and beaten those bastards again. Yet his own ego would not allow him to let go of the fiefdom he had established here, and that he had worked so long to cultivate. It wasn't about riches since there had been none left after the Cylons: it was the simple power over people that fed him, nurtured him. It was an aphrodisiac that was stronger than any sexual urge. It's what he lived for.  
  
He would not let it be destroyed if he could help it.  
  
He pulled out the photographs and biographies of some of the major players of this fleet from what was called United Earth Defense.  
  
_Admiral Lee Adama, yeah I met that bastard already. Son of the legendary William Adama; General Kendrick Grayson, Commander ground forces. General Seth Trevor, Second-in-Command on the ground to Grayson, who was from Earth._  
  
In this slew of information that had rocked his world, two other pieces of what had been gleaned had infuriated him on one hand and brought back memories on another.  
  
_Admiral Caprica Baltar, Commander of what was called a Deep Space Explorer; Admiral Galen Tyrol, chief builder of this fleet, and Commander of all Raptor and Falcon carriers._  
  
“And they're godsdamned _Cylons_!” He had met Tyrol not long ago. Had he known, he would have killed the man even at the forfeit of his own life. There were Cylons working with this fleet! With human beings? There were other Cylons helping Humanity as well.  
  
“What the frack has happened to the Universe”, he raged. It simply made him more determined to beat these people.  
  
Clevin was now sixty-three years old, and he thought he had seen and heard everything. Apparently, he hadn't. This information had shaken him, but also strengthened his resolve to resist. It was a matter of honor now.  
  
Yet one last piece of intelligence had staggered him to the point he had almost passed out.

A name.

One solitary name.

A name and a person that he had met long ago, and had spent many glorious months and many glorious nights with. A person who, he was certain, had died when the Cylons destroyed The Colonies.      

 

* * *

  
  
_Caprica City, One Year Before The Holocaust_

 _  
  
Ensign Clevin Monteith had shore leave off his ship, the Troop Transport Carrier _Pisces _. He had joined The Fleet ten months earlier, thinking it beat the boring life of an apprentice carpenter, building homes and other structure.  
  
He had been wrong.  
  
He was constantly bored out of his mind on the large transport, which usually sailed around the Colonial System doing nothing but....well, sailing around the system. Oh, sure there were readiness drills; there were occasional war games where they actually practiced the live loading and unloading of troops in space and on the ground, which could be exciting. But for most of the time, for twenty-nine hours each day, it was sheer boredom.  
  
The most excitement that he would have was on days off when he would head to the surface of whatever planet they were closest to and enjoy some nightlife. You prayed you weren't orbiting Saggeteron for such a leave. Those religious zealots didn't believe in a nightlife. Usually, he went with some of his friends from the _Pisces _, or, if he were above Caprica or even Tauron, he would get together with friends that lived on those worlds.  
  
Tonight he was in Caprica City. He hadn't felt like partying with his normal cliques. He simply wanted to get shit-faced. He was seriously thinking of resigning before his two-year commitment was up. It could be done, and usually, the Colonial military would rather give a malcontent a discharge than to put up with the hassle of dealing with someone who didn't want to be there.  
  
But tonight, he was content to drown his sorrows.  
  
He had found a bar on the south side of town to wallow in. It wasn't a high-class joint, but it wasn't a dive, either. It had good music, a decent food menu, and a plethora of alcoholic concoctions that would make you forget for a short while.  
  
The place was called Nomad's Bar and Grille. Just another place among many such places in the Capital of the Twelve Colonies. A good place to drink alone, or to dance if you wanted, _ _or even to just strike up a conversation with someone. Clevin was wanting to be alone that night._  
  
_It's funny how what you think you want can suddenly turn on a cubit. Especially when something unexpected takes place._  
  
_He was on his second mixed drink, a concoction that he knew included ambrosia, but it was crafted so it tasted almost like a sweet tea. It was one of the better drinks he had tried in a while. This was the kind of drink that would sneak up on you if you sat on your ass all night drinking the stuff, then trying to get your legs to work once you decided to get up. The alcohol was stealthy in this one._  
  
_He had been munching on some wings to run a little defense against the alcohol. Had this just been on an empty stomach, he'd regret it later. Hell, he'd regret it later either way._  
  
_He had just put down a particularly meaty wing when his eyes caught someone coming through the door. It seemed like everything stopped when this svelte, blonde woman entered the room. Not just for him: it seemed everyone did a quick look at her, the room went silent. After a few moments, the buzz returned to the room._  
  
_He'd never seen anything like her: golden blond hair; obviously in incredible physical shape; eyes and lips that screamed sex appeal. This unknown, incandescent woman simply radiated “it”, whatever “it” might actually mean. Even though the bar was back to normal, both men and women kept taking envious glances at her. She was a game-changer._  
  
_She sat down in the middle of the establishment, a waitress taking her order. The smile that lit up her face took his breath away. It could light up the darkest corners of the Universe. Within a few moments, the waitress had returned with a beer, and she began to sip it slowly, obviously waiting for her food before taking large pulls on the beverage._  
  
_Now Clevin didn't think he was the god's gift to women, but he knew he was handsome enough and had always stayed in excellent shape. Yet it was if a pilot light had been switched on in a stove, and heat began to fill his body. He wondered if he should perhaps go over to her table_....

 

* * *

_It had been a long week for Lieutenant Kara Thrace on board the Battlestar_ Galactica _. Eight months after the death of her fiance, Zak Adama, she still was being given the cold shoulder by her crewmates and her Commanding Officer, Commander William Adama. It was a known fact that she had passed Zak through flight training when he shouldn't have been in a cockpit, and that is what had killed him. She had killed him. The cold freeze from her shipmates would thaw in time, but for now, she was on the outside looking in, a_ persona non grata. _  
  
She was almost twenty at the time and had been in the Colonial Fleet for three years, after being given a choice between jail time or military service. She had chosen to be a Viper pilot, and found, almost immediately, that she had a natural affinity for flying. She quickly moved up the ranks, and by the middle of her eighteenth year, she was considered perhaps even at that early time, the best, and the most natural pilot in The Fleet. It's what she was born to do.  
  
But it hadn't changed her hard-scrabble attitude that always landed her in trouble.  
  
She had grown up without a father; her mother was an alcoholic and addicted to drugs, whose idea of “love” was punishment by slamming Kara's fingers in the door, slapping her face, or giving her brutal verbal beat-downs over and over again. It got to the point that running the streets most of the time beat staying at home. It meant, even at age fifteen occasionally stealing to get food, or fracking a stranger to get food or shelter. Some nights, even sitting in a jail cell beat the abuse from home.  
  
That was Kara Thrace growing up. It had molded her into a young woman who wasn't scared of anything, which would serve her well in the cockpit. But she also had a foul mouth, a rep for sleeping with any guy (or girl) that caught her fancy, even on _Galactica _, and often landed her in the brig for insubordination. It was a paradox of immense proportions. She was capable of love and of generosity but was capable of being absorbed by self-pity to a point that almost required psychological intervention.  
  
Tonight, she was just glad to get away from the “Old Lady”, as _Galactica _was known. The ship would be retired in just under a year, ancient by the standards of the newer Battlestars. What she would do after that, the god's only knew. Until then, she concentrated on being the best fracking jock in The Fleet while on duty and being the best fracking frack while off-duty. She was off-duty now.  
  
Kara was halfway through her brew when her food arrived. She was starving and dug right in. Content at the moment with food and a beer, Kara relaxed and took in her surroundings. She had been to the Nomad before. There were customers who came here often, but it usually had a good mix of first-timers. It was the first-timers that Kara was searching for this evening.  
  
As she was looking on the dance floor, a voice behind her gave her a startle.  
  
“Mind if I join you for a few minutes?”  
  
Kara looked up at a quite handsome, quite rugged looking man, about her age, perhaps a little older. Kara simply smiled broadly. “Of course, pull up the chair, stranger.”  
  
Clevin sat down and immediately introduced himself. “Clevin Monteith.” He put out his hand.  
  
“Kara Thrace”, she said with a winning smile. “Come here a lot, Clevin?”  
  
“Actually my first time here”, he admitted. “I've heard of this place, but somehow never made it in here? You?”  
  
She chuckled. “A semi-regular, if you will.” She took a swig of her beer and indicated to the waitress that she would like another. “I like to move around and not stay in one place too long, same with bars and restaurants.”  
  
“Nothing wrong with that, Kara Thrace.” He raised his drink in salute to her.  
  
She looked at the pale-colored liquid. “OK, I know there's ambrosia in that drink, I can smell it a little, but what the frack is that?”  
  
“Well”, he stuttered, then looked straight at her, “to be honest I'm not too damn sure.” They both laughed loudly. “But I can tell you it's damn good.”  
  
“Can I try a sip?” She giggled when he started to speak. “Yeah, I know the 'beer before whiskey' saying, but I'm only gonna take a sip.”  
  
He shrugged and passed the tall glass over to her, and she took a cautionary sip. “Wow, that's pretty good! A little sweet, but yeah, you couldn't tell you're drinking booze there. That one will bite you in the ass later”, she said with another grin.  
  
“Been there, done that, Kara”, he said with a dismissive smile. “Sometimes that's what you're looking for.” He took his own sip. “So what do you do for a living, Kara?”  
  
She looked at him evenly. “I'm a Viper Jock on board the _Galactica _.”  
  
He looked at her with surprise. “Pardon if I offend, but you look awfully damn young to be a rated jock. You're not training?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nope began training when I was sixteen, three years ago. I'm a full-fledged jock, I'm here to tell you.”  
  
“You any good?” He chided her and winked to let her know that.  
  
“Well, don't believe everything people tell you, but according to my Boss on _Galactica _, I'm the best pilot he's ever seen.”  
  
“Commander Adama, right?”  
  
Kara looked at him in surprise. “Your average person probably doesn't know that Clevin, but yeah, The Old Man says I'm pretty good.”  
  
Clevin chuckled. “Don't kid yourself, Kara, the man's a legend, and he's considered one of the great Viper jocks of all time. That's high praise.” Again he lifted his glass in salute.  
  
She narrowed her eyes.“You seem pretty well informed. What do you do for a living?”  
  
“I'm an Ensign on the Troop Transport  _Pisces _. We deal with the Marines and Spec Ops forces most of the time. We don't deal with the fighter jocks or Raptor jocks too often.”_  
  
_She looked at him approvingly. “Hey, we're all part of the same team, aren't we?” She raised her beer bottle to him this time._  
  
_“That's true”, he said with a genuine smile. “A toast, to jocks and transporter grunts!”_  
  
_Kara laughed delightedly. “To jocks and transporter grunts!” They clinked their drinks together._

 

* * *

_They both had a good meal and were animated in their conversation. Ensign Monteith decided that two and a half of the drinks had been enough, while Lieutenant Thrace was on her fourth beer, her table partner impressed with how she could knock 'em down.  
  
When the food had been consumed completely, they talked a little longer, sipping at their drinks. Clevin finally found the courage to ask a question. “Wanna dance?”  
  
Kara gave him a look he hadn't seen in the short time they had been sitting there. It was a sultriness that instantly aroused him.  
  
“Been waiting for you to ask”, she said with the same sultriness, then smiled. “Let's go.”  
  
The jumped on the dance floor, enjoying the upbeat music, laughing and simply letting go for a while, as younger people were apt to do. It also helped to sweat some of the alcohol from both of them. They were having a blast.  
  
After about thirty minutes of the upbeat music, the lights lowered and soft, romantic songs began to play. This time Kara took the lead.  
  
“I could use the slower rhythm right now, Clevin. How about you?”  
  
He gave her a mock stare. “Reading my mind, Kara Thrace.”  
  
Kara laughed but her eyes never left his as they moved into each other's personal space for a long period of slow dances.  
  
The alcohol wasn't completely gone as they slowed down. No words were spoken for a while as they relaxed into the music.  
  
The floor was crowded and the lights were very low. It was starting to affect both of them. Into the fourth song, Kara felt a bulge growing in Clevin's pants. She smiled without looking up. With a slow, insistent movement, she took her right hand and squeezed his crotch, feeling what was certainly an impressive member.  
  
Clevin's eyes went wide and he gave a small groan, eliciting a giggle from Kara. He _ _grabbed her face between both his hands and leaned in for a slow, sultry kiss that electrified both of them. They continued to make out on the floor as the slow, pulsing tunes continued._  
  
_Kara upped the ante a short while later, slipping her hand inside his pants and his boxer shorts, lightly stroking and squeezing his huge cock. Clevin responded by deftly moving his hand under her shirt, finding she was not wearing a bra and squeezing her ample bosom and flicking a finger across an already-stiff nipple, Kara's answering moan barely audible._  
  
_They enjoyed the eroticism of the moment, noticing that no one else was even looking their way. After a short time, Kara leaned up to the taller man and whispered in his ear. “I think we need to find less constraining accommodations, don't you?” The words were accompanied by a long, languid stroke of his member._  
  
_“Gods, I thought you'd never ask”, he said with mirth. Kara laughed loudly. “Let's get outta here.”_  
  
_They left the place, neither one knowing where they were going. “Your place or mine?”, Kara said._  
  
_“I don't have a place here. I usually crash for the night in a hotel. I hadn't gotten one yet.”_  
  
_She looked at him and smiled. “The Regent is right around the corner. It's not a dive, but not terribly upscale either. Let's go.”_  
  
_They were to the hotel within five minutes, checked in with a knowing glance from the young woman behind the counter, and they headed up to their sixth-story room._  
  
_As the door closed behind them and as Clevin locked it, he turned to see Kara directly in front of him. She was breathing heavily. “I've felt that monster in your pants, now I wanna see it.”_  
  
_Before he could reply, Kara was on her knees in front of him, and had undone his pants and quickly shoved them and his boxers down, Starbuck gasping at the beautiful sight before her. It was long; it was thick, and she was going to have her way with it._  
  
_“That's better”, she said with a rough voice, pushing him against the door. In a moment she was licking and kissing his shaft hungrily, quickly discovering the intoxicating flavor. It didn't take her much time to engulf his large cock and slide it all the way down her waiting throat, massaging it as it went in._  
  
_“Gods, Kara, no woman has ever....oh frack..has ever taken me completely in.” He chuckled. “You have more skills than just being a jock.”_  
  
_Kara laughed while he rammed balls-deep in her mouth. She brought it back out. “You haven't seen anything yet.” She continued to suck and lick him. After a few minutes, Clevin knew he would blow if she didn't stop, so he pulled out of her mouth, picked her up and set her on the bed. He removed his clothing,_

_Kara, getting the drift, removed hers. Clevin wasted no time in again ravaging her lips, soft, urgent moans coming from them both. He didn't stay there long, being already overheated with Kara putting him on the verge of climaxing a few minutes earlier._

_He moved down to her perfect breasts, large, pink nipples standing at attention for him. He greedily sucked, licked, bit and pulled on the marvelous points, Kara moaning encouragement to him._

_Clevin didn't wait any longer. He moved downward, Kara's legs opening as if by magic. He stared at the site before him for a few moments: sweet, reddish-pink folds, glistening with her desire. There was no preamble. He grabbed her knees and moved them as far apart as he could, then dove his tongue and mouth onto to her waiting vulva, licking up her scintillating flavor. He roughly dove two fingers into her, Kara moaning loudly in delight._

_This is what she had been looking for tonight. Not love, but just a night of long, sweaty, exhilarating sex._

_Leaving his fingers thrusting inside her, he locked his lips onto her engorged clitoris. His attack brought Kara to a mind-numbing orgasm, her hips bucking high in the air._

_He gave her just long enough to come down from the high before he spread her legs some more and quickly thrust into her with a firm stroke, Kara crying out. “Oh, frack yeah! That's it, Clevin, frack me hard!”_  
  
_That first round didn't last long as he exploded inside of her, Kara's second orgasm letting loose a moment later. That was only round one. For the next eight hours, they screwed each others' brains out, coming again and again and loving it._  
  
_They finally fell asleep about 0600, exhausted and sated. When Clevin awoke, Kara Thrace was gone. He felt empty about that. He could have fracked her forever and a day. She had left a note on his nightstand:_  
  
Clevin, I had an absolutely incredible time tonight. Everything was fantastic. I'm just not the kind of girl who stays around in the morning. It isn't personal. But if you're off next weekend, we could perhaps get together again? Here's how to reach me. XOXO, Kara.

 _She left him a number where she could be reached on_ Galactica _. Of course, he called her the next evening, left her a message to meet her back at the Nomad the following weekend. She replied that nothing would keep her away._

_The following weekend....and the next....and the next....in fact for months, they met when and where they could, fracking each other every which way. It was the best, most intense affair either of them had been in, and they couldn't get enough of each other. After a few months, they weren't simply fracking to frack anymore: they were really starting to fall for each other and spent much of their time on their weekends out and about instead of just lying naked in bed. They had discovered that they meshed together very well in every way._

_Neither had sought it, but both were falling in love with the other._

_Kara had invited him to_ Galactica _for the Decommissioning Ceremony, but he let her know he had to stay on base that weekend as the Transport Ship he was assigned to was docked for repairs. She didn't think twice about it._

_Then the Cylons showed up. Both were convinced the other had perished in nuclear flames._

 

* * *

 

As he came out of his daydream into the present, Clevin remembered that he had never seen her again. Now, she was an enemy. _You can't make this frackin' shit up_ , he thought to himself with a light laugh.  
  
Then he got back to work. About thirty minutes later, a scout came to his house with a note from the forces facing him. It was from that Admiral Lee Adama whom he had met two years earlier.  
  
_To The Crown;_  
  
_We have suspended offensive operations, as you are aware of. I request that you meet with a representative of mine under a flag of truce at the location and time listed below. If you do not show at the exact appointed time, we will resume offensive action._  
  
_Admiral Lee Adama_  
  
“They want to give us one more chance to surrender before trying to crush us.” He knew the score. He would show up, but already knew he would reject their overture.

 


	16. Chapter 16

XV

  
  
  
0600 The Next Morning

  
  
**Admiral Thrace-Bond left** the _Laura Roslin_ at 0500 for an early breakfast with Lee aboard the Flagship. It was a working breakfast, as they were going over what Kara would say one last time before meeting with this guy, The Crown, at 0800. A message had reached General Seth Trevor at the northern base of the mountain several hours earlier, confirming that the leader of this shadowy group would be present.  
  
“The best thing to do, again, is to simply treat the guy with respect. There's no reason to piss him off. Treating him nice seems to unnerve him more than spitting nails at him.” Lee and Galen had both played it that way when meeting this guy. They had played it cool. He was certain Starbuck would do the same. The Kara of thirty years ago? He wouldn't have even considered her, but she was an Admiral for a reason. Maybe she could talk this guy down from the cliff they were about to go over.  
  
“Do we have any intel on this guy?” Kara hated not knowing things. “Who he might be? Where he came from? Is he former military?”  
  
Lee shook his head. “From the few people we've interviewed, very few people, if any among his followers even know his name. He simply goes by The Crown. That's an ego at work for you.”  
  
“There's no doubt he doesn't care for much beyond himself”, Kara mused. “He thinks he's a king; he kidnaps people; he didn't think twice about shooting down Nick's Raptor a few years back. Wish we knew more.”  
  
“Well, we don't”, Lee again reminded her, “so we play it respectful and cool. Anything other than that and there's no doubt we'll have to take them out. But make sure he knows, Kara, this is that _last_ opportunity to surrender and get the rest of his people out alive.”  
  
“Yes, sir”, she said easily. “Part of me wants to take him out....but for those just living up there? They're Human Beings, just like us. It feels like the _Olympic Carrier_ all over again.”  
  
Lee winced at the reference to that civilian ship that he and Kara had been ordered to shoot down by President Roslin, lo those many years ago. They hadn't seen any people on the ship, but the fact is, somewhere in the frantic days when the Cylons were jumping on top of them every thirty-three minutes, they had lost thirteen-hundred civilians.  
  
“Yes, it does”, Lee said quietly. “Which is why we give them one more chance. I want it to be clear that this son-of-a-bitch is given a choice. If he refuses, we continue with our operations.” He took one last drink of his water. “OK, Admiral Thrace-Bond, I think that covers it. You leave here at 0730. We'll have you at the location ten minutes before the scheduled meeting time.” Lee looked at his watch. “It's 0645, why don't you see if your dad is up? The attending nurse will let you know if he's awake.”  
  
“That's a good idea. I'll talk to you when I get back from the meeting.” Kara stood, saluted Lee, then turned crisply and left the room, Lee hoping Kara would convince this guy to give up the fight.   

 

* * *

  
  
Kara was taken down to the meet sight at 0730, arriving as planned at 0750. The meeting would take place on the east side of the mountain. That side was no place to put an army when trying to take the higher ground in front of it: it was forested until about three miles from the first slope upward, with the large Chariot River meandering north to south in the middle of the forest. It offered little room to retreat if things went bad. The west side of the mountain was greeting by rolling plains all the way to Caprica City.  
  
But the east side of the slopes was a good, open place for a meeting.  
  
Kara had both her Raptor drivers, as well as six Marines accompany her to the rendezvous. Another Raptor hovered over the forest behind them as backup, just to be on the safe side.  
  
The moment Kara dismounted her vehicle, the group could see movement from the slope which, conveniently, was about ten minutes from the point picked to meet. While they waited and while the Marines looked outward toward the approaching people, Kara went over her notes one more time. She knew almost exactly what she was going to say, of course, that would depend on the answers she got.  
  
She jumped back in the Raptor for a few minutes and went back to the Communications station. “Roslin Actual, Adama Actual, have arrived at the rendezvous point. Subjects approaching us from the west.”  
  
“ _Adama Actual, I copy that Kara. Good luck. As mentioned you are to return to the Flagship immediately after the conclusion of the meeting_.”  
  
“I will, Lee, I don't expect this to take long, Roslin Actual out.” She wrote down a few more things and just tried to relax. A few minutes later, her pilot peaked his head into the bird.  
  
“Hey Boss, they're almost here. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.”  
  
“Thank you Captain Xien, I will be out momentarily.” Kara put her notes away, stood up and straightened her uniform. “Time to dance”, she said to no one.  

 

* * *

  
  
The Crown watched the Raptor land and he gestured for his people to go forward. He had six people with him, and from this distance, it looked like the numbers were pretty close to equal. From that distance, he couldn't make out the individuals as more than just moving shapes. He looked further east at the other Raptor, hovering menacingly at a distance behind her sister ship on the ground.  
  
He thought again about the information he had poured over almost all night. At first, the information of where this fleet had come from sounded bogus, but as he looked at the pictures of many of the top commanders: this General Grayson; General Otter, Governor Kwok; Former Governor Bond, the CAG Nick Bond, he realized their eyes were slightly further apart than those from the twelve worlds, and their heights listed in Caprican measurement showed that most of them were taller than the average Colonist. Whoever they were, they were the enemy now.  
  
He had given the volumes of information on the top leaders to Brin that night, and from all accounts, she, too, had been up all night going over not only the photographs but the information behind the people. She knew enough about military rank that she thought it unlikely she'd ever see the civilian Governor, nor the jocks, nor the Admirals that were commanding the Battlestars. But with the knowledge she had, she was certain she would be able to make a dent in the command structure.  
  
With the help of Caleb Ridge, who, like herself, had trained in the Marines and in Spec Ops, she could, with some degree of certainty, tell where some of the leadership might be at a certain time. For example, this Grayson was in overall command of the Ground forces, it was a good bet he was at the command center that was established south of Caprica City; and that his two top subordinates, this Otter and this Trevor guy, would probably be embedded with the forces arrayed in front of the Kingdom. Those two wouldn't wear insignia that close to the front, more likely than not, but the photographs of them-and there were several of each member of the command team-led Brindy with a certainty that she could knock off a few of them.  
  
Her horse was being taken care of on the eastern slopes, away from the line of fire. The Crown had insisted on that. At 0400 that morning, she had collected her weapons and enough ammo for a good week and set out first going to the east, across the river at the one bridge near the mountain, then she headed north this time, intending to circle New Caprica and enter from the west. There were other animals in or near the city so her horse would not cause any suspicion. There she would reconnoiter and see if she could make something happen.  
  
Did he trust Brin? No more than he could shoot her sniper rifle, but mutual hatred was a powerful weapon, and he hoped her powerful weapon might change their fortunes-because he was going to cast the die, he was certain, once and for all. This group from United Earth Defense would not give him any more chances, and he knew it.  
  
So he and his men approached. They stayed behind him, making it clear he was not armed. That wouldn't do anyone any good, no matter if he told this new representative where they could shove it.  
  
He was within about fifty yards of the Raptor when an armed soldier advised his party to come no further. He turned and nodded at his men and the party did as instructed. He noticed some movement in the Raptor, and then someone jumped out....  
  
....And Clevin Monteith, a man who didn't really believe in the gods, could swear on them that he almost fainted at that moment.  
  
“ _Lords of Kobol_ ”, he said in a whisper so no one else could hear him.    

 

* * *

 

Kara jumped off the wing of the Raptor and moved out in front of her security force. “Follow me, ladies and gentlemen”, she said with a dead earnestness. The sun was low on the horizon in the northwest and it was throwing a glare he way. She took out her sunglasses to shade her eyes. The group in front of her began to come into better view.  
  
She didn't stop but.....suddenly she felt a shiver run through her, at first not understanding why. As she got within about fifty feet of the opposing group, she stopped. Stopped dead in her tracks, and whipped her glasses back off.  
  
“ _It can't be_ ”, she said in the same soft whisper so no one else could hear. “There's no way in hell....”   

 

* * *

  
  
Finally, the two groups were within fifteen feet of each other.

And now, Kara knew.

She knew.  
  
_My God, it's Clevin Monteith._  
  
There had been enough tension as the two groups converged, to begin with, but now the guards of both groups glanced furtively at one another: even they could feel something was happening beyond just the meeting. None of them dare let that thought out of their heads.  
  
“If I may”, Clevin Monteith finally said, his voice cracking momentarily, “would all of you”, and he gestured at his men, then to the UED forces in front of him, “mind if the Admiral and I talk privately for a few moments? You may frisk me if you like”, he said to Kara's protective force. Kara nodded and bade one of the Marines move forward.  
  
He did an expert frisk of the man, then turned to the Admiral. “Nothing on him, sir.” She nodded and he retreated behind her.  
  
Clevin looked around. There was a medium-sized tree not far to his right. “My lady, if it is acceptable to you, may we talk over by that tree?”  
  
Kara simply nodded her head, not wanting to say anything till they were out of earshot.  
  
“The rest of you”, he said, looking at both groups of guards, “just relax, will you? We won't be long, thank you.”  
  
As they wandered away, the two groups of armed men and woman slowly ambled toward each other, all of them glancing at the two figures walking toward the tree.  
  
One of The Crown's men looked at one of the Marines and spoke. “Tell me you didn't notice anything....out of the ordinary when them two got together, I dare you?”  
  
The Marine in front of him hadn't planned on talking to the enemy, but....the man was right. “No, partner”, he said in mystified tones, “you aren't wrong. Something....I dunno, not right about all of this.”  
  
The two groups conversed in low murmured voices, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

* * *

 

When they made it to the tree, some forty feet away from their security, Clevin Monteith gave an ironic smile. “Kara Thrace”, he breathed, clearly remembering that first night again so many years ago.  
  
“Clevin Monteith”, Kara said in a shaky voice, “what the _hell_ is this about?” She also clearly had those memories brought to the forefront at that moment.  
  
Clevin was up-to-date on Kara Thrace-who now, he knew, went by the name Kara Thrace-Bond. He suspected she was married.  
  
“It's quite obvious, my still-insanely beautiful lady, I lead The Kingdom. It's my creation.” He wasn't going to give her the whole nine yards.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. “You were Colonial military! And you end up being a terrorist?”  
  
“A terrorist?” He snorted with derision, his voice rising. “Kara....”  
  
She cut him off. “It's Admiral Thrace-Bond.”  
  
“Thrace-Bond is it”, he feigned innocence, already knowing that much. “Married?”  
  
“Adopted”, she said with no inflection.  
  
Monteith nodded in acceptance. “Very well, Admiral Thrace-Bond. I am no terrorist. Obviously, I survived the assault on Caprica by the Cylons and tried to scratch a living out for about ten years. After that, I and some friends of mine decided we needed drastic action to save humanity. After all, The Colonial Fleet had run away and left us to our own devices.”  
  
“We didn't run away”, she said in low, animated tones. “ _Galactica_ was the only Battlestar near the Twelve Colonies to survive that first day. We left the Solar System with seventy-five civilian ships, packed with civilians, some forty-five thousand, and survived. And now we're back.”  
  
“And so you believe we should just, shall we say, curtsy to your renewed presence, and give up how we've been living the past thirty-some years? I don't think so.”  
  
“You terrorized villages, Clevin”, she said with more regret and hurt than she cared to show. “You kidnapped people and held them against their will.”  
  
“I did what I could to make sure this planet survived!” This time his voice wasn't low or quiet, those words easily heard by the group gathered behind them. Instinctively, the guards for each of them backed away a few steps and held their weapons a little tighter.

“This...what is it called? Radiation sickness? It made many men impotent and many women infertile. Do you really believe in villages across Caprica, many only numbering fifty or a hundred people, that the Human Race would have made it for this long? We took those who weren't sick and we started to have children. Five thousand have been born since we gathered here. Think that would have happened in the sticks?”  
  
He looked to the ground, angry for losing his cool in front of this woman, whom, he had to admit, he would have done anything to see again after The Holocaust. “I'm sorry, Admiral, I apologize for losing my temper.”  
  
Kara hadn't expected anything like this. She had met him looking for a one-nighter years ago and had ended up falling deeply in love with him, completely against any true rationale. She had never said those words to him, nor her to her, but....she knew she had loved him.  
  
“Clevin, my God”, she said, “what happened to the sweet, charming young man that I met and dated, and.....dated all those years ago? You had so much life in you. Now? Now you're trapped in a mountain camp, fighting against a professional military. For frack's sake, I never would have imagined this!”

“Had you people not come around two years ago...”

Kara stopped him cold. “You shot at us first, remember?”  
  
He nodded his head in acknowledgment. “Yes, we did. We wanted to scare you off by shooting down that Raptor...”  
  
Again she cut him off, this time with a wave of searing anger in her eyes. “That Raptor you shot down was commanded by my adopted brother.”  
  
Clevin Monteith had read the reports but had not connected Kara Thrace to this Governor Bond or this Commander Bond that was mentioned, and he wouldn't volunteer such information. Either way, he blanched.  
  
“Your.....your _brother_?” Now it was his turn to be shaken.  
  
“Yes, my brother, whom I would lay down my life for”, she said with an earnestness that brooked no argument. “When anyone attacks my family, they become the enemy. You became the enemy that day, Clevin.”  
  
“I'm sorry it was your brother in that ship”, he said with sincerity. “Did he survive?”  
  
“Yes, he did, but barely.” She closed her eyes quickly remembering that frantic day. “I was the one that rescued him after he had been shot that last day.”  
  
“That's good”, he said quietly, and she could see he meant it. He took a breath and turned to business. “I'm sure we didn't come here to reminisce about old times, and that you have a message for me?”  
  
Kara cleared her head, trying to get this man who she had...who she had to admit she had fallen in love with before the Armageddon, and the nights they shared, out of her mind. “Yes. Sir”, she said, choking on the words, “I am here to inform you as a representative of United Earth Defense that we are offering you and your followers one more chance to lay down your arms, and surrender peacefully. The offer that Admiral Tyrol gave you a short while back still stands. It would be our hope that no more blood be shed.”  
  
Clevin looked around at anything but Kara Thrace-Bond at that moment. “I think you for your generous offer, Admiral, but as I told that Adama two years ago, and that Tyrol a while back, we like what we have, and we'll fight to keep it.”  
  
“That is your final word, sir?” There was nothing but duty in her eyes now.  
  
“Yes, it is, my dear Admiral”, he replied with a hint of tenderness and sadness.  
  
“Thank you, sir, that concludes our business. I shall report back to Admiral Adama. Good day.” She turned and started to walk away.  
  
“Kara?”  
  
She turned and looked at Clevin Monteith. “What?”

“Actually, I do have a counter-proposal.”

Kara looked at him skeptically. “What sort of counter-proposal?”

For the life of him, he wanted to take a step up to her, grab her around her waist and make this offer. “I will surrender under these terms.” He grew as emotional as he had been in years. “I will surrender if you and I leave this planet and find our own way in the Universe. We spent almost a year together and...I had fallen in love with you. Then the fracking Cylons almost killed us off. I thought you were dead. I mourned for months.”

Without thinking she almost moved into his personal space. “Are you out of your fracking mind?” Her voice was a whisper, lest the guards hear any of this. “What we had was incredible, and....I have to admit, I had fallen in love with you!” The pain in her voice was palpable

She wanted to look away from him, but knew with a dozen other people in the area, she couldn't. Then she looked right into his eyes and shocked him.

“Despite all that.....” Her knees almost gave way, “I'd be lying if I told you a part of me isn't wanting to do something like that, Clevin. I didn't have time to mourn afterward, with the Cylons breathing down our asses for four more years. But I thought of you, _every_ fracking day.”

Now his knees almost buckled. He regained his equilibrium, then spoke in barely a whisper. “So you loved me, too?”

Kara closed her eyes, remembering for a few moments the intensity of their romance. “God, yes, I had fallen completely for you. It was only nine months after my fiance was killed, but you filled my heart in a way no one ever has.”

They both went quiet for a few moments. “I don't expect you to tell your Admiral that”, he said candidly. “I really don't. On the terms you offered, I must reject, Admiral.”

She looked up at him again, and she clearly saw hurt in his eyes. The fact was that their romance had been unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. Nothing came close. Not anything with Lee; or with Sam; or even Zak, God rest his soul, or with any of the fracks she had on _Galactica_ , or in the few lovers she had since going to work for her father. _Nothing_ had ever thrilled her as Clevin had.

“I'm sorry that is your answer, sir”, she said formally. “I shall give your reply to our government. If there's nothing more, sir”, she said, internally shaking apart, “that will conclude or meeting.”

One more time she turned away, only to have Clevin Monteith speak again.

“Kara?”

She turned again, without a word.

“I always wondered what would have happened if the Cylons hadn't shown up. You were-you still are”, he said with a small smile, “the most insanely gorgeous woman I've ever met.”

“I do hope.....” He faltered for a moment, “I do hope that when this unpleasantness is over, no matter what happens to me, that you and your brother survive. Now go before we both make fools of ourselves.”  
  
Yes, Kara could see in his eyes, he would frack her then and there if they were alone. The stark truth was that she would allow him to do so if they were alone.  
  
Kara couldn't say anything more, so she quickly turned away without another glance and headed toward the detachment. When she reached them she gave a terse order. “Let's get out of here, guys.”  
  
“Boss, what....” Kara cut the man off.  
  
“I said back in the Raptor! Wasn't I clear enough?” The detail was back into the ship in record time. As Kara climbed onto the wing, she couldn't resist one more backward glance, seeing this man whom she had willingly loved one fantastic night, walk away.  
  
As if sensing it, Monteith turned around, and for a brief moment, their eyes locked in sadness. He turned away without another glance, as Kara clambered into her ship.  
  
Nothing had changed: the war would continue. But psychologically, for these two Human Beings, whose lives had intertwined so sweetly so many years ago, everything had changed.

 


	17. Chapter 17

XVI

 

 

 **The last thing Admiral Thrace-Bond** wanted to do on arriving back on the Battlestar  _William Adama_  was to talk to Admiral Lee Adama.

What had started out as a straight-forward, simple mission to advise the enemy that they had one last chance to surrender, had turned into an emotional tsunami for Starbuck, the likes of which she couldn't remember since Sam had been shot during the coup against _Galactica_ many years before.

She had been totally unprepared to have her heart and soul shredded like it just had been. She was, for the moment, a wreck. Yet she also knew she could not postpone her meeting with Lee. Her duty demanded she go inform him immediately.

She had also made up her mind to tell Lee what had happened. This mission-to rebuild The Twelve Colonies-demanded she be transparent with her Boss. It wouldn't be easy, but she would see it through.

Kara stopped outside the Commander-In-Chief's quarters to gather herself. This was not going to be fun at all. She knew it, but...

She knocked.

"Enter", she heard Lee's familiar voice say. "Kara, welcome back. Can I get you something to drink before you do your brief?"

"A whole bottle of ambrosia would be good right about now, Lee."

That brought his head up to look her square in the eyes. He became alarmed at her appearance: she looked haggard; her shoulders were slumped; her mouth was taut; her eyes looked bloodshot and heavy.

"Kara? What's going on?" Lee didn't have the first clue why she looked this way. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

He wasn't far off.

"I'll take two bottles of water, Lee", she said with less stress in her voice. "Thanks."

Lee looked at her closely for a few more moments, then retrieved three cold bottles of water, slid two over to Starbuck and keeping one for himself.

She was in her seat, and Admiral Adama could clearly see she didn't want to be there at the moment. "OK, Starbuck, what's going on? What happened down on the surface?"

Kara literally chugged the bottle of water down in seconds, not stopping to even breathe. Lee's eyes went wide.

She cleared her throat. "I did as instructed, sir", she said with a stiff formality that made Lee grow even more alarmed. "I advised The Crown that the offer Admiral Tyrol presented to him still stands if they surrendered. He declined the offer, Admiral." Kara stared straight ahead when reciting the words, not wanting to look at Lee.

Lee leaned back in his chair, simply studying his overall Second-In-Command. He had not seen her like this since The Fleet had arrived at Earth so many years ago.

"That's not all that happened, Kara", he said gently. "Something else happened, didn't it? Something that apparently shook you up."

Kara again cleared her throat. "Yes, sir. He did offer a counter-proposal."

Lee looked at her through narrow eyes. "What...kind of counter-proposal?"

The penny dropped.

"He offered to surrender his forces and end resistance if..." The words stuck in her throat.

"Go on, Admiral", Lee said slowly.

"He offered to surrender...if I would...acquire a Raptor and...and the two of us would leave the Colonial System together."

Lee's chair almost tipped over backward. "What the  _fuck_  do you mean the two of you run off? I know this guy is a nut, but gods, where did this come from?"

Kara didn't blink. "It isn't as far-fetched as you might think, Lee."

For the next fifteen minutes, she spilled the whole story to Lee Adama: meeting Clevin Monteith at a bar; going to a hotel and fracking him all night long, then doing so the next week, then, finally to the point where it was more than just sex and they had started to fall in love before the Cylons struck. She told him truthfully about the conversation they had exchanged shortly before.

Lee was ashen-faced when Starbuck finished. He stood up simply to move around, his legs almost buckling underneath him. He caught himself, then grabbed them both two more drinks of water, as they had dried the other two bottles.

"Holy shit, Kara", he said with a shaky voice. "You never told anyone on  _Galactica_  about this guy? You saw him for almost a year?"

"Neither of us were looking for more than one night. But God as my Witness, Lee, and no disrespect to anyone, he was the most amazing lover I ever had, and we fell in love."

Lee closed his eyes thinking back to that time. "Come to think of it, I do remember that was a time when you weren't...well, you know."

She gave him a wan smile. "Wasn't fracking someone every night on the ship? No, you're right. For that time period, there was only Clevin. I didn't want anyone else."

Lee sat back down heavily in his chair, his head still swimming. He did remember that time. He hadn't been the one that often initiated any sex between him and Starbuck back then she had been aggressive enough and he didn't need to, but he remembered the revolving curtain to her bunk had ceased, no one really knowing why.

Now he knew.

"This is fracking unbelievable. I mean, what are the chances of something like this?"

Kara simply shook her head. "I don't know, Lee, but I can't remember the last time I've been this shaken or off-balance."

"Lords of Kobol", Lee breathed, still not believing it. He tried to get back to the business at hand. "So he definitely turned down our ultimatum?"

"Yes, he did", Kara said quietly, still in an emotional upheaval, "he made that quite clear." She shuddered. "I told him that he shot down my brother two years ago, and he genuinely seemed upset."

Lee looked at her as if she had grown horns. "He was upset because it happened to be your brother? What, nothing about the two who died? No sympathy for them?"

Kara didn't know why she had blurted that out but regretted it now.

Lee snorted in disbelief over this whole fracking episode. He was starting to regain his footing, but he could tell the Admiral of the  _Laura_   _Roslin_  was, at this time, very messed up.

He looked at Kara until she could feel his eyes boring into her, and she finally looked at him.

"Admiral", Lee said with a stern formality, "with this news, we'll be moving forward with our offensive, you understand that? I'm not gonna blow smoke up your ass and tell you that you shouldn't be affected by this. That would be lying, and it wouldn't be fair to you.

"But right now, this isn't about your feelings or being fair: it's about prosecuting a conflict that will help us move forward with re-colonization." He paused to let that sink in, then continued. "You need to get your act together. Right now, you're a mess, and there's no denying that, so don't even try. You have until 0600 tomorrow morning to pull yourself together. Talk to whoever you feel it's necessary to talk to. If you need to talk to your parents, or your brother, or Caprica, or even Dr. Beazos, I'll help you arrange it. But by tomorrow morning, if you're not ready to take CIC, I'll relieve you of command at least temporarily, and I'll put Caprica in Command of your ship."

Kara nodded her head. "I understand."

Lee sighed, exasperated beyond belief. "I don't like to...threaten you like this, Kara, but if this were something that happened at a non-critical time, we probably could slide through it. We can't. There's too much at stake now."

An awkward silence descended for a few minutes, Kara finishing her bottle of water.

Finally, she took the last sip, then spoke up. "Permission to be dismissed, Admiral Adama?"

Lee almost couldn't get the response out. "Permission granted, Admiral Thrace-Bond."

Kara turned to leave when Lee spoke again.

"Kara", he said softly, Starbuck not turning back around. "I'm here to talk to you if you need it. You know that."

Kara didn't move for several seconds, then spoke without turning around. "Lee, I want you to know...If circumstances were a little different? I might have taken him up on the offer."

She quickly left after that.

 

* * *

 

Starbuck headed to the VIP quarters that were unoccupied. She immediately put in a call to Signals to find out where her mother was. Within five minutes they advised her she was on the  _Martin Luther King, Jr._

She then got through to Caprica on the Bridge of the  _King_  and asked her to advise her mother to meet her and her father on the Flagship. She would not divulge to Caprica what it was about, even though Caprica could hear the distress in her voice. But she obeyed her Superior Officer, and within twenty minutes, Judith Bond was airborne to the  _Adama_.

 

* * *

 

On the surface, Clevin Monteith and his guards scurried up the slopes to their town as quickly as they could. He didn't say a word on the way back, his guards giving him as wide a berth to let him be. They could see he was in no mood for any discussions.

An hour later, they were back and he headed directly to his quarters. He made a call on his radio to Caleb Ridge to meet him in half an hour. He usually would call the man immediately after getting such an ultimatum, but like Kara above him, his mind was soup right now, and he needed the time to put himself together.

He poured himself some water, although, like Kara, a hard, stiff drink would have been better. He sat down and simply stared at the wall, knowing that he needed to get it together. A Universe of hurt would be coming down on him and his people as soon as the morning, and he couldn't wallow in this mixture of self-pity and shaken disbelief.

He had seen Kara Thrace's name on the intel his spies had picked up. But in all honesty, since she was commanding a Battlestar, he felt there was no way in hell he would see her. It had floored him when he realized it was Kara that was delivering the final ultimatum.

He could only imagine Kara's reaction, not having the first clue he was around.

"Kara", he said, with a mixture of anger and mournfulness. "Of all the people to come down out of those ships and meet with me. Godsdammit." He didn't scream or yell, as he could certainly do. He had kept her face and her smile, her laugh deep in his heart all these years, using it as another piece of bitterness to throw at the Colonial military, that they had killed the one woman he had ever really loved. The hatred toward The Fleet, and his searing memories of Kara in his arms, in his bed, him inside of her, kept him warm on the coldest, darkest of moments since the Cylons came.

He meant what he had told her on the surface. He would give it all up for her: to leave both sides behind; to find if they could rekindle what they had thirty years ago. He didn't look like the man he had been all those years ago. He was still in excellent shape, but living all but off the land had weathered his face, with lines from the wind and dirt and even sand that would blow in his face from time-to-time. His eyes were as sharp as ever, but they had lost the sparkle that had captivated Kara Thrace the first time she looked into them. His heart had hardened against almost everything and anything in those decades to the point where, now, he wondered if he could remember how to really love someone?

But if he could, he had no doubt the only person in the Universe he could love was Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond.

"And the thing is", he said, almost to himself, "is that you're as insanely gorgeous as you were that first night. And I did fall in love with you. May the gods damn me if I didn't."

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Caleb knock on his door.

"Boss", Caleb said, actually shaking the man out of his trance.

"What", he startled. "Oh, Caleb, I'm sorry, I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear you."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

He wouldn't-he couldn't confide in Caleb or anyone about what had occurred a short time ago. It would show a weakness that could get him killed, and he knew it. "We were right, they offered us to surrender and an ultimatum. I expect them to hit us as early as tomorrow morning. Let's get together with our commanders and firm up our defenses."

"Yes, sir!" Caleb left for a few moments to grab a few things from his house. The Crown could hear his lieutenant on his own hand-held ordering all commanders to Clevin's place on the double.

He lapsed back into thought for a few moments.  _I would give all this up for you, Kara Thrace. If I can't have you, I'd rather die here defending what I have._


	18. Chapter 18

XVII

 

 

0900, The Battlestar  _William_   _Adama_

 

 **Admiral Caprica Baltar had taken it**  on herself to not only inform Judith Bond but also Justin Bond on board the Flagship that Kara would meet with them. She didn't have the first clue as to what was going on, but Kara had sounded nothing like the Kara she had come to know.

At 0900, Judith was escorted to her husband's quarters, where he was still undergoing some tests. He would be back on the King for most of his time, but today Gaius and a neurosurgeon were going to take a deeper look at the plaque buildup on his brain, as they wanted to begin treatment for it as soon as possible. They simply wanted to be thorough in their assessments.

Judith walked in, and her husband rose and walked over to her, kissing her sweetly and giving her a firm squeeze. "Justin, do you have any idea what this is about? Why does Kara want to see us?"

They both sat down at the table in the living area. "Babe, I haven't the first clue. I do know she went to the surface to deliver an ultimatum to the leaders of this Kingdom, but what this is about, I don't have the foggiest."

Five minutes later, Kara knocked on the door. Her parents rose to meet her. Kara almost broke when her parents hugged and kissed her, but she held it back. She knew this might be the most difficult moment she had ever had with her parents.

When they were all seated, Judith spoke first. "Honey, why do you need to see us? Is there something wrong."

Kara wanted to snort in derisive laughter but knew this was neither the time nor the place for such a display. As she did with Lee, she dove right into it.

"Dad, as you know", she began, looking at both of them, "and I'm sure you've told mom, I was asked to deliver the ultimatum to The Crown, the guy who runs this outfit, and advise him that unless they surrendered, we would go on the offensive again."

"Yes, I know", her dad said in conversational tones. Both he and Judith had immediately noticed how out-of-sorts their daughter looked, but years of being parents made them patient, and they let Kara continue.

"I arrived down there, scouted the place, and could see them approaching. They were about ten minutes away when we landed. So I went back into the Raptor, made some notes, and let Lee know I was on the surface."

Judith could see the confusion in her daughter's eyes but held her tongue. "Go on, honey."

"When I jumped out of the Raptor they were almost there. When they got closer, I realized...I realized this guy, The Crown, was someone I knew before The Holocaust."

Her parents' eyes widened in shock. "You  _knew_  this guy, Starbuck?" Her dad always felt that the Universe was, in some ways, smaller than it looked-the fact Kara Thrace was his daughter was a testament to that, but this was stretching it a little.

"Yeah", she said and actually released a small, dry laugh. "I knew him quite well, in fact."

Judith's stomach fluttered. "How...well, did you know this man, Kara?"

Kara paused, unable to stop the tears at the corners of her eyes. "We were lovers for almost a year before the Cylons came. We never said it to each other, but we had fallen in love."

Judith was glad she was sitting, as she was sure she would have passed out otherwise. She reflexively put her face in her hands. "Oh, my God, Kara..." She barely got the words out.

Her dad...Kara actually thought he might have a stroke or heart attack, so pale did he turn. He took a few deep breaths and brought himself under control. When he spoke, he could only think of one thing to say.

"Jesus Christ, Kara", he said as if someone had punched the breath out of his lungs. "Jesus..."

He turned to look to his left, not out of anger at his daughter, but out of what all of this meant. "Good God", he breathed hard again. "This...nut, up on the mountain, was a guy you had an intimate relationship with and had fallen in love with before The Holocaust?" He wanted to make sure he had heard it right.

"Yes, dad. Yes, he is."

Justin Bond rose at the moment, not in a whole lot better shape than Lee had been earlier, but he'd been around more blocks, and he recovered quickly. After a few moments of looking away from his wife and daughter, he came back to the table.

"Honey", he said in the most urgent tones that she may have ever heard from him, "I want you to tell your mother and me everything. From the beginning."

Kara repeated her monologue almost verbatim to what she had said to Lee, her parents becoming more stunned by the moment. When she had finished, silence reigned for a few awkward moments.

Kara was surprised when her mother spoke first. "Kara, can you answer this honestly for me? Did you even entertain the idea of running off with this guy?"

Kara looked directly into her mother's eyes. "Mom, I'd be lying if I told you that there isn't a part of me who would take him up on the offer."

That brought tears to her mother's eyes. "As improbable as it sounds, Starbuck, part of me understands that. You're a passionate woman: you always have been. And we've talked about your history many times, and we've never judged you, and we won't judge you now. Love can be the most powerful force in the Universe. Clearly, that's what you felt back then."

Part of Justin Bond wanted to argue with that, but he couldn't. Had this been he and Judith going through an impossible story like that, he knew he'd have moved the Heavens to be with her.

"I'm not the same person I was then, mom", she assured her mother. "I have you and dad to thank for that, for pointing me in a better direction, but I can't lie: Clevin Monteith swept me off my feet back then, and had I know he had survived, and if he had known I had survived..."

"You talked to Lee about this already, haven't you?" Her dad tried to bring the conversation around to what lay just ahead for everyone.

"I had to. I had to report to him immediately on returning, and I told him all of it as well." She felt better for being able to be up front with Lee and her parents about this, but it also didn't change that, at that moment, she was emotionally and mentally in a bad place.

"Lee has told me I have till 0600 to get my shit together, or he'll replace me and put Caprica in Command of the  _Roslin_."

"Are you really in that bad of shape right now, Kara?" Her dad was shaking on the inside now.

"Yeah, dad, I am", she confessed. "I didn't expect any of this. I know I need to get it together, and I suspect I will..."

"Do you want to see Doctor Beazos", her mother inquired. "I'm sure we could have her over here quickly. This is something that is important far beyond our family."

Kara nodded. "If I could, just to bounce a few things off of her. Maybe she has some ideas that will get me back into the right frame of mind?"

Justin got up and called Signals. He asked them to contact Dr. Beazos on the  _Gandhi_  and have her on the  _Adama_  as quickly as possible and asked that Signals pass that on to Lee.

Her father urged Kara to go over to the couch in the living area. "Honey, I would imagine Dr. Beazos will be here within the hour. Until she shows up, I want you to lie down and try to relax. I know it won't be easy, but try to get a nap, OK?"

"OK, dad. Dad? I love both of you so much."

Justin Bond smiled down at his daughter, Judith holding herself together next to him. "Kara, we love you more than our own lives. We will always love you. That will never change."

He kissed her on the forehead, her mother doing the same. Remarkably, within five minutes, Kara had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

On seeing his daughter fall asleep, he called Lee and asked to meet him in Lee's quarters. Five minutes later, they were both there.

There was no preamble.

"What do you think, Admiral", Justin Bond said with blunt directness.

"Honestly, sir, I just don't know. You can't make such shit up, that's for certain."

"No", the former Governor said grimly, "you can't." Justin got up and went to Lee's fridge and got a bottle of water, and on reflection, grabbed one for the Admiral.

"Have you told Governor Kwok yet, Lee?"

Lee shook his head. "No, not yet."

Normally, since he no longer had any official authority, Justin Bond wouldn't dream of cutting off the Military Commander of The Fleet, but this wasn't time for subtleties.

"Lee, you need to do so, and right now. And after you inform the Governor, you need to call Caprica and let her know she may have to move quickly."

"May I make a counter-suggestion, sir?" Lee actually gave his mentor a small smile.

"By all means, son."

"Let's save a little time: why don't I talk to Governor Kwok. Why don't you head over to the  _King_  and talk to Admiral Baltar in person? Yes, this is a fleet matter, but this is also something very personal and intimate about Kara. I think it would be better coming from you.

"You have a deal, Admiral. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Justin." The urgency in the former Governor's demeanor astounded Lee.

Lee first called to have a Raptor prepped for Justin Bond. He guessed, correctly, that Judith would stay with Kara. He then called Governor Kwok who was on the  _Gandhi_  and filled her in, advising her there may have to be another shake-up in command. The Governor was as floored as everyone else, but she moved to make contingencies.

 

* * *

 

Lee had informed Admiral Baltar that Justin Bond was heading over to her post-haste for an urgent meeting. He did not give her any more enlightenment. After hearing how unsettled Kara had sounded earlier, she began to become very concerned about what might be going on.

Caprica was in her quarters when Justin landed, and he was escorted directly to her.

"Justin", Caprica said as her friend and mentor walked in, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What's going on? What's going on with Kara?"

Again there wasn't a preamble and Justin dove into it. Caprica was flabbergasted, just like Lee, just like Justin, and just like Judith.

"God Almighty", she said in shock. "How is she now?"

"She was taking a nap when I left", he informed her. "Dr. Beazos should be over there about now and talking to her. Right now, Caprica, she's emotionally and mentally a wreck. This completely knocked her flat."

"I can't even imagine", she said with some despair. "Why did you need to come and tell me personally, Justin? You could have called me."

He shook his head with a grim smile. "No, I couldn't do that. This is very serious. We probably go back on the offensive in the morning. If Kara can't answer the bell..."

He paused for a moment, scaring Caprica. "If she can't answer the bell, what, Justin?"

He looked directly into her expressive eyes. "Then by this evening, you'll be in Command of the  _Roslin_."

As was seemingly the case with multiple individuals this day, Caprica almost passed out."  _Me_? But I am..."

He cut her off sharply. "You're the third highest ranking Officer behind Lee and Kara, that's what you are. You've served on Battlestars before, all the way up to XO. None of the other Admirals on any of the DSE's can say that. You've earned this chance, should it come today, Admiral Baltar." He paused to let her soak it in. He continued with more softness in his voice. "I know you're friends with Kara, and you care about her deeply. But right now, you have to put that aside, and if called upon, to take the reins of the  _Roslin_  with boldness and with confidence. Do you understand that?"

"I do, sir", she said crisply. "Begging your pardon, Justin, but what do you think the chances are?"

"I'll be blunt: I think, at least for a few days, Dr. Beazos is going to recommend that Kara rest up, and revisit all of this after that. I think you'll be commanding the  _Roslin_  at the very least for those few days, Caprica. Be ready to move."

He stood up. "I need to get back to Kara and Judith, my dear. I know you understand?"

"Of course, Justin", she said with a shaken voice. "I love the three of you so very much." She kissed his cheek again. "Please, give that love to Judith and Kara for me?"

He finally smiled softly at the Cylon. "Of course I will, Caprica. I love you, too." He kissed her on the cheek, turned and left without a backward glance.

Caprica Baltar started to get her mind into the game again. She had work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

XVIII

 

 1200, Pilot Ready Room Aboard The  _William_   _Adama_

 

 **Admiral Lee Adama, former Fleet Governor Justin Bond**  and his wife Judith waited anxiously for Doctor Beazos to brief them on Kara. She had informed them thirty minutes ago that she would talk to them shortly. The tension was unbearably thick.

Dr. Beazos had been treating Justin Bond on and off for several years now. His recurring nightmares after his encounter with the Viper bearing the name of his adopted daughter on Cylon Earth had shaken him to the center of his soul. Yet he hadn't expected that it would affect his dreams and turn them into nightmares.

He trusted the Doctor: more than that, even though this time around he wasn't making the progress he had wanted, she was helping him, and he felt, in time, he would overcome this latest episode of night terrors. Perhaps when Gaius and the neurosurgeon decided on a treatment plan, that also might help.

A few minutes later, escorted by two Marines, Dr. Beazos arrived, the Marines taking station outside of the door, barring entry to anyone else.

All three rose to greet her, and there were tense smiles around the room when they again took their seats.

"Thank you all for being here", she began in friendly tones. "I've talked to Kara for the last few hours about what happened. In her position, I think I might have overloaded as well. You simply cannot be prepared for something that far-fetched to occur."

They simply nodded and continued. "I've given Kara a sedative, and she should be asleep for the next six to eight hours." She paused, knowing she was getting to the heart of the matter. "I am recommending that Admiral Thrace-Bond be relieved of duty temporarily. She is, quite literally, and for lack of a better layman's term, fried emotionally and psychologically. She isn't delusional or incoherent, but the Human mind is so complex and fragile. She needs more time to process what happened on the surface, and for she and I to work through it."

Lee asked the professional question first. "How long do you think she'll be off duty, Doctor?"

Dr. Beazos shook her head. "I can't give you a definitive answer on that score, Admiral. I do not believe that this will sideline her for the long-term, but this is a lot to process in a matter of minutes, as she was forced to do."

She turned to look directly at Justin and Judith. "One positive is that, through my sessions with you, Justin, that I have a very good working background about your daughter's past and what's she's been through since she was a child. I will let Kara delve into that, but that should save us some valuable time in resolving this."

Judith Bond responded. "Where do you recommend she rest and hold sessions with you, Dr. Beazos."

"A good question, Judith", she said with a warm smile. "I'd recommend she be transferred to the  _Gandhi_  since it is my home ship and I can be close to her. There are other psychologists in The Fleet, and I can delegate some of my other patients for now to them. This goes well beyond just Kara Thrace-Bond, obviously."

Lee stood up, the others ready to follow, but he waved them back into their seats. "If you'll excuse me, then, I have to make some immediate command decision, and I will let you continue to talk to the Doctor as long as you need. Justin? Judith? If you can fill me in later on the rest of this meeting, I'd be grateful, and Dr. Beazos, if I can have the official recommendation from you as soon as you can, it would be appreciated. I will need such documents to give to Governor Kwok and the Quorum."

With that, Admiral Adama left. He needed to talk first with his Governor: then with Admiral Baltar, then with Kara's XO, Chase Carrico.

 

* * *

 

After his departure, Lee put in a summons for Admiral Baltar and Commander Carrico to report immediately to the Flagship. He advised Caprica that he wanted to meet first with the Commander as he didn't have the first clue as to what had transpired, then he would meet with both of them.

Caprica Baltar still couldn't divulge to her crew or to Gaius what was transpiring. Until Lee made it official, at least to her, she had to concentrate on commanding the King. Yet she was mentally preparing herself to take over the _Laura Roslin._ Since joining UED, she had dreamed of commanding a Battlestar-but not under these conditions. She would have to put her personal feelings for Kara and the Bond family aside and do her job.

Chase arrived on the Flagship thirty minutes after being summoned. He was no fool and instinctively knew something big was up, although for the life of him he couldn't imagine what it was. The moment he landed, he was escorted to Admiral Adama's Quarters.

As he stepped in, Lee rose-as did Justin and Judith Bond. He saluted his Admiral.

"Commander Carrico, reporting as ordered, sir."

Lee returned the salute. "At ease Commander, take a seat."

The presence of Justin and Judith set off alarm bells in his mind, but he forced his face to remain impassive while he found out what was going on.

"Chase", Lee began, "I've called you here and I've summoned Admiral Baltar as well because there's been an unexpected incident involving Admiral Thrace-Bond. I'm going to let Justin and Judith explain that to you."

Nothing could have prepared Chase Carrico for what the Bond's laid before him. As was becoming commonplace, it had floored him, glad that he had some water in front of him, so dry his throat went. Kara wasn't only his Boss, but they were very close friends, and he was far more worried about the friend at this moment than her position as Admiral. When they finished, Chase tried to absorb the news.

"Christ on his Cross", he said  _sotto_   _voce_. "I may be jumping the gun, Admiral Adama, but I don't think I was called here just to hear this? Kara's being removed from Command." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Lee nodded. "At least temporarily. We have a psychologist that will be transferring her to the  _Gandhi_  for rest and treatment. The Doctor feels Kara will be back sooner than later, but with an ongoing conflict, I have to make some changes."

With that, he dismissed Justin and Judith, who would be going to the  _Gandhi_  with their daughter when she awoke. At that time, he called for Admiral Baltar to enter his quarters.

Both men stood as she walked in, salutes passed around, then Lee got down to business.

"Caprica, I just filled in Chase about what happened this morning. I know I already made you aware of what was going on in advance. But as Chase knows now, Kara is being relieved of duty, on a temporary basis at this time. She's emotionally a mess right now."

He looked at his two subordinates, both consummate professionals, but both were people with feelings and egos. "Chase, I know you're next in line to take the  _Roslin_  but under the circumstances, I want an experienced Admiral on the Bridge of that ship. I'm putting Admiral Baltar in Command of the  _Roslin_ , effective immediately. I will understand if you want to file a formal protest."

Chase had been thinking so much about Kara and what she was going through that he hadn't even considered the command side of it. Kara Thrace-Bond was the reason he had become such a fine Officer, and he knew it. He would not dishonor her by causing a scene at this critical juncture.

"I understand, Admiral Adama", he said with professionalism. "I have no objections to that." He turned to Caprica. "Admiral Baltar, I would imagine you would want to pick your own XO for the time being?"

Caprica quashed that immediately. "Chase, I want  _you_  and only you as XO. You handled the situation a few years ago incredibly well, and you are ready to command your own Battlestar, but I believe it can't be in a lurch like this. Will you accept serving under me? I'm gonna need you."

Chase smiled. "Of course, Admiral. I just didn't want to tie you into a shotgun wedding." Despite the seriousness of the moment, they all laughed at that remark.

She gave her best smile to her now-XO. "I won't tell Gaius if you won't." Again they all laughed.

Lee wrapped things up. "Very well. Caprica, the  _Roslin_  is yours effective immediately. I will make the announcement to The Fleet. The Governor is already aware."

"Sir", Chase Carrico interjected, "if I might?"

"Yes, Chase?"

"I think before you inform The Fleet, you need to inform Nick, Abby, Natalie, and Brett. They deserve to know what's going on."

That hadn't even occurred to Lee. "Gods, you're right, Chase. Thanks for that reminder. I'd have caught hell form Judith had I not done that." This time he rose, effectively dismissing them. "Admiral Baltar, I plan to hold a council of war on the Flagship this evening, with Governor Kwok and General Grayson in attendance. We need to get you up to speed on what will be happening shortly."

She smartly saluted Lee. "I understand, Admiral. Thank you for showing confidence in me."

He saluted back. "Both of you are dismissed."

Lee went to work to inform Nick, Abby and their spouses. Then he took a few moments to slow the Universe down that was seemingly flying by him at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Kara awoke around 1600 hours. She was groggy, feeling like she had been through the old boxing tournaments held each year on  _Galactica_. The problem was, she wasn't in her early twenties any longer. It almost felt like a hangover.

When she finally began to orient back to the living world, she saw her mom, dad, and Dr. Beazos sitting quietly talking at the table near the small kitchen area. She sat up and gave a long, deep stretch, trying to forge some energy back into her body.

And then she remembered why she was here.

Her mother was the first to notice her movement, and immediately went to sit next to her daughter. "Hey there, sleepyhead", she said warmly, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Glad you got some rest, kiddo."

Justin Bond was smiling as he came across the room. "You aren't old enough for afternoon naps yet, Kara Thrace-Bond", he said lightly. "That's reserved for really old people like me." He sat on the other side, squeezed her gently, kissing her on the top of her head. "Feeling any better?"

"I guess so", she shrugged, "because God knows, I couldn't feel any worse."

He squeezed her again. "It's gonna be fine, sweetheart." He truly believed that.

Dr. Beazos sat in a chair to the right of the couch. "Kara, I'm glad you got a good rest. You needed it", she smiled. She glanced at Justin Bond, who understood immediately, and he rose and grabbed a Pepsi for Kara to wash out her mouth.

"Kara, I'm going to go over with you and your parents on my immediate evaluation and course of action. This will not take long, but I do want to be thorough."

The Doctor spilled it all to Starbuck: removal from command; at least a week on board the  _Gandhi_  for observation and more talks with the doctor; re-evaluation in a week.

"Kara, I'm not going to lie to you: what you went through was a traumatic shock to your psyche. You couldn't have possibly been prepared for such a thing, I don't care how well you've been trained. Stuff like that...it just doesn't happen. But it did to you."

Kara took it as best she could, still numb from everything, but like a pro, she first turned to business. She looked back at the psychologist. "When do I leave for the  _Gandhi_?"

The doctor didn't miss a beat. "Immediately. I will allow the Governor and your mother to accompany you to the ship, and even have a nice dinner together. But in the morning, you'll be allowed no visitors for at least a couple of days."

Kara looked at her mom with a sudden panic. "What about Nick, Nat, Munchkin, and Brett?" The fear in her eyes tore her mother apart.

"They've been made aware of what is going on. Your father talked to them while you were asleep."

"They will be allowed to visit you tonight as well, Admiral", the Doctor rejoined. "I think it's important for you to have a good family get-together this evening."

"Thank you, Dr. Beazos", Kara said gratefully. "That will get me feeling a lot better."

"That's why I came up with the idea", the Doctor said with a wink, making Kara laugh and sound like her old self for a moment. "Kara: this is going to take a few days, at least. If this weren't such a critical situation with The Fleet and our mission, I'd probably want to take weeks to go over this. But your ship-this fleet-needs you. That's no knock against Admiral Baltar, but you give so much strength to everyone in The Fleet. We will get you back on track, of that I'm sure."

Kara stood up and went over to the Doctor, who also stood. Kara reached out and desperately embraced the other woman, then after a few moments, let her go. "Thank you, Dr. Beazos. I trust you completely. You've been so good for dad, and I know you'll be good for me." She hugged the Doctor again, who could not keep a few tears out of her eyes.

"I must say, Admiral, you come from an amazing family." She lightly laughed. "I know that's why you'll get through this: you have so many people that love you." Now she hugged Kara herself, and they both laughed.

"If I may take my leave for a few moments", the Doctor requested. "I'm going to advise Admiral Adama to get a Raptor ready for us. Your mom has said she'll go over to the  _Roslin_  to grab some clothes and personal items you'll need, then meet us late. So if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you, Doctor", Justin Bond said warmly. She gave him an almost shy smile and quickly departed the room.

Within the half hour, the Doctor, Kara, and her father were headed to the DSE  _Gandhi_  while her mother went over to the  _Roslin_  to collect some belongings for Kara, heading quickly after that to join her husband and daughter on the  _Gandhi_.


	20. Chapter 20

XIX

 

 

 **Chase Carrico hurried back**  to the  _Laura Roslin_ , where he informed a stunned crew that Kara was being temporarily relieved of command. Chase further advised that she had been removed for something of a very personal nature, and the hope was she would be back in command shortly.

"I expect each and every one of you to welcome Admiral Baltar on to this ship and to treat her with the same respect and devotion to duty as you have for Admiral Thrace-Bond. A council of war is taking place shortly on board the  _Adama_ , after its conclusion, Admiral Baltar will be flying over here to take official command. That is all for now, Carrico out."

He then phoned Lee to let him know that Kara's crew had been informed and that Lee could release the information to the rest of The Fleet.

 _To all citizens of The Fleet: It is my unhappy duty to report to you that, due to unforeseen events that have occurred this day, I have temporarily removed Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond from command of the Battlestar_ Laura Roslin _. Because of the nature of these events, I am unable to give you details about what has transpired. The hope is that Admiral Thrace-Bond will resume command of her ship in the near future._

 _I have instructed, with the approval of Governor Kwok, that Admiral Caprica Baltar assume command of the_ Laura Roslin _immediately, until and if Admiral Thrace-Bond is fit to return to duty. Thank you very much. Admiral Lee Adama._

 

* * *

 

1900 Hours

 

Kara had settled into the VIP quarters on board the  _Mahatma Gandhi_ , which would be her home for at least the next week. Despite her nap, she still felt fatigued and anxious, her mind churning over the unexpected events of the day.

In an hour, her entire family would be on the DSE, hosts of Admiral Louisa Giancarlo, the master of this ship. A native of Spain, she had joined UED directly out of High School in 2026, part of one of the first group of Earthlings to receive a Commission in the then-fledgling service. She had flown Vipers in that conflict in Europe, with sixteen confirmed air-to-air kills in that bloody conflict. It had put her on a fast-track to command.

There was a private dining hall on board each DSE for the skipper of each ship when entertaining guests from around The Fleet. When Admiral Adama had informed her of what was transpiring, she had immediately made the offer to Admiral Thrace-Bond and former Governor Bond when they arrived. They had gratefully accepted the offer. She had called the Chef in charge of the Mess Halls and the private dining suite if she could quickly cater to this gathering. Her entire staff volunteered to assist the Bond clan for this occasion.

Her mom and dad, of course, were still with her, as was Dr. Beazos when Nicholas and Natalie arrived with little Justin. Both the adults made a beeline to their sister as Grandma entertained little Justin for a few moments.

Nick got to her first, and hugged her tightly, with tears in his eyes. "Kara", he whispered, "we only know an outline of what is going on, but I'm here for you for anything you need."

Kara kissed her "little brother", whom she had rescued two years earlier. "Oh, Nicholas", she wept, "I know you are, and I love you forever for it. Right now, having you here is enough." They looked at one another as Nick ran his hands through his sister's hair, kissing her again.

As Nick moved away, Natalie came up and wrapped her in as much of a hug as she could, what being almost eight months pregnant. "Starbuck, whatever you need from me, you know I will give to you", she said in her beautifully Russian-accented English. "I love you so very much."

Kara put her palms on both of Natalie's cheeks and smiled warmly. "The one thing you can give me, Nat, is a healthy niece in a few months. That will help me more than anything."

"Kara, I know we don't know what's going on, but..."

Kara kissed her on the forehead. "I plan to sit down with the two of you and with Abby and Brett and explain it. We don't hide things in this family. We'll do that tonight before you leave."

"It doesn't matter, Kara", Natalie said tenderly, "you're my sister, and I'll defend you with my very life." Kara almost broke down then, but simply hugged her sister-in-law dearly.

"Thanks, kid."

The scene was repeated when Abigail, Brett, their daughter Katraine and their young son Brett, Jr. arrived. There were hugs all around. Abby took Kara aside just before dinner was served.

"I almost fell over when dad told me you were being relieved, Kara." The concern on her face melted Kara's heart.

"I know, Munchkin", she said softly. "As I told Nick, I will let the four of you know exactly what is going on. I've repeated it so often today that I'm finally becoming numb to what happened."

"I'm sure Nat and Nick told you, it doesn't matter. I'm always in your corner. But if you ever need to talk further about it, please come talk to me!"

"I will, Abby", she said, grabbing her hand gently. "You've always been there for me."

As the meal was brought out, Dr. Beazos tried to excuse herself to let the family be together. She didn't want to intrude tonight.

Justin Bond would have none of it.

"You sit your fanny back down, Elaine", he said with an amused smile. "With all the talking you and I have done, as well as your informal sessions with Judy, and the work you're about to do with Kara, you're part of this family."

"Hear, hear", Kara laughed, feeling as good as she had all day.

As was usual when the Bond clan got together, a prayer was always offered at the beginning. Justin Bond was about to do the honors but someone spoke up.

"Dad", Kara said insistently, "if it's OK, may I say the prayer tonight?"

He smiled at his daughter. "By all means, Kara."

The table became quiet.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, opened them, took a breath and began.

"Dear Lord, You have blessed and watched over this family for so many years. You have protected us through so many ups and downs; through wonderful times and terrible heartache. We are grateful that the Bond family is here today, as one, to again show our love and support for one another.

"I ask You to bless my parents, Justin and Judith; My siblings Nick, Abby, Brett, and Natalie, as well as Katraine, little Brett and little Justin. Also, I ask You to bless Doctor Beazos who has helped my father so much and who will..." She paused as her voice cracked with emotion, "will be helping me as I face this crisis that is upon me now. Bless her work that lies ahead, and I ask that You look down on me and give me Your blessings and strength to see this through. In Your Name. Amen."

Judith Bond finished. "So say we all."

The entire family repeated the words. "So say we all."

 

* * *

 

The Head Chef had laid out a sumptuous five-course dinner. The  _hoers d'ovures_  consisted of Smoked Pimento Cheese Crostini; the appetizer was several plates full of bacon and sun-dried tomato Phyllo tarts; for the salad course a light Saggeteron Shredded Chicken Salad with a creamy Miso Dressing; the Main Course was a mouthwatering Tauron Rack of Lamb with a light mint jelly on the side; for dessert, the Chef had made individual molten chocolate lava cakes, with a warm white chocolate sauce drizzled over the top.

Of course, the two little ones had much smaller, more simple meals.

All in all, the family was eating for two hours, not a complaint to be heard.

"Good Lord", Justin Bond exclaimed. "Maybe I should have eaten the cake first. That alone wiped me out." The family laughed heartily, simply enjoying each others' company.

"You know how to pig out, dad", Nicholas said with a sardonic wink. "Actually, in this case, it was 'lamb out', I guess you could say."

Justin Bond glared at him, but with a smile on his face.

"It is funny", Natalie said, "lamb is a staple food in Russia, yet until now I have never had it. It is wonderful!" She virtually drooled when saying that.

"Never?" Nick couldn't believe Natalie had never had lamb. "I'll remember that, Nat. After the baby is born, perhaps I'll find a recipe and make you a celebratory dinner?"

"I shall hold you to that promise, Mr. Bond", Natalie said with a wink.

Shortly thereafter, the dinner began to break up. Her parents were to fly back to the  _King_  knowing that it would be at least a week before seeing their daughter again.

He father walked up to her after saying goodbye to his other children and Grandchildren. "I know we can't physically be here with you, Starbuck, but we _will_ be here with you, you know that?"

"I do, dad", she said with another shudder. "I'm nervous about this, but I also want to get started in the worst way." She leaned up to kiss him. "Please just keep me in your heart?"

"Always, Kara Thrace-Bond. Every day of my life." He hugged her, closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer for his daughter. He then released her and smiled. "Remember before you took the  _Roslin_  on her shakedown in '43?"

"Of course I do", she said with a laugh. "What a day that was."

"You asked me before you left if I was proud of you. And I answered that I've always been proud of you." His smile deepened. "I'm more proud of you today than ever, Kara."

Kara nearly leaped into her fathers' arms. "Thanks, dad", she said with a shaky laugh, "I really needed to hear that. I love you."

"I love you too, honey", he said, placing one final, gentle kiss on her forehead.

Judith Bond approached. "I don't want you thinking about anything else beginning tomorrow but yourself, Kara. For once, you need to concentrate just on you."

"Yes, ma'am", Kara said with a sad smile. "I'm gonna get through this. I'm so sorry I've let everyone down."

Judith moved to within inches of her daughter's face, both hands on her cheeks. "You have never let me, nor this family down, Starbuck. I don't want to hear you say that ever again." There wasn't anger in her mother's voice, just a stoic determination.

"I promise, mom." The hug lasted for several minutes, the two women smiling as they let go of their embrace. "I'll see you soon."

Dr. Beazos was leaving at the same time. "I'll be by at about 1000, Kara. I want you to get a really good night's sleep." She put a small tin foil pouch in Kara's hand. "This is a light sleeping aid. Just before your brothers and sisters leave, I want you to take it. It will get you to sleep quickly." She smiled at Kara. "We'll hit the ground running tomorrow, OK?"

"Thank you, Doctor Beazos", Kara said, giving her a brief hug. "I'll be ready to go first thing, I promise. Good night."

Her parents and the Doctor departed, along with her niece and nephews, who would spend the night on the King, Katraine volunteering to look after the boys for her Grandparents.

 

* * *

 

Within minutes, the kitchen staff had cleared away the plates, leaving pitchers of water for the five of them.

Kara sat down and looked at all of them. "Guys, only Lee, mom and dad, Caprica, Chase, and the Doctor know about what I'm going to tell you. This isn't something that's embarrassing, but it's something that was wholly unexpected."

For an hour, she first told her siblings what had occurred, all four of them as stunned as the others' had been. Afterward, they asked Kara some questions, and she patiently answered them. Their faith in Starbuck never wavered, and they let her know that.

When it was time for them to leave, she first hugged and held Brett. She had a very special relationship with her brother-in-law. Brett was quiet, but incredibly intelligent and had a heart of gold. She treasured their closeness.

Then Natalie and Abby said their tearful goodbyes, pledging their unwavering support for her. The last one to leave was Nick. After the others left the room, he stayed for a few moments.

He smiled at her and brushed the hair from her forehead. "My big sister", he said with a grin, making them both laugh. "You are such an incredible person, Kara."

"Thank you, Nick", she said putting a palm on his cheek. Then her emotions almost let loose. "I haven't told this to Lee, mom, dad, or anyone else, Nick...but I'm frightened about how much this has affected me. I can barely think straight."

"Hey", he said softly, "listen to me. You are the strongest person I've ever known. Who's to say that if our situations were reversed, that the same thing doesn't happen to me? That's a lot to get thrown in your face, Starbuck. We already are in a shooting war and then to find out...that this guy who you obviously loved, is now a mini-dictator?" He smiled at her again. "You'll get through this, Kara. I'll bet my very life on it."

They hugged again. "You know, Nick", she said wistfully, "I know sometimes it probably felt like you were second fiddle to Abby, what with the way she and I get along so well. But there is a goodness and a strength about you that I am in awe of and that I cherish. Next, to dad, there isn't a finer man in the Universe. I'm so lucky and so proud that you're my brother."

He kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you so much, Kara. I'm with you always."

One last hug, then Kara shooed him away. "Get outta here you bum." They both laughed.

"I see, I go from being the apple of your eye to a bum in thirty seconds." That prompted one final hug. "Cya, Starbuck."

"I love you, Nick", she called after him.

Suddenly the room, so full of laughter and love a short while ago, was silent. Kara instantly felt empty. She took one last sip of her water, then made her way on the short walk back to her quarters.

She was asleep in fifteen minutes.


	21. XX

XX

 

 

 **At almost the very moment that Kara**  was laying down to sleep, Brindy Malcolm was in her quarters with Gregorious, again going over the photographs and information on the commanders of this UED. Gregorious was helping her, pointing out little things in the dossiers that might be of assistance.

"Have you made up your mind if you will go to Caprica City, or if you'll look for targets in the hills?" He was a big man, no doubt about it. But the years of labor in the camp and decimated his knees and his back. He was still able to take care of himself, but he wasn't the same man who had been taken a decade ago.

"I believe, Greg", she said with his shorthand name, "that I should start in the foothills and work my way up or in." There was so much more cover below than near the camp. There was a smaller forest just south of the Command Center for the enemy. It would provide cover, but not like on the mountain, where rocks, boulders, and now downed trees littered the area. There were also many small caves and crevices in which to hid, and Nick Bond had found out two years earlier.

"I think that is a good idea, Brin", he nodded his head. "Will The Crown send the scouts back down to the city?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Caleb let me know they will depart again in a few hours and scout some more. I haven't seen the Boss all day. But I'm hearing he's in a pissy mood today."

"So what's new", he joked. "I have heard something happened when he met the representative of this UED this morning, something that was unexpected. He advised the guards not to say anything, but they did anyway. They do not know what happened, but said it was a strange meeting."

"Hmm", she pondered, "that's interesting. Wonder what it means?"

"I don't care", he said with a spit in his voice. "As long as he holds up his end of the bargain if we get through this, that's all I care about."

She kept leafing through the photographs. "I believe I'll go to the southern end of the range, and see if I can locate the General in charge of that wing, or maybe some Colonels. That's where they have momentum, so maybe I can slow it down?"

"When do you plan to leave?"

"I plan to leave about 0200 and slowly make my way to the southwest. I'm glad I kept these night vision goggles from when I trained so long ago."

"There may be snipers on the other side as well", Gregorious said with concern, "that's one thing I worry about."

She smiled at him with affection. "I will be careful. I know how to camouflage, and I am the most patient soul in the Universe-I waited ten years to get you back, after all."

Gregorious rolled his eyes. "I think I got the better of that wait, Brindy." They both chuckled.

A few hours later, Brindy set out. She had camouflaged her face. The rest of her body was covered with camouflage military garments, which would be invisible at night, and make her blend into the forest during the day. She had broken down her sniper rifle into three parts, which would easily fit in the small backpack she carried. She had only some water, ammo and a few small snacks. She knew quite well how to live and eat off the land.

She moved around the eastern face of the mountain at a slow pace, figuring she would reach the southern part of the front by midday. It was a long trek, and, at least for now, she was in no hurry.

 

* * *

 

2300, The Battlestar  _William Adama_

 

Lee Adama called the meeting to order. In the room were Governor Ingrid Kwok, General Kendrick Grayson, General Seth Trevor, Admiral Caprica Baltar, and the CAG of the  _Laura Roslin_ , Cory Mathers.

The subject would be the information gleaned by Kara that morning, and to set H-hour for the resumption of offensive operations.

Lee had sent them all an advanced copy of the answer Kara had received from The Crown, as well as an advance on Kara's temporary removal as Commander of the  _Roslin_ , as well as a brief summary that the removal had to do with the fact that Kara had learned that The Crown was someone that she had had "personal interactions with" years ago before The Holocaust.

It had shaken everyone, and the brass was no exception.

"The plans for the second stage of the offensive were worked out a long time ago. Before Kara met with The Crown, I was leaning toward starting the offensive back up tomorrow morning. I have decided, with the approval of Governor Kwok, to postpone H-Hour until 0300 the following morning. That could change", he advised them, "but as of now, that is the plan."

Grayson spoke up. "I assume the delay has to do entirely with the...events of the morning?"

There was no accusation in Grayson's voice. He didn't know exactly what had happened to Admiral Thrace-Bond, but he knew immediately it had to be major. When the information about why she had been removed had reached him, he could guess, as they all could what was meant by "personal interactions", with this nut on the mountain.

"It did, Ken", Lee freely admitted. "My first concern was Kara. Obviously, The Fleet comes first, and it will-that's why I removed Kara. But we just don't let someone flail in the wind, either. I felt it was worth a twenty-four-hour delay to not only take care of Kara but to make sure Admiral Baltar is fully up to speed on our timetable."

He turned the meeting over for a moment to the Governor. "I certainly can't and won't overrule Admiral Adama on this, but I wanted to stress that this will be the largest part of our operation so far. Captain Mathers", she said, turning to Sundown, "I know you're here because Commander Bond is with his family right now, but tomorrow our air units take on the largest role to date in this offensive. Can you summarize for me the Op Plan for the Raptors and Falcons?"

Cory hadn't been expected to be put on the spot, but she was a pro, and she recovered quickly. "Governor Kwok, the Op Plan is to have the Raptors in use up and down the line, in all sectors, from the base of the mountain and up to their town, or village or whatever they call it." She took a quick sip of water. "The main encampment is pretty well covered by the forest, but we know where it is through the infrared images from the Battlestars, and the large concentration of people in a relatively small area. Our success in penetrating the forest canopy has been limited, but we expect to raise some hell with them."

The Governor had learned a lot in the past few weeks. "Their SAM capability?"

"Ma'am", Cory continued, "General Grayson's Intel teams estimates they have about fifteen, perhaps twenty, hand-held SAM launchers. We do not know how many actual missiles they might have. And, as we all know, with what happened to Nick two years back, they can bring down our ships."

The Governor turned to General Grayson. "General, can you summarize the Operation for me?"

"Yes, Madam Governor", he said crisply. "We will commit about twelve thousand of our seventeen thousand troops to the assault. The forces will be split about fifty/fifty this time. The smaller, field artillery, the Muskets, will continue to move forward with the southern offensive. Again, south to north, the forest is less dense until you reach about twelve miles from their town. It's damn dense after that, and the Muskets won't be as effective. When we reach that line, that's when we bring in our reserve forces."

"Thank you, General", the Governor said evenly. "I went over the plan with Admiral Adama earlier tonight, but I like to hear it from those that will be on the scene. I've signed off on this. Does anyone have an idea what to call this part of the operation?"

They all looked at each other and sheepishly grinned, knowing that was the last thing on their mind. Finally, Caprica spoke up.

"If I may, Madam Governor?"

"Go ahead, Admiral Baltar."

"Maybe this sounds a little sentimental, but I believe  _Operation Starbuck_  would be appropriate, and to make sure tomorrow morning she's made aware of it. I think that might lift her spirits."

She expected a tepid response to it. General Grayson responded.

"I think that's a damned good name for it, Caprica", he said with a warm smile. "I think letting Kara know that we are thinking about her will help her recover. I can't think of a better pick-me-up for her than that.

There was unanimous and enthusiastic approval from the assembled.

"Very well", Lee said with a smile, thinking again that they were truly all family. " _Operation Starbuck_ " it is. I will have the orders drafted and out to you by 0400, and ready for you to distribute to your field commanders. I ask that we meet again tomorrow at 1800 to go over final plans and to make any adjustments at that time."

The all nodded their assent.

Governor Kwok looked around the room with confidence at her military leaders. "If there's nothing more, ladies and gentlemen, you are dismissed." She stood and they followed, saluting her before turning to leave.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Justin Bond and his wife Judy were in no mood at the moment to sleep. It had just turned to 2400 in the twenty-nine hour day. They had only been in bed for thirty minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Justin always had his computer turned on, and ready to notify him of any important news. A quiet alarm would sound, and a red light would flash several times. In the dark room, the light flooded the whole room when it lit up. He got up, Judith looking at him. She knew the drill on this one.

He flipped on the desk light in the bedroom and opened the file containing whatever the information was. He sat down and began to read. An unsteady smile crossed his face, piquing Judy's curiosity.

"What is it, babe", she asked gently.

He looked at her, and she could see water in his eyes, but the smile remained. He turned the computer screen toward her.

 _Attention all military commands: H-Hour for the resumption of the offensive will be 0300 Wednesday morning._ Operation Starbuck _will commence at that time. More information to follow in the morning. Admiral Lee Adama_

Judith put a hand to her mouth, and cried, but with a smile also on her face. Justin got up and hugged her gently. "We're gonna get through this, Judith. Kara's got the whole fleet behind her."

Judith didn't speak again, but just closed her eyes and felt the warmth of her husband's embrace.

After a few minutes, she broke the hug. "Justin, why don't we go back to bed? I think I might be able to sleep now?"

He chuckled. "My hug did it, right?"

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "You have a big ego, you know that?"

They gently kissed and crawled back into bed, both of them asleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

0800 The Next Morning, North of Fromm Peak

 

Brindy Malcolm had slowed down with the coming of the sunlight. She hadn't seen a soul on the east side of the mountain range since setting out some six hours earlier. The enemy had Night Vision gear, making her vulnerable. Yet the scouting by The Crown's men had insisted to him and to anyone else that UED was not covering the back door. Even Clevin Monteith had commented that if roles were reversed, he wouldn't cover the east end either. It was just too confined.

She was now about five miles north of Fromm Peak, about two thousand yards down the eastern slope. There were plenty of trees, underbrush rocks and crevices to take occasional breaks in. She thought she might be a little ahead of schedule to get to the southern front of the battlefield, which was still blessedly quiet. Knowing that the enemy would strike and strike soon, Brindy would hunker down in a secluded area until the fighting resumed. Caleb Ridge had informed her before she left that their artillery could not reach where the enemy currently was to the south, so she was not in danger from "friendly fire", which Brindy thought was questionable, to begin with. This was definitely a marriage of convenience for both of them.

She would scan the sky every once in a while, just in case a Raptor flew overhead. She had seen one or two, but well off in the distance through the night, and one had come fairly close to where she was thirty minutes earlier. Yet the forest provided excellent cover for her, let alone that her camouflage helped her to blend in nicely.

By 1200 she had turned southwest and had worked around the pathways inside Fromm Peak and began slowly to descend to the other side. By 1300, she had found a spot with an abandoned cave just north of the treeline. After dark, she would slowly pick her way back to the north to look for prey.


	22. Chapter 22

XXI

 

 

 **Right at 1000 as promised** , Dr. Beazos knocked on Kara's VIP quarters. The displaced Admiral rose around 0800, took a shower and had a light breakfast, simply relaxing afterward until the psychologist arrived. She tried not to think about the event of the day before, going on her computer and reading up on her ship and the Status of The Fleet. Even though she had been removed as commander of the  _Laura Roslin_ , Lee had not taken away her security clearance. He wanted to keep her in the loop as much as possible.

Dr. Beazos and Kara sat in the comfortable overstuffed chairs in the main living area of the VIP quarters. Kara had made sure there was a pitcher of ice water for both of them, not knowing how long this session would go.

"Normally, Admiral", the doctor began, but Starbuck stopped her, with a smile.

"Please, Dr. Beazos, for these sessions, please call me Kara. Right now, I'm just Kara."

The doctor beamed back at her. "Thank you, Kara. Normally I use the first session or two to get a feel for a new patient then game plan what we'll do. But it's imperative that we try got get you back to your command as quickly, but as safely as possible." She took a sip of the water. "I can already tell you that you're suffering from anxiety attacks. You don't have the classic attacks where you can have trouble breathing and possibly shake. But you went through a sudden, traumatic experience yesterday, and that can throw even the best of us way out of alignment.

"I already have a good working knowledge of your background from my interviews with your father. He has given me permission to use that information to help you." She smiled when Kara cocked her head. "I know it sounds crazy that I have to get permission from your father, but the ethical code I subscribe to compels me to do everything by the book. So I have a good background from your childhood forward.

"What I'm going to have you do today, is I want you to tell me everything you can about Clevin Monteith: from the moment you met him all those years ago, until yesterday. I don't want you to hold anything back. I want you to tell me about that first night, then how the relationship progressed, how many times you think you've thought of him since then, all the way through your encounter with him yesterday."

Thirty years ago that would have been almost impossible for Kara Thrace. She had so deeply bottled up her emotions for so many years that she wondered sometimes that it hadn't destroyed her. It wasn't until after the adoption and becoming part of a real, functional family that she began to find her voice in enunciating what she was feeling.

"This may take a while", Kara said with a nervous laugh. "There is a lot to talk about."

Dr. Beazos just smiled and shook her head. 'Right now, Kara, you're my only patient. Depending on how long it goes, we will stop for lunch and dinner if we need to." The Doctor gave her a small smirk.

Kara laughed and relaxed, which is what her therapist wanted. "I don't know if it'll take  _that_  long, Dr. Beazos..."

This time the good doctor stopped her. "For these sessions, Kara, please call me Elaine? I think the informality will help."

Kara gave her a broad grin and nodded. "I don't know if it'll take that long, Elaine, but we might have to break for lunch. There's a lot on my mind about this."

"I know", Elaine said quietly, "that's why there's no time limit. When you're ready, you can start."

Kara Thrace-Bond took a deep breath, steadied herself, and began talking.

 

* * *

 

Caprican Mountain Ranger, Fifteen Miles South Of The Kingdom

 

Commander Thomas Dalbott had been wondering what the fuck had happened to get Admiral Thrace-Bond removed temporarily from command. It just didn't make sense to him. He didn't have any rookies in his command, and they all knew it had to be something damn serious, of which they would probably never find out about. Well, maybe in the history books one day, if they lived through this. They all knew it was the reason they hadn't jumped off that morning. It was planned for the following morning at 0300. It was all he could do to keep his men and woman at bay.

General Otter had made his way to Dalbott's location after lunch to commiserate with the Commander.

"Thomas", Otter said with a smile in his crisp German-accented English, "good to see you in one piece." Dalbott saluted him and Otter returned the gesture.

"I tell you General", Dalbott said with frankness, "I'm glad I'm on this side of the Muskets. Those are maybe the meanest fuckin' things I've ever seen. Brutal what they do."

Otter nodded sadly. Like so many of them, he raged that they were fighting other Human Beings to try and re-establish Humanity's hold on these twelve worlds. "Robert E. Lee was right: it's a good thing war is so terrible, lest we become too fond of it. Unfortunately, this ammo is perfect for this kind of warfare."

"Cup of coffee, General?", Dalbott asked his Commanding Officer.

"Thank you, Commander", he said graciously.

When they both had their Joe, they sat down on a fallen tree. "Commander, I'm making the rounds just to make sure everyone has what they need." The General took a sip and looked sourly at his drink, but took another. "I could have left it to my aides, but I don't like to sit in the rear and just watch that computer board. I try to stay as close as I can to my forces."

Dalbott nodded his head. "I was just going over that with my aid, Corporal Tewes. He and I have been up and down the line since 0600 or so, and it looks like we're in good shape. I did hear through the grapevine that more musket shells should be arriving soon."

"Ja, that is correct, Tom", he confirmed. "One of the transports will be landing within a few hours and we will have the hauled to the front. We'll be well-stocked by morning."

They sat and quietly sipped the admittedly bitter brew, but it was hot and it kept them going. After a few minutes, Dalbott couldn't help himself.

"General, begging your pardon", he said, wondering if he should bring this up, "any idea what in the bloody hell is going on with Admiral Thrace-Bond? Her brother, Nick Bond, the CAG and I, are great friends, and on the surface, I don't get it."

Otter shook his head grimly. "No one down here has been given the reason, except that it is something personal. What that could be, God only knows, Commander."

He thought of Nick and smiled. He knew the air pukes would really join the fray tomorrow, and he wondered how his friend was doing, wishing they could talk and have a pint before the battle. "Whatever it is, it's lousy timing. The Bond family can't seem to buy a break these days."

"That is the truth, Thomas", the General agreed. "They're a fine family, but they'd be the first to tell us to get our chins off the ground, and get our asses into the game, as it were." That made them both laugh.

They discussed a few more topics, Dalbott taking Otter around the front a little, where they tinkered with gun placements and with minor changes to troop disposition. On the whole, the General was satisfied with his field commander's order of battle.

"Commander Dalbott, I should get back to the clearing. The transport will I arrive and I have to sign for everything", he said with a rueful grin that made Dalbott laugh.

"If you break it you own it, sir?" Now Otter laughed.

"Something like that." He put out his hand to Dalbott who kindly accepted it. "I will be up here I imagine before 0300, so I look forward to seeing you then."

"Thank you, General Otter", Thomas said with a smile, giving a crisp salute to the General. "Hopefully the coffee will taste better in the morning."

"I'll bring my own-maybe even let you have a cup?" The General saluted back and headed toward his command post to the rear.

 

* * *

 

1300 Hours, Aboard The Battlestar  _William Adama_

 

Commander Nicholas Bond, CAG of the combined fleet, was busy going over the battle plan with his top two lieutenants, Commander Cory Mathers, CAG on the  _Laura Roslin,_  and his second-in-command on the Adama, Colonel Raekwon Abdullah.

For the most part, the air campaign, as it was, had been stifled by the limitations of the battlefield: The Kingdom-the main town, as it were, was covered by an incredibly thick canopy of trees in the forest. His Raptors had made strikes against the forces aligned against them, but from what they could tell, they were just blowing off treetops. It was virtually impossible to get through that natural barrier.

Nick didn't sleep well the night before. He suspected few in his family had, with the astounding news about Kara and her removal. What his sister had told her stunned him to no end. Kara didn't bottle things up like she used to, and he could see the confusion and the apprehension on her face when she had explained what had transpired to him, Natalie, Abby, and Brett. But she had told him in no uncertain terms: _"You have a job to do, little brother, now forget me for a while and do that job."_  She had been adamant that he do so.

Yet it wasn't that easy, and they both knew it. He threw himself into the battle plan for the following morning with more gusto than he usually did, which was always a lot to begin with. He had gone over his ideas with Admirals Adama and Baltar that morning, as well as with Chase Carrico, who had been Kara's wingman in the '27 war. He came away feeling very good about his plan.

Now he was presenting it to his two subordinates. In a few hours, all the jocks would be briefed. Some were on the  _Adama_ ; some were on the  _Roslin_ ; some were on the Raptor Carriers. In fact, Nick would be headed over the one of the Raptor Carriers later to pay his respects to General Galen Tyrol.

"OK, guys", he began his brief, a digital map laid out on an over-sized computer screen. "This will be our dispositions for the morning. I will be taking the northern front, Sundown, you'll be covering the advance from the south. You'll be in direct contact with General Otter and Admiral Baltar. General Trevor and Admiral Adama will be my points of contact.

"Raekwon, this is your disposition. You'll have forty-four birds, covering a very wide area, from sixty thousand feet on down." He let the Colonel look at the disposition, which would be as far west as Caprica City, over on the east side of the mountain in case the enemy tried to escape, and over the northern ridges. To the south, he would have a patrol line behind the advancing forces, ready for any off-chance strafing run.

He smiled at his Number One, who had performed with distinction when he had been shot down two years earlier. One thing that had comforted Nick when he was sure he would die on the mountain was that Abdullah would be up to the job of taking over on the Adama.

"Sandstorm", he said to his friend, using his call sign, "I know this isn't a sexy detail, but I know you'll stay sharp and keeps the jocks sharp at all times. Rotation for the Falcons will be every three hours. If for some reason all hell breaks loose, you're given the green light to call in for more Falcons if needed."

Abdullah studied the readout again. "Looks like a good deployment, Boss", he said evenly. "Someone has to watch the kiddies as they play in the sandbox", he grinned widely, making both CAG's laugh.

"Hey buddy, I'm older than you are", he snickered. "Do you see any changes you want to make?"

Raekwon shook his head. "No, not from looking at this. I'm sure the battle will dictate if I need to adjust anything but looks like we have everything covered. We've been above them almost constantly at high altitudes so it won't be like our presence if they can see us, will freak them out."

"That helps us out, but they know an attack is coming now", the CAG reminded them. "After Starbuck talked to The Crown, it's clear they aren't surrendering."

They tinkered with the deployment a little further, satisfied after the hour-long conference. When the work was done, Cory Mathers touched on the subject they were all thinking about.

"Nick", she said tentatively, "what's going on with Admiral Thrace-Bond?"

Nick wasn't about to get mad at Sundown for that. Kara had picked her as CAG on the  _Roslin_. Cory Mathers, like everyone else, was simply concerned for the well-being of someone they admired, just as they had been for Nick's father a few weeks earlier.

Nick gently cut her off. "Cory", he sighed, "yes I do know what's going on with her, but I'm not at liberty to tell you. It's personal for Kara. That's all I can say." He looked at her with a dead earnestness. "No offense, but even if I was permitted to tell you, I probably wouldn't. Not for anything that has to do with you, but simply to protect my sister."

Cory gave him a sad smile. "I understand Nick. I shouldn't have even brought it up, to be perfectly candid. I'm sorry I put you in that spot."

Nick just shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for. Hopefully, she'll be back to herself soon. She'll have at least the next week off. She knows she has a lot of people in her corner."

"Speaking of which", Cory tried to shift gears to get Nick off the subject, "if we're finished, I want to return to the  _Roslin_  and brief Admiral Baltar and Commander Carrico on what we discussed."

"We're good here, Cory", Nick assured her. He turned to Sandstorm. "Raekwon, I need you to head down to Caprica City Command and update General Grayson on the plan so he can begin integrating it into what the grunts will be doing."

"Got it, Boss." Abdullah saluted and headed toward his Raptor in the starboard hangar.

"I'm gonna head up and Admiral Adama and Commander Cross, then head over to visit Admiral Tyrol." Cory saluted him and he returned the salute and began to walk away.

"Hey CAG?" Nick turned back around.

"Yeah, Sundown?"

"If you see your sister...just tell her I'm thinking of her and praying for her, OK?"

Nick gave her a warm smile. "I promise I'll do that, Cory. That'll lift her spirits. Cya later."

 

* * *

 

1800 Hours, The DSE  _Mahatma Gandhi_

 

Dr. Elaine Beazos was sipping at a small glass of wine and going over her notes and recordings from her session with Admiral Thrace-Bond. She had joked with Kara that they would break for lunch and dinner if need be, simply to lighten the mood.

They had almost made it to dinner when all was said in done.

The chances of what had occurred to Kara Thrace-and to be honest, to Clevin Monteith-were astronomical. It was the stuff of science fiction movies, not real life.

She looked up from her notes and went over everything in her mind:

 _Two people meet at a random bar in Caprica City; they sleep with each other than night, which starts a long, intense relationship, where against what they had planned, they fell in love. Then the goddamn Cylon all but destroy The Colonies. Kara survives by being on_ Galactica _, sure that her lover is dead; Clevin survives the nuclear destruction, sure that Kara has died as well. Thirty-some years later, back on Caprica, he's the nut running this group in the mountains, and Kara is chosen to give him an ultimatum..._

"I would have fucking flipped out, too", she said aloud to the red liquid in her glass. "This just doesn't happen."

But it had.

Whether it made any sense, Kara Thrace-Bond, right now, was a confused, unsure woman, who was in a job where one couldn't be either. With the conflict all but sure to re-ignite the next morning, it was her job to get Kara going again. She had some ideas, but this was uncharted territory for her.

Elaine felt simply going over it a few times, to get Starbuck used to the reality would bring her into line. The Human mind was incredibly adaptive. Maybe it was simply a matter of putting some days between what had happened. It certainly was a shock to Kara's system, but it wasn't one that should knock her out of the ballgame, as it were.

 _Yes_ , the doctor said to herself, _I think simply a short passage of time will help. Perhaps a light anxiety medication, but nothing drastic. This is almost like a breakup with a lover. It can hit someone with the force of a hurricane. We need to just let the hurricane subside._

It wasn't original thinking, but it looked like the best option. They would meet again tomorrow, and she would simply keep Kara talking about the past, about the meeting, about her family, about anything. She still wanted to give it a week.

There was an answer that Kara had given her that gnawed at her brain just a little.

_"Kara, when Clevin told you he'd surrender if you'd run away with him, did you consider it?"_

_Kara looked down to the ground, then back up. "I'd be lying if I said part of me didn't want to do that. I told him absolutely no, but what we had...it was special."_

That's something that she'd have to talk more about with the Admiral.

 

* * *

 

2800 Hours, Below Fromme Peak

 

Brindy Malcolm had settled in for the night. She estimated that she was approximately two miles behind the front. She had her old pair of high-res binoculars, as well as her NVG eyes. A few enemy troops had been spotted in the distance, but not looking in her direction. Obviously, UED was secure in the belief there was no danger behind them.

Brindy Malcolm was going to prove to them they were wrong.

She had done this many times in training: staying alert in the middle of the night, not moving if she could help it, waiting for her opportunity. Her opportunity would appear when the conflict started up again. She was certain that even would be in a few short hours.

She was ready.


	23. Chapter 23

XXII

 

 

 **The guns had just opened up at 0200** , commencing  _Operation Starbuck_ , the next phase of the campaign to rid Caprica of this threat. General Henrich Otter, as he had promised, visited Thomas Dalbott around 2900 to simply make any final adjustments in the battle plan on the southern front. At the order from Grayson to fire, guns to both the south and the west opened up on The Kingdom.

The long-range artillery, located in the now-familiar break in the forest, was meant to soften up the targets.

To the north, the troops on the western slope began their ascent as the first hints of light appeared in the southwest. The forest was so thick in this end that it was deemed almost impossible for the short-range Musket artillery to be effective here. This would be the most intense close-quarters fighting, along a ten-mile front. It would be slow, and it would-and already had been-costly in terms of lives.

The more rapid advance was expected to the south.

As the large guns went silent, the smaller Muskets began firing their deadly ordinance into the trees to clear a path for the ground forces.

At precisely 0400, Commander Thomas Dalbott received the advance order from General Otter. He switched to his own command frequency. "Attention all units, all troops forward. Keep those flanks tight. Here we go."

Dalbott was no more than three hundred feet behind one of the Muskets which were putting out their deadly Buckshot. He cringed every time he heard the crackle of trees literally exploding, remembering also what it could do to the human body.

He called back to General Otter than they were in motion. There was no real stop line today. They were to go as far as they could push.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm was startled out of a soft slumber when the long-range guns opened up toward The Kingdom. She softly cursed herself from having dozed off, even though in the dark, in this cave, no one would see her.

She made a quick pot of coffee, then shrugged her backpack on with her weapons, ammo and what little food she had brought, and began to negotiate her way toward the battle.

She would be ascending the mountain with the long-range guns to her left, and the short-range weapons and the ground forces to her right. As before, she would be slow and deliberate. She calculated that it should still be relatively dark when directly behind the enemy forces. Caleb Ridge advised her that usually the Command-and-Control center for ground forces were found about a half mile behind the advancing troops and as close to the center of the formation as was possible. That way if the general or some of his lieutenants needed to physically move to one location or another, they weren't that far from any one sector. She knew the approximate distance from peak to the first foothill, and as an experienced hiker, she had a good idea where the halfway point would be.

She also checked the cotton that was stuffed in her ears. It was a balancing act between dulling the sound of the artillery and being able to hear enough nearby in case she needed to. It was trial and error, but after a short time, Brindy was satisfied that the right compromise had been reached.

As she worked her way to the west, with a little drift to the north, it didn't take her long to start feeling the ground moving from the Muskets as they fired their lethal metal balls into the forest. She had been able to see the flashes, but with the ground quaking more and more under her feet, she was definitely getting closer.

Around 0430, the first hint of light was beginning to streak low in the sky to the southwest. She was moving around a large rock formation in front of her, the likes of which dotted the landscape. As she came around it, there was movement to her front and slightly to the right. She lay flat on the ground and pulled out her Big-Eye binoculars that were fitted with the Night Vision lenses. The binoculars could measure approximate distance within the view screen. It advised that she was approximately two thousand yards behind the command post.

Brindy slowly swept the big eyes from left to right, then back again, looking for any sign of a high-profile target. She had committed to memory the faces and profiles in the intel that Clevin had given her. She simply was looking for a familiar face. After several sweeps, she noticed several of the people ahead of her turn around, facing in her general direction.

Her eyes widened.

_There._

 

* * *

 

0442, Beaver Dam Command

 

Colonel Brady McKellan was the Senior Aide to General Otter. He and they were responsible for making sure that the General had all the information he needed from the different areas of battle that he was responsible for. The General did have his real-time computer display, yet one never relied solely on the instrumentation. Checking in with Commander Dalbott and with others slightly lower on the chain of command to confirm what they were seeing was simply being smart.

"General, Crissman reports that there's still no sign of activity up-slope. He's beginning to think that the enemy isn't that high up the mountainside."

Otter looked at his display and cross-referenced it with other hard intel. "Advise Captain Crissman to slide his team slightly westward down the slope. Advise him further that I will have a detach of the Spec Ops forces up toward the summit keep an eye on his flank."

"Yes, sir", Colonel McKellan said smartly. Immediately he was on the radio with the Captain while Otter was ordering the Spec Ops forces to move. So far, the southern front had moved about a thousand yards, slow and steady, tearing up anything in front of them. The enemy forces to the south had obviously been augmented, as was apparent by the infrared being fed to them from the Battlestars above, but most were not showing themselves. The few who did had regretted it, either from the Musket's firing the buckshot, or from RPG's that were carried by some of the forces or even by rifle fire.

It was efficient. It was unmerciful. It was brutal warfare.

McKellan and one of the other aides were going over pieces of information from the western front of the battle, and getting reports from Raptors that were close to The Kingdom, the battle was going about as expected.

As he was making a call down to General Trevor's headquarters west of that salient, he turned just in time to see General Trevor crash into the real-time computer setup, falling over loudly.

"General!" McKellan and another aide were there in seconds. They knelt down next to the General. "General, are you OK, sir?" There was no response. "Tierney, get the medic over here on the double!"

As they cleared the General of the debris, he ran his hand over the General, looking for any wounds. As he ran lightly over his scalp, his hand was suddenly covered in blood. He and the other aide gently turned Otter over onto his back.

The General's face had almost been obliterated. He was dead.

With the noise of the guns, it would have been hard to hear anything. The shot clearly came from somewhere behind them. McKellan had the other aides hit the dirt and bring out their own hi-res glasses to scan the area behind them. They saw nothing.

After the shock of the moment, McKellan moved over to the communication gear. He selected what in bygone days would be called The Guard Channel: a frequency that all commands monitored at all times.

"Krypter, krypter, krypter, Beaver Dam Actual is down. I repeat, Beaver Actual is down! KIA, repeat KIA. Believe we have a sniper in the area!"

 

* * *

 

  _Gotcha, you son-of-a-bitch. Scratch General Henrich Otter._

The distance of the shot had given Brindy Malcolm a little time to quickly break down her weapon, put it in the backpack, moving back behind the rock formations that had been in front of her earlier. She stayed low and quickly made a beeline toward the summit. She hoped that within an hour or so when dawn would actually occur, that she was over the summit and safely ensconced to the east of the battle.

 

* * *

 

Caprica City Headquarters, 0444

 

General Kendrick Grayson had heard the Krypter and was stunned beyond belief. The last thing that had occurred to anyone was a sniper. They had prepared for it, certainly, but it seemed that the shot had come from _behind_ his troops to the south. It meant that either The Kingdom had an asset that had remained outside the confines of UED forces, or there was a rogue sniper out there.

He immediately ordered Spec Ops forces to double-time to the area directly to the rear of where Otter had been killed. His next call was to Lee Adama.

"Admiral", he began in calm but urgent tones, "our first guess is that the shot did come from the rear, and at quite a distance. I have our own scouts headed out that way. I am requesting another recon team be flown down to try and investigate this."

Lee Adama knew this was a major blow to the offensive, but he also knew one man was not irreplaceable, no matter who it was. "Have you talked to Commander Dalbott at the southern command post?"

"Yes, Admiral", he confirmed. "I have given him a field promotion to General, and he's now in charge of the southern push. You might remember him, sir: he was the one that helped treat Nick Bond when Kara rescued him two years ago."

"I do remember him. Nick talks very highly of Dalbott."

"He'll get the job done, Admiral. He's as tough as nails and the troops love him."

"Very well, General, I'll have the extra Spec Op forces down there as quickly as I can. Land them in the open field?" He was referring to the natural break in the treeline to the south where the offensive had commenced.

"Yes, sir, that will do. I will advise Dalbott to get there as quick as he can. For now, I want to freeze the offensive for a few hours so we can get things together."

"Approved", Lee said immediately. "I want this thing moving again ASAP, General. Otter was a key piece in our plan and he'll be missed, but we have to move on."

"I understand, sir", the General replied, "I don't expect this to be more than a couple of hours."

"OK, Ken", Lee said in farewell, "let me know if you need anything else, Adama Actual out."

Lee took a deep breath. His XO, Commander Cross stood next to him.

"If they have a sharp-shooter out there, Lee, or more than one? They could do some serious damage."

"I know that Brevin", the C-in-C of The Fleet said with annoyance, but not really aimed at his XO, "but in the long run, can a sniper or two really hurt us that much?"

Brevin shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "If they go after the Brass, it could hurt morale quite a bit. I would imagine a sniper wouldn't have all that many rounds or that good a weapon for this, not after everything was rotting here for thirty years, Boss."

Lee considered that. "You could be right. This could be more to gut morale than to do us serious military damage." Lee pressed a finger to his lips to ponder for a few extra moments. "Brevin, get in touch with Comm...I mean General Dalbott on the southern front. Tell him I want that area scoured for anything that might give us a clue."

"You got it, Boss." The XO went to his station to dial up the new General of the southern front.

 

* * *

 

Newly minted General Thomas Dalbott didn't have time to mourn his immediate commander who had been taken down. There might be time for that later. Right now he had a command to run. He didn't just run the center thrust on this front: he was in charge of the whole goddamned southern offensive.

He had just sent out some scouts who would start combing the area behind them to find some clues about who had killed General Otter. As that team set out, General Grayson called.

"General Grayson, what can I do for you, sir?" He was business-like and calm. The moment didn't intimidate him.

"Tom, send the word up and down the line, the offensive is suspended for a short while. I know you can handle this", he quickly added, "but I want to make sure everyone's on the same page when we move forward. A short break won't do us much harm."

"Will do, sir." Staff Sargent McKellan was listening, and with a brief look, he moved to carry out General Grayson's order. "No chance the air patrols saw anything, sir?"

"I just talked to Commander Bond. He had assets in the area, but they didn't notice anything. If this person is camouflaged, it would be like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack."

"I hear you, General." He took a quick sip from a water bottle. "The Spec Op forces higher up have contacted me and they will be arriving shortly. Do you have an ETA on the Raptors carrying the other squad of Spec Op?"

"Admiral Adama should have them heading down to you very shortly. I just got off the horn with him before calling you."

"Very good, General Grayson. I think we'll have everything moving again shortly."

"How are you on ammo? For troops and for the Muskets?"

"We're well-stocked, sir", he confirmed. "Right now we're in good shape on this end. I figure you want me to meet the Spec Op teams in the open area south of here?"

"Yes, General Dalbott, that was going to be my next subject. I simply want you to coordinate with them so they can sweep north. Between your troops and those guys, we may just find something that'll help us."

"Yes, General", Dalbott assured him. "I'll be moving there as soon as the line goes dead. Advise General Trevor that I'll be in the rear for the next few hours."

"I can do that for you, Tom. Just let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you, General Grayson", he said gratefully, "but unless they come up with twenty thousand additional troops from thin air, I think we're fine over here."

"OK, Dalbott", Grayson said, concluding the call. "Get back to me when you return to your command post later on. Grayson out."

Tom took a quick breath, then turned to Colonel McKellan, who would soon be promoted to Commander McKellan, and who was moving back toward him. "General, the all stop has been received by local commanders. We're in a defensive posture at the moment. Any other orders, sir?"

"Thank you for getting that out to the commanders so quickly, Brady", the new General said courteously. "Every little bit helps. Here's what is gonna happen in a few: I'm headed to the rear to meet Spec Op forces that are coming down from above, and another contingent that should be arriving on a couple of Raptors shortly. I know you and the rest of the staff can handle things here while I'm gone. Since we're not on the offensive, I don't have any concerns. The only way I'd turn around is if these bastards in front of us would get the foolish idea to launch a counter-offensive, and I don't see that happening."

"Yes, General", the younger man said briskly. "With your permission, we can pull back the Muskets about five hundred yards, just to stay out of the way of any RPG's. I know those things don't usually hit anything, but they have taken out two of the Muskets since we began."

"Good precaution, Brady, approved." The General was certain Brady would be a General in his own right one day. "No more than five hundred yards, though." He turned and looked at his immediate front for a moment, trying to see if he'd forgotten anything. "OK, I'm headed south. I'll have a couple of our forces with me. I have a hunch whoever this sniper is, he's not in the immediate area. I'll see you in a few hours."

McKellan saluted, "Yes, sir!" Dalbott saluted back, nodded his head and headed toward the south with several soldiers in tow.

 

* * *

 

Clevin Monteith had no idea why the enemy had suddenly stopped firing. They had been making good progress for the better part of the morning then...they stopped. He called Caleb Ridge over to discuss it.

"Caleb", he said with genuine wonder. "Why in the name of the gods would they just stop-again? They've been moving us back slow and steady all morning. It doesn't make sense?"

"Beats me, sir. Since we don't have a real ringer inside their forces, there's no way to tell." Caleb looked at the map and showed Clevin the position of the enemy just to make sure they were on the same page.

When Ridge said the word "ringer", The Crown's head snapped up to look at the man. _Ringer_? Why was that word important? Then it dawned on him. "I wonder, Caleb, if our Miss Brin could have found a target this morning?" He raised his eyebrows in hope.

Caleb thought about that for a moment. "Could be. But would the enemy stop the entire offensive because she got someone." Then Caleb finished the thought. "Unless...frack, maybe she bagged her a General? Or another high-ranking commander?"

Monteith didn't smile. "Very well could be. I don't suspect we'll see her soon-if we ever see her again, come to think of it. But something happened. So with what time they have, why don't you work on the radio with the forward commanders and try to tighten our defenses as much as possible."

"Will do, sir", Caleb said immediately. "Oh, we just moved more artillery shells out of storage about half an hour ago. We're well stocked to keep shelling north for now."

The Crown nodded. "Excellent. Get back to me within the hour?"

Caleb nodded then went to his own home which was nearby, to look at his map and to work with the commanders.

Clevin Monteith was alone with his thoughts. _Brin, if you knocked off a General, I could almost kiss you_ , he said to himself with some humor. But then his face became sad, thinking about someone else for the moment.

There was only one woman in the Universe that he wanted to kiss. And she was on the other side of the war.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIII

 

 

On Board The DSE  _Mahatma_   _Gandhi_

 

 **Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond had just begun**  another session with Dr. Elaine Beazos. The Doctor explained to Kara what she had been mulling over the night before: that they talk about not only the meeting with Clevin Monteith and her past relationship with the man but about whatever came to Kara's mind. The Doctor told Kara she'd have no problem asking her questions to get her mind moving in one direction or another.

The first subject that the Doctor thought would open up her patient was her adopted family. "Kara, obviously working with your father and his nightmares-and simply because of the notoriety of your family-I've learned a lot about you, and them. I want to hear your point of view on your family?"

Kara took a breath. It was good to be able to get her mind moving in another direction. "We're pretty much an open book, Elaine", she began cautiously.

"I understand that", the Doctor smiled, "but I want to hear you talk about them."

"Well", Kara began tentatively, I guess the best place to start is with dad", she said with a fond smile. "I met him for the first time when Lee and I flew him to  _Galactica_  after we arrived. The next time we met, Admiral Adama-the Old Man Admiral Adama", she said with a large grin, "had me accompany him to a meeting at the White House with the President. I didn't know any English, and I felt like a fool." Both women laughed. "I was shocked that he remembered me as the one who flew him to  _Galactica_. I really was.

"The first time I ever really talked to him was nine months later. I went on a crash course to learn English. UED was just forming, and Bill Adama wanted me to interview as President Bond's Liaison between UED and the White House."

"How did that meeting go?" This was actually ground Dr. Beazos had not covered with Justin Bond in their sessions.

Kara laughed at the memory. "It was the most frightening, intimidating thing I had ever done in my life!"

Dr. Beazos looked at her in surprise. "Really? I would think you two got along great from the beginning."

Kara shook her head. "Elaine, it was terrible! He went through my entire military record after I had spent twenty minutes touting how much of a bad-ass I was." Dr. Beazos laughed once more. "He went over every infraction I had accumulated up till that point-and he list was long and distinguished, let me tell you. When he got done, pardon my language, I was scared shitless."

Even recalling that interview, and how stressful it was, Dr. Beazos could see a twinkle in the older woman's eyes simply talking about Justin Bond.

"What was even more amazing is that he hired me on the spot." She then became more somber. "From that moment on, I instantly came to respect and admire him."

"He taught you a lot in those years?"

"He and mom, both taught me how to be a better Human Being, which, until that time, I had come up very short. Dad also taught me about being a true military Officer. They literally changed the course of my life."

"So at first", the Doctor said in summary, "it was incredible respect and admiration for both Justin and Judith Bond, correct?"

"Yeah", she said with a little blush. "Even before mom was, well, mom, I had come to her with many questions and concerns about life on Earth, about some private matters. She never judged me, and always made me feel good about myself. That was a far cry from my real mother.

"As for dad..." She always got emotional when bringing up their relationship, "he was my mentor. He helped me so much to acclimate to my job: always encouraging me to learn and develop myself. I even took courses at Georgetown on American Government, and later I took up American History through the University of Richmond. Most of that was via computer. The former made me understand how the government worked, the latter made me understand that, by that time, I was definitely his daughter." Once again, both women chuckled.

"What was the best thing about your relationship before the adoption, Kara?"

She didn't hesitate. "The strength he showed at every turn. From the moment The Fleet arrived, until the end of his presidency in '33, he was front-and-center in easing doubts about The Colonists; he made sure that New Caprica became an actual state, insisting we shouldn't live on ships anymore; he was the brace for Humanity when the Cylons showed up, more than any other leader; he convinced the world to support The Fleet that will continue to be built for decades and to return here to The Colonies."

Elaine Beazos felt like she was getting her own history lesson, fascinated by Kara's story. She probed a little more. "You talked about his strength? What was the best example of that?"

Kara again breathed in easily. "When the Cylons began their approach to Earth, the Joint Chiefs of Staff had advised the President the best place for him to go was Offutt Air Force Base in Nebraska. It had the facilities he would need, and keep him separated from the rest of the government once The Toasters started to drop nuclear weapons.

"The White House had already been evacuated. Mom, Nick, and Abby were already in Nebraska. I had been helping to prep the helo that would take him to Andrews, then from there, we would take a Raptor to Offutt.

"When I walked in to inform him we were ready, he was looking out a window in the Oval Office-I think it was the same window that President Kennedy, who was his favorite president next to Lincoln, had looked out of during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. I told him we were ready." She recalled that powerful moment in time. "He talked to me without turning around. There was no fear, no anger, no overt emotion in his voice. Just sadness knowing that the White House would probably soon be gone with the rest of Washington.

"I can remember him turning toward me, and what I noticed was the resolve in his eyes, even as he talked sadly about leaving what was his home. He hugged me for the first time as we left, telling me he was glad that I was with him."

"Was that the first time you started to feel love for him instead of just respect."

That question caught Kara off-guard. "I don't know. I do believe the seeds were planted there. It wasn't until I woke up after I went MIA behind enemy lines when he and mom were both keeping vigil over me that I started to realize how much I loved them both."

Dr. Beazos and Kara kept up the conversation, like the day before, for hours. They talked about Nick and Abby; Brett and Natalie; they even touched on how profoundly shaken she was when Kat had died all those years ago.

They had to stop for lunch, and by 1600, they ended their session for the day, Kara feeling as relaxed as she had felt since this whole sordid thing started.

When Dr. Beazos left, it suddenly dawned on Kara: they hadn't brought up the very subject for why Kara was having sessions. That actually made her smile.  _She's sharp as hell,_  Kara concluded, believing for the first time that she would get her head on straight.

 

* * *

 

Aboard The  _Adama_ , 2200 Hours

 

The offensive was halted for only two hours. Once General Dalbott had organized the teams searching for any sign or any scrap left behind by the sniper, he had raced back to his command and advised Lee and Grayson they were ready to rock. They had moved perhaps another thousand yards that day, the enemy putting that pause to good use to firm up their defensive positions. UED Command knew they would pay a price for every inch of ground.

To the northwest, General Trevor and his forces were frustrated by an enemy well dug-in and had artillery behind them. Since the beginning of the offensive, they had only moved twelve-hundred yards up the slope, at a steep price in dead and wounded. Yet until the southern front pushed within range of The Kingdom's guns, he was aware every one of those guns would be pointed at him.

Admirals Adama and Baltar headed down to the surface to confer with General Grayson and General Trevor about how to break the logjam in that sector. Commander Nicholas Bond was also present at the meeting.

"I'm telling you, guys", Trevor said informally, more than likely because of his pissed-off state, "this is a tougher nut to crack than I even thought it would be. They know what they're doing. They have to have some people in their ranks with military experience."

General Grayson nodded. "I figured as much when we got here." He turned to Lee Adama. "Admiral, I know the trees on Seth's front are thick as fleas, but is there any way to bring some air power to bear to soften them up?"

Lee turned to Nick Bond. "CAG? I know you've been mostly to the south, but is there an opportunity here?"

The CAG of The Fleet looked over the aerial photographs again. "Boss, General Grayson is right, it would be a bitch to get effective fire into there. We may just simply hit trees, for all I know. What I can do is to head back to the  _Adama_ , bounce some ideas off Cory and Raekwon, and game plan it. I could send Raekwon down here in the morning to confer with you, General Grayson." He looked at the ground forces commander. "I think we can put something together that'll at least shake things up."

"Sounds good to me, Nick", Grayson said evenly. "I'll probably be up most of the night so whenever Captain Abdullah wants to head down here, it'll be fine. The earlier the better."

"I can have him here by 0500, sir", Nick Bond reported confidently. "So if you'll excuse me, sirs, I'll head back up to the Flagship and get this together."

As Nick strode away, there was a small smile on his face. "Gods if he isn't just like his old man?"

Caprica chuckled at the remark. "You're just noticing that now, Lee?'

Lee turned to the Cylon Admiral. "Perhaps. Maybe I just didn't notice it all that much."

"Kind of like you and your dad, wouldn't you say?" She gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah", Lee pondered for a moment. "Took me forever and a day to see that, too."

"OK, you two kids", interrupted General Grayson with a mirthful smile, "stop talking about things that happened when I was in school, will ya?" They all laughed, but the tension had been broken.

Lee got back to business. "OK, so we keep putting the pressure on in the south, keep grinding our way northward. Unless Nick or someone else can come up with a plan, it may be best to simply hold steady on our eastern front."

Seth Trevor didn't like that. But he also knew that it was, for the moment, the best option. Those fracker's got caught with their pants down when the blitz from the south began. It hadn't taken them long to at least slow that advance. The first few salients had taught UED one thing: they couldn't underestimate these people any longer. They knew what they were doing and were serious about defending what they had.

Grayson could almost feel the anger radiating off the other man. "Seth", he said, turning fully to his subordinate, "none of this is any reflection on you. I've been up there more than once during the fighting. You've done everything right. These fuckers simply are more competent than we thought. I'm the one who has been holding back on using our air power, but that changes in the morning. One way or another, we need to spot that artillery, which we haven't found yet, and use our air power to take it out. That's my job."

Lee was proud of all his commanders, from top to bottom. Yet in the end, he said the words he needed to say. "Everyone, listen up: in the end I and  _only_  I am responsible for this. I am the one who takes the news to Governor Kwok." he took a small breath. "Yes, we've been holding back on the air power, hoping it would not be necessary. But Ken, you're right, we need to bring it more into play."

With that, they drew down the meeting. Lee and Caprica headed back to their Raptors and their ships, Trevor headed back up to the line with a few of his aides. Grayson would be contacting Dalbott momentarily to advise him to keep pushing northward in the morning.

In fact, Grayson now felt the time for round-the-clock movement was necessary. He called Lee Adama back and asked him for his opinion on that.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm had been able to see the light from the Caprica City Command center the enemy had established south of the capital. As she approached the treeline, she saw two Raptors take off, wondering if she had just missed some bigwigs. She didn't get angry at herself, she knew she'd have other opportunities. The enemy nerve center was pretty much outdoor tents, which made sense. The Kingdom couldn't reach them here with the artillery they possessed, and even The Crown would have thought it ludicrous to even think of launching an offensive that could get anywhere near the city. It was simplicity.

Yet as Brindy settled in for the night, putting the NVG's on her hi-res Big-Eyes, she could clearly see wandering around the tents. She could make out the soldiers that were in the guard towers and, below it, the thick barbed wire that surrounded the facility.

None of that could stop her, and she knew it.

 

* * *

 

On Board The Flagship, 2245

 

Nick, as promised, was meeting with Sundown and Sandstorm about ramping up the air offensive. Like Nick, both had studied the intel photos before. The forest on the northern end of the range was immensely thick, yet for all their sophistication, they had still not located where the artillery was, and really couldn't see the forward area where the enemy was lined below. They had their infrared gear that showed it, but even then, the few times they had tried to fire at the troops on the slope, they had mostly just cut off the tops of the trees.

"We need to come up with something that targets those guns", Nick Bond pressed to his two lieutenants. "I don't know if we can do a whole lot about the troops. As you said, Cory, you've fired into those woods, and it doesn't seem to even bother them."

Captain Mathers studied the information in front of her. "How close have the Spec Op teams come to getting near their main encampment?"

Nick responded quickly. "They've tried to approach from the east, but the bastards have armed scouts in the area-enough that it's impossible to get anyone in close."

Cory was certain that had been tried, but it was worth asking.

Captain Abdullah spoke up next. He directed his words to Cory. "Cory, how many runs have we made over their main encampment? Being twenty miles above you, I don't get to see all that fun."

"We've had some passes, but not very low. They have SAM's, and that's kept us from getting really close to see much."

Nicholas Bond was a first-rate Officer, and he knew it. Growing up in the shadows of a father that had been an excellent Air Force jock, not to mention President of The United States, he felt an obligation beyond what most people might about taking care of his people, but in also doing his duty. Sometimes that duty meant putting a subordinate in harms way. This was a moment when the latter would eclipse the former.

"Captain Mathers", he turned to the CAG of the  _Roslin_ , "we're winning this conflict, of that I have no doubt, but we need to make it easier for those pushing from the west to get moving. I'm ordering your squad to begin low-level runs in the morning to commence once their shelling of our troops begins. We are to find those guns and neutralize them if we can. Understood?"

Cory didn't think twice about it. "Yes, sir", she said crisply. "I can have the best course I think would work for you in about fifteen minutes, once we're done."

Nick nodded his head. "That would be great. I'll go over it with you and then I'll sell it to Admiral Adama and he can transmit it to Grayson, Trevor, and Dalbott."

Cory nodded her head and left for a moment.

The CAG turned to his second-in-command on the Flagship. "Raekwon, I'll have all this transmitted to the surface as soon as Admiral Adama looks at it. I don't want any miscommunication on this one, so I'd like you to go over it in person with Grayson at about 0400 in the morning." He smiled at his subordinate. "I know that isn't a lot of sleep time, but we don't work nine-to-five around here."

Sandstorm chuckled. "Shoulda become a banker, then." Both men laughed, Nick clapping Abdullah on the back.

Within forty-five minutes, the three of them had the full plan together. Raekwon went to his bunk to get some sleep, Cory returned to the  _Roslin_ , and Nick Bond took his plan to Lee Adama. It was approved on the spot then transmitted to the surface.

Tomorrow the scope of the fighting would change drastically.


	25. Chapter 25

XXIV

 

0500 The Next Morning

 

 **Captain Raekwon Abdullah** , the Second-In-Command of the air wing aboard the  _William_   _Adama_ , was in the command tent with General Grayson, going over the plan that Commander Nicholas Bond had sent out to the major field Generals the night before. Nick simply wanted to make sure he and Grayson were on the same page, and he trusted Abdullah to carry his message.

"Captain, from everything I see here", the General summarized Sandstorm's presentation, "this is our best chance to try and move Trevor's front forward. As I've told you, it's been a bitch gaining ground there. Taking the guns out should help."

"That's what we were thinking, General", Raekwon said evenly. It's just so goddamned hard to get fire down on their forces through that forest, it's better to try and locate the artillery and take out as much of it as we can."

"Who's going to be commanding that sector?"

"Captain Mathers will be, sir." He looked at the timetable in front of him. "When our guns start going off, which should be in about", he looked at his watch, "about seventeen minutes, her group will move in and start hunting for their guns as soon as they return fire."

"OK, Captain", the General said, satisfied with the air plan, "it looks good to me. I'll radio Admiral Adama and advise him it looks good. You want to stay around for some breakfast?"

Captain Abdullah smiled. "Thank you, sir, but I have to get back to the ship. I will have the afternoon shift when Cory clocks out later." That made the General laugh.

"Fine, go get your beauty sleep, mister", he said, continuing to chuckle. "That leaves more for me." He and Abdullah exchanged the salutes, Raekwon leaving the tent for the short walk to the Raptor Pad.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm had allowed herself a very short nap and had wakened some thirty minutes earlier. She was well camouflaged, the dark simply aiding in that effect. She quietly crawled about a hundred yards northward, stopping just inside the treeline, with the enemy base lit up in front of her. She turned on the NVG, hooking them to her Big-Eyes and began to scan the area. The NVG weren't nearly as sophisticated as those which her enemy had, but they did what they were supposed to do: make what was not visible to the naked eye visible to her, and with great detail for face recognition.

This was a game for someone with patience. She had an abundance of that. She slowly scanned back and forth in front of her, occasionally seeing someone walk about. She would zoom her hi-res glasses in to see if it was a high-value target. They had all just been average Joe's doing their rounds. That's not why she was here.

Fifteen minutes after starting her search, she caught movement from the largest tent, which she knew had to be the main command tent. She zoomed in on the activity. Brindy saw five people come out of the ten, slowly strolling westward. Glancing to the west, she figured they were headed to where the Raptors were parked.

She quickly moved her glass back to the right and zoomed in as far as she could go. The group was standing still now, talking and laughing. At present, none of them had turned to face in her direction.

"C'mon, you pretty boys", she breathed, "show me your faces..." She kept her focus on the group. Three of them did turn around. She had studied the faces and names of the potential high-value targets until she knew them in her sleep. One face caught her eye, and she quickly went through her memory.

 _Captain Raekwon Abdullah, Second-In-Command of the air wing aboard the Battlestar_ William Adama _._

He was only a Captain. However, if he was the second fiddle, it meant he was probably one of their best pilots, and that was worth dispatching a round. Brindy was approximately five thousand yards from the subject. A long shot, but well within the range of this deadly weapon she carried.

She steadied herself into position.

 

* * *

 

Raekwon Abdullah and his left-seater, Lieutenant Robin Graystone were talking with two of General Grayson's aides after leaving the tent, the five of them quietly talking as they moved toward the Raptor.

"Robin, I don't know about you, but I'm not even gonna shower when I get back", Abdullah said with a grin. "I didn't get a whole helluva lot of sleep last night, and I have to take over for Sundown later on."

"Too much information, Captain", Robin "Smurf" Graystone laughed. "Just make sure you shower before we go on rotation? I don't want to smell you before I see you."

That made one of the aide's cough in laughter.

"You're skirting on the edge there, girlie", Sandstorm laughed. "I took a shower midday yesterday, thank you. I shall not be sneaking up on you."

As they said their farewells to the three aids, Raekwon, who was facing south was just getting ready to turn back to the west, Captain Graystone right next to him.

Without warning, Graystone saw Abdullah propelled backward some ten feet, hitting the ground hard.

Not knowing what had occurred, she hit the deck, the three aides that had just turned back doing the same as the noise from Abdullah hitting the ground startled them. She crawled over to her commander. "Sandstorm?" He was lying on his back as she got there, one of the aids chancing some light to see what had happened. "Oh, my God", the left-seater said in horror.

Captain Abdullah had a hole in his chest. When they rolled him over, half of his back had been blown out.

 

* * *

 

It was about at that moment that the guns opened up on The Kingdom from the west. Everyone on both sides was used to this drama starting up in the morning. Lieutenant Graystone and the aides to General Grayson had quickly called for a medic, as they didn't want to bother the General as the fighting had just commenced again.

He was taken to the permanent hospital that had been set up, yet as suspected he was dead the moment the bullet impacted his heart. It was at that point that she had to go to the General's communications tent and call the  _Adama_.

General Grayson was in the command center, following the beginnings of the battle when Lieutenant Graystone appeared.

"General", she said with a quick salute, the older man noticing how ashen face the woman was, "I need to make a call to the Flagship." She could barely breathe at the moment. The damn bullet could have easily struck her.

"Slow down, young lady...I thought you and Abdullah were heading to your Raptor?"

She took in a breath and calmed herself somewhat. "I know sir. I think the sniper that got General Otter the other day just killed Sandstorm."

"He's dead?" Another cold ball of fear crept into the General. "Jesus."

"Sir, you have a battle to run, may I call the Flagship? I am next in command of that Raptor. It's my responsibility."

He quickly sat her down and had a communications expert get the direct frequency to the  _Adama_.

" _Adama_ , Raptor 447."

" _Raptor 447, Adama Actual. Have you and Captain Abdullah left the surface yet_?"

"Actual, Raptor 447, negative sir. A sniper killed Captain Abdullah. He was right next to me when it happened. General Grayson just dispatched Marines to search for the shooter."

 

* * *

 

Lee Adama ran a hand through his hair, realizing now that there was indeed at least one highly-trained sniper that was at large, and that the killing of General Otter was no accident.

"Raptor 447, Adama Actual, remain at Command until further notice. I want you to bring Sandstorm home when he's ready."

" _Aye, sir will remain here at the Command Center_."

"When you arrive back on board the Flagship, report to me at once, Adama Actual out."

Brevin Cross looked over at his commander since the transmission had come over the open comm of CIC. "Jesus, Boss, they have themselves a real fuckin' sniper. I didn't think...I would never have never guessed that."

Lee shook his head. "Makes sense, XO. Many of these people had to live off the land after the Cylons came, shooting and hunting for food. And no doubt there's more than a few ex-military down there. Could be someone with a chip on their shoulder." Lee paused. "I'd hate to wake up Axman so early, but he needs to know this, XO, get him up here on the double."

 

* * *

 

On Board the  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

Captain Cory Mathers waited patiently in her Raptor for the music to start. The moment The Kingdom started firing their guns westward, General Trevor would call Admiral Baltar in CIC and give them the OK to head down to the mountain in search of some artillery.

It felt like an eternity since she had made the final pre-flight checks when it really was a matter of perhaps ten minutes before Admiral Baltar hailed her.

"Sundown, Roslin Actual, you and your squadron are free to depart. I repeat you are free to depart. Good hunting."

"Roger, Actual, Sundown out." She switched to the inter-squad frequency. "OK, ladies and gentlemen, we have a go. Again, we're good to launch. Let's earn our pay today."

Moments later all fourteen in her squad were heading toward the Caprican Mountains to seek out the guns that were causing grief on General Trevor's front. The conventional wisdom was that The Kingdom had the guns draped in camouflage, even when they fired, to keep the heat signature of the flash away from lurking eyes. This would require a very up-close visit to The Kingdom.

Cory led her group to the assigned jump-off point, as she would be the first Raptor to reconnoiter up close. You couldn't lead from behind. She wouldn't ask them to do more than she herself was willing to do.

As she snaked toward the north of Granite Peak, she swung the Raptor in a one-eighty turn, heading south to the area where it was thought the main encampment was for this group. Dawn was starting to make its case for another day, but would not be visible on the ground for another hour or so. She tapped in the coordinates and brought her bird in.

Her left-seater, Lieutenant Dobos Gyulia, a native of Hungary, call sign Cowboy, of all things, was currently driving the ship while she scanned both electronically and with her Mark I eyeballs for anything that looked like a gun firing. In the rear, Lieutenant Chin Sung-Chul from Korea, call sign Sparrow, was also eyeing his instruments in case any SAM's were fired their way.

On Sundown's orders, Cowboy slowed the Raptor. Some small arms fire headed up toward them, but that wouldn't do more than scratch the paint on the bird. The first pass showed nothing conclusive.

As she swung back to the east, another Raptor behind her did the same thing, from a slightly different course and a slightly different area near The Kingdom. A pair of Raptors went next. After that, they searched in pairs as the day got lighter. So far, no SAM fire has come up to greet them.  _Must mean we're not close_ , Captain Mathers said to herself.

After a few more passes, she backed off her Raptors and had them hover about fifteen thousand feet above the mountain. She and Cowboy studied the terrain photographs while they were hovering.

"Captain", her First Officer began, "it would make sense for them to have the gun near their town, would it not? They cannot be far away from it when it needs to be manned."

"That's what the book says, Dobos", she responded with annoyance. "I got a pretty good glimpse of the town, or what looked like the town, but I saw zilch."

In the rear, Lt. Chin was looking over the same map. He hadn't spoken yet but was carefully going over the picture. After a few moments, he looked up, then back down at the photo. "Hey Cowboy", Chin asks, "do we happen to have a magnifying glass around here anywhere?"

Cowboy looked at Cory. "I don't know, Chin, why do you ask?"

He moved forward between the two pilots. "I wanted to examine this photograph a little closer." He pulled out the offending picture. "This is north of the main town and above it. You can see the treeline going south-to-north", he ran his fingers along the area he was looking at, "but when you get here", his finger stopped, "the coloring of the trees is slightly different. It seems to be a little lighter, almost opaque. It could be simply sunlight or something innocuous, but as you move again northward on that treeline", and again his finger slid across, "the treeline becomes much darker again."

All three looked at each other for a moment. "That area is about a mile north of the main town, and I'd say, what six hundred feet up the hills?" The other two nodded in agreement. The two men looked at Captain Mathers, who came to an immediate decision.

"Let's go check it out, boys", she said with a grin, then dialed up her squadron. "Attention Tango Squadron, I'm transmitting new coordinates for us to check. We've got an idea. Ident when you receive the intel."

Within moments, the other six ships gave her an affirmative. "OK, Tango, I'm taking my bird down first to eyeball this. Everyone else follows me down but stay back until I give the OK, Sundown out."

Cory brought the aircraft down toward the surface, coming in again from the north over the immensely thick forest that populated those foothills. Sparrow had overlaid the image they had been looking at with the topography that was being fed live to him and his Boss. "OK, Captain, I'm lighting up that area so you can see it better through NVG and infrared."

"Got it, Chin", Cory confirmed, "looking for a flash."

She veered the Raptor a little toward the west, wanting to come down that side of the suspect tree line. "OK, Cowboy, the ship is yours." She looked at the real-time display as they approached, and then...

"Flash signature", she said excitedly, "I have a flash from a gun! You were right, Sparrow!" They all hollered for a moment as Cowboy began banking the aircraft back over the peaks to the east. Their ship was about five hundred yards south of where the flash had been seen. "All units, that's the spot, let's..."

" _Missile Warning_!", Chin screamed, "I don't see anything on Dradis!"

"Shit!" Cory tried a split-S maneuver.

Unfortunately, the SAM had been fired almost directly underneath them, from only a thousand yards below.

They never had a chance.

Yet Cory's squadron had gotten the word, and in the next five minutes, they had destroyed six of the guns, with one other Raptor hit but serviceable. There were still seventeen in the area that could hit the forces on the western slope.


	26. Chapter 26

XXV

 

 **On the southern end of the line,** General Dalbott, his troops, and the Muskets were again efficiently churning up what was in front of him. What he didn't know is that he had approximately nine-thousand combatants in front of him, while there were maybe six thousand on the western slopes facing General Trevor. That had happened overnight, as Caleb Ridge had maneuvered more troops facing south and had done so quite smartly with little noise and little lost movement. Caleb had told Clevin Monteith that he was trying to trade bodies for some time. He was still hoping he could hold the slopes to the north at a stalemate while trying to put up a fight on their southern front.

So far, it wasn't working.

Dalbott's forces weren't going quickly, and the enemy was fighting back, but the forces from The Kingdom had no answer to these small, deadly guns that spewed out death in tiny, explosive cylinders. They were spread so evenly along the front there was just no getting through them.

As in most conflicts, sheer acts of bravery, even if it means one's own life, were what sometimes changed a battle, even if for a short time. Such would be the case now.

To the west of the center line of General Dalbott's front was located, a group of a dozen or so fighters from The Kingdom was huddled behind a large rock formation. Directly in front of them and a little to their left was one of those damn guns that were death for anyone in the way.

No one would ever know their names, for they would not survive for much longer. Yet tired of falling back, one of their members rallied them to move at an angle toward the gun. They were mounted on a small vehicle that had a pneumatic swivel which would let the guns face in any direction. It was now 0635 of what had already been a crazy day, unbeknownst to them, but the sudden fire to do something had taken hold of them.

After discussing it a few minutes they had a plan. A few of them had serviced similar-looking artillery pieces before and were confident they could figure it out. They were dead if they did nothing, so it was better to die trying.

After a volley from this menacing machine, it took a few moments to reload. Six of their numbers dashed toward the machine in the haze of morning light still mixed with shadows of the night, hoping to catch the soldiers unawares. They made it to the vehicle, amazingly without being detected.

The first shot from them took out the driver of the vehicle; the remainder took out the crew servicing the weapon. The other six had been making their way slowly from the other side of the vehicle and took up position behind the gun to protect their comrades who tried to figure it out. After a few frantic moments, they had figured out the contraption and had swung the turret in the opposite direction, toward the troops that were about a thousand feet to the rear all laid out before them. This motley crew quickly loaded the gun, sealed the breach after it was aimed at the UED troops, and they fired into the midst of those soldiers. They were rewarded as a few dozen in the open ground directly behind them went down like lifeless rag dolls. The gun was reloaded, and another round was fired to the southeast, into another band of approaching soldiers, tearing them to shreds. The drive of the contraption turned the vehicle westward and in a matter of a minute, was able to spot another of the guns. Again, the weapon was loaded and fired this time directly at the other Musket. The vehicle, the weapon, and its occupants were riddled with shrapnel that exploded on impact.

They got two more shots off, taking down again at least two dozen more enemy fighters before a contingent of Dalbott's troops were able to bring them down with rifle fire, killing all twelve in a matter of moments.

Yet they had done some significant damage: they had killed, in that eight-minute span, one-hundred-and-six soldiers, wounded perhaps that many, and destroyed one valuable weapon the enemy possessed.

They knew in the long run, it probably wouldn't change the outcome, but they died knowing they might have given their people some time.

 

* * *

 

0900, Aboard The  _William_   _Adama_

 

For this early in the day, it had already been a terribly bad day for Admiral Lee Adama. The fighting wouldn't stop this time-not if he could help it, not even after sunset-but UED had taken an awful body blow that morning. Lee was certain they would still win and hopefully win long before Louis Hoshi's fleet arrived.

Yet he knew if they took more body blows like this, it would be tough slogging.

And yet Lee wasn't the most shaken person on his ship: his CAG was.

Commander Nicholas Bond had been on board the Flagship, following the exploits of his Raptors. He would be flying down with his own squadron later. That had all changed within a short forty-minute span.

First the news about Captain Abdullah, taken out by a sniper. Then on the heels of that, he had lost Cory Mathers and her crew. He had lost his two principal lieutenants and now would have to reshuffle his air command. There were no real rookies flying in this fleet, but not many had been truly tested in battle.

He needed to put aside his grief for his two friends, and the other two who had been killed and began to reorganize. The next in line for Second-In-Command on board the _Adama_ was a twenty-eight year old from China, who was going to be a Captain in short order. Her name was Lian He, call sign Venus. She had been slated to go in with Nick that afternoon, but now she would be reassigned to, at least for the moment, flying a ready Falcon above the battlefield.

The choice of who would be number two behind him and the CAG aboard the  _Roslin_  fell to Lieutenant (and also soon to be Captain) Elam Baskin, call sign Jericho, from Israel, who had joined the UED Middle Eastern command out of high school. Both were excellent pilots but with nowhere near as much experience as either Sandstorm or Sundown.

He had recalled Cory Mather's squad and had them return to the  _Laura_   _Roslin_  for a debrief. He advised Admiral Adama and General Grayson that he needed to quickly reset his command before going back down so everyone was on the same page. Lee assented, but the offensive, minus the Raptors, continued.

When Cory's squad landed back on their ship, all of them grim-faced despite the fact they had immensely helped the cause that day, were met by Admiral Baltar, Commander Bond, and Captain He.

The debrief didn't last more than forty minutes, simply so everyone had the scorecard straight of who was now where in the command structure. Captain Baskin had selected Lieutenant Jozef Pryzwara from Poland, Call Sign Pops, as his second. Within the hour, Nick was back on the  _Adama_ , preparing for his own squad's pass over The Kingdom in search of more guns.

 

* * *

 

Through all this, for the last few days, Kara Thrace-Bond and Elaine Beazos had made excellent strides in getting Kara's mind back on track. The strategy of simply letting Kara talk about anything and everything was working. Dr. Beazos could see the confidence returning to the Admiral. It had only been five days since the incident that had blindsided her, but Kara herself was feeling much better.

More importantly to her family, Gaius Baltar and the neurosurgeons had come up with a surgical treatment for her father to remove the plaque that had been building up on his brain, which was the most likely culprit for his memory lapses and his body shakes. The crown of the former Governor's skull would be removed and a small device put to work to send short bursts of energy into the plaque, allowing it to be loosened from the brain, then to be gently removed. It would require hours, even with their advanced knowledge of what they were dealing with. The former Governor would be under total sedation for at least forty-eight hours, once the procedure was complete and his skull sutured back on. The procedure would begin any time now on board the  _Laura_   _Roslin_.

Kara had been informed about her father's procedure, and Dr. Beazos assured her that she would be able to visit him when he awoke and was coherent. Until that time, the good Doctor stressed that Kara keep talking and letting everything out.

This day she finally turned to her long-ago romance with the man who was now infamously known as The Crown.

"You have to remember something, Elaine", Kara said with lingering shame at who she had been in the past, even if it was still a part of who she was, "I didn't really like myself back then. I felt, thanks to dear old mom-my real mom, obviously-that I wasn't worthy of love or praise. Nothing was ever good enough. The only way I found any acceptance, if that's what you want to call it, had been running the streets from the time I was fourteen. At sixteen I was given the choice: jail or the military. Later that year, I met Zak Adama, who treated me like I was worth something."

"How long until you two became engaged?"

"Six months", Kara said, with a small smile. "We were so good for each other. Even though we were the same age, by the time our engagement had been cemented for a while, I was already a flight instructor. And...and I passed him when he didn't belong in a cockpit, and he died on his first solo."

Kara was long past the tears, although the Doctor could see the grief was still close after all these years. "I went back, for a short time, feeling like the misfit: drinking too much; fucking anyone I felt like; letting my mouth get me in trouble.

"The night I met Clevin, I admit-and I admitted to him later-I was looking to get inebriated and to get fucked, simply to deaden the pain and at the same time, try to feel _something_ beyond hurt. I didn't expect to run into such a great guy. And he was a fantastic guy, in every way. We simply let our relationship settle in. We had talked about the future, but I told him I wasn't ready for that next step. He understood and told me to take my time, that he would be there."

The Doctor looked her straight in the eyes. "Then the Cylons came."

"Yeah", Kara almost whispered, "the Cylons came. I thought he was dead, he certainly thought I was dead, so we both grieved. Me? I went back to drinking more again; to having a revolving curtain in my bunk; my insubordination got so bad that I slugged our XO and ended up in the Brig. It was the only way I knew to cope."

"Yet there were a few who were special on the journey over, weren't there?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah, Lee and I had the most messed-up relationship. We were very attracted to each other even when I was engaged to Zak. We were good at sex, but we never would have survived as a couple. Finally, just before the battle with The Colony, not long after his wife had committed suicide, I told him we couldn't keep on like this. I haven't even mentioned I was married to Sam Anders at the time. I was never unfaithful to Sam, at least not physically, although in my mind..."

Kara stopped to hydrate herself. "I loved Sam. Yet he could always sense I still had a thing for Lee, and that killed me. It killed me because he was right. Sam died in the fight with The Colony, and after that, I pretty much forswore any romantic involvements. Yes, I had a few boyfriends, but it didn't last long. I dedicated myself to the one thing I was very good at and that was being a military Officer, and I finally started to act like one."

"And yet", the Doctor ventured, "here you are, all these years later, and you come full circle and you find out that Clevin Monteith is in command of an enemy you're fighting?"

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" Kara gave a derisive laugh. "The old gods must be cursing me for converting to Christianity or something." Then she became more circumspect. "It's just something you can't explain-kind of like me becoming a member of the Bond family. It was Fate. I can't just believe in Fate when it deals me a good hand. It's simply beyond anything that makes sense."

"And how do you feel about him, right at this moment? Also, how do you feel about you at this moment?"

Kara looked out her window into the nothingness of space. "Honestly? Most of me hates him for being in charge of these nuts. Part of me is happy that he survived The Holocaust and actually has made it through everything. Part of me wishes he had come up to  _Galactica_  that week for the decommissioning and been there when the war started. Part of me still...still loves him for what he meant to me." She looked at the Doctor and again gave a rueful laugh. "Covering all the bases, I guess."

The Doctor shook her head. "Not at all, Kara. That's actually quite normal. The two of you obviously had invested a lot in your relationship back then so that, even now, after all this time, it affects you so deeply. It's just a matter of processing that information and moving on."

Kara huffed a loud sigh. "I've seen so much shit since The Holocaust. A good friend turned out to be a Cylon, then she became a good friend again later; I had a love/hate relationship with another Cylon of the most fucked-up kind; I marry a guy-turns out  _he_  was a Cylon; I supposedly have my Viper blow up in front of Lee, but two months later I fly home without a care in the world; I had a Cylon hybrid tell me I was the harbinger of death. I mean, I've seen stuff that most people could never imagine.

"So why in the hell does this hit me so hard, and at this time of my life?"

"Why do you think that's the case, Kara?"

Kara gave her a sideways grin. "Dad warned me about that with you." They both chuckled. She stopped to think for a few moments. Then she looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, flush with a new discovery. "Because it was something good and beautiful and wonderful, what Clevin and I had? Because it was something almost anyone could understand and relate to? Because all the horror or wars past are now facing me in a very personal way?"

Elaine Beazos smiled. "That sounds about right. Kara, you reacted that way because you had something that, had it been able to play out, might have led you into a totally new direction, even aboard  _Galactica_  fleeing in space? There's no way to know, and that's why this has hit you so hard."

"It's that easy, huh?"

The Doctor shook her head. "It's taken us five days to get there, Kara. Five days of hours upon hours of you talking and me perhaps guiding you a little to get to this realization. The realization is half the battle. It's how you come to terms with that realization that will determine how you get beyond this."

There was contemplative silence for some long moments, Kara, at last, glancing up at the therapist. "I want to get these people on the mountain off of there. It's too important for the future of the Twelve Colonies. Yet I don't want to see or hear that Clevin has died. I hope, somehow he survives this." She held up her hand. "Not because I think we can recreate what we had. It's been too many years for that, but simply for the sake of what we had at one time. I'd like to see him be able to have some peace, and for both of us to come to terms with this."

"That's the beginning of coming to terms, Kara", Dr. Beazos said finally. "I think in a few days I'll be able to clear you for duty. I think you need to decompress for at least a more few days, just going over all we've discussed, then I'll see you one last time in say, four days. At that point, I believe you can go back to duty and focus on what you need to do as far as being an Admiral of The Fleet is concerned."

Kara hadn't realized until that moment how utterly exhausted she was mentally and physically from this whole process. The Doctor was right. It was time to focus inward the next few days. "I am beat, I have to admit", she chuckled. "I didn't know talking could wear one out so bad."

"It isn't the talking, Kara", the Doctor pointed out, "it's all the emotion and turmoil behind the words. You're an extremely intelligent woman. I'd say, all things considered, you've done a remarkable job in such a short period of time."

With that the two ladies departed, Kara giving Elaine a long, warm hug of appreciation. The Doctor checked with Admiral Adama who informed them that her father was still in surgery, so Kara took her leave to be with her mother.

 

* * *

 

Commander Nicholas Bond and the squadron of six other Raptors that had descended after Cory Mathers and her crew had been lost, had found the other two guns that were ensconced under that particular camouflage and had taken them out of service. Two had been hit with SAM's, but both had escaped to fight another day. Yet when he arrived back on the Flagship, Admiral Lee Adama was there to meet him.

Lee's message to him was brief. "After pilot debrief, I want you in my quarters, understood?"

Nick knew what was up. "I'll be there, Boss", he said firmly, Lee giving his almost-brother a clap on the shoulder.

Nick stuck to business at the debrief, which lasted forty minutes. Another squadron from one of Galen's Raptor Carriers would start another search for more guns. Despite the fact that Nick was sure every gun in that emplacement was out of commission, General Trevor reported shells still falling on his front.

Nick took a quick shower, then headed to the CO's quarters. "Reporting as ordered, Sir", he said with a neat salute.

Lee waved him in the chair. "It's just you and me, Axman, so it's me, Lee, got it?" He smiled at the younger man, pouring him two fingers of bourbon. When he slid the glass across the table, he raised his own. "To Raekwon and Cory", he said in salute.

"To Sandstorm and Sundown", Nick responded sadly. "May the Good Lord take care of them."

"So say we all, Nick", Lee said as they both finished their drink in one quick gulp, Lee pouring another.

"You trying to get me drunk, Lee", Nick said, trying to put a little levity into the day.

"Only in your most disgusting dreams, Nick." They laughed loudly. There was silence for a moment. "On a scale of one to ten, Nick, this day has been like a minus two. We've had problems everywhere."

"Beyond our losses with the air wing?"

Lee nodded. "You've been tied up, so I know you haven't been briefed. Some of the fighters of The Crown somehow hijacked one of our Muskets on the southern front, and they did some incredible damage in under ten minutes before we killed them."

Nick put his second drink down before taking any. "What kind of damage?"

"Over a hundred KIA, about one-twenty wounded. They destroyed another Musket, and the one they used is now in need of repair."

Nick picked the drink back up and pounded it down his throat without a word.

"Have you ever seen one of those Muskets work, Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "No, can't say I've had the honor of watching one."

Lee looked grimmer still. "It isn't an honor. It's one of the most horrible, destructive, yet very effective weapons I've ever seen. They chew up the largest of trees; they cut human beings in half; they can even blast through boulders after a few tries. It's hideous." Lee followed Nick and pounded his drink back.

The two men went over the day's action in a much more clinical manner after that, keeping the emotion away as much as possible. There would be time to mourn in the near future.

"I know I can't take you out of the rotation, Nick, but I can move your rotation back till the same time tomorrow." That made Nick look concerned for a few moments. "It's nothing that you've done, but you need to get over to the  _Roslin_  and spend some time with your mother and any other family members that are over there right now."

That thought hadn't occurred to Nick all day. "Jesus, I hadn't even thought that dad's undergoing surgery today." He almost felt like requesting another drink but decided against it.

"Duty first, commander", Lee reminded him. "It isn't easy, but it's what we train for. I had to put out of my mind while on  _Pegasus_  in '27 that  _Galactica_  was being blown to bits, and that dad and a lot of other people I cared for were on there. We have to compartmentalize sometimes. Don't kick yourself."

Nick knew Lee was right, and that it was actually a high compliment. "Then if you don't mind, Admiral? I'd like to head over to the  _Roslin_."

"You're dismissed, Commander", Lee said as they saluted. As Nick turned away, Lee stopped him. "Nick?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Please give your mother my best as well as a hug and a kiss for me? Same if Natalie or Abby are over there now a well. You can skip Brett, much as I love the guy." He snickered at his CAG.

Nick, feeling much better, laughed in return. "Will do, Lee. Cya soon."

 

* * *

 

2300 Hours That Evening

 

General Thomas Dalbott had taken a two-hour beauty rest as UED began to switch into a twenty-nine hour, around-the-clock operations. His Second-In-Command, Commander Brady McKellan had been watching the front for a few hours. As the Commanding General of this sector, he didn't get much sleep as it was, and he would get less still over the next few days.

Before closing his eyes for a short while, he and McKellan had plugged the holes in the Musket line, resetting the spacing of the deadly machines. They had been the only weapons of that kind that had been built up to that time on Earth, meant to, among other things, rip through Toasters should the Cylons ever show up again. Hoshi had commandeered them all for Lee. Hoshi himself would bring about eighty of the infernal things with him, just in case.

Their start point had put them approximately seventeen miles from The Kingdom, or the main town thereof. They had hacked away four miles in the four days of combat so far. It was slow going, even with the deadly artillery he owned. The enemy was getting hurt, and hurt badly, but what they had, they used. The Kingdom had some RPG's, but they were older and didn't shoot as well as they once had. They had damaged two other Muskets, but not enough to take them out of play. The cost in lives-on both sides-was mounting.

What would change things on his front is when they were approximately ten miles south of The Kingdom: that would put them in range of the guns that outfit had. That was probably their maximum range, but it would change his thinking and that of General Grayson, of that there was no doubt. In all likelihood, he would lose a few more Muskets, and certainly more men and women under his command.

Unless the air campaign could find the remaining guns, which no one in UED knew exactly how many were left, had been located and destroyed, his front would get, as he told General Grayson earlier that day, "good and well fucked", at that time, Grayson not disagreeing.

Yet he knew the air wing had lost two of its best pilots that very day, a huge blow to his good friend, Commander Nick Bond. He knew Nick well: he knew the slightly older man would leave the grieving for later, just as he had done for Rick Londhal and Annabel Marisio who had perished in his own Raptor crash two years before-the very event that put this conflict in motion. He would do his job, and do it with everything he had in him, then pick up the pieces later.

Right now, he had his own command to deal with. Going over to around-the-clock ops was no easy task when there weren't reinforcements available. That's why it hadn't been done until now. But with an assassin on the loose, who could do serious damage to the command structure, it had been decided to put more pressure on these mountain folk.

Commander McKellan had been at the real-time display, tinkering with the deployment as they went into their first night combat mission. He hadn't had any battle experience before this conflict, but he was tough and level-headed, which is the way Dalbott like it. He wouldn't crack under the pressure if Dalbott himself met the same fate as Henrich Otter.

As Dalbott headed back to the command post, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, his right-hand man spotted him. "I've adjusted the placements slightly, based on the movement of the enemy. We've been as quiet as we can, Tom, and I don't think they're expecting a party tonight."

Dalbott looked over the display, glancing up and down the line on the large computer screen. "I think that looks good, Brady". I don't see any problem with this deployment. And you're right", he added with a smile, "our friends always see us moving around at least a little at night, so I believe in a few hours, when all we hear are some of the varmints howling or chirping, they'll be a bit surprised."

"Let's hope so, sir", McKellan said earnestly. "I want this shit to finish up so we can look forward to the trip home."

"You've got that right, Commander", Dalbott agreed. "I'd like some R&R before we shove off for Earth. But one thing at a time", he reminded McKellan and his other subordinates around him. "No dreaming of Hawaii or Fiji or Aruba back home, or gals and blokes in skimpy swimwear." That made them all chuckle, which is what he wanted. "Let's keep our minds on the job and finish this shit up, as the Commander said, as quick as we can." He paused for a brief moment, looking at his watch. "It's 2320 now, we begin the show in forty minutes. Stay quiet, stay sharp. Get the word out to the field."

With that, Dalbott dismissed them. "I tell you Brady", he said with a sigh, "I don't like having to kill other Human Beings. UED wasn't formed for that. We were put together to take on the fuckin' Cylons, or maybe if someone like the Klingon's shows up, not people who aren't a whole lot different than us."

McKellan nodded sadly. "It's the old poker saying: you gotta play the hand you're dealt."

"You Yanks are spot-on with that saying, my friend. That's why I want the hand tonight to be the beginning of a bunch of hands that are all Royal flushes."

The two men went silent then went back to look over their dispositions once again.


	27. Chapter 27

XXVI

 

 

2430 On Board The  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

 **Commander Nicholas Bond, CAG of The Fleet**  had finally crossed all the T's and dotted all the I's for the new command setup, and their OrBat for the round-the-clock strikes. He was tired as hell, but that was nothing new. Yet as he flew over to the  _Roslin_ , it gave him a few minutes to finally grieve a little for Cory and Raekwon. They hadn't just been his subordinates: they had been friends whom he had laughed with and had become close to during this mission from Earth to The Colonies. He knew he would miss them dearly. But the true grieving would have to wait.

For the next few hours, at least, family matters would come first, not the conflict.

He arrived in the starboard hanger and was met by Admiral Caprica Baltar. She snapped the late shift to attention. "Attention on deck, CAG of The Fleet, arriving!" Everyone stopped and turned to face Nick, saluting him, with him returning the honor, then he jumped off his Raptor.

Caprica smiled at the younger Bond, who was so much like his father. Formalities were forgotten for the moment. Caprica went to hug the pilot. "Nick", she said as they embraced, Nick giving her a kiss on the cheek, "it's good to see you." She paused, knowing what kind of day he had endured-that they both had endured. "I'm so sorry for the loss of Raekwon and Cory. I didn't know Sandstorm well...but I have to admit, I was just devastated when I heard about Sundown."

They were already walking to the Medical Center on board the ship, where he knew his mother, his sister Abby and her husband Brett, and his wife Natalie were awaiting word on his father's surgical procedure. The grand kids were with babysitters that night, save for Katraine, who was staying with friends on board the DSE  _Carl_   _Sagan_.

"I've lost a crew already, two years ago. Rick and Annabel were good people, but it hits home when it's people you've become really close to, Admiral." He kept his demeanor calm and poised. "This one hurts a little more."

"I know, Nicholas", she agreed, "but we'll have time for the grieving later." She gave him a half smile. "I'm sure you've been telling yourself that all day."

"You know us Bond men too well, don't you?" They both lightly laughed. "Yeah, it'll settle in a little later."

A few minutes later, they had arrived in the waiting room.

"I'll let you go from here, Nick. This is for your family tonight. Besides, I have to get some shut-eye and be up at 0600."

Nick looked puzzled. "Caprica, you're family, you know that? You can come in."

Admiral Baltar shook her head. "Not tonight." Of course, the reason was that she knew Kara was present in the room, whereas Nick did not. She didn't want an awkward moment with her more senior Officer at the moment, even if they were friends. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Nick opened the door, naturally seeing his wife first. Junior Lieutenant Natalia Bond had not seen her husband in five days, with the conflict ramping up. Being pregnant, that was almost too much stress for her.

"Nick!" She had her lips locked on her husband's before she embraced him. "I've missed you, sweetie." The embraced continued.

"I've missed you too, babe", he said with a smile, "like you won't believe."

"I'm so sorry about Cory and Raekwon", she whispered to him. "So very sorry, love."

"It's OK, Natalie", he said with more confidence than he felt, "we'll have time enough to remember them." They kissed a little longer.

When they broke the embrace, Abby and Brett were behind him. He hugged his brother-in-law tightly, missing their bull sessions and beer nights that they tried to have once in a while. His sister Abby came up and quietly hugged him, Nick kissing her on the cheek.

"Any word from Doctor Baltar? How far along they are?"

Abby shook her head. "Not yet. This is pretty delicate work, and this is one time I don't want them to rush", she said with a small smirk, making Nick chuckle. "We'll know when we know."

He then saw his mother on the couch. He hadn't seen his mom for well over ten days before the fight had started, and she looked suddenly much older to Nick, an observation he tried to keep to himself. Judith Bond rose and smiled at her son.

"The Prodigal Son returns", she said with a warm smile and fierce embrace of the son who she had come close to losing two years earlier. "My condolences about Cory and Raekwon, honey. They were such good people."

Nick closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the love only a mother could give. "I know, mom. Like I told Nat, we'll have time for that. Abby told me that there's..."

He was about to tell his mom what Abby had told him when out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of someone he didn't expect to see.

"Hi, little brother", Kara Thrace-Bond threw a golden smile at him.

"Kara", he said with a dawning sense of relief on his face. It had only been six days now since this whole mess with her and Clevin Monteith had surfaced, and deep down he had been worried sick about his sister. They raced the short distance to each other and embraced with all their might. "God, it's good to see you, Starbuck. I haven't had much time for anything else but work, but I've been so worried about you."

Kara lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna be OK, Axman", she said with a wink. "I'm almost there, almost ready to come back." Her face turned grim. "You don't know how heartsick I am over Raekwon, and especially Cory." Kara had plucked Cory Mathers from literal obscurity over other more senior pilots to be her CAG on the  _Roslin_ , seeing a better version of herself in the young pilot. Her death had devastated Starbuck.

Nick hugged her tightly again. "I know, sis", he lamented. "I know how much you cared for Cory. It's OK to let it out, but it has to wait for now." His sister truly didn't want to let him go.

"I know, little brother", she sniffed back a few tears. "I saw so much of myself in her. This fracking hurts."

"Yeah, it does. But for now", he continued, "I'm here for a while, and hopefully, Gaius will have some news soon for us."

As they sat down, Judith Bond insisted on a short prayer for Raekwon, Cory and the other two pilots lost that day. It always seemed that a little reflection made this family so much stronger.

 

* * *

 

Aboard The Battlestar  _Caprica_ , Two Months From The Colonies

 

Early the next morning, while the around-the-clock campaign was in full swing on Caprica, Admiral Louis Hoshi was reading over the report that Lee Adama had sent him. It was what one expects during a battle: good news and bad news.

There was more bad news than he cared for, knowing there wasn't the first godsdamned thing he could do about it, still just more than two months away from arriving at the Helios System. As the Ranking Military Officer, he and the Governor of The Fleet, Arturo Maximilian LaCosta, a native of Colombia, received the information from Lee before anyone else.

He was headed over to the Governor's Ship, the DSE  _Yuri_   _Gagarin_  to discuss the status of the fighting on his home world.

LaCosta, Sixty-Nine years old, had been a young, vibrant President of his nation who was bringing Colombia out of their long, sad history of the drug wars when  _Galactica_  had arrived at Earth. He became a well-respected world leader who had become good friends with Admiral William Adama and U.S. President Justin Bond through the 2020s and continued to lead Colombia, winning four elections, finally leaving the Presidency in early 2037. He had continued as an ambassador for his nation, cultivating lifelong friendships and ties with many world leaders. He was no-nonsense but eminently fair in all his dealings.

"Good afternoon, Louis", he said with a cordial smile, shaking the Admiral's hand. "I know the news we've received isn't as positive as we'd like, but I believe Admiral Adama and Governor Kwok will get us through this."

The Governor slid a fresh coffee over to his military commander, who nodded his thanks. "I believe that, too, Governor, but we really got hurt, losing General Otter, and Captains Abdullah and Mathers. That's a real punch in the gut."

"I agree", the Colombian said softly. "I knew Captain Abdullah very well before they left Earth. He was a very young pilot then, but he had the 'it', as the Americans call it, about him."

"I've never thought to ask you, sir", Louis admitted, "but do you know Governor Kwok? I assume you do, but assumptions are never wise."

"Oh yes", LaCosta said with a smile. "Ingrid is about five feet tall, but she has the heart of a lion and can be a tough, formidable politician when needed. If anyone can step into Justin's shoes, it is Ingrid. I have full confidence in her."

"That's good to know", Hoshi said thoughtfully. "There's been a lot of upheaval in the first fleet since just before the conflict started."

Governor LaCosta leaned in. "Do you have any idea why Admiral Thrace-Bond was temporarily removed from Command of the  _Roslin_?"

Admiral Hoshi was at a loss. "Not a clue, Governor. As Lee said, it's some unknown personal issue. Other than that, I couldn't tell you more."

"Obviously I know Admiral Thrace-Bond on a professional level and a more personal level, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting Admiral Baltar." He smiled and quietly raised a hand. "This most certainly isn't about her special...heritage, shall we say, but you know her and have served with her. If needed, can she take over for Kara?"

"Absolutely", Louis said without hesitation. "Everywhere she's served, she's gotten things done. Saul Tigh raved about her work on  _Galactica_  during the war in '27 at Tactical; she moved up through the ranks, then did a damn fine job when the drought hit the American Midwest, simply trying to keep a lid on that  _Cain_   _Mutiny_. It damn near cost her her life, but she never flinched."

"Justin speaks highly of her as well", Governor LaCosta added. He turned back to the conflict. "Do you think they'll have the fighting finished when we arrive?"

That was a question Louis and his commanders had been pondering for a while. "I think, at the very least, they'll have things well in hand, if not wrapped up. We may have to help with some mopping up-in fact I'm sure we will, but they want to give us a head-start on our work in The Colonies. Now that we have extra resources, we can get Caprica moving, see what's going on with Canceron, more to the point, what's going on in Hades. As you know Admiral Baltar advised us that the covert scouts there say it's calm but still tense."

"If we have to deploy troops to Hades", the Fleet Governor thought aloud, "we can throw about forty-thousand at them." This much larger fleet had close to ninety-thousand citizens. "That is still a large task with a city of two million, with who knows how many that are armed."

"I think we can come to an agreement with the crowd running the show there", Hoshi offered. "I can guarantee you that a lot of people are armed, but the powers-that-be, such as they are, don't want everyone armed."

"A solid observation, Admiral Hoshi." Governor LaCosta moved the conversation toward more sundry, inter-fleet items, then they moved to finish up.

"From the information, we received today, Admiral, Governor Bond should be undergoing the surgery to try and correct the problems he's been having, or it's already completed." LaCosta sighed. "Getting older, as Justin would say, sucks." That made Hoshi chuckle. "But he is a good friend, I hope to God this helps him."

"Me, too, Governor, Louis said sincerely. "Me, too."

 

* * *

 

0300 On Board The  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

The surgery for the former fleet Governor had been going on for seven hours. The family was taking the watch in shifts. One would stay awake, while everyone else caught some sleep, they would change after a few hours.

Currently, Governor Bond's son-in-law, Brett Creider, had the watch. He was reading some reports that needed his attention for the Fleet Community Outreach Council which he had led since they left Earth. Everyone else was sound asleep, for which he was thankful.

About thirty minutes into his watch, he noticed movement to his right and saw Dr. Gaius Baltar on the other side of the door that led to the surgery center. He caught Brett's attention and waved for him to come through the door.

"Dr. Baltar", Brett said, shaking the hand of the multi-talented scientist/doctor. "Any news?"

"Yes, Brett", he said quietly, looking thoroughly exhausted. "The Governor is out of surgery and is in ICU where we can watch him for the next few hours before taking him to his private recovery room."

"First take on how you think it went?"

Gaius didn't like to guess. "The surgery itself went extremely well. Very slow, as you are no doubt aware", he said with a small smile, "but very well. I believe we removed about eighty-percent of the plaque from Justin's brain. Now it's a matter of letting the swelling in his brain go down, keep him sedated for a few days, and then see what progress he's made."

"Is it possible for at least mom to see him at the moment?" Brett knew he and the other children could wait, but wanted his mother-in-law involved as quickly as possible.

"Judith is the only one I will allow in, and that will be for just a few minutes. He's in a completely sterile environment, as his skull won't be reattached for at least twenty-four hours, while the swelling in his brain goes down. But she will at least be able to see him."

"Gaius", Brett said, "we don't know how to thank you enough for all your help with dad." Gaius still wasn't fully comfortable with such high praise, even after all these years, but he gave Brett a genuine smile, as he was a huge fan of the Governor and his family.

"All the thanks will be to see Justin healthy again", Gaius pointed out. "I highly doubt we can simply wake up Judith, but let's start with her and fill in everyone else, shall we?"

Brett clapped the enigmatic Doctor on the back, and they proceeded to the waiting room, waking up Judith, who hugged Gaius warmly. He filled in the others after they woke, and Judith went to see her husband briefly.

 

* * *

 

0300 The Following Day

 

Brindy Malcolm had been slowly making her way through the Caprican Mountains, again skirting through the eastern slopes where very few sentries were posted, then pushing through the gods-awful thicket that was the northern forest area. Two mornings ago, she had taken out one of the enemy's top jocks, and she was looking again for some prey.

She had noticed that the fighting was now going on twenty-nine hours a day, the sound of the long-range artillery of UED heard anywhere near the mountains. As she headed north, she could hear the fire of those dreaded small artillery pieces that, as she had seen with her own eyes, were hell on wheels. She wanted nothing to do with those things. As she had made her way closer to Granite Peak, the smaller artillery of The Kingdom was still pounding away down the western slope, which had been a bloody stalemate now for ten days.

She didn't have the first clue as to how the conflict was going for either side. She had a job to do, and she was doing it. She figured that perhaps in the next day or so, she should report to The Crown to let him know she was still around. She didn't relish the idea, but it would have to be done.

By 0300, she was entrenched and hidden on the northwest corner of the battlefield. From what she had been able to see with her keen eyes, and memorize in her equally keen mind was that the enemy had only moved about two thousand feet up the slope in that first week, the combination of the steepness of the slope, the excellent job that The Kingdom had done in preparing their defenses (no doubt thanks to Caleb Ridge), and the ability of The Crown to rain artillery shells down on the enemy had made it a meat grinder for the enemy, surely as much as the UED forces moving south-to-north were making it for The Kingdom with those hideous guns of theirs.

Remembering the training she had received all those years ago, she was able to orient herself quickly to the sounds of battle and knew she'd have a pretty good idea where the enemy command and control post would be for this sector. She found a small cave, had checked it out to make sure no bears or other creatures were renting it and crawled in. She needed at least a few hours shut-eye. Deep in the cave she went, the sound of the battle muffled above her.


	28. Chapter 28

XXVII

 

 Aboard Raptor Carrier Six

 

 **Admiral Galen Tyrol had never complained** about his duty within The Fleet. He had requested this exact assignment: to be master of the Raptor and Falcon Carriers, which numbered to a total of eight. Each Raptor Carrier could hold fifty of those birds, while each Falcon Carrier could hold seventy-five birds each. A single  _Colonial_   _Class_  Battlestar had a compliment of one-hundred Raptors and two-hundred-and-fifty Falcons. To augment that, there were a small contingent of Raptors and Vipers on the six DSE's that sailed with The Fleet. That was a helluva lot of firepower. He was in charge of making sure all the birds in The Fleet were maintained properly and were ready for battle. It was a huge task.

Yet he had overseen the building of all these ships, and he knew how to keep the combat birds flying. He would even get his hands dirty and spend one day a week (if he could) helping to do maintenance on his birds. It kept him honest.

Unfortunately, or, if one were to observe it from a different angle, fortunately, this battlefield did not call for massive air power. One, it was too limited a conflict area. Had an entire planet been fighting UED, all his Falcons and Raptors would be needed. But this was an extremely limited area, which, number two, happened to be canopied by a dense forest, which limited the effectiveness of the Raptors, and called for almost no Falcon action.

One Galen Tyrol was getting restless.

He didn't shirk his job. He was too much of a pro for that. He had an almost paternal prided in every ship, from a Falcon to the food ships, to the ships that carried water; all the way through the DSE's and the Battlestars. Like Caprica Baltar, he was a Cylon very much committed to the future of Humanity, and since he was now indeed mortal-the gray and thinning hairs on his head a testament to that-he wanted to leave behind a legacy that would benefit his Human brothers and sisters for all time.

This morning, he was meeting with Admirals Adama and Baltar on board the Flagship. It was a standard, once-a-week meeting, three of the top Officers of The Fleet to make sure they were on the same page and to exchange any pertinent information to each other. Up until two weeks ago, he met with Lee and Kara. He hadn't the first clue what was going on with Starbuck, and he didn't want to press it.

Galen was just finishing up a report to the C-in-C about Raptor maintenance. "So I'm gonna switch out about fifteen Raptors from Carrier Three and rotate them to the  _Adama_. It gives you some fresh birds while we can do a thorough B-Check on the birds that have seen the most action. Should take me, oh, a week to have those fifteen good as new."

"That's one of the few good things about all of this", Lee Adama said with a small smile. "We have a fresh supply of birds at our disposal. The frustrating part is we can't really use our air power to break this thing open."

"I know, sir", Galen agreed, "but can you imagine a conflict where we have to pour all the birds into it?" That made all three of them shiver. "We're getting hurt enough on a limited engagement."

Caprica sighed. "Unfortunately, we didn't pick the battlefield. The enemy is well-covered. With the exception of The Muskets and their Buckshot shells, it's just not a place to use our technological superiority."

"OK you two rain clouds, dry up", Lee said with a laugh, breaking the tension. "I know you're right, but I've got a big enough headache over all of this."

"Sorry Lee", Galen said with a wry grin. "It's just not an ideal circumstance. It wasn't meant as a criticism."

"No", Lee said with sudden regret, "I didn't mean to kinda snap at you guys, but the last few days have really sucked."

"No shit", Caprica said in a rare display of vulgarity for her. "But I think we'll make it, guys."

Galen then broached a subject he had been wanting to bring up. "Lee, I was wondering something. Yeah, I know I'm an Admiral, but I also have command time in the Infantry. Hell, I used that enough when we were running from the Cylons. I wanted to let you know that, if needed, I'm more than willing to take a combat role if the need arises."

"What", Lee looked at him with mock displeasure, "you getting restless up here?"

Galen laughed. "Something like that, yeah." He and Lee Adama had gone through many contentious times over the last thirty-plus years. They had been friends at the beginning of the journey on  _Galactica_. Well, as much as a Chief and a CAG could be friends during wartime. When Galen, Tory, Saul and Sam had learned they were Cylons, that friendship frosted over for a long interval, only thawing when Felix Gaeta and Tom Zarek launched their failed  _coup d'etat_  against Bill Adama and Laura Roslin. Galen had kept  _Galactica_  from jumping away from The Fleet when Felix Gaeta had blinked, not wanting to fight the Cylon Rebel Baseship. He had ripped a piece of the FTL drive out with his own hands, which allowed Admiral Bill Adama and others from The Old Girl to retake the ship.

He had also worked tirelessly to keep  _Galactica_  in one piece after that battle when fissures were found all over her superstructure. He convinced The Old Man to let him use a resin that the Cylons had-living organism-that helped strengthen the hull. It kept  _Galactica_  going until it jumped away from the battle with The Colony.

Now Lee didn't even blink that he was in a conference with two Cylons. They had proven their loyalty and mettle time and time again since then. They were trusted aids, and they were his friends.

"I actually don't blame you, Galen", Lee said sympathetically. "Kara has told me the same thing-she'd rather be down there, either driving a Raptor or on the ground fighting instead of sitting in command."

"Why do you think I took some of the scouting missions, Lee?" Caprica Baltar gave him a sly smile. "It can get boring in CIC." They all had a good laugh with that. "The price of getting old."

"Yeah, Justin Bond told me that just after I removed him from command." Lee wondered how the former Governor was doing after his surgery. Gaius had advised him that the surgery was complete, but that it would be twenty-four to forty-eight hours before they might have an idea about his recovery.

"That had to simply kill you inside, Lee", Galen said softly. "I know he's like a second father to you."

"Yeah, it did, Galen", he said with equal quietness. "Tore me apart. But even he said it was the right thing to do."

They were all silent for a few moments. Lee brought up one final subject.

"Oh, Caprica", he said, remembering another conversation he had finished not long ago, "Dr. Beazos tells me she thinks Kara could be ready for duty in about three days. I and Governor Kwok will talk to Starbuck before I would place her back into command of the  _Roslin_ , so be prepared to transfer back to the  _King_  if needed."

"I understand, sir", she said evenly. Part of her had wanted to be the master of a Battlestar for ages, and she really didn't want to step back down, but she would, knowing, at least she hoped, that when they returned to Earth, she might get her own  _Colonial_  or  _Terran_  to command.

"I would be remiss in not mentioning that you've done a superb job under a difficult situation handling the  _Roslin_. I've let Hoshi know as much, and I've transmitted my recommendations to UED about your future when we get home."

Galen smiled broadly over at his sister Cylon, as proud of her as a real brother could be for his sister. He could see the genuine gratitude on her face.

"Thank you, Admiral Adama", she said, clearly moved by his gesture. "I'm simply glad I have made a positive contribution during the conflict."

"You deserve your own Battlestar", Galen interjected. "You've more than earned it."

"Thanks, Galen." There was a bond between the remaining Cylons-which weren't many-among the collective Humanity that survived. They wouldn't be around a whole lot longer, in the infinite eyes of time, but they had made a huge impact on the future of Mankind. "I wonder what The Old Man would think of me now?"

Lee laughed. "He'd probably say ' _Caprica, the whole Universe has gone mad_ '." He had used the gravely voice of his father, which made the other two laugh uproariously.

"Godsdamn, Lee", Galen said through coughs of laughter, "that sounds exactly like him."

"Yeah, frightening, isn't it?" They eventually calmed down. "I tell you what, Galen, I'm going down to the surface tomorrow afternoon to talk to Grayson, how would you like to tag along? Never hurts to have another mind in the tent."

"I'd be honored, Lee", he said with pleasure. "It would be nice to see Ken. It's been a while."

"OK, that's settled, Admirals." He rose to dismiss them. "Caprica, I'll let you get back to the  _Roslin_. If you can check with Gaius and Judith to see if they have an update on Justin?"

"Of course, Admiral. That will be my first order of business when I get back."

The three Admirals went their separate way, while on the surface, the war continued to grind on.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm crawled out of her cave late that morning. She had been far more exhausted than she imagined and slept for six hours. She didn't berate herself this time. If she was to do her job, she needed to be alert. Sometimes rest was required.

As usual, she was very careful when exiting the cave, making sure her camouflage was as good as it could be, all the way to the dirt and mud on her face. She checked to make sure her weapon, which was also painted green and brown, also had the twigs covering the barrel and made sure the silencer on the weapon was secure.

She set out to hunt. The unmistakable sound of war wasn't very far away. Today, however, she would test her skills and her intrepidity at an even higher level.

She would try to shake up the conflict again in the daylight hours.

 

* * *

 

Hospital Ward, The  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

Gaius Baltar and Dr. Claire Harrington, the neurosurgeon who had performed the delicate work on Justin Bond were discussing his case at the moment. The former fleet Governor was still sedated and would be for at least another thirty hours. His wife Judith had visited him briefly the night before with Gaius nearby in case she needed anything.

Despite the sedation, they had a lot to discuss.

"So far, Gaius", Dr. Harrington began, "I'm optimistic. The swelling of the brain has gone down-not very much, but it has gone down. Brain function seems excellent despite what he's gone through. But we've got a way to go."

Gaius nodded with cautious optimism. "When do you plan on reattaching the skull?"

She hesitated on that one. "I'd like to see the brain decrease swelling by another two millimeters before I think of doing that. At this point, if I had to guess, I'd say in about fifteen hours or so. But again, I'm not ready to set that in stone."

"I quite understand, Claire." Gaius wanted to give some news to Judith Bond that she could pass on to her children. "All his other vitals are good?"

"Excellent", she said with a smile. "He is, at his core, a very healthy person. Pulse, blood pressure, EKG's, heart rate-they're all right where they should be."

"Alright", Gaius said, standing and taking the last sip of his now-lukewarm coffee. "I feel comfortable enough taking that news to Judith unless you have any objections?"

The surgeon shook her head. "None, Gaius, and I know you know the drill about not getting too overconfident. But I think he's trending in the right direction."

"Thank you, Clair. I shall head over to the VIP Quarters and inform Mrs. Bond."

"Give her my regards, Gaius", the Doctor said warmly.

"Of course", Gaius said with equal warmth.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Gaius was at the VIP Quarters and knocked on the door. He wasn't completely shocked that Admiral Thrace-Bond answered the door. Judith's other children were actively working in The Fleet, but Kara hadn't been released yet for duty.

"Gaius", Kara whispered, "come on in."

Gaius did as requested, noticing that it was very quiet in the quarters. He and Starbuck sat down at the kitchen table, Kara quickly getting him a fresh and piping hot coffee. "Mom's sleeping right now. She finally dozed off about two hours ago. I want her to rest as much as possible."

"I understand, Admiral", he said sympathetically. "She looked exhausted when she left last night. I don't want to disturb her if she's sleeping."

"By the way, Gaius, you can call me Kara", she said with a sideways smirk. "We've known each other for long enough and we've had...some interesting encounters with each other."

Gaius turned beet red. "Yes, I...of course, one more quite interesting than the others, if I recall." He took a quick sip of coffee.

"Ancient history, Doc", she said with no rancor. "So what do you have for me?"

Gaius went over the synopsis of his meeting with Dr. Harrington, cautioning Kara that until he awoke and became cognizant of his surroundings, it was still a waiting game at this time.

"As Dr. Harrington advised me, yes, his vitals are excellent", he summarized, "and the swelling is going down, but it will be a while."

"That's better news than some of the alternatives", she said quietly. "This thing with dad, Gaius, it's frightened me like nothing ever has."

Gaius' eye's widened at that remark. "Our trip to Earth was filled with so many unimaginable and frightening days. I'm am a bit surprised to hear you say that."

Starbuck shook her head. "Yeah, there were things that scared the shit out of me on that trip, but dealing with it, every single day, we got numb to it and it became normal. But this? This has to do with the man that I think more highly of than any in the Universe, and what frightens me is that I can't do one goddamned thing to help."

Gaius Baltar was impressed with that moment of candor from the Admiral. Yes, they had known each other since that fateful day when  _Galactica_  began its flight. They had never been particularly close, except for the one night they had shared a bed, which also had ended up as a disaster. There had always been a tension between them. That seemed to be gone now.

"Your father is an amazing man, Kara, of that there is no dispute", he said generously. "I envy his strength of character and his decency and honor-things I've lacked at times in my life", he finished with wry self-deprecation. "I think you're mistaken: your very presence here helps him immensely. He knows his wife, his children, and his grandchildren are with him, here, in The Fleet, and that gives him immense strength. Cut yourself some slack."

Kara gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Gaius, I needed that." She looked at him noting how much he had changed over the years. He was no longer a playboy that was led around by his dick. He had become a person who had dedicated his life, after arriving at Earth, to two things: to help Humanity, especially in fighting disease, and in his commitment to Caprica. Kara couldn't help teasing him at the moment. "Your wife made an honest man out of you. Who would have thought that." She couldn't help a laugh.

Gaius actually laughed as well. "I didn't think it was possible, and that's the God's truth", he said mirthfully. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Admiral. She gave my life purpose."

"You always had it in you, Gaius", she said with a fulsome smile, "Caprica just brought it out in you."

He took a contemplative sip of his coffee. "Speaking of which, where are my manners? How are you doing, my dear?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm ready to go back to work. I can't go into what caused all of this, I'm sorry", she amended, "but Dr. Beazos has helped me put my head back on straight."

"I didn't think it had ever been on straight", he said with a rare, effective deadpan. "I must congratulate Elaine that accomplishment."

It took Kara a minute to grasp it, the last thing she had ever expected from Gaius was such dry humor. She began to loudly laugh, then caught herself, not wanting to wake her mom.

"Oh, you son-of-a-bitch, that's the best one-liner you've ever pulled on me." they both chuckled together. Then she became more circumspect. "It's good to see that from you."

He blushed again. "I'll never completely get humor, I'm afraid, but I've learned from some experts", he said winking at Kara, who laughed softly again. "I will leave you to it, Admiral", he said rising and heading toward the door. "I'm going to head to CIC and update Caprica on his condition."

Kara saw him to the door. "Thanks for the update, Gaius", she said appreciatively, looking down for a moment, then back at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You've really helped mom through this whole process. I'll never forget that."

"Yes, ahem", he coughed, making Kara laugh once more. "It's an honor to be of help to you and your family, Admiral. Good day."

When the door closed, Kara suddenly remembered that day in 2028 when she had told her mother about having sex with Gaius then saying Lee's name. The thought of who they both were now, made her smile fondly.


	29. Chapter 29

XXIII

 

 

North Pole Command, The Slopes Below Granite Peak

 

 **"Copy Delta Three, advise when you** take that higher ground, Trevor out." General Seth Trevor turned to his top aide, Colonel Max Prosser. "Max, advise Grayson that Delta Three is close to gaining some higher ground to his immediate front. It may give us an opportunity to drive against the enemy."

"Yes, sir, General." Prosser walked the six feet to the left and dialed up General Grayson.

Trevor had been pulling his thinning hair out for the two weeks since the conflict began. From Lee Adama down, they knew going up this hill toward the ten-thousand-foot Granite Peak would be tough. No one expected that, coming up on thirteen days that they would have only gained two thousand feet. The Kingdom was still approximately six thousand feet up. It had cost him many good soldiers and Marines.

He would have loved to have the Muskets that General Dalbott had with him southeast of his position, but he also knew they would not have the same effect on this front: the forest was so godsdamned thick that it wouldn't be worth the effort unless they had fifty or sixty of the weapons. They had left Earth with the only fifteen that had been manufactured, and they were being used to where they would have the greatest effect.

He had been so all-consumed with his front that he hadn't had much time to think about Henrich Otter. As with all the others, he would grieve in time, but they had been very good friends, about the same age and saw the Universe in as much the same way as two men from different corners of the Galaxy could see it. He knew Thomas Dalbott, and he had no doubt that tough New Zealander was up to the task, but losing Otter was a huge blow.

Prosser was back to him in a matter of a few minutes. "Sir", he said sharply, "General Grayson concurs with going for that higher ground. He also informs me that Commander Bond and the Raptors still have not located the remaining artillery that the enemy possesses."

"Godsdamn", Trevor said without any heat. "Those fracker's must really have them hidden. Look what it cost us to find the few we've taken out." He knew losing Commander Mathers had also been a terrible blow. He had come to greatly admire the young lady, as they had reconnoitered the Delta Helios sector together. "Max, I want all the commanders on a conference call with me in ten minutes. I think there are a few things we might be able to exploit around Delta Three."

"Wilco, sir". Prosser carried out his errand.

 _I hate to say it_ , Trevor said to himself,  _but it won't be soon enough when Dalbott's lot is within range of their guns. Maybe it'll get this front moving._  It might be a little selfish, but he was tired moving at the pace of a glacier.

 

* * *

 

At the same time, Admiral Galen Tyrol had made good on his promise to visit General Grayson at the base near Caprica City. They had never interacted a lot since Galen's day-to-day job didn't put him in the direct chain of command between Lee and Kendrick. But they had a healthy respect for each other.

When he arrived, General Grayson met him with a warm smile. "Admiral Tyrol, sir", he said, saluting the superior officer, "welcome to Caprica City."

Galen smiled and returned the salute, then shook the General's hand. "Thanks, General, it's been quite a while since I've seen you. You're not looking too bad for a guy in a shooting war."

Grayson laughed. "Good, clean living, Admiral. Follow me, sir?"

A few moments later, they were in Grayson's quarters. "Need anything to drink, Admiral?"

"A hot coffee would turn the trick", he smiled. "And when it's just you and me, call me Galen. All this formal shit gives me a headache."

Grayson slid the coffee over to Tyrol and laughed. "You getting a sense of humor being in space too long, Galen?"

"Maybe that's it?" He took a satisfying sip of Joe. "That's good stuff, Ken. I just think I finally have loosened up in my old age. After all, I still don't look too bad for a guy who's just over two-thousand years old, wouldn't you say?"

Grayson was mildly startled at that comment. He and Justin Bond had talked about that very thing years ago, about the Final Five. It still was too much for Grayson to comprehend.

"If you say so, Galen. Personally, I can't even fathom all that, that someone has been around before the birth of Christ on Earth. It's just hard to grasp."

Galen gave a self-deprecating grunt. "I've lived it, Ken and I still can't grasp it. Don't feel bad."

They turned to business. "Lee tells me you've got the itch to perhaps help here on the ground?"

Tyrol nodded. "I was rated a Colonel for Infantry a long time ago. Saw action on Kobol, on New Caprica, during the coup attempt. I know I have an important job, keeping the Raptors and Falcons flying, but it's not essential that I be there at the moment. There are not enough birds in action because of the layout of the battlefield to warrant the whole air fleet."

"Probably a good thing, or it would mean a war on a global scale. I was a young grunt in '27. I don't want that kind of shit ever again-hell, this is bad enough."

"Amen to that, Kendrick", Galen raised his cup in agreement. "I just wish there was more our air power could do. This isn't an ideal battlefield for that."

Ken nodded his head after another sip. "No, it's not, and we've gotten hurt pretty fuckin' bad, losing Abdullah and Mathers. That's a huge blow to us."

"It is, same with losing Otter", Galen replied. "I still believe we get through it."

"I do, too, Galen", he quickly added, "don't get me wrong. But these people are a helluva lot tougher than I think we gave them credit for. It's attrition on both sides. I still believe in the end, our training and ground firepower will win out, especially with the Muskets."

"I've heard those things are hellish", Galen shivered.

"They're barbaric", Grayson said frankly, "but war is about having better weapons than your opponent. And those things are slowly ripping the southern front to shreds."

Galen knew the score on Dalbott's front. "That might change when they can bring their guns to bear, sir."

"We're counting on that, Admiral", Ken said evenly. "Not that we want to make it tougher on Thomas, mind you, but if they have to divide their guns, it just might push the movement forward toward Granite Peak. If we can do that, I believe we'll be able to win a little faster."

"Spread the pain, but reap more reward?"

General Grayson cocked his head. "That's an interesting way to put it. Might have to write that one down, but yeah, that's basically it." Ken took another sip of the still-hot coffee. "Why don't you come over to the nerve center for a while and see what we do?"

Galen smiled at that. "I'd be honored, General."

They headed over to the Nerve center just about the time Trevor's adjunct called. Galen simply watched and learned as much as he could.

 

* * *

 

During daylight, Brindy Malcolm had to be far slower in her movements than under the cover of night. She was well-camouflaged, and the canopy from the tall trees kept the sunlight of the day to appear more as dusk at most times on the ground. That helped, yet caution for a sniper was the first rule. She didn't underestimate UED. She knew they were pros and didn't discount the chance she would herself fall victim of a sniper, but this was the path she had chosen.

Technically, she was still in the north woods which sloped up and segued into the battlefield to the south. She had reconnoitered the front the night before and had the location of the lines pretty well memorized. From there, it was a matter to find a target.

Her Big Eyes binoculars that she had could pick out individual faces from about three Earth miles. Her sniper rifle had an effective range of 2.45 miles, and could if conditions were right, hit a target approaching three miles. Brin knew that to make a shot during daylight, she would need to keep a safe distance from the enemy. Anything under a mile-and-a-half would not let her escape as quickly as she would like.

The sound of rifles echoed in both her ears, almost in stereo, the fire from both sides became intermixed. She could hear the report from the UED artillery to the west, and occasionally she thought she heard the same from The Kingdom on up the mountain. She had to simultaneously block out those sounds but focus on any movement nearby. She edged further to the south, drifting a little downhill to the west.

After ninety minutes of slow, deliberate movement, she took out her camouflaged Big-Eyes for a look. She scanned from left-to-right, up the slope, then back down, looking for something more than soldiers with rifles or RPG's or, in some cases, even hand grenades. She kept moving for another fifteen minutes.

She was concealed now by a swell in the land that hid the battlefield in front of her. She inched up to the top of the swell, making sure she had verge hanging down from her hat, concealing her Big Eyes, then taking a peek.

She swept again left to right, at first not seeing much of anything. She also checked to her left at a ninety-degree angle, as she was inside the northern boundary of the fight. At the far right of her sweep, she saw it.

_I'd say that looks like a command post._

She moved to the northwest corner of the swell, until she was on the western end of it, to better conceal herself from any eyes up-slope.

She brought her sniper rifle out of her bag, quickly assembled it, checked the weapon over, then took position, making sure the tangle of weeds concealed the weapon. This was her element.

She checked her Big-Eyes again: the target was 2.75 miles to the south, and slightly uphill to the east. A tough shot, but not impossible. She looked through the site on her weapon that said 2.752 miles. Close enough.

The tripod below the weapon was extended. She found a fairly level piece of ground to balance the rifle on. The site was adjusted again.

She pulled the hair-trigger...

 

* * *

 

Colonel Max Prosser was discussing deployment with his Boss, General Seth Trevor. That higher ground to the southeast in Sector Delta Three had been secured after a brief, angry firefight. It was one of the few times they could look down on part of the battlefield, and that might even things up for a short while.

Prosser was on the communications set with some units to the north of their command post, advising them that a large contingent of the enemy was seen slowly moving to the north as if to flank their position. That sector was adjusting when it happened.

Trevor was about eight feet from Prosser, speaking with another aid. He had just turned to speak to the General when a moment later, Trevor was sent hurtling to the south along with the aide who had been next to him, slightly behind the General.

Other aids scurried toward the two fallen men, Pommer right with them. They heard one of the two men scream in pain on the ground. Prosser lowered himself and saw General Trevor move.

"General, where are you hit", he inquired as he ran his hand over the General's prone figure.

"Right...shoulder...shattered I'm sure", the General grimaced. The General had been hit in the front right shoulder, exiting his body and impacting the other aide in his left side, ripping through his lungs, killing that man instantly.

A medic had been called, as was a Raptor to transport the General back to the Command Hospital near Caprica City.

Prosser was on the horn to General Grayson. "Caprica City Base, North Pole Base, Krypter krypter, krypter, North Pole Actual down. Possible enemy sniper. Actual is alive. Have called a Raptor for..."

Just as he was finished, a bullet impacted the side of his head, just under his left ear.

 

* * *

 

"North Pole, Base Actual, say again, your transmission was cut off." General Grayson was calm but very concerned at the moment. The message from Trevor's command had been rushed and garbled.

He waited a few moments, Galen Tyrol moving in next to him.

" _Base Actual, North Pole. Lieutenant Lucian reporting, sir. Apparent sniper attack. North Pole Actual is down but alive. We're having him evaced to the rear, waiting for a Raptor to take him to Base hospital. Beg to report that Lieutenant Marcy Gregory KIA when the General was shot. A second sniper shot killed Colonel Prosser_."

That meant the current top commander on the scene was a Lieutenant. "Son, for the moment,  _you're_  North Pole Actual. Stand by for further instructions."

" _Yes, sir, North Pole..uh, Actual standing by_."

"Whose next up", Galen asked gently.

"General Blackmon, but he was injured in a fuckin' jeep accident two days ago and will be on the shelf for a while. After that, it would be General Catherine Beaumont. She's rated for combat, but she's mostly in charge of rear-echelon supply." General Grayson thought for a few tense moments. He turned to one of his aides. "Frank, get General Beaumont in here on the double."

"Want me to call Lee?" He knew the General had a few things on his plate.

"I'd appreciate that, Admiral Tyrol", the man said with relief. "I need to get Beaumont over here ASAP."

Galen moved to another communications area, where a Specialist put him through.

"Adama Actual, Caprica Base", Galen began.

" _Caprica Base, Adama Actual_ ", Lee responded quickly.  _"Galen, why are you calling?"_

"Sir, General Grayson is extremely busy at the moment." Which was an understatement. "Reporting that North Pole Actual shot and seriously wounded by an apparent sniper; one of his aides killed from the same shot. Trevor's second, Colonel Prosser, KIA by a second shot, most likely from the same source."

" _I copy that, Admiral Tyrol_ ", Lee said calmly but with an undercurrent of anger. " _Will send a second Raptor to transport KIA's to the Flagship. Who's next in line_?"

"Sir, according to General Grayson, General Catherine Beaumont is next. She heads up Base Supply and Ordinance."

" _Thanks, Galen_ ", Lee said, the Cylon not able to read his voice, " _Have Grayson call me when he has a moment. Adama Actual out_."

 

* * *

 

 Lee called Admiral Baltar immediately.

"Caprica", he began without preamble, "North Pole Actual has been wounded by a sniper. Looks like he'll make it, but his number two and another aid were killed."

_"Any change in the Op Plan, Admiral?"_

"Negative, Grayson has called for General Beaumont to assume command. She's rated for combat command, but she's more a rear-echelon Officer." Lee paused. "I wonder if you can do me a favor, Admiral Baltar?"

_"Anything, Lee."_

"Summon Kara and Dr. Beazos. I'm headed over to the  _Roslin_. She's not just a good pilot, but she's rated for Command in ground ops. She trained with the Marines for years. If Dr. Beazos approves, I think I have a new assignment for her."

_"OK, Lee, I'll get moving here. Advise when you're on final?"_

"Will do, Admiral, Adama Out."

 

* * *

 

Thirty Minutes Later on the  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

Admiral Thrace-Bond and Dr. Beazos arrived at Caprica's quarters after the summons. Caprica had advised the Doctor she would meet them there.

When Caprica walked in, there was an uneasy silence for a moment, as the new master of the  _Roslin_  and the old master were meeting for the first time since the change in command.

"Caprica", Kara said, an edge to her voice, "do you know what this is about? Is Lee coming over here?"

Caprica sat down and looked at her friend. "I do know, but Lee wants to advise you of this." Caprica changed subjects. "That can wait, how are you doing, my dear friend?"

Kara realized that she hadn't even properly greeted Caprica, feeling foolish for being so nervous around her friend. "I'm a lot better, Caprica", she said with a smile, reaching across the table and grabbing the Cylon's hand. "I didn't mean to sound so standoffish there. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Starbuck", Caprica said sympathetically. "Between what you've been going through and what your father is going through, I know it's been rough. I wish I could change that."

They smiled at each other, Lee choosing that moment to come in. All three women stood at attention, the two Officers saluting.

Lee returned the salute. "As you were, ladies." They all sat down. "I don't have time to beat around the proverbial bush. Dr. Beazos", he turned to face the psychologist fully, "is it your professional opinion that Admiral Thrace-Bond can resume her duties to The Fleet?"

"Yes, sir, it is I sent you the report two days ago."

"I know", he apologized, "but it's been so hectic I have not had time to read it over. I apologize, Kara."

Kara nodded with no malice.

"Very well." He turned to Starbuck. "Admiral, I have a new mission for you. Within the last hour, that sniper wounded General Trevor and killed the second-in-command and another aide. The next in line is General Catherine Beaumont. She's in charge of Logistics for The Fleet."

That caught Kara's attention. "She's not combat-certified?"

"She is", Lee countered, "but she's never held a combat command. That's where you come in."

" _Me_?" Kara didn't quite get it.

"You're as qualified as anyone for ground combat command, Kara. You've commanded just under a Brigade when on Kobol. You've led Marine operations. I'm going to advise Grayson that you and Galen accompany the General to the front. Galen has a lot of ground combat experience as well. He is down with Grayson now, on a previously arranged meeting."

"Jesus", Kara muttered. "Ground pounding."

"I'm not asking either your or Galen to be in command. I will ask you to take the provisional Marine ranks of Commander to support General Beaumont. You will be under her orders."

Kara put the pieces together. "You want us there in case she freezes, is that what you're telling me?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Kara", he said bluntly, "but we need some combat command experience down there. You and Galen have that. The aides that are moving up aren't ready for field command yet."

"You still have to clear this with Grayson?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. I wanted to see if you were willing and able before I broached the subject."

Kara closed her eyes for a nanosecond, processing everything. She would now be on the ground, and very easily could meet up with Clevin Monteith again, under bloody circumstances. Dr. Beazos caught that as well.

"Kara", the Doctor said firmly, "I know what you're thinking, and yes, you could meet him down there again. If you don't think you can do this, you have the right to refuse."

Kara shook her head with resolve. "No, Dr. Beazos." She looked at Lee. "Permission to let my mother know that I will be departing and then let me know when I head down to the surface?"

"Granted", Lee breathed. "I should know some more within a half hour."

As the meeting adjourned, Kara stopped Lee.

"What is it, Kara?"

She looked at him with earnest eyes, that showed that she was trusting him. "When I'm gone, look after mom as much as you can, OK? I don't want her to go through this all alone, especially if..."

Lee put a hand on her shoulder. "The minute Gaius lets me know your dad is alert, I'll be there with your mother, I promise."

"Thanks, Lee", she said with a small smile. "That takes a big worry off my mind."

Thirty minutes later, Grayson had signed off on Lee's idea. Kara said good-bye to her mother for the time being and drove down to Caprica City, where she would meet Grayson, Galen and General Beaumont.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some explicit sexual content in this chapter. You've been warned.

XXIX

 

 

Caprica City Command Center, 2200

 

 **As she walked away from her Raptor** , toward the Command Center, Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond wondered if this was a good idea. She wouldn't dream of disobeying Lee. Thirty years ago, yeah, she probably would have, but not now, not in the position she was currently in.

She was going to be an adviser to a General with no real combat experience, and help her navigate through a front line that had been a meat-grinder up to this point. And it pointed straight to where her former lover was trying to kill her colleagues.

She shook her head.  _How did this get so fucked up, Starbuck?_

She was saluted at the front of the tent, then headed in. Admiral Tyrol, General Grayson, and General Beaumont were already in earnest conversation about the events.

Grayson turned and saw Kara approach. "Admiral Thrace-Bond", he said with a small smile. "It's good to see you." He turned to the others. "Since we're all here, I suggest we head to my quarters to talk?" The other three Officers nodded and followed the General.

He handed them each a bottle of water, then dove in. "Admiral Thrace-Bond, thanks for joining us. I've been discussing the latest with Admiral Tyrol and General Beaumont. General Beaumont has agreed to take Command of North Pole, and with the approval of both Governor Kwok and Admiral Adama, you and Galen will accompany her to the front, taking provisional ranks of Commander in the Marines. An unusual situation for unusual circumstances. General Beaumont?"

General Catherine Beaumont was fifty-one years old. She was a rising star in UED when they departed, the youngest General in the service. She was a first-rate organizer and had been the key figure in calculating food, water, and other necessities to be carried with The Fleet and aboard each individual ship.

In her early twenties when the Earth-Cylon broke out, she had been in the British Army, flying Apache AH64 Attack Helicopters, which rung up an impressive record around the globe during the war with The Toasters. Five days before the war ended, her aircraft had been severely damaged from a direct hit from a Raider. Suffering two broken arms, a concussion, and damage to her right eye, she somehow landed her helo, but her flying career was over, the damage to the eye too severe to let her fly again.

After the war, she went into logistics, first for the British Army, then for the entire British Military, and finally, in 2035, signed up with UED. She rose through the ranks quickly, having found an acumen for keeping a military on the move and making sure it was properly supported. By 2042, she had reached the rank of General and put in charge of Logistics for the First Fleet to go to The Colonies. She had done her job well.

Despite her war injury, she had also gone to command school and had trained with ground forces. Her eye kept her from flying, but not from performing groundwork. As a Commander in the British Army, she had passed combat infantry command school. It was at that point she joined UED. She had field time, this was true, but she had been more versed in the theoretic side of fighting a war.

But she wouldn't shirk her responsibility. She was confident enough in her training and believed she would handle North Pole Command with efficiency.

"Admiral Tyrol; Admiral Thrace-Bond, thank you for being here as well. I know General Grayson's concerns, and I have been given a brief on your ground combat records as well. Galen, while yours was more unstructured, so to speak, you have always performed with courage and skill. Kara, you went through formal Marine Combat training, even led covert ops. I am happy to have you assisting and advising me." She smiled at them both. "I don't know if I will get used to calling both of you Commander, but I'll do my best."

Galen shook his head. "General, when in this provisional role, we are under your command. You outrank us out there, so at least speaking for myself", he glanced at Starbuck, "You will have my full backing."

"Mine as well, General", Kara agreed. "We're there to assist and make your job easier. So use us in that role."

"Thank you both", General Beaumont said. "We will be leaving in about thirty minutes, taking a Raptor close to the front then being escorted to the current command center. I have here for you", and she pulled out to manila folders, "a brief on the current status of both North Pole and Beaver Dam: unit breakdowns; commanders of the different units; latest intel on the enemy, etc. The briefs are short and succinct, so I suggest both of you study them before we depart?"

"Yes, sir", Galen and Kara said in unison.

Grayson looked at both of them. "OK, for the time being, hand over those Admiral pips. On the front, your markings will be inconspicuous. Your rank won't be discernible from more than ten or fifteen feet away. We want all three of you to blend in. So if there are no further questions?" The other three shook their heads. "Dismissed, and good hunting."

Kara walked off to one of the secondary command tents, asked for and was given a chair by an empty desk, and read over the summary General Beaumont had given her. Yet her mind kept racing back to the leader of the enemy.

_Clevin, God help me if I happen to see you because...I'm not sure how I'd react._

She prayed that moment would never come.

 

* * *

 

1500 That Afternoon

 

As she had promised to herself, Brindy Malcolm began to make her way up toward The Kingdom to see The Crown. She was certain she had bagged that General and thought she might have taken down one other. All the better.

Immediately after firing twice, she had ducked again behind the small mound that had shrouded her location earlier, and began a quick and quiet retreat, first to the northwest, back into the deep forest north of the mountain, then slowly curled around the east side of the range, making her way back to The Kingdom. It had taken her six hours. The price one paid when they were a sniper.

She had informed an advance scout to get a message into the town and advise their leader she would be there shortly. She ate a quick lunch, then began the final leg to her destination. Once she was within a thousand yards of the area, she was then escorted to The Crown. She wasn't surprised to see Caleb Ridge there as well, as he would try to pick her brains about what had happened.

"Ms. Brin", Clevin Monteith said with more than a little surprise, "you live. I didn't know if you would-not doubting your skills, of course, but war is brutal."

"I told you I'm good at this, sir, and I meant it." She paused and checked herself. "Yes, it is brutal. It's brutal to see a man's head blown off, or his chest explode. It's also brutal to see those godsdamned guns they have south of here. They're the most hellish things I've ever seen or heard. This business is not fun."

Clevin couldn't argue. He hadn't wanted this himself, but he hadn't wanted to give up that which he had built for so long.

"Brin", Caleb interjected, "can you give us a rundown of what you've done, and perhaps accomplished?"

She simply smiled and pulled out her backpack, which was minus the sniper weapon, hidden away in a place near the mountain only she knew. She pulled out a folder, filled with the pictures and bios that Monteith's spies had unearthed. Three photos were laid on Clevin's table in his house.

"General Henrich Otter, definite kill; Colonel Raekwon Abdullah, Raptor pilot, confirmed kill; General Seth Trevor; definitely wounded, unsure if he was killed. At least one other soldier near him, I know I took out."

"Impressive", Clevin said evenly. "Was this Otter the first one?"

"Yes, sir."

Caleb looked over at his Boss. "I think that's what stopped their assault for a few hours that first day, Boss."

"Mmm, I think you're right, Caleb." He turned back to Brindy. "My dear, I must congratulate you, you've done a splendid job. I will also let you know that just under two days ago, I sent three scouts back to Caprica City. I asked them to see if they could ascertain any of this, what their morale may be like, and how they've had to change their command situation."

"Yes, sir", Brindy nodded. "Would you prefer I stay until they return, or shall I have the freedom to go back out?"

"I suspect you might like to spend at least a little time with your husband, Cyrian?"

"I do, sir", she said, even blushing a little. "He's a pretty good cook, and a home-cooked meal and a bath would feel good this evening." The two men chuckled in sympathy.

"I can understand that", Clevin said, masking the heartbreak over the love he had lost so long ago, knowing she was here now. "I will call for you before midday tomorrow. I think you've earned that twenty-nine-hour break."

"Thank you, sir", she said with real gratitude. "If I don't get a bath soon, the enemy will know where you are just by sniffing around."

That caught both men off-guard and they laughed uproariously. "Then, by all means, Ms. Brin, let's get you back undercover, as it were. Oh, if you could, would you leave the dossiers here for the evening? I want to discuss some things with Caleb." Brindy assented without a second thought. "Thank you, Brin. Please have a pleasant evening."

"Gentlemen", she said with an even smile.

After she left, he kept Caleb around for a few minutes.

"Caleb", he began, "do we still have that person with the impressive drawing skills, who makes those wonderful paintings and sketches?"

"Yeah", Caleb said, eyebrows going up. "Tristan Brooken. He made a few pictures of my family from photographs I had been able to keep with me. Very talented."

"Very good", Clevin said, turning toward the dossier. He pulled out the photograph and bio of one officer. "I want Tristan to see if he can make about fifty drawings of this person." He put down the photographs of Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond.

Caleb looked at it. "Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond", Caleb repeated off the information. "Commander of one of the Battlestars." He then whistled. "Damn, she's one gorgeous woman."

Clevin ignored that. "Yes, well, once the drawings or sketches are complete, I want them distributed to the commanders near the front."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I can't explain why, Caleb, but please trust me on this." He took a short breath. "I doubt the good Admiral will be found here on the ground. But I want it circulated that if she is encountered that one, she not be killed if possible, and two, if she's captured somehow, that she's brought directly to me."

Caleb hadn't the first clue why Clevin wanted to spare an enemy. "I...I don't understand, sir. Why is..."

Clevin smiled. "She's the one who gave me the final ultimatum. I believe she could have valuable information for us if captured. That's all I'm willing to divulge. Please", he said with a small edge in his voice, "just do as I ask on this?"

Caleb didn't hesitate. "Yes, sir. I'll get Tristan going on this. He'll probably want to do sketches of the photos, that'll go a lot faster. I should have 'em ready by morning." Caleb turned to carry out his orders.

He knew it was a long shot, but also had been sincere when he told Kara that he wanted her to survive this conflict. It might very well be the last decent thing he would do in this lifetime.

 

* * *

 

On Board The  _William_   _Adama_ , 1800

 

Commander Nicholas Bond was one frustrated CAG. The son of the former fleet Governor had been stymied trying to get his Raptors fully into the conflict. Yet the constraints of the battlefield, there simply hadn't been much success to find. On top of that, he had lost twelve pilots to enemy fire, including Commander Cory Mathers, CAG on the  _Roslin_  as well as his S-I-C on the Flagship, Raekwon Abdullah. The cost had not been worth the price paid so far.

To compound matters for him was the situations with his father, Justin Bond, and his sister, Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond. Lee Adama had been compelled to remove his father as Governor when it was revealed that he was suffering from some mental and physical problems. Shortly after that, his sister had been removed from Command of the  _Laura_   _Roslin_  after the almost-impossible circumstance of seeing an old love from the pre-Holocaust days and finding out he was The Crown, the man running the enemy operation.

His one comfort, his wife Natalie, had been out-of-reach to him for almost the entirety of the last few weeks: he tied up with the air campaign; she on maternity leave, and also looking after their two-year-old son, Justin. It was his one refuge in this crazy Galaxy, and it had not been truly within his grasp for a while.

Tonight, he had a blessed night and next day off until 2000, on strict orders from Lee Adama. He was going to make the most of it.

Lee had given him the twenty-nine hours off without notice, and for once Nick didn't argue. He simply walked-he almost floated in fact-to his quarters that he hadn't been to in at least ten days.

Natalie Bond had just fed dinner for her son Justin and would let him relax for another hour, then start the process of getting him to bed and asleep. He was finally getting more proficient at not fighting bedtime, and actually going to sleep. It was a great relief to his mother, who at almost five months pregnant, struggled to find the energy to keep up with a Terrible Two.

She had just finished wiping off his face and hands after a good dinner, when she heard a sound that had become unfamiliar: the door to their quarters coming open, then quickly closing.

She let Justin out of his high chair, then walked around the corner into the family room. She saw a sight for sore eyes.

"Nicholas!" She bounded as much as she could over to her husband and wrapped him in a tight hug, immediately capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "You finally decided to come home, I see?"

Nick laughed through more kisses. "If you want to call it that, babe." He took his wife's hand and started to go to the couch, a moment later, little Justin running around a corner.

"Dada!" He yipped, jumping on his dad's lap the second he had sat on the couch.

"Oof!", Nicholas laughed, "you're getting heavy, big guy!" He picked up his son and hoisted him over his head, the little boy squealing in delight, then bringing him back down.

"Good dinner?"

"Foo.."

Nick smirked. "Yeah, I can tell you've had some food. Yummy?"

Justin rubbed his tummy, making his father laugh some more.

Then spent the next hour catching up and playing with their son, making him good and tired. He would see his youngster in the morning but needed some quality alone time with mom. Natalie got him ready, went through her normal routine with the toddler, then allowed Justin to tuck him in and say goodnight.

Mercifully, little Justin was asleep in fifteen minutes.

Around 2200, they went to bed themselves after Nicholas took a long, hot, satisfying shower. He just needed to be in a clean bed with clean sheets, next to his beautiful wife, and to hold her close.

"I've forgotten how good this feels", he lamented, pulling the sheets over him and wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Which part", Natalie inquired. "The pillows and bed, or grabbing my breasts?" He happened to do that almost instinctively as he snuggled toward her.

"Both?" They each snickered. Then Nick became serious. "The whole package, Nat. Lee demanded I take the next day off. I didn't fight it. I've been sleeping in crew bunks, racking my brain over trying to make the air campaign work, getting little sleep, and..."

She turned and cut him off. "No war for you until you leave tomorrow evening", she said with a firmness that did not leave room for argument. "The next twenty-seven hours are family time."

"Yes, ma'am", he said softly. "I like those orders."

"I will say you do look rather drawn, Nick." She knew the stress he was under. "I know it's been tough with everything going on, but leave it out there, OK?"

"Good idea, sweetheart." At that moment, Natalie rolled on top of him, then straddled his legs.

"In fact, I think I have the very thing to keep your mind off the war." With a small vanity light on in the room, she was bathed in shadows, he watched her deftly pull her nightgown off over her head, revealing two very large, swollen breasts that took his breath away, and a beautiful, rounded tummy that still wasn't extremely large.

Nick reached up and softly grasped both her orbs, almost gasping at how hard and how thick her nipples had gotten. Natalie moaned deeply. "Yes, Nick...that's what we both need."

After a few moments, both of them were naked, Natalie lowering herself onto her husband, then slowly sliding down his naked form. "Tomorrow, I promise, you will be able to have your way with me. But you're tired, I can see it, Nick." She began to slide down his body. "Tonight, I'm going to do the work, and let you enjoy, yes?"

"I suppose protesting won't help?" He couldn't help but snicker.

"Not one bit, sir." She spread his legs a little as she made her way down, then deftly grabbed and stroked his manhood, making him groan loudly. "Now, your orders are to relax and let me inspect you, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am", he said, followed by another loud groan as Natalie took his erection in her mouth. "Ten-hut", Nicholas sigh again, his wife laughing even as she slid him down her throat.

Nick was exhausted, and he knew it. He didn't last too long, Natalie expertly playing him until he climaxed ten minutes later, not wasting a drop.

Fifteen minutes later, tired and smiling, Nick Bond fell into a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

XXX

 

 

Next Afternoon, 1400

 

 **The newly-minted commander of North Pole** , General Catherine Beaumont was looking intently at the real-time display in front of her, seeing the disposition of forces moving ever so slightly on her front. She would occasionally move over to the communications gear a few feet away, or turn to conference with an aide or give them orders.

Kara Thrace-Bond, for the moment now a provisional Commander in the Marines, also intensely studied what was before her. She hadn't done groundwork in years, but all the training and the experiences she had gained on the flight to Earth kicked back in quickly.

Next to her, provisional Commander Galen Tyrol was almost hooked to the communications center, relaying orders from General Beaumont, and receiving information from commanders in the different sectors of the front. So far this morning, things were about as they had been: slow going but moving forward at a maddeningly slow pace, but gaining ground.

"General", Galen said looking over at the commanding officer, "Baker Six reports they've secured another small area of high ground from the enemy, wants info on the disposition to their immediate north."

Beaumont was steady with no signs of any doubts about her new command. "Advise Baker Six to simply hold that ground for now. Charlie Twelve to the north has fallen back slightly, I don't want a break in the line if at all possible."

"Yes, sir", Tyrol replied and immediately, passing the information down the line.

Kara looked at the dispositions of Baker Six and Charlie Twelve. Both were near the far northern end of the front. She had a thought.  _Baker Six is in an interesting position_ , she mused to herself.  _We have reserves left to plug holes...but what if Baker Six moves forward to that next piece of high ground and..._

"General?" Kara looked over at her commanding officer, "how many reserves do we currently have available?"

"About eight hundred, Commander", the General said with some curiosity.

"Sir, look here", she pointed to the display in front of her. "There's another higher piece of ground directly in front of Baker six..right here." Again, she pointed to the real-time display. "Yes, that opens up that flank, but not a lot, but it does give us an opening to bring up the reserves quietly as we can, get them behind Baker Six, and next to Charlie Twelve, then drive through their flank to the northeast." She let her finger walk over where she saw the opening. "From what we see, they don't have more than a thousand troops north of Charlie Twelve. If we can drive a wedge there, we gain a lot of ground, and maybe capture a lot of prisoners."

"So you want Baker to drive up the slope another four hundred yards, then call in the reserves?"

"Precisely sir", Kara said, gaining enthusiasm. "Have Baker move forward to try and take those heights; have Charlie demonstrate on their left as if they're going forward, then fall back as if they're having second thoughts. Then we drive the reserves to the northeast as far as we can, moving the units behind them to the north and west forward as they slice their way in the same direction.

"I doubt many, if any of the enemy have night vision capability. We could disrupt their whole defensive position. Then the other units down the slope can either back up the reserves, or swing south to perhaps drive the enemy in front of Baker Six"

Galen's eyes caught Kara's, and he barely nodded, seeing it himself. Yet neither dare spoke for the moment. It was gutsy, and it had risks, but one thing the two had learned on  _Galactica_  years ago was that you had to take risks to receive any rewards.

"Commander Tyrol", the General finally announced, "have Col. Teek meet me up here ASAP. Advise him further to have all the reserves moved forward into the designated staging area. Then contact Baker Six and Charlie Twelve, and have their commanders down here quickly as well, if they can. Commander Thrace-Bond", she turned fully to Kara, "I think this plan has merit, but I want to make sure everyone is on the same page."

"Of course, sir", Kara said with rising anticipation. "An excellent precaution."

Two hours later, the other commanders were present, gave their enthusiastic support to the plan, and General Beaumont approved it. She had Galen visit the other five units north of Charlie Twelve over the next few hours to coordinate with them what would happen. The movement. Operation _Sweep_ _Left_ would be set for 2130 that night.

 

* * *

 

1900

 

General Thomas Dalbott looked at his real-time battle map on the computer. Since the commencing of hostilities, his forces had traveled seven miles. Still ten more to go. He had received the communique from General Grayson, advising that Operation  _Sweep Left_ under General Beaumont would begin in a few hours. As Dalbott went over the OrBat for that movement, he liked what he saw.

Yet he knew another change in the battlefield was coming, and coming quickly: he was, technically at this time, within range of enemy artillery that still lurked near The Kingdom.

He requested permission to push forward quickly before  _Sweep_   _Left_  started, hoping to convince the enemy that yes, he was within range of their guns so they would turn some of them on him. That could make the operation north of where he was all the more effective.

He was given the go-ahead.

Up till now, he had been content on the slower, methodical approach, letting the Muskets and their ordinance put the fear of God into the enemy. It had worked. He had lost some troops. That was inevitable, yet he knew, as they ground forward, with the rotting corpses that they passed, that he was killing more. Now, he would have to risk his people going forward on a true offensive, trusting that the medium-range guns that were still stationed at his starting point would be precise with their supporting bombardment just before the troops surged forward.

At 1915, the guns to his rear opened up. They were dead on across his front, softening up the enemy for twenty minutes. He called a halt to the shelling and advised his entire command to advance ahead of the Muskets and begin a general, much faster push up and down the line.

The bombardment seemed to have work, for the first two thousand yards they encountered almost no one, save the dead and those dying. He pushed them forward even faster. By 2015, his forces had quickly move a mile-and-a-half, the Muskets right on their tails.

Looking down at his map, he smiled. No, he didn't like to put his charges in any more danger than they needed to be, but this could be the break they were looking for.

He called a halt to the push, brought the Muskets forward again, and the slow, pounding grind continued.

 

* * *

 

2045, The Kingdom

 

"Kingdom Base, Southern Command Center. According to my maps and charts, the enemy to the south is now within range of our artillery. Request artillery support as soon as possible."

Clevin Monteith had already been appraised of the quick movement to their south, which had caught them a bit off guard. He knew something was afoot when he began hearing the echo of artillery south of the town.

He immediately had Caleb come to his quarters.

"Caleb", he began without any preamble, "how many guns do we have left now?"

"Seventeen, sir. Ten at the sight two miles north and east of here, and seven hidden just above the town."

Caleb also knew about the situation to the south. The situation in front of them down-slope remained about the same.

Dusk was settling in, so The Crown didn't have much time. "I want you to direct the guns up the slope behind us to begin firing southward. Mr. Creese said his line runs east to west right here." He ran his finger down the map. "That means the enemy is about nine miles to the south. Can the guns be set fairly accurately for that distance?"

"Yes, sir", Caleb nodded. "The guns can usually fire about twelve miles, so it's just a slight adjustment. Shouldn't be a problem. I'll call up to those batteries and give them the information. Should only take them five minutes to be turned and sighted. Five minutes after that, they can fire."

"See to it", Monteith said crisply. "Thank you, my friend."

Clevin had been quite happy with his troops' performance downhill in front of them. The natural defenses and their preparations had made it tough going for the enemy. He felt secure that switching some of the guns to the line south of The Kingdom would not affect the western front.

 

* * *

 

Just Before 2100

 

General Dalbott had been used to hearing the echo of enemy guns far off in the distance, always turned away from him. But this time, when he heard the artillery, it sounded different, somehow clearer.

Before the first shell hit, he knew: the guns had been turned on him.

"Attention all units", he said as the first shells hit, "prepare for strategic withdraw about a thousand yards. We are under the guns. Be prepared to move forward again, once  _Sweep_   _Left_  commences. Dalbott out."

 _This is gonna be a long fucking five minutes_ , he said to himself. He returned to the task of moving his people back slightly to try and avoid the incoming shells.

Commander Tyrol turned to General Beaumont. "Sir, Dalbott reports shelling on his front. The enemy has divided its artillery." He tried to suppress a small smile.

"Couldn't have timed it better", General Beaumont said with some mirth. She looked at her watch, then the large computer screen. They were pretty much in sync. She would go by her watch.

Thirty seconds to go.

She took a deep breath, scanned the real-time battlefield display. The reserves were some thousand yards behind Baker Six, for all intent and purpose, hidden from the enemy. Baker Six would first move forward toward the next objective in front of them. At the same time, Charlie Twelve would begin the feint, moving forward then at H-plus 30, would fall back a little, as if not making any progress.

If Baker Six was moving forward, the reserve force would then sweep into the gap between Baker and Charlie, then drive northeastward, forcing the enemy to either retreat or be caught in an encirclement.

Beaumont looked over to Starbuck five seconds before 2100. "Commander Thrace-Bond, advise all units: commence Operation _Sweep Left_."

 

* * *

 

2200

 

Caleb Ridge was gathering the information from both fronts. It was busier than normal for this conflict, but he wasn't surprised by that. It was bound to become more frantic.

What he was hearing was somewhat confusing to the former Colonial Marine: to the south, the enemy had fallen back a little once the artillery had started to fire in that direction for the first time. Again, in the shoes of whoever was commanding these UED troops, he'd have done the same thing.

It was downhill to the west where things weren't making a whole lot of sense. Two sections had reported major activity to their front, with the enemy pushing for a higher piece of ground in one, and a unit to its immediate left moving forward, but within thirty minutes falling back meekly. What was worse is that he hadn't heard from any of his commanders in that area for a good half hour.

He had sent scouts down the hill to ascertain what was going on and try to form a clearer picture in the deepening blackness of the night. He was expecting them to radio him when they got some news.

What was going on was nothing short of a significant turn in the war. UED's Baker Six had taken that hill, capturing the alleged commander of the unit in front of him. Charlie Twelve had done its job, moving forward, then falling back as if their attack had failed.

Into the gap between the two, Col. Teek, who had been marching his forces quietly in the fading light of earlier evening, hit the gap perfectly and hit it hard, his forces storming through, their NVG's lighting up the enemy like fireflies. The forces of The Kingdom had been taken completely by surprise. It was becoming a general route, with many of the defenders giving up instead of facing certain death. When Caleb Ridge was waiting for word, Col. Teek's unit was well on the way to cutting off approximately eight-hundred of Clevin Monteith's forces, some seven commanders and a whole bunch of scared grunts, who couldn't see much of anything in the dark.

By the time his scouts would get back to him at 2230, the two-week-old war would look much different.

 

* * *

 

Caprica City Command

 

By 2230, General Grayson could see on his real-time display, and from reports from General Beaumont's forward command that UED had sliced off approximately eight-hundred troops from The Kingdom away from their comrades. They were being rounded up as the reserve troops moved northwest, and as the units already in line, moved east up the hill. All in all, the pincer movement had taken as much as two thousand yards up the slope away from the enemy, now giving UED an opportunity to flank the enemy from the north if they so chose.

Grayson called Lee Adama.

"Admiral, for once it worked like a charm. We gained more ground on the far left in ninety minutes than we have in the last two bloody weeks."

"Well done, Ken", Lee smiled for once, finally having some really good news to hang his hat on and send to Hoshi. "That gives us some more options."

"It does, sir", Ken agreed, "but I'd still like to find those guns they have."

"Galen radioed me that they have a helluva lot of prisoners. I'm sure we could probably glean some intel from them."

"I hope so, Lee", he said with some doubt. "Take those guns out, and we can continue a slow, steady climb. The combo of the guns and their excellent defensive emplacements have given us fits. But I think we've changed the status of the conflict."

"Agreed, General. We can consolidate on the far left, but keep the troops moving as much as they can. I've told Dalbott the same thing. With your success tonight, this Crown asshole has some deployment decisions to make, none of them good."

"I hear you, sir", Grayson said with a small smile. "I don't know if you're aware of this, sir, but it was Kara who planned this. She looked at the real-time and saw something that I hadn't even seen. And we pulled it off."

Lee snickered. "I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I'm not. She has an unconventional mind when it comes to strategy, but I've found it usually works. Maybe you should promote her to General in the Marines?"

Grayson laughed loudly. "This is strange enough, sir, let's not make it beyond the realm of reality."

Lee laughed as well. "I understand, Ken. Keep up the good work. Adama Actual out."  

 

* * *

 

Galen Tyrol and Kara Thrace-Bond were overseeing the transfer of the prisoners from the front line to where they'd be held near Caprica City. A troop transport would be landing shortly to haul the POW's from the front to the holding camp. None of them looked too happy.

"I tell you, Starbuck", Galen grinned at her, "I don't think anyone else saw what you saw on the display. I guess Grayson said he didn't even see it. Helluva job."

Kara shrugged. "Remember when we took the Tylium moon from the Cylons on our way to Earth?" Galen nodded. "The Old Man came up to me and said he wanted someone who could think outside the box. I told him the I lived outside the box. I guess I see things from a different perspective sometimes."

"Probably why you're the best jock anyone of us has ever seen", he offered. "Even in a Viper or Falcon, you see things unfold with something that I don't think even you can explain or understand."

"Instinct?" Again, she shrugged. "I can't explain it either, Galen", she added, as some more prisoners were brought by with grim faces. "We all have some kind of gift. I guess that's mine."

They continued to chat as the procession continued. A few minutes later, a prisoner went by and was staring at Kara.

Intensely staring at Kara.

Kara didn't like it. "What the hell's your problem?"

He came out of his musing. "You're that broad!" He turned to the man next to him. "Tell me I'm wrong, Brennan. She's the one!"

"I'll be fracked", Brennan said, turning to his colleague, "you're right, she is."

Galen stepped in. "What are you two idiots talking about?"

The original one stopped, Galen indicating it was alright to do so. "I'm just gonna reach into my back pocket, sirs", he advised them. "It's something a bunch of us were given in the last day or so."

"Just make sure you're nice and slow, buddy", Kara warned him. He complied without another thought. He reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, folded neatly four times. He handed it to Commander Tyrol.

Tyrol unfolded it, looked at it, his eyes flying open, instantly turning toward Starbuck. "What the frack is going on, Kara?"

Kara gave him a sideways glance as Galen handed him the paper. She looked at it: it was a sketch of her. She recognized it as a sketch from her official UED ID photograph.

"What the frack is this about?" She went up to the prisoner, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. "How the frack did you get a picture of me!"

The man knew danger when he saw it, and he saw danger in this lady's eyes. "It...It was given to us by some of our commanders. The Crown had them made for us."

Kara blanched. "What the hell for? To put out a hit on me?"

"No, sir!", he said with fear. "His instructions were if we saw you and identified you that you were not to be killed, but to apprehend you and take you to The Crown!"

Kara's knees buckled. Clevin had wanted to save her, on the off chance she was seen on the battlefield. He had no clue she was down here, but he hadn't taken the chance. "You're sure it came from your leader?"

The other man Brennan, spoke. "Yes, sir. It came right down the chain of command, and it was obvious who it came from. We don't know why he put this out, honest."

Kara let the other man go, taking a half step back. "That part I believe", she said sardonically.

Galen had been watching this exchange, not understanding what was happening "Commander, may I talk to you in private?"

Kara, still holding the sketch, moved off with Galen.

"OK, Kara, what the fuck is all this about?" His voice wasn't angry, but eminently confused. "How did they get a photo of you, and how did this Crown idiot know to put this out?"

Kara was still trying to get her footing. She recovered quickly though, not wanting to have another episode like the one that had sent her to see Elaine Beazos.

She took a cleansing breath. "Galen, it actually makes more sense than you know, and unfortunately, I can't tell you more than that." She looked around. "As soon as the transport has these POW's loaded up, I'm requesting that General Beaumont allow me to go back to the  _Adama_  to talk to Lee."

Galen shook his head. "Go now, Starbuck", he urged her. "We've got enough armed guards here to get them into the transport. This is important-whatever the hell is going on. I can handle this."

Kara meekly nodded, turned and headed to General Beaumont's command center. Thirty minutes later, she was being taken to the  _William_   _Adama_.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXI

 

 

 **"What the hell, Starbuck?"** , Lee Adama said with disbelief late that evening. "He's passing around your photo telling his troops to leave you alone? While he's trying to kill everyone else?" Lee was as upset as Kara had ever seen him.

"Why are you blaming me, Lee", she said, refusing to back down. "I didn't give him a photo to put in his wallet. More importantly, how the hell did he get an official photograph of me?"

Lee hadn't even considered that. "That's a good question, isn't it?" He got up to pour himself a small glass of bourbon, Kara declined one. "That's from an official UED photo-right from your ID." Lee had been facing away from Kara, swirling his drink. He turned around suddenly. "They had someone get to our files, Kara. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Kara sat up a little straighter. "Spies? How the hell could a civilian get into our files?"

Lee downed the whole bourbon, suddenly feeling a cold ball in his gut. "Someone on the inside has got to be feeding them intel."

"One of our own", she said with heavy sarcasm, "working for the enemy?" She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"All ID's are scanned when entering the compound", Lee reminded her. "I can't imagine these people have the technology to clone or copy our ID's."

"Makes sense", Kara pondered. "How the hell do we prove any of this?"

"I'm not sure", Lee said frankly. "Whoever is feeding them this information, they have to get it out of here. That would suggest someone on the outside getting it directly from the inside. Perhaps a lover?"

Kara considered that. Before the conflict, she would have laughed at that. Right now, she had no room to talk, still holding deep feelings for the man running the show on the other side.

"If he got my photograph..." she was trying to put a new line of thought together. "What if they got photos of other Officers? I highly doubt Clevin told them to only get my photo." Now her eyes went wide in realization. "Holy shit, Lee, I wonder if somehow this sniper has the photos? Whoever it is seems to be targeting high-level officers."

"Raekwon was only a Colonel", Lee objected, but Kara cut him off.

"If they have the bio to go with it? They could know he was number two behind Nick on the Flagship. Think it through", she urged him. "There is someone out there who has knocked off or seriously wounded three major UED figures in Otter, Abdullah, and Trevor. They're obviously firing from a long distance, else we would have caught them. They probably have some kind of Big-Eye glasses to see from a long distance, and I don't think shooting Otter, Abdullah and Trevor were random."

Lee sat back down at his desk. Kara made sense. It couldn't be a coincidence that the two top field commanders on the scene had been taken out, as well as one of the top three jocks in The Fleet. He took the thought a step further. "Otter had already been shot before you met him. So had Sandstorm. Then he meets you, and obviously, you two recognize each other. That means that, if you're right, he knew you were down here before the fighting really started. Gods", Lee breathed. "He had to give that photo not only to the troops on the line but to whoever this sniper is."

Kara stood up now, the full weight of their thinking hitting her. She walked over to where the bourbon was an got her own drink. Lee looked at her with an amused smirk. "Changed my mind", she said defiantly, sitting back down, taking a healthy sip.

"I need to go down to see Grayson", Lee announced, "and to see what we can do about this."

Kara protested immediately. "No!", she exclaimed urgently. "If they have our photos, the sniper wouldn't think twice about shooting at you. If we're right, and I go, there's a better than even chance that I won't be targeted."

Lee didn't like to put a subordinate in any more danger than he himself was willing to face, but Kara had a point. "OK", he said with reluctance. "I'll contact Ken. You head down in a Raptor and meet with him, I mean right now."

"It's almost 2330", Kara objected.

"I don't care", Lee retorted. "We're all on twenty-nine-hour call out here, Starbuck. He'll meet you. This can't wait." The flat tone of his voice clearly said it was an order and she was being dismissed.

Kara stood. She saluted Lee, who returned the salute. "As soon as we're done talking, I'll have him contact you. I need to get back to the front." Lee nodded, Kara, turning around and quickly exited his quarters.

 

* * *

 

To say that the Commander of all Ground Forces on Caprica was stunned with Kara Thrace-Bond's news, was a monumental undertaking. He took it personally. Somehow, either a spy had penetrated the base, or someone inside his base was feeding intel to the enemy. Either way, it reflected on him and he was not happy.

"I must apologize to you, Admiral...uh, Commander", he amended, using the rank for her current assignment. "The buck stops with me. This is unacceptable."

"General", Kara said evenly, "no one expected this. I've walked the security perimeter a few times before all this started. It's tight. I don't think a spy got in here, to be honest. I think someone had the information on them when leaving the compound. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I think you're right, Kara", he said, still extremely peeved, "but that pisses me off just as much, that one of my people would feed intel to the enemy-especially if it led to the deaths of General Otter and Captain Abdullah."

"I understand that, sir", she said and could see his point of view on that. "It's done, now we have to see if we can pinpoint who did this and why. The who is more important. For all we know, they could be trying to get more information as we speak."

"You're right", he said quickly. "I'm going to call Colonel Clarey, head of the MP detach on base. We need him to knock heads with his people and find a way to flush whoever this person is out in the open."

Colonel Remy Clarey had grown up in the Alsace-Lorraine region of France. He was tough and no-nonsense. He was perfect for the Military Police. Yet like many others, he had an abiding sense of fairness. He drove his charges hard, of that there was no doubt, but he made sure to encourage them, to praise them, to challenge them to learn and be curious about the Universe around them. He wanted his troops to understand not just being military police, but how to be productive Human Beings.

Like General Grayson, he was none too happy when he heard the news. He got it out of his system quickly.

"Mon General, I will have some revised protocols by morning", he said confidently. "I will call a meeting immediately with my top subordinates, and we will brainstorm tonight until we find some solutions that might help." He quickly added an addendum. "I do not know what could help at this moment, but we will tighten up the checkpoints."

"That's all I ask", Remy", Grayson said gratefully. "I will leave that in your capable hands. Whatever time you have this worked out, call me even if they have to wake me, is that clear."

"Yes, General", Remy said correctly. "Now, Admiral, General, if you'll excuse me", he looked at them ruefully, "I need to go to my quarters, make a strong pot of coffee and get to work with my people." They all saluted and chuckled as he left.

 

* * *

 

0300, The Kingdom

 

The Brass at UED weren't the only ones that were livid that night. Clevin Monteith and Caleb Ridge were out of their minds, having lost a large chunk of their northern flank. It would take Caleb some time to piece together what had occurred, but there's no doubt, the enemy had done something that had worked quickly and efficiently and taken nine-hundred or so front-line forces out of play.

For the first time, both of them felt The Kingdom was now in mortal danger.

Clevin was at a loss. Yes, he had served, but not in a command situation. He had been just a grunt on a ship. Caleb had lower-level command experience and he knew more than a few things about fighting, witness his superb job in creating the defense-in-depth that had frustrated UED so far.

But now? Now directly down-slope, the enemy, at least to the northwest, was now approximately five thousand yards from being parallel with The Kingdom. Despite the shifting of some of the guns to the south, and, from his understanding, reports that two of the Muskets the enemy owned had been destroyed, the almost medieval, grinding tide of death continued to approach, now within eight miles of the main town.

"Honestly, Caleb, I'm at a loss as to what to do. If this is what it looks like, they can now roll up our right flank if they get a little further up the slope."

"I won't say you're wrong, Clevin", the other man said honestly. "Their technology is simply superior to ours. I've heard they have some fancy real-time computer displays that can show where all their people are, and where all our people are. Up til now, especially down the slope, out defense network has stopped them. The high ground always works to the advantage of the defender. Somehow, they found an opening and exploited it."

"So, Caleb", he said with dead seriousness, "what can we do about it?"

"You're not gonna like it, Clevin", Ridge said with a wry grin. "You're not gonna like anything I might suggest. I think we need to put more troops in front of us down the slope. Then we turn all the guns southward. The enemy is moving forward from the west, but the guns can't do us any more good-their forces are getting too close for them to be of use. They can still be used on our southern front."

"Go on", Clevin said, keeping a poker face.

"They're still quite a distance from us to the south. The forest is getting denser and denser as they move this way. I think you'll see the effectiveness of those inhuman guns start to wane as the forest thickens. There was far more room for them to maneuver early on. That's one benefit. And I think-I hope, I should say-the use of our guns will further slow them down.

"We even out the forces to about 50/50. Up until now, our defenses down the slope have held nicely, and we were able to move more troops south. But losing our flank to the right is possibly catastrophic. The bigger threat is now in front of us, not to our south, at least for the moment."

Clevin looked at Caleb for a few moments, then stood up and turned away, obviously in the grip of deep despair. "Do you see any other way that's better than this?"

"As far as fighting them", Caleb offered, "no, not really. We're starting to see what we feared. They simply have better weapons and technology, and they're using it. The only other suggestion I have is one you won't consider, and, on reflection, neither will I."

Clevin turned around to face the man again. "Surrender."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement delivered in a flat, ghost-like fashion.

"Yeah, Boss, surrender."

Clevin thought back to his meeting with Kara tend days earlier. _Oh, I would surrender, my dear Caleb_ , he mused as he remained silent,  _I would surrender this whole fracking thing if the dear Admiral would run away with me. In a heartbeat._  
  
"As things stand, Caleb, I can't do that. I know", he held his hand up with a small smile, "I probably should, and save lives, but...honor and stubbornness won't let me." He sat back down and took a long, frustrated breath. "Very well", he continued. "Please arrange for the redeployment. I will send out runners post-haste to all the artillery we still have to start blanketing the southern approaches, from the foothills upwards. I would like to have things moving within the hour."

"They will be, Clevin. You have my word."

Clevin Monteith knew he meant every word of it.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm had thoroughly enjoyed her brief respite from her one-woman mission at exacting revenge on those that had stranded her on the planet. She and Cyrian had taken ample time to frack more than once in that twenty-nine out period. It had been something denied to her for so long, that she had almost forgotten how sweet it could be. She promised him when this was all over, and if they were alive, they would have plenty of time to continue such blissful activities.

Now it was back to work. She was trying to decide which way to go. She had taken out Officers on both fronts and near the Headquarters. There wasn't anywhere else to go but those three areas. She surmised that tracking near the base southwest of Caprica City would provide her best opportunities.

As she began the three-day journey, to slowly circle first to the east than the south, then turn toward the west, she wondered about the order The Crown had given about this Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond. He had been adamant: if Brindy recognized her, she was not to be targeted. She was off-limits.

What kind of fracked-up order is that? She honestly could not for the life of her come to a satisfactory conclusion. But it was his business, and she would follow his order on this one.

By the time she had left, Caleb Ridge had updated her on the situation. The enemy had pulled some maneuver and had driven northeast, cutting off a large contingent of forces loyal to The Crown, and was starting to close in on three directions now. It could be that she might not make it back to The Kingdom before everything concluded. Cyrian had assured her that if it looked to be falling apart, he would do his level best to escape and meet her at their old village, which was some fifteen days hard walk from this area. They both could handle it, she was sure.

She began her long trek, feeling good about what she'd accomplished so far. No, it might not win the war for The Kingdom, but it would give her some solace and revenge from being left on this nuclear hell-hole by her supposed comrades. That would make the cost worthwhile.

 

* * *

 

Starbuck left Grayson's headquarters at 0500, satisfied that a plan would be worked out to at least try and find out who had given Intel to an enemy operative. She had a Raptor drive her to the staging area near the northwestern foothills of the mountain, then was escorted to see General Beaumont. She had not seen the General since just before Left Sweep commenced the day before.

She was exhausted, having not slept in roughly forty hours. That was nothing new in her military career, but now in her early sixties, she didn't recover as quickly. She was going to need to get some sleep soon.

As she and the escort arrived at the Command center west of the front lines, General Beaumont turned to her. "Welcome back, Commander Thrace-Bond", she said cordially, yet Kara was certain she heard some tension in the General's voice. "It's good to see you again."

Kara had saluted, Beaumont returning the salute. "Thank you, sir", Kara said formally. "I apologize for my absence."

The General replied evenly. "I'll have Galen update you on where we're at in a few minutes. I wonder if you and I can talk privately for a few moments?"

"Yes, sir", Kara said, a sense of foreboding entering her mind. The two women casually walked away from the Command post, guards a polite distance away, but keeping an eye peeled.

"Commander, I don't like to delve into the personal lives of anyone, unless it has an effect on the job I need to do. I know you were relieved temporarily for personal reasons." She paused, pulling out the sketch of Starbuck that had been found on more than one enemy combatant. "Right now, I am in a need-to-know-basis of what the hell is going on? Why would the leader of the enemy put out a Do-Not-Touch edict on you? Why were you relieved immediately after meeting with this guy to deliver our final ultimatum?"

"Sir", Kara began formally, "Admiral Adama is the only one who can clear that information..."

Beaumont cut her off curtly. "Admiral Adama  _has_  given me the clearance." She pulled out another paper, signed by Lee, letting Kara fill in the General on what was going on. Beaumont had pushed Lee to bring her up to speed, but he had refused.

Kara looked it over, not meeting the General's eyes for a few moments. She hated going outside her family and Lee in letting this information out, afraid it would spread. But right now, a Commanding Officer had demanded information, and another Commanding Officer had given her the green light to get said information.

"Very well, sir", Kara said, dreading this.

It took fifteen minutes for Kara to tell the entire story in an abridged edition, from the first encounter at Nomad's all those years ago, up until the discovery of her sketch in enemy hands. As had become universal for anyone hearing this, the General was flabbergasted.

She didn't seem quite as understanding, however.

"So this...maniac that has run this dictatorship...was your boyfriend before The Holocaust?" Her voice was incredulous.

"With all respect, General", Kara said as calmly as she could, "he wasn't a 'maniac' when I met him. He was in the Colonial Military; he was a good, sweet, wonderful person back then. I would have married him had The Toasters not come along."

The General turned away and walked a few steps further from Starbuck. After a few moments of contemplation, she turned back. "And you had no idea he was here."

"Sir", Kara said, beginning to get a little irritated, "we both thought the other had died when the Cylons attacked.  _Galactica_  didn't return, no one here knew I had survived: I was certain he had died in the nuclear attack. I had no idea he was alive until I saw him to deliver the ultimatum."

"Should I be worried where your loyalties lie?"

Kara moved a little closer to the General. "General Beaumont: I've served first in the Colonial Fleet, and in UED, for over thirty years. As a pilot; as a strategist for Special Operations; as someone who has planned operations against The Cylons. I've fought in two wars against The Cylons, putting my life on the line on more than a dozen occasions, I assure you. My loyalty has never been questioned."

The General didn't flinch. "I know of your service record, Commander", she said as if she had not a care in the world. "It's impressive. Yet the truth is that you apparently didn't handle seeing this man very well, and had to see a shrink about it. I don't have the details", she added, "and I don't need them. I have concerns about this. I'm only looking out for this command."

Had the General said "my command", Starbuck felt she might have slugged her. Kara hadn't struggled this hard to control her temper since Laura Roslin asked her if she were a Cylon after her two-month absence before arriving at Cylon Earth.

"This man, General, as I said, was a man I was deeply in love with before The Holocaust. That was over three decades ago. I've changed; he's changed; the Universe has changed. I do not condone what he has done, nor is there any division in my loyalties. Do I wish to hell he wasn't over there? Yes, I do, I can admit that. But will it affect my ability? Would I put at risk the future of The Twelve Colonies over something that happened so long ago? The answer is no."

The General didn't answer right away, so Kara filled the uncomfortable silence. "If you have any doubts about my loyalty, or my ability to assist you in any way, I suggest you replace me, General Beaumont. I won't do you any good if you have doubts about either of those."

Kara had thrown down the gauntlet: put up or shut up. Technically, she outranked the General, and she was more than willing to push this if she needed to. She didn't want to cross that bridge. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

The General continued to look at Starbuck. Kara had absolutely no idea why this General would question her loyalty. It was astonishing. Yet here they were.

After what seemed an eternity, the General spoke. "Commander, any field commander needs to have people they trust implicitly below them. You know that when commanding the  _Roslin_. Any doubt within the command structure could be disastrous for any unit, especially in wartime. And right now, I have my doubts. You are relieved, Commander. I will contact Admiral Adama and General Grayson and inform them of my decision."

Kara was dumbstruck. She stood there for a long moment not really knowing what to do. Finally, she gave an ironic salute to the General, who returned it, then walked in the other direction, not looking back, leaving Kara wondering what the hell had just happened.

What should she do now? Should she go to the General's Command post to receive instructions? Should she stand here looking like an ass? After a few more confused moments, she headed down to the stationing area to call for a Raptor. When the Raptor arrived, a very stunned Kara Thrace-Bond asked to be taken to the  _William_   _Adama_.


	33. Chapter 33

XXXII

 

 

 **If there was one thing Admiral Lee Adama** , overall Military Commander of the first fleet to go back to The Colonies hated, it was intrigue within the ranks. Especially during a shooting war. But his command was chock-full of it right now.

In his office...again...sat Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond. It was almost like she lived there now, Lee thought with angry sarcasm. And yet he couldn't put all the blame on his friend. He just couldn't. The events since this whole fracking thing began...Hollywood wouldn't buy it.

And this time, he was angry far more at the General running North Pole, General Beaumont. What burr had got up her ass?

"Kara, I'm at a loss", Lee said apologetically. "Had I known that allowing her to get this information was going to cause...this, I wouldn't have authorized it. I just don't get it."

"I don't either, Lee", Kara said dejectedly. "It just came out of the blue."

Lee could see that the multiple hits Kara had taken: her dad's medical/mental state; meeting an old lover who is the enemy; being dismissed by a Commanding Officer-her confidence was shaky, at best. Kara wasn't just the strongest woman he knew, she was the strongest person he had ever known, but there was only so much one's psyche could take.

He was worried.

"Kara", he said point-blank, as her Commanding Officer who had a war to run, not as a friend, "Do you think you're up to returning to Commanding the  _Roslin_?" If she hesitated, Lee knew there was trouble.

"Yes", she said without delay. "That's where I'm at my best, Commanding my ship. Once I get back there, I think I'll be fine." She stopped with a confused look on her face. "But what the fuck is going on with General Beaumont?"

"You let me worry about that, you understand?" He needed Kara to forget about Beaumont for a while. "You worry about your ship."

"I understand", she said quietly. "I just don't get it though, Lee."

"I know", he said in a concerned voice. "I don't either. I'll try to find out."

They were just finishing up their conversation when Brevin Cross called Lee's quarters.

"Yeah, XO, what is it?"

"Boss", Brevin said with a calm voice, "you told me that you were to be notified when Governor Bond was coming around. Admiral Baltar just advised me he's waking up."

Lee's eyes went to Kara, and for a moment Starbuck froze.

"Thanks, XO, I appreciate the information." Lee hung up. "Kara, your father is finally coming around. Caprica just talked to Brevin."

Kara's eyes went wide, a hopeful look on her face. "Maybe our luck is about to change, Admiral Adama." She dare not celebrate.

"You get over there, right now", Lee ordered her. "I will inform Caprica that she'll be going back to the  _King_. She stays until you've had some time to see your mother and your father. And Kara", he said, with a ghost of a smile, "let me know how he's doing?"

Kara gave him a forced smile. "I will, Lee. Permission to depart."

"Granted", he said with mild relief.

Kara was out the door before you could say Gaius Baltar.

He turned his mind toward what had brought Kara to his quarters just now. He called CIC. "Brevin, advise General Grayson I'm coming down to see him ASAP. Do not inform any other commands at this time."

"Gotcha, Boss", Brevin acknowledged. "I'll give the order for your bird to be prepped."

"Thanks, XO." The line went dead.

Lee had no idea exactly why he was going to talk to General Grayson, but something on the furthest edges of his mind was warning him about something. What it was, at this moment, he didn't know.

 

* * *

 

Beaver Dam Command

 

Now under eight miles from the main town of The Kingdom, one would think General Thomas Dalbott would be happy. He had made steady, consistent progress, letting the Muskets do as much of the work as he could to save his forces.

He was anything but happy right now.

He groused as he gave orders to his aides. _I said I wanted some of the enemy's guns firing this way, not the whole fucking, bloody lot of 'em!_

Yet that was what was happening, and it had changed things for the worse.

Two more of the Muskets had been put out of commission, leaving ten of the original fifteen still operating. On top of that, the forest was getting thicker, and the effectiveness of those gruesome machines was starting to be compromised. In the more open southern end before the break in the treeline, they were fabulous. With a thick forest, they couldn't blow holes in the front as they had done.

He was beginning to see what General Trevor had put up with this entire time: his front was becoming a slug-fest between his Command, and a defending force with effective obstacles in his way. It was becoming more a battle of attrition.

"McKellan", he said to the Colonel that was his aide. "Advise Grayson that at this moment, the front is stationary. We've hit a deep concentration of fortifications. Further, advise him that I don't see much further use for the Muskets right now. The forest is simply too thick from here on in."

"Yes, sir", McKellan said glumly but obeying his Boss.

"I was hoping we would have these bastards all but beat before reaching this point", he said  _sotto_   _voce_. He was hoping to hell that the thrust made by North Pole a little more than twenty-four hours earlier would collapse that end of the line. Yet from what the Intel was showing, the enemy had shifted more forces to that area to hold their flank. So far, their flank was holding.

One thing that he, and quite frankly, everyone else had been seething over was their inability to find the rest of the enemy artillery. They must have had it hidden damn well. That would be the break that would win them this war, of that he was sure.

 

* * *

 

Prisoner Holding Facility, Caprica City Command

 

Marko Breslen was a very unhappy POW. He had been in command of several units that  _Sweep_   _Left_  had over-run. He had been a classmate of Caleb Ridge in the Military Academy so many years ago, and like so many others, had been stranded when They Cylons came calling. He was a trusted lieutenant of Ridge.

He also knew a lot about the defenses of The Kingdom.

For the first forty hours of captivity, he had been treated very well: was given a complete physical; was able to shower and shave; was given fresh clothing, although it was bright orange prison garb; was fed excellent meals, and given some time simply to unwind.

Now the fun began.

It was around 1300, three days after being captured. He was relaxing in his single-person cell, which had a nice bed, a shower, and a private bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said plaintively.

In came two heavily armed Marines. Just behind him was another man-a mountain of a man, he could see- with a bald head, built like an Ox, and with a scowl on his face.

The man stopped in front of his bunk, where he sat. "I'm Captain Craig Stithem", the man, obviously from Earth, said in perfect Caprican. He turned to the two Marines. "You two, wait outside."

The two Marines turned without a word and marched out, locking the door behind them.

"Mr. Breslen", this terrifying looking man said to the prisoner. "I've learned quite a bit about you. A former member of the Colonial Armed Forces, I see. Commanding a few units on the front. I hope you liked our little surprise a few days back."

"Not particularly", Breslen said with an air of insolence.

Stithem was in his face before he could blink his eyes. "Shut the frack up!" The man's voice boomed and brooked no argument. "I did not ask you to speak, you little shit!" He grabbed the prisoner by the collar of his jumpsuit and yanked him to his feet. "You and I are gonna have a nice, long conversation, Mr. Breslen. Not here in your comfy room. I'm taking you down to the interrogation room. You'll like it: stark, bright white walls; no windows; stark white lighting, nowhere to sit; nowhere to piss; nowhere to take a shit. Just you and me. You're gonna tell me what I want to know, or else you may never leave that room. Guards!"

The two Marines were back, grabbed the former soldier, cuffed him and dragged him away. Behind them, Stithem let out a beatific smile. UED didn't allow torture, but this little fuck didn't know that. He would intimidate him to within an inch of his life.

He'd talk.

 

* * *

 

Aboard the  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

Fully three-and-a-half days after his surgery, Justin Bond began coming out of his partially-induced coma. Dr. Harrington had wanted to keep him sedated so his brain would start to heal. Eight hours earlier, satisfied that the swelling had gone down enough, she had reattached his skull and began the process of letting him come out of the coma.

He wasn't quite lucid yet, but his eyes were opening, he was moving around and he was trying to talk. Nothing was making sense yet.

Judith Bond was right next to him, holding his hand, hoping to help him out of the fog any way she could.

Abby was on her way over; so was Natalie. Nick was still too busy aboard the Flagship. She hadn't heard a word about Kara in two days, which worried her.

Natalie arrived first, giving her mother-in-law a sweet hug and kiss. Minutes after that, Abby showed up and their mother filled them both in. Both were able to go up to Justin and talk to him, to hold his hand, and to kiss him on his cheek, like their mother, simply wanting him to come back to the world so they could see how he was doing.

An hour after Abby arrived, there was a commotion at the door. An MP opened it.

"Kara", her mother said with relief, rising and going to her daughter.

Kara didn't say a word, but embraced her mother with all her strength, just letting the older woman soak in whatever strength she needed. After five minutes, they broke the embrace.

"Mom", Kara said softly, "any news yet?"

"No, sweetheart", Judith Bond said evenly. "He just started to stir in the last two hours. Come on over, honey."

Abby and Natalie went to their big sister, hugging and kissing her, simply glad to see her looking fairly normal. Kara wasn't about to tell them yet what she had been through that day.

"Abby, what are the doctors saying?"

Dr. Abby Creider sat next to her sister on the couch in the room. "Not much. Gaius came out about two hours ago and let mom know he was starting to come out of it. He's still not fully awake nor coherent, but he's getting there. The sedation is being slowly lessened so there's less stress on his system. I'm guessing it'll probably be at least another eight hours before he's starting to really come out of it."

Kara looked at her mother and her sisters. "Once I leave here in an hour or so, I'll be back in Command of the  _Roslin_ ", she stated, so they knew she'd be close.

"Kara", Natalie said with some confusion, "what about being embedded with General..."

Kara quietly cut her off. "That assignment is over, Nat", she said in a flat tone that didn't allow for further questioning at this time. Natalie simply nodded her head and let it go.

"There's a lot going on", she advised them, "but the best place for me right now is back here. We made some huge gains a few days ago. But the fighting is getting tougher again."

"Have you heard from Nick?", Natalie inquired, worried about her husband.

"I haven't, Natalie", Kara said with a smile, "but I know he and the Wranglers are still looking for those damned guns the enemy has hidden. I know he's frustrated as hell, but he's doing his job."

She turned to her mother. "Mom, I'll be here for another hour or so. Let's just the four of us catch up for that time, and enjoy each others' company?"

Her mother gave her a warm, loving smile. "I think that's an excellent idea, babe. In fact, why don't we make something light to eat and drink, and just relax for a little?"

Everyone smiled at that suggestion and stood up to see what they could whip up. Kara stopped her mom as they headed toward the kitchen. "He's gonna be OK, mom. I can feel it."

Judith simply smiled and touched her oldest daughter on her cheek. "I haven't had much chance to tell you this, honey, but I love you so very much. And I'm so very proud of you."

Kara held back the tears and smiled sweetly at her mother. "I love you, too, mom. More than you'll ever know." She smiled some more. "Now let's get something to eat, my stomach is growling at me."

Judith Bond laughed, kissing her daughter on the cheek, and they joined Abby and Natalie to see what they could put together.

 

* * *

 

Despite slicing off of a good chunk of land and troops from The Kingdom, both fronts continued to be slow going. Dalbott's front, now being pounded consistently by all the artillery The Kingdom possessed, and with the thicker forest making the Muskets less useful, moved forward at an achingly slow pace.

On the western slopes, General Beaumont was finding that the fighters for The Kingdom were digging in, trying to make sure their right flank wasn't rolled up. The slugfest continued.

And the frustration over not being able to find the artillery mounted.

At the Caprica City Command location, deep in the Prisoner Holding area, Captain Stithem had been grilling Marko Breslen for several hours. The man was putting up a brave front, but Stithem knew the man wasn't emotionally and mentally that astute.

The most he had done so far to the man was cuff him to the chair, and threaten him with unnamed horrors that might happen to him. After a few hours of getting nowhere, Stithem felt it was time to bring the props out on display, and scare the piss out of the man.

"Guards!" Immediately upon his order, two Marines were in the room, full riot gear on, their faces behind smoked plastic.

"Thank you, gentlemen", the Captain said. "Will you bring in the device from stores across the way?"

"Yes, sir", they both said in menacing voices.

Within three or four minutes, they came in with a metal device that was folded up to a degree. As they assembled it, Breslen started to sweat: it was a device with hand restraints above the head, at about a forty-five-degree angle; leg restraints the same angle apart. He noticed a large, very thick rubber whip lying across the back of the contraption.

The guards stood on either side of the device.

"Here's what we're gonna do, you little frack", Stithem said with a blistering voice. "This device here, how it works is that you'll be cuffed to it. That's thick steel, and you won't be able to disable it. I can turn you either facing out or with your back facing us.

"You see that whip over behind it?" He glanced over at it with a grin. "Of course you do. You started to panic when you spied it. I think you pissed your pants, by the way."

The man looked down and realized that, yes, he had urinated.

"I'm going to ask you a few specific questions. If I don't hear what I like, up you go."

Stithem paused, walking around the back of the contraption and inspecting the whip for a few moments.

"First question: where are the remaining artillery guns located?" His voice was so casual that he could have been discussing what was for dinner.

"I...I don't know about where no guns are", Marko stammered.

"Is that so?" Stithem still held a conversational voice. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear: the guns that are firing on our troops. They're hidden well. Gotta give your people credit. Where the hell are they located?"

Breslen wouldn't even look up, a dead giveaway. "As I said I don't..."

Stithem was again upon him in a blink of an eye. He yanked the man to his feet. "You lying sack of shit! You know. You're a field commander, you have to know. Guards, get this little pussy locked in there, back facing me."

"No!", Marko wailed, "you can't do this to me! Please, no!" The guards manhandled him, preparing to put him in the contraption. He was facing away from the Captain. Suddenly he heard a loud " _CRACK_!", as Stithem unleashed the whip a short distance away.

That was enough. Well, after pissing his pants again.

"OK, I'll tell you, for frack's sake! Don't put me up there, I'll tell you." Sobs emanated from the man.

Stithem smiled. "That's better, Marko", he said with reassurance. "Guards, place him back in the chair and cuff him."

The two guards obeyed with alacrity, Breslen back in the chair in a matter of moments.

Stithem bent down on his knees in front of the man like a catcher in a baseball game. "You made the right decision, Marko. Now, tell me, nice and slow, where these guns are located. When we're done, we'll get you back to your cell, let you shower and change and relax, get a good dinner. Just remember one thing", Stithem said with a dangerous edge in his voice. "If what you tell me turns out to be a lie, may the gods help you, because I'm telling you, that whip will remove the flesh from your sorry body."

Marko Breslen believed the man. Within fifteen minutes, Stithem had the information. He was certain it was accurate.

 

* * *

 

Commander Nicholas Bond had been on another milk run, looking for the damned gun batteries that were hidden so well. He had just come off his rotation. He was planning to take a quick shower, get a bite to eat, then fly over to the  _Roslin_  as his father was coming around, and he wanted to check in on him and the family.

" _Adama_ , CAG, requesting permission to land."

"CAG,  _Adama_ , turn to heading 096 mark 127, port hanger, call the ball."

"Roger,  _Adama_ , I've got green." He was seven miles out.

"CAG, XO, when you arrive you are to proceed immediately to see the Admiral in his quarters. He has urgent business to discuss with you."

Nick wondered if it was about his dad, then discarded that thought. Lee wouldn't broadcast something like that. "Roger, XO, proceed to CO's quarters. CAG out."

Ten minutes later, he opened the door to Lee's quarters.

"Reporting as ordered, Admiral", Nick said with a crisp salute, Lee returning the honor.

"This won't take long, Nick", Lee said with no delay. "I just got a call from Grayson. Seems like right after you departed the surface, a captured enemy combatant told an interrogator where the remaining guns are." Lee had a wide grin on his face.

"Have we confirmed the intel to be legit, sir?"

Lee shook his head. "No, that's where you come in, Commander." Lee pulled out an image taken from a Falcon doing high-level recon before the conflict began. It was highlighted with the coordinates of where the Artillery was supposed to be. The area itself enhanced. It didn't show much of anything, but they hadn't found anything in all their searching. The only one to find any guns was Cory Mathers, and she had given her life to find that. "I figured you'd want the first crack at checking this out. I think Cory and Raekwon would want the same thing."

Nick looked up suddenly at those words. "I think they would too, sir." Nick looked over the photos. "I was gonna go over to the  _Roslin_  to see if dad's come around yet. I think he would want me to do this run as well."

"I know he would, Nick", Lee said, now speaking as an almost-brother to his CAG. "He'll be there when you get back."

"Sir", he asked next, "is this strictly a recon mission, or will I be weapons free if we find them?"

It was a dumb question, Nick thought in retrospect, but Lee understood it.

He walked around his desk to Nick Bond and clasped him on one of his shoulders. "Nick, if you and your squad see them, you take the bastards out. You got it?"

A large grin spread over Axman's face. He put the photos down for a moment, straightened up and saluted his CO once again. "Thank you, sir."

Lee did likewise. "It'll be a good thing to be able to tell your Old Man that when you're finished."

They both laughed, shaking hands. "I need to round up my squadron, sir. Permission to depart?"

Lee nodded, "Granted, CAG. Good hunting."

Nick nodded and was out the door, pictures firmly in his grasp.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIII

 

 

 **Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond was back**  in Command of the Battlestar  _Laura_   _Roslin_ , and it felt good. She felt terrible for Caprica Baltar, who had done a splendid job in her stead, not complaining about being returned to the  _King_. Kara would make it up to her friend and wanted Lee to put her in for more than one commendation for her selfless dedication under such trying circumstances.

She and Caprica had gone over a few housecleaning items before the latter returned to her DSE, then Starbuck had been back in CIC.

When she arrived, Chase Carrico made it official. "Ten-HUT! Admiral of The Fleet on deck!" CIC came to attention, everyone saluting their Admiral with a smile. Kara returned the salute. "As you were."

"Welcome home, Admiral", Chase said with a beaming smile of his own. The place erupted in applause and a few shouts and whistles. Kara actually blushed a little.

"OK, people, that will be quite enough of that", she said with mock severity, making everyone laugh. She became quieter. "Thank you very much, everyone, it's good to be home. I do hope", she added, "you were good boys and girls for Admiral Baltar?"

Everyone chuckled again. Chase went up to her. "Caprica was fantastic, Kara", he advised her, as CIC went back to work. "The crew loved her. But they missed you."

"I couldn't tell", Kara said with a smirk, making Chase guffaw. "I want to make sure Caprica is recognized for all the shit she's had to put up with since the war started."

"I do, too", Chase agreed. "For now it's back to business."

Nick had sent a message to her that he would be heading over to her ship when his rotation was done. Yet no more than forty-five minutes after she was back in CIC, signals had a message for her.

"Admiral", the Lieutenant currently manning Signals announced, "Admiral Adama has a message for you."

"I'll take it here, Lieutenant", she said calmly. She pulled up the message. She scanned it with a mixture of excitement and some personal concern.

_Kara_

_Interrogation on the surface has apparently revealed the location of the remaining enemy artillery. I'm sending you the photos along with the coordinates. Commander Bond is leading a recon-and-attack party as I send this. He advises he will head to the_

Roslin _after completing the mission and debrief._

_Lee_

Everyone in the entire fleet knew taking those guns out would probably win the war quickly. Without them, the enemy had absolutely nothing to slow them down but troops who didn't have the weaponry UED had.

Yet Cory Mathers, her protege, had died taking out some of the guns. Nick had already been taken down once by SAM fire, losing two crewmates. She didn't want that to happen again. Yet...she understood the importance of this mission. She would just have to say a silent prayer for her brother.

"Chase", she said, turning to the XO, "I need to head down to the ship hospital. I need to inform my mother that Nick won't be here for a while."

"Something wrong, Boss?"

"No", she said, turning the computer screen. "Could be the biggest break we've received in the war. I'll be back."

Commander Carrico looked at the message. "Goddamned right it could", he said  _sotto voce_.

 

* * *

 

Nick had summoned his Raptor squad to the Pilot Ready Room. They thought it was for debriefing. When he first told them they were going back out, there were lots of groans, which made Nick smile. He understood it and didn't begrudge it.

He then put the photos on the projector screen in front of them. "This, ladies and gentlemen", he began, "is the area where we now believe the remaining enemy artillery is located. A captured prisoner gave us the info on the surface during interrogation."

"Boss", one of his charges said, "it doesn't look like anything's there?"

"No, it doesn't. If this prisoner isn't lying, it means they must have them hidden really well. We'll need to first verify that the guns are there, then our orders are to take them out if they are there. Again, this is a high-risk mission. I will be going in first. I will come in low from the east over the mountain and first try to spot the location northeast of the city, some two miles away. Once I confirm that I will advise and have you come down in standard attack pattern Charlie. From there, I will try to recon the site behind the town. The same thing goes for that site."

There was no bellyaching now. All of them wanted in on this action, to try and avenge the death of Cory Mathers and her crew, and to help move this conflict closer to its conclusion.

Within a half hour, his Squadron of ten Raptors was airborne.

 

* * *

 

Approximately Two Miles North and East of The Kingdom

 

Saul Mankin had the watch on the ten guns that were ensconced in the side of the mountainside. The enemy, he knew, had been searching desperately for these guns for over two weeks, Saul having a good laugh knowing they probably wouldn't find them.

In the two years since The Kingdom had shot down that Raptor, The Crown had insisted on placing the artillery and camouflaging it as expertly as possible. That they had done.

The guns were settled, for all intent and purpose, into the side of the mountain. Crews had dug into the side for weeks, carving out a deep pocket underneath an overhang of rocks and trees that concealed the weapons. On top of that, the semi-opened cave was then planted with grass and weeds and bushes, to blend it in with the rest of the slope. The last piece was a camouflage of more verge that was draped over the weapons, making the entire emplacement simply look like a natural part of the mountain.

The other guns, just above the city, were dug in the same way. That area was almost completely rocks, and it had been given a camouflage that was gray and brown and black to blend it. But the idea was exactly the same.

They had plenty of shells that were kept about five hundred feet to the north in another camouflaged bunker, carefully hidden just like the guns. They had scoured the planet for years to find any type of weapons. Military bases that had even partially or mostly destroyed by The Cylons still had shells available in large numbers.

It was just after lunch, Saul had just finished off some meat from a creature that resembled a rabbit back on Earth. He had slow cooked it, and wiped it out in no time. As was his routine, he went up and down the line of guns, spread out over three-fourths of a mile, checking with the crews who were servicing the guns. He kept old headphones on his ears, but he was going deaf anyway, he wondered again why he bothered. All the guns were in action, firing to the south and west. The guns weren't huge and could be positioned to fire north, west or south.

Everything was running smooth. Occasionally, he might see a Raptor off in the distance, which simply made him smile, knowing those frackers were going out of their minds in not being able to find his guns.

He went back to the small shed that was the "command center" for the guns: simply a nondescript building where the crews could eat while on their watch. He had been a voracious reader when younger, and he had collected a lot of books over the years. He had brought one with him a few days ago, to read now and then during his shift.

 

* * *

 

"Green Squadron, CAG. We're at Angeles One-Five, north of the first site. Descend to Angels 020 and hover at preset coordinates." Nick Bond was getting ready to begin his recon run northeast of The Kingdom. He brought the Raptor down and separated from his Squadron, heading low and slow east of the Caprican Mountain range.

His left-seater, Lieutenant Chloe Larkin, Call Sign Licorice was eyeing the coordinates while the CAG flew.

"OK, Boss", she announced, "we're five miles east of the target point. Cameras enabled, weapons armed."

"Here we go, Chloe", he said to her, giving her a brief glance and smile. "Bringing her tree-top high."

The Raptor skimmed the tops of the trees in the eastern forest, then Nick skillfully took the ship down almost to the deck, then slowly and quietly began to skim over the trees on that side of the mountain.

"Ten Seconds, Licorice", he announced. "Preparing to come over the top and to turn us around."

Lieutenant Larkin licked her lips nervously. "Cameras rolling, CAG."

"Let's see what we have."

 

* * *

 

Saul was heading outside again, just to keep an eye on things. He didn't want some nosy officer to come here and fry his ass for taking too much time away. He approached the first gun on the northern end of the phalanx, about ready to go up to the crew and talk with them.

Suddenly there was a loud  _whoosh_  overhead just to his north, catching them off-guard. The SAM batteries assigned to him were a little to the south and hidden in the thick trees. What he saw turned his stomach to ice.

 

* * *

 

"Tally ho, CAG", Larkin hollered, "I have ten guns lined up like ducks!"

"You're free to fire, Chloe", Nick cried. "Light 'em up!"

Within moments the gun that Saul Mankin was next to was obliterated, along with Saul and the crew servicing it.

"All Raptors, engage, engage, engage. Come in at the exact same bearing I followed. We hit the jackpot!"

Within ten seconds, the next two Raptors were over the summit, taking out more guns. Within three minutes, all ten were gone.

To the immediate south, the SAM units hadn't even heard the Raptors. They suddenly heard tremendous explosions to their north and leaped to their feet, weapons being hoisted. By the time they were ready to fire, it was too late. The lead Raptor was gone, and the others had gone back to the other side of the summit.

No one did think to call the other seven guns south of them.

 

* * *

 

Caleb Ridge was having an early dinner with Clevin Monteith in Caleb's abode. They had some fish and potatoes that they had whipped up, along with some seasoning and were enjoying an excellent meal.

They were discussing the day's events, with it still being only 1700, a lot of the day remained. The war continued to grind on, the enemy certainly making progress, but paying a large price for their advances.

Off in the distance, they both heard explosions that seemed to be coming from the north. The explosions were muffled and distant, both of them looking at each other with some confusion.

They left the residence, noticing that others were out looking in the same direction. They could not see what was happening, but the explosions continued. Suddenly, without warning, they heard three quick, massive explosions directly above them closer to the peak and above them.

Caleb and Clevin exchanged horror-filled looks. "They've found the fracking guns!", Clevin screamed. He began running without a thought toward the gun emplacements, Caleb catching him and stopping him.

"Sir", Caleb cried, "you'll just get yourself killed. There's nothing we can do now!"

Clevin angrily stopped, cursing loudly as the remaining guns blew up in a thunder of sound. As the noise died, Caleb was on his radio, trying to raise the northern guns. "Battery One, Base, what is your condition?"

There was no answer.

After a few repeated calls, Clevin looked at his second-in-command. "Caleb, take a small squad and head up to Battery One. I don't think you'll find much, but we need to verify this. I'll head to Battery Two."

The two men separated.

 

* * *

 

Nick and Chloe had calmed down, but were still on a mission high, having taken out, they were certain, the remaining guns. As the last one exploded, Nick opened up, what in days gone by, would have been called the Guard Frequency: the emergency frequency monitored by all the different commands.

"Attention all commands", he began with a huge grin on his face, "this is the CAG. We have located the enemy artillery. Have destroyed the same."

On board the  _Adama_ , CIC erupted in shouts and cheers. Lee turned to Brevin. "Godsdamned, XO that's how we do it!" He gave his XO a high-five and a hug, other members on duty doing the same with each other.

On the  _Roslin_ , the same scene unfolded with loud shouts and cheers. Commander Carrico walked up to is CO, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats, Chase putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Think you could have done it as well as Nick?"

Kara laughed. "Oh hell yes", she chided Rabbit. "He'll never admit it, though." She gave Chase a brief hug.

As the celebration continued, Kara turned away for a moment and took a deep breath. She spoke almost to herself next. "Good job, little brother", she said proudly.

Everyone knew that the conflict had reached the final turning point.


	35. Chapter 35

XXXIV

 

 

 **The mission to take out the enemy**  artillery completed, Commander Nicholas Bond did his debrief, showered, then hopped back in his Raptor, heading over to the  _Laura_   _Roslin_. His father was coming out of the induced coma after his surgery, and Nicholas needed to be there to see how he was doing. Natalie was also there, little Justin being with a babysitter for the moment. Fortunately, it was a short hop.

" _Roslin_ , CAG", he declared, "requesting permission to land."

"CAG, Roslin Actual." Hearing Kara's voice lit up his face, feeling things were looking up. "You are cleared to land starboard hangar, turn to course 112 mark 087, call the ball."

"Roger, Actual", he said with the same grin, "I've got green."

"CAG, I'll meet you on arrival so we can go to the hospital." Kara sounded as happy as he felt about his arrival.

"Wilco, Actual, see you in a few minutes, CAG out."

A short time later, he skidded to a stop, then taxied his Raptor to its parking spot. He and his right-seater shut down the bird, then he emerged on the wing.

"Ten-Hut!", Starbuck called, a large grin on her face, "CAG of The Fleet, Arriving!" As was tradition, the personnel in the hanger turned and saluted, Nick returning it. As the salute ended, everyone in the hangar began to clap and cheer for the accomplishment that Nick and his squad had pulled off. Everyone present came up to shake his hand or hug him, Nick taking it in with joy.

He finally made it over to his sister, who had let the tumult run on, knowing how emotional this moment was for Nick, in the wake of losing Sundown and Sandstorm. "Well, look who got the keys back to her Battlestar", Nick said with a grin, enveloping Kara in a big hug.

Kara kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I guess my suspension is officially up." They both giggled. "By the way, Nick, job well done taking out the guns. I'm proud of you."

Nick gave her a warm smile. "That means the Universe to me, Kara."

They turned and headed to the hospital area, where most of the family was waiting.

As they entered, Abby, Brett, Natalie, and their mom all rose and greeted the two of them, smile and hugs all around. They settled into the living room, and Abby updated them.

"Guys", she began, "he woke up a few hours ago. He's still groggy and apparently can't talk yet, which isn't unusual. Dr. Harrington did ask him a few simple questions like his name and if he knew where he was. He squeezed her hands in the affirmative both times. Mom went in to see him for a few minutes, and he smiled up at her. Mom's the only one who has been in there."

"Any idea when he'll be up for visitors?", Kara asked quietly.

"Probably a day or two", her mother replied. "Dr. Harrington and Gaius both said the best thing for him now is to catch up on his own natural sleep. That will help him regain his strength." She looked at the disappointment in Nick's face. "I know, son", she said with a smile, "it's frustrating, but he'll be alert soon enough."

Kara looked over at her brother. "I know you wanted to tell dad, but why don't you tell the rest of the family?"

"Tell us what?", Brett said curiously.

Nick went into the events of the last few hours: the Intel; talking to Lee, then the mission that had taken out the artillery. Everyone came over and hugged him, and, with the exception of Brett, kissing him on the cheek.

When the excitement subsided, Natalie stepped up to him. "Mr. Bond, sir, I am very proud of you", she said with a smile. "And I am glad you went on this mission without first telling me because I'd have ended up in a hospital bed next to Papa had I known." She leaned up to kiss her husband as the family laughed.

"I figured as much", Nick said with a chuckle. "But the mission was a cakewalk. Went off without a hitch. We definitely caught them with their pants down."

The family then demanded more details from Nick. As Nick filled them in, Kara looked around at her mother and her siblings. For the first time since the outbreak of hostilities, Kara was feeling like her old self.

 

* * *

 

The Crown, Clevin Monteith, looked at the mangled wreck that used to be the artillery above his town. It was quite up here now, unlike the mountain-shattering noise that had announced the destruction of his guns. The smoking ruins, littered with twisted metal and human body parts, was a stark harbinger of what probably lay ahead for The Kingdom.

Without those guns, he was as good as defenseless, no matter how well his people fought-and up to this point, they had fought very well.

Caleb Ridge had already radioed him from the other location. The story was the same. Nothing survived, neither man nor machine. The Raptors had made quick and deadly work on their flyover. He wondered for a moment if Kara's brother had led the mission. How deliciously ironic would that be?

He hadn't said a word since arriving. There was nothing to say. Other townsfolk were already at work, trying to see if any of the people that had been here could be identified and given a proper burial. There wasn't much to go on.

After an hour or so, he slowly made his way back down toward the town. Again, he didn't utter a word, but his mind was racing with so many different thoughts.

His mind drifted toward Kara Thrace-Bond.

Seeing her that day east of the mountain had been the most gut-wrenching moment of his life. Yet despite her spirited pleading, he had refused surrender. He informed her that he only could surrender if she flew away with him somewhere, leaving the Universe behind, allowing them to rediscover each other.

That dream was as much made of fine dust as the people who had been obliterated in the artillery attack.

He would talk to Caleb Ridge and some of his top lieutenants that night when everyone was back in the town. Seldom had he asked for advice or even someone's opinion on how to run The Kingdom. Now, this might be beyond him, and he knew it.

What also tugged at him was living, even if it meant incarceration, knowing that Kara was also alive, even if she sailed back to Earth and left him behind. To know that she was in the Universe would perhaps give him a sense of peace that he had been denied since The Holocaust. He wasn't sure that would be the case, as he'd rather be with her, even if it meant going to Earth as a prisoner.

He thought about contacting Kara again somehow. Perhaps to surrender? Perhaps to simply say goodbye? As he wandered down the slope he knew one thing: he didn't want the last time he had seen her to be the last time.

 

* * *

 

As word spread through both forces that the artillery backing The Kingdom had been destroyed, the psychological tenor of the battle immediately changed.

For the defenders, it had been a kick in the balls, and they were struggling to regain some semblance of their equilibrium. For UED, there was a renewed sense that they could finish this conflict off. It didn't mean the forces from The Kingdom would simply up and surrendered. They continued to fight. But momentum had shifted.

General Thomas Dalbott's Beaver Dam command had breathed a huge sigh of relief, now that the enemy guns were silent. He had decided that even though the Muskets were becoming less and less effective as they moved north into the thicker forest, to bring them along, simply because they terrorized anything in front of them. The enemy was off-balance, and simply the sound the Muskets firing and the Buckshot exploding was worth the psychological terror it produced.

General Beaumont's North Pole Command concentrated on the right flank of the enemy, trying to get in a position to roll it up and head south, squeezing the place even tighter. It was still slow-going, but they were progressing. Coming straight up the hill continued to be a challenge for UED forces.

Three days after the guns had been removed, early in the morning, Dalbott's Command made a breakthrough on the lower end of the slope, cutting off another force of defenders, then swinging eastward up the slope. The enemy did recover and slow the advance, but it only served to indicate that the end was coming.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm hadn't had a lot of luck finding any targets the last three or four days. The ever-changing front and increased security at the main Command area near Caprica City had thwarted any real opportunities. She didn't give up easily, though.

By roaming through the battlefield, she was able to tell things weren't going well for The Kingdom. That was none of her concern. She simply wanted the solace of some revenge against the offshoot of the Colonial Military. That's all that drove her now.

Now back on the northern edge of the battlefield, she attempted to slide underneath UED forces that were now angled inward after their big offensive a few days before, With UED Command in Caprica City too secure now, this seemed to be her best opportunity.

It was 0500. No light had penetrated into the forest yet, the first shards of sunlight that would make it through still a few hours away. The battle noise to her left and front gave her direction, as did an occasional look through her Big-Eyes, with their night vision lenses. Of course, the sound of the battle had changed somewhat. The report of artillery up the hill near The Kingdom had ceased. Off in the distance, southwest of where she was, the distant boom of UED guns could be heard well after they had been fired, with explosions following also in the distance up-slope. It was a quieter battlefield-if such a thing existed. She still needed to be extremely cautious.

After another hour, she could see some movement through the big-eyes off in the distance. Usually this far down the slope that meant the Command center. Brindy gave a small smile, continuing on her trek.

 

* * *

 

UED Command Center, Near Caprica City

 

Ever since the image of Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond had been discovered with surrendering troops almost a week earlier, General Grayson had the Military Police going over security footage from the day it was activated two years ago until the death of General Otter. It was a long process, focusing on the three entrances and exits that led into the base from the greater Caprica City area.

It was no easy task. Admirals Adama and Baltar had loaned out some Intel officers aboard the two Battlestars to help in the search. It went on twenty-nine hours a day, with about twenty people going over the different cameras that spied on those areas. Fortunately, the people doing the work, after getting used to what they were really looking for, were able to speed up the videos to some degree, else this would take, well, two years.

After the first five days, General Grayson changed the search parameters to start one month before the opening of hostilities until Otter had been shot. He knew there was a chance they'd miss something, but it was just too time-consuming to go back two years. He could go back a little further if nothing was found.

They were looking for anything that looked suspicious: a civilian acting strangely around the checkpoints; a member of UED doing the same. Anything that looked out of place. There were some instances of UED personnel escorting what looked like a civilian in and out of the secured base, each time, a standard pat-down was done of the civilian. Nothing out of the ordinary had been detected.

It was around 0600, and Private Rod Beck had been at his screen for two hours. He didn't mind the work-it was better than scrubbing bathrooms on the Roslin. It wasn't easy work, but like everyone else, he knew it had to be done.

He had been giving a new starting point that had begun eight days before Otter had been shot, and had been slowly fast-forwarding through his two screens. He yawned and took a nice sip of coffee to keep his eyes peeled. It wasn't easy.

The current section of video was timestamped at 1408, six days before Otter's death. His attention was captured by what was undoubtedly an Officer, approaching the exit of the Command Center with a civilian. Nothing unusual with that. Officers usually were only with military next to them, but this wasn't unheard of.

He watched closely for a few more moments. It became clear it was two women. He zoomed in a little to try and get a take on the rank of the officer. At first, he couldn't tell. As he continued to watch, he suddenly froze.

_Did I just see that?_

He rewound the recording a little, zooming back in on the two women. He still couldn't make out the rank of the officer, but then...then he saw them step a little closer to each other and hold hands, clearly gazing at one another. He wasn't sure if this meant anything or not, but they were clearly looking at each other with more than a little affection. He noted the time and date stamp on the recording, marking it both electronically and on a computer terminal next to the video screens.

As he continued to watch, the two ladies separated, the civilian stepping toward the exit, being patted down by MP's. The civilian had a backpack and that, too, was inspected. The civvy waved goodbye to the Officer and began walking away. Beck focused again on the Officer, who turned to face the camera. When she did, her rank insignia became visible.

His eyes widened as the female officer walked out of the screen. He then rewound again, zooming in on the area where the civilian was walking away. He noticed her glance back, then look around as if to make sure no one was still watching her.

Maybe he was just paranoid, but something didn't feel right here. He electronically marked the other two zoom-in's In another tent, they had equipment that could clean up the image of the faces, maybe they could figure out who it was?

He called his Sargent over, giving him a run-down of what he had seen, going over with it. Like himself, the Sargent was intrigued enough that he passed it up the line.

Within an hour, the segment of video was being fed through a more powerful computer which would clean up the images.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm approached a depression in the ground, which would put her below the line-of-sight to what she was certain was the Command area for this part of the front. A quick check of her Big-Eyes indicated she was about twenty-two-hundred yards away, within the Seeker 54's range.

She settled in, taking the sniper weapon out of her backpack and quickly assembling it, going through the normal routine of preparing the weapon to fire. The sun was very low in the horizon to the southwest, giving her a small piece of light that was relegated to where she was. The rest of the forest continued to be dark.

She prepared her weapon.

 

* * *

 

Galen Tyrol was up early, having taken the watch from General Beaumont a few hours before. The general hadn't slept in almost forty hours, and Galen finally threatened to go over her head and make himself an Admiral again unless she laid down and tried to sleep a short distance from her command.

Galen was receiving several calls from their units, simply reporting anything out of the ordinary. Right now, they were slowly and surely marching up the slope. The enemy seemed to be losing heart, and Command wanted to keep pushing the action.

He had just turned to his left, heading back to the real-time battle display when something caught his eye far in the distance. It seemed to be a glint of light, as if something had caught a reflection.

"That can't be", he said almost to himself, "the sun isn't..."

He stopped and turned around toward the southwest: there were small gleams of light from the rising sun registering through the thick trees. Not a lot of light, but there was light.

He turned back around and called for an aide immediately. "Sargent Meder, do we have any long-range rifles available nearby?"

"Closest one, sir, would be in the staging area about a mile southwest of here. Why?"

"Color me crazy, but I think I saw something catch a glint of light off to the north." He looked in that direction again, seeing nothing.

"That sniper?" It wasn't really a question, but more like a statement.

"Maybe. Maybe not", Galen offered. "I don't think I want to find out, do you?"

"No, sir", Meder responded, getting the pseudo-Commander's meaning. He was on his radio in a matter of moments. "North Pole Command, North Pole Staging, you copy?"

_"Command, Staging, go ahead."_

"Command XO is requesting a sharp-shooter with a sniper rifle on the double. Is one available?"

_"Command, I'm rated for the weapon. Do you have any coordinates?"_

This time Galen got on the system. "Staging, this is the XO, I don't have coordinates, but I saw a gleam of light to my north and a little east a few moments ago. Possible sniper. Repeat possible sniper. Best estimate fifteen hundred yards north of Command site. I can give you an approximate location via real-time. Standby."

Galen went over to the real-time, Meder punching in some commands which would let him send a highlight of the approximate location that Galen had seen...whatever he saw. In a few moments, the Staging area was back on the radio.

_"Command, I've got the approximate location lit up on my screen. That is about three thousand yards to my northeast currently. That's well within the range of this sniper rifle. Stand by one while I move just a little to get better ground."_

 

* * *

 

Brindy was still in her over-sized foxhole, making a final check on her weapon, it's sights and her ammo, also checking to make sure her weapon was camouflaged, even in the darkness. She reached into her backpack and took a huge chug of her water, simply to whet her whistle, then she looked over the edge of her foxhole.

 

* * *

 

The Sargent on duty at the Staging area, Brenda Fonseco, was a lot like Brindy Malcolm: she had grown up in the wide-open spaces of Australia and had learned to hunt at a young age, becoming more than proficient to join the Aussie Army at seventeen. She had moved to UED in 2043, just as The Fleet was in the middle of its shakedown run, joining The Fleet just after it arrived back in Arizona. She hadn't done much in this war, which didn't sit well with her. Not that she wanted combat: she just wanted to feel useful.

Now might be her chance.

She had grabbed some masking tape nearby, assembled the weapon and attached branches and leaves and weeds to it to keep it hidden. She had already put the night vision lens on the weapons sight. She didn't have time to camouflage herself but hoped her dark green jacket and pants were sufficient.

Brenda glanced at the location on the real-time again, then quickly and quietly moved about a hundred yards to the northeast, finding a large tree stump to crouch behind. She had a pair of Big-Eye binoculars, again with night vision lenses, and began scanning the approximate area from left to right. It took her eyes a few moments to really focus, but she adjusted to the night vision view and her eyes relaxed.

Two sweeps found nothing. As she was sweeping back from her right to her left, she caught a slight movement-almost as if some verge had been disturbed. She waited a few more moments.

_There!_

She caught movement that showed what looked like another pair of Big-Eye glasses and a hand holding them. The binoculars were pointing in the general direction of the Command post.

 

* * *

 

Brindy scanned the area in front of her and pinpointed the Command area quickly. She searched the faces. She saw one that had been seared into her memory:  _Admiral Galen Tyrol, Commander of Raptor and Falcon Carriers and Commander of all Raptor and Falcon Maintenance._

"An Admiral", she smirked quietly. "How about that?"

She ducked back down to put her binoculars down, then picked up her weapon.

 

* * *

 

Sargent Fonseco had her weapon up, but could not see the target this time. "Fuck", she whispered but stayed sharp. She had been certain she had seen part of a person. She waited a few more seconds.

Through her long-range site, she saw a weapon come out over the lip of the ground, being settled and aimed in the direction of the Command post.

"Command", she said softly, "sniper in my sights. Advise everyone to kind of move in different directions."

" _Copy Sargent_ ", she heard Galen Tyrol say.

The rifle, about three thousand yards away, stopped moving around, indicating that the sniper had a target.

 

* * *

 

Brindy Malcolm adjusted her long-range sight slightly, making sure she had the range just right, as she slowly raised the weapon a little to compensate for the drop of the bullet on its flight to the target.

She squeezed the hair-trigger. "Say goodnight, Admiral."

 

* * *

 

Fonseco fired.

A moment later, she saw a head explode into a bloody mess, the rifle falling out of view.

_"Command, sniper down! Repeat sniper down! I don't think they're getting back up." She stood up and started to move forward. "Going forward to check."_

Galen turned to his aide. "You three", he pointed to two more aides as well, "head out to that area and check with our shooter!"

"Yes, sir!" The three men headed off quickly, weapons drawn just in case.

 

* * *

 

 Brenda Fonseco arrived at the area eight minutes later, taking cover occasionally and checking her binoculars. No movement had been apparent. The three aids were there within thirty seconds of her own arrival.

She waved them over and pointed toward their immediate front. "Right over here, guys", she whispered.

The four of them, weapons at the ready, approached slowly and quietly. They began to see the indent in the ground, which grew as they came closer.

Brenda moved a little to her left, peaking over the lip of the ground before it curved downward, her eyes slowly moving to her right...

She held up her hand in a fist, indicating all stop, the three men pointing their weapons. She took a step into the large impression in the forest.

She saw a person laid out on their back, not much left of their face. In fact, not much left of their head. From the length of hair, Brenda was fairly certain it was a woman.

"EKIA", she announced to the other three, who breathed easier, approaching her with smiles and shaking her hand. She called Galen Tyrol back at North Pole Command.

"North Pole, Sargent Fonseco, confirmed one EKIA. Appears to be female. Requesting instructions."

_"Sargent, you and the aides mark that spot. Will send medics up to retrieve the body. Well done. North Pole out."_


	36. Chapter 36

XXXV

 

 

 **Captain Marci McBride, Military Police with UED** , was at her desk within the sprawling Command Base south of Caprica City. She was part of the investigation into how The Kingdom was able to obtain an ID photograph of Admiral Thrace-Bond, and whether it was tied to the deaths of General Otter and Captain Abdullah. Leads had been few but it was her team's responsibility to check them out.

In front of her was a computer terminal, plus two video monitors from which she could control and manipulate recordings that she was tasked to see. A new assignment had made its way up to her. She was just settling in to read the summary of what she would be seeing, then view the images.

The summary indicated that an Officer was seen escorting a civilian to exit the Base. The person who originally viewed the information noted how the two women stepped close and held hands. The video had been fed through a powerful imaging computer, and the details of the faces cleaned up. She would be the first one to see the enhanced videos. Her job was to identify the Officer and start a search to see if the civilian could be identified.

After reading the brief, she downloaded the images from the computer terminal to the screens in front of her, which would show several different camera angles, any one of which she could watch individually.

The screens lit up with the video, with a time index of about six minutes before the noted event. McBride's notes indicated there was nothing there, but she kept her eyes focused anyway, never knowing what might have been missed. This time, fortunately, it was pretty routine.

The two subjects that had been noted finally came into view, first from a camera facing toward the inside of the camp, then they were captured by a security camera focused on the exit point. Three other cameras on the exit point would also show what was going on.

The main camera showed the two women stop. McBride froze the frame and moved in to focus on the civilian. The enhanced images clearly showed her face in great detail. The Captain toggled some of her video controls, enhanced the face of the person in the image, then cut and pasted it to go into a file and run through another computer. UED had made its best effort to identify the people in and around the city, both for security purposes and to help in administering to them with food, clothing and other essentials. The blow-up of this woman's face would be fed through another computer that would use face recognition to search the UED database.

She filed the enhancement away and went back to the screen. The Officer was turned away from the main camera with the closest view, and the other three were too far away for any positive ID, even with the computer clean-up.

She moved ahead in slow motion, watching the two women grasp hands, clearly seeing a look of affection on the civilian's face, which she noted. The civilian turned away, and so did the Officer. When the Officer was all but fully facing the security camera, she paused the recording, zoomed in on that person, then enhanced the image, which clearly would show rank and identity.

Captain McBride's eyes went wide. " _Holy_   _fuck_ ", she breathed, cutting and pasting that image as well. She would run it through the UED database as well just to confirm identity, but she knew who it was. When that file was complete, she went back to view the civilian walking away from all four camera angles, and the civilian clearly looked back, looked around as if to check if she was being followed, nodded her head slightly and continued on.

This one now needed to go right to the very top, with a field investigation definitely being warranted. She printed her new notes and the photographs. She then walked over two tents to the room where the facial recognition's were being made, grabbed those files, then headed immediately to see General Grayson.

The General studied the notes, the photos, the enhancements, the whole package. He didn't indicate any emotion when looking at it. He did, however, give it his full attention.

"And you say, Captain, that the face recognition on the civilian turned up nothing?"

"Yes, sir. It may signal nothing. We have people transit to and from the area all the time now."

"That's true", he agreed, "but we have to consider all possibilities. I can't take this to the JAG for any proceedings against the Officer, but it does warrant an investigation."

"Sir, it might be wise, now that we have identification, to go back and search if these two can be seen together somewhere else", she offered reasonably. "The computer system can be fed the facial recognition information, and it can flag anything that matches or that is similar."

"Do it", the General said without any inflection. "I can't say one way or another if this is anything, but we can't leave any stone unturned. Excellent work, Captain McBride."

She stood, knowing she was being dismissed and saluted the General. "Thank you sir", she said with a small smile. "I'll put the request to flag anything else immediately."

Grayson saluted her in return. He looked over the information again, not making any comments, then turned to other business on his desk.

Within an hour, Captain McBride had begun to carry out the General's orders. Intelligence officers and MP's dressed as civilians were dispatched in and around Caprica City, the photo of the civilian in hand and in their memories to see if they could find and identify this person.

 

* * *

 

On Board The  _Laura_   _Roslin_

 

Former Governor Justin Bond was finally coming around. It had been four-plus days since his surgery, both Dr. Harrington and Dr. Baltar keeping him sedated to allow healing of his brain and to let the swelling subside. Both were going so well that Dr. Harrington had already re-attached his skull. He had slowly been weaned off the sedation, allowing him to come around slowly and gently.

Gaius was nearby when the nurse advised him that the Governor's eyes were opened and he seemed to be fairly alert. Gaius immediately escorted the nurse back into ICU.

When he looked down on the bed, he saw Justin Bond's eyes open, slightly confused, perhaps, but still looking calm enough.

"Hello, Governor", Gaius began with a warm smile, "it's good to see you back with us."

Justin Bond tried to give a small smile, although he was still extremely weak. He tried to speak, but his voice only came out as a croak. Gaius looked over to the nurse.

"Crystal, can you hand me that fresh bottle of water, please?"

The nurse gave it to Gaius who leaned over the former Governor. "Small sips, sir. Don't gulp. Your throat is probably sore and dry."

Justin did as he was told, which Gaius took as a good sign. After a few sips, the man cleared his throat.

"Judith?", he said in a rough, sandpaper voice, but it was clear enough.

Gaius nodded. "She's in the waiting room, Justin. I'll have the nurse go wake her up and bring her in, OK?"

He nodded with a small smile.

Five minutes later, Judith Bond came in, went up to the bed, a loving smile crossing her face. "Hello, my love. Welcome back." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you", he said in the same rusty voice, with tears in his eyes.

"Is that so, Mr. Bond?" Judith laughed delightedly. "Well, I'm glad you remember that."

He tried to laugh but just coughed, signaling for more water. Gaius and the nurse had left the room, so Judith grabbed it and gave him a few sips.

He looked at her gratefully. "Kids?"

Judith nodded. "I can have Kara here in a few minutes-she's back in Command of the  _Roslin_ ", she said with a proud smile, Justin Bond trying to do the same. "I'm sure Abby and Brett, and Natalie can be here quickly. I'm sure it might be some time for Nick, he's flying missions from the  _Adama_."

He nodded, obviously about ready to fall back to sleep.

"I'll tell you what, honey: you go back to sleep, and when you wake up, unless something drastic is going on, I'll make sure Kara is here, OK?"

He slowly reached out his hand, his wife of more than forty years slipping her hand in his.

"Just rest now, honey", Judith said, tenderly kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

He weakly kissed her back, winking at her as she moved away.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, more and more people within the confines of The Kingdom were bailing. Many began heading down the east slope of the mountain, then turning south to head into the interior of the planet or perhaps find a life near Caprica City.

Clevin Monteith didn't blame them and wasn't going to stop them.

To their credit, most of those fighting for The Kingdom stayed at their post and tried to salvage something of what they had up till then. But with the loss of their artillery, the UED forces continued to grind forward.

The battlefield wasn't tailored to a lot of quick thrusts and fancy maneuvering: it was a forest; it was on the slope of a mountain range; it was covered with rocks and boulders. It required a consistent, determined enemy to take what they had. The gods knew Clevin thought, UED was such an enemy.

It was midday. He had called his top commanders to a conference in his home. There weren't enough chairs or places to sit for everyone, but no one minded. When the summons was made for them to meet The Crown, everyone knew there was only one subject that would be discussed: whether to surrender or not.

When everyone was gathered, Clevin Monteith looked around at them. He gave them all a small smile. "I imagine you all know why I've called you here this afternoon. With the loss of our artillery, it's unlikely we can stop this UED from taking our territory. I must say", he continued, "that I'm very proud of how you and your troops have fought. They've taken on a very professional, very good military and made it pay for every meter."

"The question before us here today is simple: I am seeking your advice and your ideas about the possibility of surrender." The room was uncomfortably quiet, a few people moving around. "As much as a bastard as I've been-and I know I have been over the years-I cannot now in good conscience order any of you to continue to fight. Not without weighing your thoughts and concerns."

"Before we go into that, I will tell you that I am staying here. I have nowhere else to go. I made my bed here a long time ago, and I'll continue to sleep in it until the end. Having said that, I would like to give you a little background on something that has changed my outlook on myself, and on forcing anyone to see this through. I hope you'll bear with me."

He gathered himself. He wasn't looking for pity or sympathy. He wouldn't blow smoke up their asses this late in the game. He just wanted what he would say to be on record and to reach UED ears.

"Many of you know, back before The Cylons blew everything up, I was assigned to a Troop Transport in the Colonial Fleet. I was just a lowly specialist at the time. I was Ensign Clevin Monteith."

A few looked up at him, having never heard his name before. Suddenly, everyone was really paying attention. They know something out of the ordinary was coming.

"Like many of us, when we had days off, no matter where we were posted, many of us would head down on those days to feel the ground under our feet, to party at night, and well, occasionally", he said with emphasis, which made them chuckle, "find a little companionship for a night or so.

"I was above Caprica for a three-day weekend, as it were. I took a flight down to the city and spent the early part of the night just walking the streets, looking for a place to eat and to pound down some drinks. I found this little place just off the Government District, called Nomad's Bar and Grille." He smiled at the memory. "It wasn't fancy, but it had some damn good food, and the drinks there were excellent. I didn't have anything planned beyond that."

Again, he paused, his eyes focusing inward, back to those many years ago. "It's funny how things can change in a moment, isn't it? As I was eating, someone walked in the door: the most beautiful, electric looking woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She radiated  _it_ , if you know what I mean. After taking a huge gulp of my drink, I went over and introduced myself to her."

Many in the room were smiling, clearly thinking about better times in the past when similar, fortuitous circumstances had found them. "We talked for quite a while, shared our food, laughed, joked and had a really good time. We went out on the dance floor and for an hour danced to the music playing."

He turned a little red, which surprised them. "We went to a nearby hotel afterward, and, well, I think you have a pretty good idea what happened." They all laughed. "And it happened all night, in fact." They all laughed a little louder.

"She had left before I awoke but left me a note saying she'd like to see me again. She let me know where she could be reached. We went back to Nomad's the next weekend, and the next...and the next. Pretty soon, what we thought was only going to be a one-night stand became something more. For the next nine months, we got together whenever we could-even vertically on many instances." Everyone snickered at that.

"Then the fracking Cylons came", he said with anger and bitterness in his voice, something they all still shared to this day. "I was left behind on the surface, like many of us, my anger turning equally against the Cylons and the Colonial military. I grieved, thinking this beautiful woman, who I had fallen in love with, but never had told her such, was dead. All that hate burned in me all those years, as it did many of you."

He had to pause again, not wanting his emotions to get the better of him in this setting. "As you all know, this UED gave us several ultimatums, of which I turned down. The last one, I met with a representative of UED, who laid out the terms of surrender. It was", he said, slightly shaking, "the most unsettling moment in my life."

They looked at him strangely but knowing something big was coming.

"The representative was someone you all are at least generally familiar with. Her sketch went out a while back to all troops. Her name is Admiral Kara-Thrace Bond. She delivered the ultimatum."

He couldn't look up when he spoke next. "I knew her as Kara Thrace: the woman that I had fallen deeply in love with all those years ago, before the Cylon attack."

It was if everyone had been holding their breaths-and some had been, as everyone breathed out in astonishment. Someone even whispered "son of a bitch", which made everyone else laugh, breaking the tension a little.

"Precisely", he said with a sad smile. "I cannot tell you what we said to one another. That was deeply personal, but obviously, I refused the surrender."

Everyone was softly murmuring to their neighbor, trying to digest this impossible situation. "She and I have changed too much, obviously. We can't remake what was broken. So I see no alternative for me but to stay here. I will fight with anyone who wants to keep fighting. I will fight until I'm captured or killed. I simply cannot go through life now, knowing that the woman I loved more than any being in the Universe is out there and that I can no longer be with her. It isn't worth it."

The room hushed again. "I owed it to all of you to give you that information. Not to sway you, but to let you know where I stand."

The room was silent for a few long moments. It wasn't surprising that Caleb Ridge spoke next. "Boss, I'm with you. I have nowhere else to go. I'll continue to fight."

As they discussed it, without exception, every commander said they would continue to fight. Monteith made them promise to give their forces the opportunity to fight or surrender, the latter would not be held against them.

When they were finished, Monteith spoke once more. "I thank you for that. I don't deserve it. If I could go back in time, now, especially knowing that Kara Thrace was still alive, I may not have become such a selfish, bitter person. But I appreciate your loyalty nonetheless." He stopped for a few more long moments. "I do hope that many of you survive on the other side of this. This meeting is adjourned."

As they left, Clevin asked Caleb to stay behind for a few moments. "My friend, I am requesting you run a special errand for me if you can?"

"What is it, Boss?"

He pulled out a small envelope that was sealed. "I would ask that you or a trusted operative of yours take this letter down to their Command Center near Caprica City, and to see if this can be given to someone who will deliver it to Admiral Thrace-Bond."

Caleb's eye's widened. "A goodbye note?"

"A personal correspondence, that's all I will say."

Caleb just stared at the envelope, then looked up at his Boss and friend. "She really meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Clevin could barely nod. "Everything, Caleb", he said, a tear coming out of one of his eyes, which astounded his lieutenant. "I would have married her, I know it."

"I tell you what, Clevin", his friend said earnestly, "one of the operatives that we sent down to get some of that information would be the best choice. She's very discreet, and she knows how to mingle into and work her way around people. I also know that she's a semi-regular in the area, so she shouldn't whip up any suspicion. She'll find someone."

"Which one is it?" He probably shouldn't inquire, but he wanted to know. "All of them are very trustworthy."

"I'm sending my cousin, Casey Merril", Caleb advised him. "She was the one who got us the info that Brin was using to take down some Brass."

Clevin's eyebrows raised. "Brin...I wonder if she's still alive, Caleb? She was a bit of a loose cannon if you ask me, but she did come in handy early on."

"If I had to guess, she's either captured or dead. I think I might have someone whisper a sweet nothing in her husband's ear and let him walk away."

Clevin nodded. "Might be a good idea. OK, when can Casey leave?"

"I can have her here in fifteen minutes. She can be down to the area by midday tomorrow."

"Very well, Caleb, please have her stop by here, and I will give her the letter. I will have instructions for her when she arrives."

"Yes, sir", Caleb said, walking away with a lot on his own mind.


	37. XXXVI

XXXVI

 

 

 **"CAG, Adama Actual, you're cleared** to bring your squadron home, port side hangar. Contact Arrival when in range." Lee Adama turned to his XO Brevin "Criss" Cross. "Hey XO, have the Medics standing by to check out any of these civilians. CAG said they have about forty-five total that came off the mountain."

"You got it, Boss", Commander Cross acknowledge. He turned to his internal phone system to make sure the doctors and nurses were prepared. "Hospital says they're ready to roll, sir."

"Very well", Lee said with a small nod. Within the last twenty hours or so, civilians and, more than likely, at least a few former combatants were coming down the east side of the Caprican Mountains. Raptors had been dispatched to pick them up and either take them to either of the Battlestars or to the Caprica City Command Post to receive physicals and to be identified.

It felt like the beginning of the end to the Military Commander of The Fleet.

"Brevin", he again addressed his XO, "Governor Kwok has asked me for a meeting in about ten minutes, you have CIC. I shouldn't be too long."

"Yes, Admiral", Cross said crisply. "Take your time, we got this."

Lee smiled, knowing full well that his XO could run this ship as well as he could. Lee had already sent back to Earth his recommendations that when they returned home, Commander Cross get a promotion and his own ship. He had earned it.

After going to his quarters for a few minutes to grab a snack and gulp down some water, Lee headed over to the quarters on the Flagship reserved only for the Governor of The Fleet.

Lee knocked and was admitted.

Ingrid Kwok smiled brightly at her Military Chief. "Admiral Adama, welcome."

"Reporting as ordered, Governor", he said with a smart salute, then quickly taking a seat. "We have a few Raptor's coming in shortly with more civilians. Should be here in a matter of minutes."

The Governor had a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "Coffee, Admiral?"

Lee shook his head with a grin. "No, thank you, Ma'am. I'm coffee-logged as it is already today." Governor Kwok gave a hearty laugh.

"How many civilians have we picked up total so far?"

Lee had his notebook with him and opened it to a dog-eared page with that information. "Since yesterday afternoon, we've picked up about one-hundred-and-eighty, Governor. A few had some injuries, a few were a bit malnourished and dehydrated, but overall, remarkably, everyone's in pretty good shape."

"That's good to hear", she said quietly. "I'd like to see everyone come off that mountain post-haste."

"So would I, Governor", Lee echoed, "but from all accounts, they're still fighting like hell on both fronts."

"How close are we now?" She most definitely wanted it ended.

"We're about two thousand yards west of the main town down-slope; to the north, we're within about a mile. On the front to the south, we're within two miles. It's closing fast.

"I wish we could have made peace with these people before any of this had taken place, Admiral", Ingrid Kwok said with visible pain on his face. "The loss of life on both sides-I know it needed it to be done, but my God, the cost."

"Preaching to the choir", the Admiral agreed. "Governor Bond once told me years ago, just after the Earth-Cylon war that even though he controlled the mightiest military ever seen on Earth, he always preferred to have that military as a bargaining chip to make peace and to avoid war."

"Smart man, Governor Bond", the newer Governor said with a small smile. "I know he was heartsick in having to fight here, but he also didn't flinch."

"With all due respect, Madam Governor", Lee said with a proud smile, "neither have you. You've been a rock through all this."

Governor Kwok smiled in a self-deprecating fashion. "I simply had a job to do. I'll let the history books praise me or pan me." This time Lee gave a chuckle.

Ingrid continued. "Oh, I did hear Justin woke up yesterday for a while. Judy got to see him, but he fell back to sleep within minutes. He's been out since." Lee gave a snort of amused laughter.

"He's asleep for four days, and wakes up and wants to go to sleep." They both chuckled, knowing that Justin Bond was no sleep-a-holic. "I'm glad he's getting the rest. Do you know if anyone else has seen him."

Ingrid shook her head. "No, not so far. When he's more awake, he'll call for his children. I suspect Nick would probably the last one to visit, as he's running these rescue missions. I hope to visit him early next week when his family has had a chance to drive him mad again."

Lee snorted a laugh. "Yeah, well, with that crew, it doesn't take much." He then thought about it. "They've been my second family since dad died in '27. They're all very, very special people, Governor Kwok."

"Oh, don't I know it", she said with a cherubic smile. "They'll be talking about Justin a thousand years from now after you and I have been long forgotten."

"I hope we get at least a footnote, Governor", Lee said with raised eyebrows.

"We won't be around to read them, so I'll let the footnotes fall as they may." She took another satisfying sip of her coffee. "I wonder in the next few days if I can meet with some of the civilians? I'd like to talk to them and learn a little about them. I suspect most of them will stay, but I will give them the choice to return with us to Earth if some want to. Their stories will help future fleets in assisting these worlds."

"I hadn't thought that some of them might want to come along", Lee said with surprise. "You may be right. And I agree with you, I want these people treated well." He then paused and looked the Governor directly in the eye. "What about Clevin Monteith, Madam Governor?"

She knew what the question really meant. She sighed and looked at her Admiral. "Thinking of him makes me wish we had a Death Penalty, or that he might have an unfortunate accident. If he's captured, he'll never see the light of day again. Personally, I'd rather see him die in combat."

Lee Adama saw how much that troubled Ingrid Kwok, but as Lee had found out, she was one tough lady, in many ways like Laura Roslin had been, and didn't back down from what had to be done.

"I know one person who won't be happy no matter what happens to him." Lee didn't look at his Governor.

"I know", she said sympathetically. "I can remember being young and madly in love. I can't imagine what either of them went through after The Holocaust. But Monteith made his decision. He will have to pay a price for it."

Lee nodded, not being able to add anything else.

 

* * *

 

Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond was currently a passenger aboard a Raptor that was part of the effort to pick up civilians and take them to either the ships or New Caprica for examinations and identification. She wanted to see first-hand the condition of these people and to observe how the operation was going.

She also had an ulterior motive for going.

As her Raptor touched down, she was out of the wing and headed toward a group of civilians that were huddled nearby. Behind her, the Marines that were aboard distributed snack rations and bottled water for everyone before they would be gathered up into the ships and sent to their destination.

Kara was assisting a family that had three children and an infant with what few belongings they had. She signaled to a Marine to fetch a bottle of infant formula that was kept cool on board for just such cases.

Kara walked up to the mother, who was clearly stressed over everything. "Here you go, honey", Kara said with a smile. "This is fresh formula. It'll hold the baby over until we reach the Battlestar."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am", the younger woman said genuinely, then she looked at Kara more closely. "You're her, aren't you?", she said in wonder.

Kara knew immediately what the woman was talking about. Kara wasn't about to take it out on this woman struggling with her family. "Is there anyone who doesn't know my face up there?" She gave the mother a smirk to let her know she was not angry.

"Perhaps not", the mother laughed, "but I can tell you, Admiral...it is Admiral, right?" Kara nodded her head. "I can tell you, Admiral, the likeness we've seen doesn't do your beauty justice." She gave Kara a heartwarming smile as her family was moved into a waiting Raptor.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment.  _Damn, Clevin,_  she said angrily in her mind,  _thanks for making me a celebrity up there._

Kara went back to work, helping who she could. She would hitch a ride on another Raptor shortly, leaving room for these people to be helped.

As she moved from group-to-group, studying the faces meeting her. There were all ages present, all dealing with their own personal problems. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself that while she was working, she was looking for one face, which, deep down inside, she knew she wouldn't see.

"Clevin", she said in barely above a whisper, "Surrender already. At lest you'll be alive."

Despite the fact that Dr. Beazos had helped her tremendously, the pain of seeing him would be a long time in fading away. The pain of knowing they had both lived; that they had been separated for all these years; the pain knowing the path he took; the pain of the surety that she would never hold and love this man again; the pain of either his capture and incarceration or his coming death.

She was so lost in thought that some of the Raptors had departed and more had landed. She was quite literally staring up at the mountainside, looking from side to side, a few cracks of battle wafting over the summit occasionally.

She didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Looking for some property, Starbuck?"

Kara almost jumped out of her uniform when she whirled around.

"Nick!", she cried happily. "You little shit, scaring me like that!" Her words were in contrast to the smile and hug she gave her brother.

"Hey, I'm 'little brother' in name only, short stuff." He bent down and kissed his sister.

"I should have known you'd be down here sooner or later, Commander Bond. Take a stroll with me?"

"Yes, sir, Admiral", he cried, tipping a mock salute to her. Kara rolled her eyes as they started to walk perpendicular to the Raptors.

"Hear anything about dad?", Kara asked seriously. "I know he was awake for a short time yesterday, but he fell back to sleep."

"After another two runs, I'm going up to your ship to see if he's awake. Natalie is already there. Abby and Brett will be ready to leave the  _Gandhi_  when they get the word."

"Gaius sent me a summary of when he woke up yesterday", Kara said with a tentative smile. "He seems to be all there."

Nick snorted. "I'll let mom be the judge of that", he said sardonically, making his sister laugh. "Yeah, I read what Gaius sent out, too. It's promising."

They were quiet for a few moments, then Nicholas turned to his older sister. "Looking for someone up in them there hills, Admiral?"

Kara frowned at him, bringing up that subject, and it annoyed her. Nick quickly spoke again. "Hey, Kara", he said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her toward him. "That wasn't meant as a barb", he said seriously. "Look", he sighed, "when I got shot down, I was gone sixteen days, and didn't know if I'd make it. I thought of Natalie constantly. I cried every night, wondering if I'd see her again, and I know she did the same, not knowing my fate."

He grabbed his sister's hand. "I can't imagine believing someone you were deeply in love with had died in The Holocaust, carrying that grief for over thirty years, then seeing him here, and worse than that, he's leading the enemy we're fighting. I can't even comprehend it.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's OK for you to look up there and to remember what you had, and wish that maybe he'll survive. From what you told me, you loved him more than Zak or Sam, two guys I know you loved dearly. That must have been special. That's why I've got your back on this."

Kara could remember first meeting Nick Bond back in 2024: a gangly, awkward seventeen-year-old, who wanted to be a pilot like his Old Man, and how this special kid had become her brother whom she loved with all her heart and soul. She sometimes missed that young, unsure teenager, but she was proud of the man he was.

"You've always had my back, Nick", she said with a beaming smile, "since that first day we met when dad invited me up for pizza to meet you. I didn't know it then, but you had my back even then."

Nick smiled with love at his sister. "I did, didn't I?" They both chuckled. "I can't grasp what you went through, Kara, but I'm always here to talk to you, even if I don't completely get it. Lean on me if you need to. Besides, you've had my back for just as long, haven't you?"

Kara laughed happily. "Yeah, I have, little brother." She became serious again. "I remember how scared I was after you were shot down. I'd never been more scared in my life. I treasure you so much little brother." She gave him a long, strong hug. "I love you, Nick."

Nick had his eyes closed, still in awe of his adopted sister. "I love you, too, Kara. I always will."

Kara broke the embrace and used her palms to smooth out his flight suit. "Why don't we go over and help these folks. I'll take those next two runs with you as your right-seater, then we'll go visit dad?"

"You have a deal, Admiral." He saluted her properly this time. Kara proudly returned it.

"After you, Commander", she chided him. They headed back to assist the people that were still descending the mountain.

 

* * *

 

One civilian that had not headed east when descending the mountain was Casey Merril. She was a much younger cousin of Caleb Ridge. In her early thirties, she had grown up after The Holocaust. Inherently intelligent and quite beautiful, she also had a knack in making friends rather quickly with a fast wit and a brilliant smile.

She had drifted for the last five years between The Kingdom and what life there was in Caprica City. She had friends in both places, making sure those in the city didn't know of her affiliation with The Kingdom. There were nomadic types coming and going all the time from Caprica City, so the fact that she was there only now and again didn't raise any suspicions.

Caleb had instructed her with her last conversation to remain in Caprica City once she had found a pilot who would take the letter to the Admiral. He would send another member of his spies down the day after she left. If and when she got a reply from the Admiral, she was to give it to this other courier. He insisted she not come back to The Kingdom. He wanted someone in his family to survive and move on. She had reluctantly agreed.

Around 1530 the next day, she was in Caprica City. She knew where most of the jocks hung out when they went off-base. Casey knew if one pilot were here-one very special, sexy, sultry pilot-that she would have her courier. This pilot happened to be her current lover.

The name of the joint that had been established about a mile off the base bore a name that had no meaning to her but always seemed to tickle the funny bone of the UED people. The name of it was the Mos Eisley Cantina, with a sign in Caprican and in what apparently was a native tongue of Earth that said proudly,  _You won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy in the Universe!_

She entered, recognizing a few of the UED faces as people she had talked to. On a personal level, she liked some of them. A few from Earth she had found fascinating, and there slightly different look than a Colonist intrigued her. But this was business, and she had work to do.

She spied the pilot she had been thinking about, a sultry smile crossing her face. They had been having sex for the last eight months. Her name was Roberta Pyne, an Earth girl. She had seen very few dark-skinned people on Caprica, at least out in the sticks where she had grown up, and found her quite exotic and beautiful. She was very sweet, and Casey genuinely liked her sense of humor and her stories.

Lieutenant Roberta Pyne was a right-seater on a Raptor. She was stationed aboard the  _Laura_   _Roslin_ , which Casey wasn't aware of, but which would be fortuitous. She saw Casey and her face lit up, running over to her sometimes drinking partner and frack-buddy.

"Casey, girl", she said, enveloping the native in a hug, kissing her softly on the lips, "haven't seen you for a while! How are you?"

Casey didn't let go of her hand. "Been busy back home in the sticks", she said with a grin, which certainly wasn't a lie. "How about I get you a drink, Robbie?"

"If you're buying, girlfriend, I'm drinking." They both laughed loudly as they found a seat, both ordering a glass of red wine. Roberta already had some potato skins on her plate and offered some to Casey.

"Damn, Robbie", Casey exclaimed, "these potato things are just so fracking good." They had become a favorite of Casey's since finding this place. "Before you go back home, I want some more Earth recipes!"

"I actually have a few cookbooks in Caprican with Earth dishes that can be pretty easily made here as well. I'll make sure you get at least one before I leave."

"When exactly are you guys leaving?"

Roberta shrugged. "It's not exact, but a couple months from now, when the second fleet arrives. Then it's four Earth years back."

"I've made some good friends since you guys arrived." And she had, even though she was working for The Kingdom-more precisely, working as a favor to her cousin, she would dearly miss them. Roberta leaving would hurt.

"I know, but can you imagine not being home for twelve years?" She shook her head. "When I left Earth, I was young!" Casey laughed hysterically.

"Honey, you're still damn young and damn gorgeous, so stop that."

They continued to eat and drink, having an excellent time. After an hour or so, the food and drink were almost gone.

"So Roberta", Casey said, her speech a little slurred from two-plus flutes of wine, "you think I'll like the cookbooks?"

"Yes I do", Robbie said with a slur of her own, which made them giggle. "There's some good cooking in them."

Casey leaned in, looking deep into the other woman's eyes. "Is that the only present you'll leave me?" Her voice was low and seductive, a smile lighting up Roberta's face. "I know something that you can cook up that's not in any of those fracking books."

"You think so, do you?" Roberta giggled, leaning in toward Casey, their lips almost touching. "How about you take me to your place and give you a sample recipe?" She lightly kissed the Caprican woman.

"Mmm", Casey purred. "I'm sure we'll be skipping right to dessert, won't we?" She licked Roberts lower lip, then pulled it down with her own lips.

"Dessert is definitely my favorite part, baby. Shall we?"

"By all means, Robbie. I have this bill. Dessert will make us even."

"It most certainly will", Roberta said, kissing Casey a little harder.

Within moments, they were out the door, walking the mile or so to Casey's little apartment.

 

* * *

 

Colonel Remy Clarey, Commander of the MP's on the New Caprican Base had been a busy man as of late. The search for the proverbial needled in the haystack: trying to find someone among thousands of someones who might have fed the photos of UED higher-ups to The Kingdom. There had been a few leads, but nothing that looked promising.

Until the last twenty-nine hours.

He was hurrying over to General Kendrick Grayson's quarters, escorted by one of his MP's. He had just received some information that might be important. He hadn't called ahead, but he was sure the General wouldn't mind.

The MP knocked on Grayson's door. "Enter", they heard from the other side.

The MP stepped through first, followed by Colonel Clarey. "General", he said, smartly saluting the Ground Commander, "I apologize for not informing you that I was coming over, General, but I just received some information that I believe is important.

Grayson had already returned the salute. "Sit down, Remy, it's no inconvenience at all. I appreciate your urgency. What have you got for me."

Clarey pulled out the enhanced photos of the mystery civilian that had intrigued them. "Our intel people in and around the city have had several persons say they recognize the young lady in this photograph."

That got Grayson's attention. "We have a name? Or an alias."

"Yes, sir", Remy said immediately. He slid the information over on what little they could find out about her. "She, like many people, come and go from Caprica City all the time. That's normal for almost everyone living here at least occasionally. A few of our own people and a few civilians recognized her when showing the photo. They all say the same name when discussing her."

"Casey Merril", Grayson said, rolling the name off his tongue. "Nothing terribly remarkable here, but maybe she's our girl?"

"I've already received extra Marines from the Battlestars, they are heading down here as we speak. I am going to try to flood the city with as many people as I can to see if anyone has seen her recently and if they know anything about her. It would be ideal, Mon General, if someone had another photograph of her that would corroborate her identity."

"Good move, Remy", Grayson said appreciatively. "How soon are you sending them out once they arrive?"

"Immediately after a short briefing and instructions. I want them out there this evening."

"Since you've already gone over my head", Grayson said with a friendly, rueful smile, "I think I can approve this." The two men chuckled. "I don't care what time it is, Remy, if you guys find anything, you contact me through the Command Center immediately, do you understand."

"Yes, sir, General Grayson."

"OK, get moving. I'll get an ETA on those people. Be prepared to move them out ASAP once they arrive." Grayson rose, Colonel Clarey, saluting as he did so.

Grayson returned the courtesy. "Thanks for stopping by, Colonel. I'm sure I'll talk to you soon."

Clarey nodded and hurriedly left the General's quarters.

 _Maybe that haystack just got a lot smaller_ , Grayson said to himself, going over some other business for a few minutes.


	38. XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains Explicit Sexual Content***

XXXVII

 

 

 **"Oh, yeah, Robbie, gods yes."**  Casey Merril was moaning and writhing as she was propped up on her elbows, looking down at her lover, whose mouth was devouring her wet folds and the nub of nerve-filled flesh directly above it. "That's it, baby!"

A few spasmodic moments later, she climaxed and moaned loudly, her eyes filled with spots, almost passing out from the sheer overload of her senses. She collapsed back on the bed, still breathing frantically, her whole body shaking with pleasure, while Robbie kept up a slow, languid finish of the oral assault.

Roberta finally slid up Casey's body, planting small kisses on her cheek, her jaw and finding her lips. "You tired already?", the Raptor pilot said with a giggle.

"Already? Girl, we've been fracking for four hours straight. Have some mercy!" They both laughed loudly as Casey was trying to further calm her breathing. "Just lay here next to me and relax for a bit, OK?"

"Wimp", Roberta chided her, receiving a light smack on her ass as a reply. Casey finally calmed down, tired and sated. They continued to simply kiss and snuggle for a while longer.

The two women dressed, then went into the small living room to have a small glass of ambrosia, sitting next to each other, idly talking and laughing. Casey decided she needed to make her move.

"Honey", she said earnestly, "I wonder if you can do me a huge favor?"

Roberta arched her eyes. "What, six orgasms and you want another favor?"

Casey laughed delightedly. "No, that's quite enough of that for now." She took a deep breath. "Do you know of Admiral Thrace-Bond?"

"Of course I do, you goof! I'm actually stationed on her ship, the  _Laura_   _Roslin_. Why do you ask?"

"I have a much older friend", the Caprican began to explain, "who I've known for years. We were talking with some other people, and the Admiral's name came up. My friend blurted out that she had served with the Admiral before The Holocaust. She was so excited that she sat down and wrote a letter." Casey then blushed. "I told her I'd try to somehow get the letter to the Admiral, as I knew a few of the pilots. I was wondering if you could personally deliver it to the Admiral."

Roberta looked at her sometimes-lover sideways. "This is legit?"

Casey nodded earnestly. "Oh, yes it's legit. I've checked it out. She didn't even know the Admiral was here until she heard her name, and just wants to get this letter to her, and she's hoping maybe the Admiral will send one back."

Roberta thought about it. "I do have to go back to the ship tonight. I have to fly a CAP in the morning. I can take the letter to her and see if she wants to return the favor. That good enough?"

Casey leaned in and gave Roberta a sweet kiss. "Yes, thank you, love", she said gently. "I know it will be appreciated."

 

* * *

 

As she had promised, Kara had ridden shotgun with her brother Nick on two more refugee pick-up runs, landing on the  _Roslin_  after the final drop. On final, she had let Commander Carrico know that she and Nick were going directly to the hospital ward. When they arrived in the waiting area, the whole family but their mother was present. It was obvious that her mother was with her dad.

Nick immediately went to Natalie and wrapped her up tightly, kissing her passionately on the lips. "Now that is what I needed, my dear."

"I was thinking the same thing, Commander", his wife replied tenderly. "One thing I will be glad of is when the war is over, I'll see a lot more of you."

Nick nodded solemnly. "Amen to that, babe. How are you and our future arrival feeling?"

"I feel very well, Nick", she said with genuine happiness. "This munchkin is playing football in there, but I've gotten used to that."

"An athlete, huh?" He smirked at her.

"As long as she is healthy, and I can keep her from becoming a pilot like her father, her grandfather and her aunt, then I'll be happy."

Nick laughed uproariously. "Already have her avoiding the military?"

"Avoiding flying, if at all possible", she said with a wink. "You three jocks are going to have a bad enough influence on these two as it is." They both laughed and kissed once more.

Abby was updating Kara on their father's condition.

"Yeah, he's awake now and he seems to be all there", the youngest Bond child said with relief. "His speech is a little slow, obviously, but that's normal. Gaius says in about a week, they will start running cognitive and physical tests to gauge where he's at and where he still might need some work done."

Nick came up behind both of them, hugging his youngest sister. "Sounds good, Abby", he said with his own relief. "Think mom would mind if Starbuck and I popped in to say hi?"

"Heck no, go in. We've been in a few times today, but want to give mom some time alone with him as well. They'll be thrilled to see both of you."

"C'mon, Admiral", Nick said with a smirk, "let's go see the old folks."

Kara simply rolled her eyes. "He thinks  _he's_  the Admiral", she remarked, winking at Brett, Abby, and Natalie, who snickered back.

A few moments later, they quietly opened the door, their mother looking up, beaming over at them. She looked down at her husband. "I think the rest of the family has shown up, dear."

Justin Bond, still quite exhausted, nevertheless smiled warmly at his two children. "Nick, Kara, hey, it's good to see you."

Kara reached him first, the tears coming out, and kissing him sweetly on his cheek. "Dad!", she exclaimed softly. "Oh God, it's good to see you awake." She kissed him again.

"Can't keep a good man down", he said in the same weak, tired voice, but it sounded like Heaven to Kara. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm pretty much back to normal", she said with a wink. He gave her a small laugh.

"I don't think anyone in this family is quite normal, Starbuck." He winked at her.

"Well, you got that right. Whose fault is that?" She kissed him again, then moved aside.

"Hey dad", Nick said, sitting down next to him, "good to see you."

"Good to be seen, son", he offered. "I'm tired as hell, but at least I know who I am and who all of you are."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nick's humor had always seen him through tough, emotional times. Everyone chuckled.

"I'm not sure yet", the former Governor said with a smile. Nick leaned over and kissed his father on the forehead.

"We've been picking up refugees who are fleeing the mountain. Kara hitched a ride with me for the last few runs. I think we're near the end, dad."

Justin looked up with sadness. "That's good, that's good." He had raged at the need to fight these people. He had further raged that the man who led the enemy had once been deeply in love with his adopted daughter. He didn't begrudge what she and Clevin Monteith had together before The Cylons: it was the hurt that it had caused her daughter that made him angry. "The sooner the better."

Their mother interrupted. "Kids, I don't want to cut it short, but dad needs to get as much rest as he can over the next few days."

"I kind of like this sleeping twenty hours a day", the former American President said with some mirth.

"Yeah, you're a lifer, dad", Nick joked. He leaned over his father once more, kissing him again. "I love you, dad. I'll see you soon."

Kara was right behind him. "Get some rest, old man", she said playfully, then became serious. "I love you so much."

Within a matter of minutes, Justin Bond was asleep again.

 

* * *

 

Casey and Roberta were back out on the town later that evening, eating at another restaurant. Roberta warned her that she had to leave early so she could get a decent nights' sleep as she had to fly CAP in the morning.

"That's fine, Robbie", she told her lover of that day. "No alcohol for you. I want you sharp for the morning."

"Oh, you're no fun", Roberta said coyly.

Casey Merril leaned into her friend. "You weren't saying that a few hours ago, honey?"

The Raptor pilot's eyes twinkled at the Caprican. "We aren't  _doing_  what we did a few hours ago, love." They both laughed.

They had a good dinner, again having a wonderful time. Around 2200, Roberta called it a night.

"Darlin', I need to get over to the ship so I can get some shut-eye."

"I know", Casey said with disappointment. "Yeah, it was my idea to get you outta here early, but I still don't like it."

"I'll see you again maybe as early as tomorrow, my love", Roberta Pyne assured her. "I will get this letter to Admiral Thrace-Bond tonight somehow. Maybe when I come off CAP tomorrow, I'll have a return letter."

"That would make my day, sexy lady." She planted a hot kiss on Robbie's lips. "OK, before I get crazy kissing you and wanting to rip your clothes off again, get going." That didn't stop Roberta from kissing her again. "By the gods, girl, you'll be the death of me!"

Roberta simply smiled. "What a way to go, right?" One more lusty kiss and they broke. "I'll see you soon, my dear."

"You better", Casey said with a playful laugh. "Safe flying home tonight."

"Always". She blew the native of this world one more kiss, then headed toward the UED base.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Colonel Clarey had sent in excess of one-hundred operatives into the Caprica City area. The physical size of the city was enormous, but most of the establishments that had opened since UED arrived two years ago were on the southern end of the city. UED had helped clean up that part of town, even restored power, and local businesses thrived off of visits from UED personnel and those who had migrated to the city since UED had arrived. A temporary local currency system had been instituted, simply to get some form of economy going. So far, it had brought a small section of the former Colonial Capital back to life.

That being the case, most of the food and drinking establishments were located within an easy distance of the Base. Canvassing wasn't as difficult as it could be had the entire city been heavily populated.

One of the MP's undercover was Officer Karam Kayal, who hailed from Chennai, India. He had joined UED in 2040 at the age of twenty-one. He had wanted to fly Falcons or Raptors, but he didn't pass the physical, but he was a good security guard and he had the knack for staying very cool in tough situations.

He had been around and about for several hours. He had run into a few people in the local establishments who recognized the subject, at least in passing, that, yes, they believe they had seen her somewhere before but could not be sure. That was a start. He had made is way over to the Mos Eisley Cantina. He had patronized the place himself. It was one of the more popular and better establishments in the city. At that point, he was starving, so he ordered some meat from an animal that resembled a bison, along with some soup and onion rings, plus an iced tea. He began to eat as if he was not aware of anyone else. His eyes were discreetly at work.

His drink ran out and he signaled to the waitress for another. When she arrived with the beverage nodded his head.

"Thank you, miss", he said with a pleasant smile. "By the way, if I may ask you something? I have a friend of mine that I think used to come here. I haven't seen her in ages. Would you know her if I told you her name?"

The waitress smiled. "I see a lot of people here, but if she comes here often, there's a good chance I ran into her."

"Her name is Casey Merril." He gave her the description of the woman.

"Casey", the woman said with a smile. "Yeah, she's about as close to being a regular here and still not being one. She'll be gone for months at a time, you know? But then she'll show up for a week or so, then go...wherever she goes. She's a good, sweet kid."

"Really?" The MP dressed in civvies raised his eyebrows. "Hmpf, what do you know?" He smiled up at his server. "She been in recently?"

"Yeah, you missed her by a couple of hours", the young lady said with a frown. "She was in here earlier and left with...well, shall we say, a close female friend of hers." She gave him a knowing smile and he chuckled back.

"Yeah, that sounds like Casey, but you're right, she's a sweetheart."

"Hey", the waitress said with her eyes widening, "if I see her here I could give you a call and let you know."

"I'd like that", Karam said with a broad smile, then told her to move closer. "Just don't tell her, if you don't mind? I haven't seen her in like a year and I'd like to surprise her."

"It's our secret", the young lady said sweetly. The MP gave her a private number where he could be reached, and when he left, he made sure to have a larger-than-usual tip on the table. He needed to report back to the base.

Colonel Clarey was already asleep when Officer Kayal returned. Like all UED field offices, they were staffed twenty-nine-hours a day, seven days a week. He checked in immediately with the watch officer on duty.

"Hey Tony", Karam said to the Watch Officer, "how are you doing?"

"Can't complain, Karam", Tony said with a smile. "You been canvassing tonight?"

"Yep", Kayal said with a broad smile.

Tony looked at him with a sly grin. "Either you got laid earlier tonight, or you've got some information on our subject. I happen to know what a shitty poker player you are." Both men laughed.

"Guilty", Karam continued to chuckle. "I wish it were the former, but it is the latter. I've had a positive ID from a waitress that our girl frequents her establishment...and that she's currently in the area."

Tony's head came back up, a now-serious look on his face. "You're fuckin' kidding me?" Tony put down the work he had been hauling around and went to his pick, immediately getting on the base phone system. "Captain Ross, Tony Archuleta at the watch desk. You need to wake up Colonel Clarey immediately. OK...thanks Mark."

Karam looked at him with wide eyes. "You're kicking some serious butt tonight, Tony. You didn't..."

"The Colonel said if we get any type of positive ID to let him know immediately. I think this qualifies."

The other MP looked impressed. "Damn. Well", he said with a sigh, "I guess I'm going to have to hang around for a while. You got any coffee around?"

His comrade grinned. "Just put on a fresh pot. I'll get you some when it's ready."

 

* * *

 

Lieutenant Roberta Pyne piloted her Raptor back to the  _Laura_   _Roslin_. It was about 2300 when she skidded to a stop on the starboard side. A few minutes later, she was headed towards CIC to see if Admiral Thrace-Bond was there. Surprisingly she was.

She had been to CIC before and had even talked to her Admiral, yet she doubted The Boss remembered her. As she entered, a security guard met her.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, um", she slightly stuttered, "I wish to talk to the Admiral."

The guard nodded politely. "Can I inquire as to the subject?"

"Yes." Robbie cleared her throat again. "I was given a letter on the surface from someone who served with the Admiral years ago, and recently found out she was with The Fleet. A friend of mine asked me to deliver it to the Admiral."

The male guard smiled. "One moment while I advise the Admiral of this."

Kara wasn't particularly busy, being only an hour from calling it an evening. The guard approached her.

"Admiral", he said respectfully.

Kara turned to face the guard. "Yes, Curt, what is it?"

He motioned to Lieutenant Pyne who was still at the doors of CIC and explained his conversation with her. Kara's outward appearance didn't change, but inside her mind went into overdrive.

 _A friend I used to serve with? Is that possible?_   "Curt, she didn't give you a name or anything?"

"No, sir", he said quickly. "She said a friend of hers gave her the letter. Said it was from someone you knew a long time ago."

"I wonder who it could..." Kara froze for a moment, a thought entering her mind. "Sargent, I'll handle it from here, thank you very much." Kara walked as casually as she could over to the pilot with a smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Pyne", she said graciously, "I haven't seen you for a while. I hope you've been well."

"Yes, sir", Roberta said with some nervousness. "I've been doing more than a few runs picking up the refugees."

"Very good", Kara said, hoping she didn't show the angst she was feeling. "Lieutenant, will you come with me to my quarters for a few moments?"

"Yes, sir." Now Robbie was scared she would get a chewing out. Her fears were groundless.

"I hear you have a letter from an old friend of mine?"

"Yes, sir. A good friend of mine knows this person who she said you knew back before The Holocaust, found out you're with The Fleet and wanted to get in touch with you."

"Hmpf", Kara said, if stumped, knowing full-well now who the letter was probably from. "It's entirely possible. Your friend didn't give you a name."

Lieutenant Pyne shook her head. "No, sir. Only that it was a friend of hers."

"It's kind of out-of-the-ordinary, but this whole fracking thing is that way." She smiled at the younger woman to put her at east. "Do you have the letter with you?"

"Oh, yes, sir", she said, almost forgetting she had the damn thing. She pulled it out and handed it over.

"Lieutenant, would you mind if I read this in my private quarters for a few moments?" Kara went to her small ice box and pulled out a bottle of water for the pilot. "Here you go, just relax for a few moments. I'll be right back."

Roberta finally took a seat on the other side of the desk, finally relaxing somewhat.

Kara closed the door to the outer office, wanting to open the letter, yet not wanting to open it at the same time. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened the envelope, unfolding the letter:

_Kara;_

_This is the only way I thought I could contact you. I have been in turmoil since seeing you when you delivered the ultimatum. As you read this, you know that it won't be long until your UED has over-run The Kingdom, and I suspect I won't survive the finish._

_I don't want how we saw each other to be the last time. We never had closure when The Cylons came. I would like some closure now. I would like to see you one last time before the end. I have a safe spot we can meet. If you agree, please write me back, and give it to whomever my operative gave it to. I will agree to your terms as to the time when we will meet._

_Clevin_

"Jesus Christ", Kara breathed, her hands shaking. "Goddammit, Clevin, we're fighting a fucking war against you! I can't just show up!" She raged at him even if only by whispering. She needed a few moments to think.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed a high-ball glass, and poured two fingers of straight bourbon, knocking it back in one gulp. Her mind was racing.

 _I don't want that to be the way it ends, either,_ she thought to herself, _but Christ, can I really see him again? What would he want to say to me? What could I say to him?_

She poured another small glass and knocked it back just as quickly. She was still thinking as she held the empty glass. Her eyes focused, and she brought the glass down hard onto the countertop. She went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and even put a breath mint in her mouth to try and cover the alcohol.

She went to her desk in the bedroom, pulled out a pad of paper and pen, and began writing furiously on it. She had an envelope tucked away with the paper, and sealed the letter inside. She hurried back out, knowing if she didn't she might change her mind.

She was calm on the outside again as she re-entered her outer office. "Thank you, Lieutenant, for waiting. I appreciate it." Kara held out the envelope. "I've written a reply to my friend. If you could be so kind to give it to your friend so she can hand it over, I would be most grateful."

"Yes, sir", Roberta said, rising with a smile on her face. "I am on CAP in the morning, sir, I can deliver it after I'm done with my rotation.

The Admiral nodded. "That would be perfect, Lieutenant Pyne. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You're dismissed."

The Lieutenant saluted her Boss who returned the honor and left, almost ready to collapse from how nervous she had been.

Back in her office, Kara knew that the sleep she had been craving would not come this night.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains Explicit Sexual Content***

XXXVIII

 

 

 **He had a grim smile on his face.** General Thomas Dalbott could see the actual city that made up The Kingdom. His forces were about a mile away now. To his west, General Beaumont's forces were about twenty-five hundred yards away, and to the west, about three-fourths of a mile.

The end was near.

But he had to give some begrudging respect to the people fighting in front of him: they hadn't quit. They had made UED pay for every piece of real estate in this almost month-long fight. He wished to hell these folks would simply lay down their weapons and surrender, ending this needless bloodshed on both sides. It wasn't going to be the case. They kept fighting: they kept pushing back against his troops, even gaining a little ground now and then.

It wouldn't matter in the end.

His mind was already starting to think about what would happen when the fighting stopped. He was ready for some R&R, but he would do his job until told not to. If that meant staying here and cleaning up, he would. After all, he had four years to rest on the return journey to Earth.

Dalbott truly hoped that he would return to The Colonies one day. He hoped that he would return to help build, not to war. He wanted to see the progress that was being made, albeit simply the very beginnings.

He just wanted the fighting to end. He was tired of it.

 

* * *

 

The Next Day

 

Robbie Pyne finished another standard CAP at 1100, took a shower, then headed down to the surface. She had called Casey to let her know she would be there. Casey was happy that she was returning so quickly. The Caprican then advised the courier that would take the return letter to The Crown to stand by.

At 1245, Robbie landed and by 1315 she was in the city, heading to Casey's flat. Casey opened the door and flung her arms around the pilot, kissing her deeply. She really, truly cared for Robbie and hated using her this way. She had half a mind to go back to Earth with the woman and settle down. Maybe that would happen.

"Mmmm", Casey moaned, "thanks for returning so quickly." She hotly kissed the woman again.

"Gee, you think you missed me or something yesterday", Robbie's said with a wink.

"Coming six times in one day is a good reason to be happy that you're back." She ran her hand under Robbie's uniform blouse, squeezing her ample breasts through her bra. "Maybe I can get a few more today."

"Oh, twist my arm, girl." They both laughed and Robbie sat in a chair, Casey bringing her cold water.

"Hey, Robbie, I have someone who will be delivering the letter to my friend-I told them I'd have other plans", she said lustily. "Would you mind if I just ran downstairs to give it to them. It'll take me five minutes?"

"Go ahead, girlfriend", she waved at the other woman. "Better not be too long."

Casey ran down the stairs and met the contact, who quickly took the letter and immediately set off on horseback for the beginning of his journey back to The Crown.

Casey then walked back upstairs, forgetting completely about the letter. She opened the door and went into the living room...

"Oh, the gods be praised", she said in a shaky voice. Robbie had removed all her clothes and was lying on the couch, her legs spread wide, glistening in all her glory.

"Time to get going on those orgasms, girl." Robbie rubbed herself seductively, making Casey's mouth water. Casey had her own clothing discarded in seconds, then she knelt down in front of the pilot, buried her face between Robbie's legs, and granted Robbie her first wish of the day.

 

* * *

 

Admiral Thrace-Bond was up early. Actually, she had barely slept all night. The letter form Clevin Monteith had startled her. The fact that she wanted to meet him one more time startled her just as much. For now, if and until she heard from him, she had business to attend. General Grayson had asked her to meet with her at the Base on Caprica with regard to the photo distribution to-do. She arrived that afternoon at about 1500 hours.

She arrived at 0945 and was immediately escorted to the Ground Commander's office.

General Grayson rose and saluted the Admiral. "Hello, Admiral Thrace-Bond", he said with a smile, Kara returning the salute. "It's good to see you again."

"It's always good to be seen, General", Kara said with an impish smile. "You don't look any worse for wear, Ken."

"Maybe not right now, Kara", he said, dropping formalities, "but when the fighting's over, I'm gonna sprout gray hairs everywhere and need a cane, so old this is making me."

Kara laughed, but she could relate to that. "War does that to you, that's for sure. I hear you have something for me on the investigation."

"I do", he nodded. "We're making good progress. I haven't had the chance with everything going on."

He proceeded to tell her about the video of the Officer and the civilian. He made it clear that he was not at liberty to divulge the name of the Officer yet, as nothing criminal or untoward had been discovered yet. He then went into the search for the mystery female civilian.

"Colonel Clarey has put in dozens of MP's and Marines dressed in civvies to scout the place, ask around if anyone knows her, and to see if she's turned up lately. We caught a break yesterday. One of our people was at that Mos Eisley Cantina and a waitress there knows the girl and even knows her name-and what's even better, she saw our target yesterday afternoon."

Kara's eyes widened. "That's pretty good. You even got a name? I'm impressed."

"Yeah", Grayson said offhandedly, "the name we have to go with the face is...I have it right here." He shuffled some papers. "Oh, there it is, her name is Casey Merril."

Kara froze instantly, her eyes flying open wide, her mouth agape.

The General became concerned for a moment. "Admiral, are you all right?"

"Give me that name one more time, Ken."

"Casey Merril? Yeah, that's the name we got."

"Holy fuckin' shit", Kara said almost too loudly, looking back at Grayson with the same astounded expression.

"Kara?"

"Ken, I had a pilot of ours deliver me a letter of a personal nature last night on the ship. I can't reveal the information, as it's not military business." She hated to pull such a white lie, but she didn't feel she had a choice. "The letter was from someone I knew years ago who lives in the city. The pilot told me the name of the woman who gave her the letter was Casey Merril."

Now the General looked at her, mouth agape. "That can't be a fucking coincidence, Admiral. I don't believe in such things."

Kara rose. "Neither do I. General", she concluded, "I think we need to get together with Colonel Clarey immediately."

"I think you're right, Admiral", he said quickly. The two of them were out the door.

 

* * *

 

Casey Merril's eyes were closed: her hands were on her breasts, massaging them with vigor and pinching her long, erect nipples. Below her, between her legs was Roberta Pyne bringing Casey to her fourth orgasm of the day. The last two days of sex with her lover had exhausted her, but she felt so liberated and so free. She couldn't get enough of it.

Casey collapsed onto the bed, her legs twitching from the strain of straddling the other woman and the incredible orgasm that had just rolled through her body. They stayed in each others' arms for a short while.

"Gods, Robbie, you're gonna kill me but I have some errands to run today, so I have to get moving."

"That's quite alright, Casey", Robbie said shakily, still breathing heavily. "I think all these orgasms between us will hold me over." Casey laughed hysterically.

"That's why I love you so much, girlie", the Caprican said. "You always have a joke ready. I really do hate throwing you out."

"I know, baby", Robbie said, stroking Casey's cheek lovingly. "I have to do more rescue pickups in the morning. I didn't get as much sleep last night as I would have liked. Think I'll see you tomorrow?"

Casey frowned. "I'm going away for a week or two. I promise I'll be back soon. I think the fighting will end soon, and you'll start heading back home in a few months, but I do want to spend more time with you before then."

Robbie moved her lips close to Casey's. "You should come back to Earth with me, Casey? You mean so much to me."

"I've thought about it", the native woman admitted. "I haven't decided yet. This is home. I know how much you miss your home. It's not an easy decision."

"I get it", Casey echoed. "I really do. Think about it?"

"I will, Robbie." They kissed passionately again, then spent the next fifteen minutes giving each other one more orgasm for the road, then they got dressed.

Casey walked Robbie to the door. "You be safe piloting, you hear?"

Robbie rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom." Both girls laughed loudly.

"I'm not your mom, Roberta! That'd be gross!"

Robbie laughed and leaned in for a final kiss. "Safe travels, love. You better be back soon."

"I will", Casey said with one more tender kiss. "I'll see you soon."

 

* * *

 

Colonel Clarey immediately contacted all of his operatives in and around the city to be on the lookout for the subject, that she had been spotted in the area in the last twenty-four hours. Their instructions if she were found was to politely apprehend her and bring her to UED Headquarters for questioning, nothing else.

Within moments, every undercover person was actively scanning the area.

Before leaving and going back up the mountain to say goodbye to her cousin, Casey Merril needed to shop for a few quick items. She needed to restock on bottled water for the one-day trip and grab some snacks as well for the journey up. She owed that much to Caleb Ridge, who had helped and protected her over the years.

Casey had meant what she told Roberta earlier: she wanted to desperately see the UED Pilot again. Roberta did have a special place in her heart and wasn't simply a pawn in a game. Hell, she thought, that happened so late in this game as it was. She and Roberta had already become very close.

Yet Roberta wasn't the only one she wanted to say goodbye to before leaving. She had another lover that she had cared about-maybe not as deeply as Casey, but she had spent some wonderful days and nights making love to this other woman as well. With this person, eventually, yes, there had been an ulterior motive going back since UED arrived, but Casey also had, deep down, a tender heart and ended up truly caring for this woman as well.

Yet she hadn't heard nor seen her other lover in weeks. It's as if she had vanished. She hoped that even though she had also used this person to garner some sensitive information about UED, that she was alive and well. She hoped that before the ships left, she would get to say goodbye.

That thought she tucked away for later.

 

* * *

 

Michelle Foltz was another of the MP's canvassing the area, looking for this young woman. She had been going up and down the main thoroughfare that made up the vastly reduced Caprica City, which had been christened Friendship Avenue after the arrival of the UED fleet. It was one of approximately six thoroughfares in a six-square-mile area that made up the main shopping, food and entertainment area of the city.

She was at the corner of Friendship Avenue and Pollux Street. A strip club lay on one corner, with a restaurant and a small grocery store on two of the other corners. This Casey Merril was pretty enough from what Michelle could see, but she was like so many other women here, or anywhere for that matter-normal and unremarkable in many ways. More than once, the undercover unit thought they might have had her.

Casey Merril did have one thing that stood out: a scar on the upper right-hand corner of her forehead, near her scalp. If it her hair was just so, they would notice that immediately. After being on the canvas for the last three hours, Michelle wasn't holding out much hope.

She was walking in front of the strip club, ready to cross the street over toward the restaurant when she saw a woman who, from a distance, matched the general description of Casey Merril. She was too far to clearly see her face, but it was worth a look. She crossed over toward the restaurant, then crossed the street again, seeing the woman enter the grocery store.

 

* * *

 

Casey went over to the cooler where the cold drinks were and grabbed six bottles of water, then slid over and picked what was essentially Trail Mix for her journey. She took them up to the counter, with nary a care in the Universe. She had a horse ready about a half mile away and would start riding immediately on reaching the mare.

 

* * *

 

Michelle Foltz was nearing the entrance and pressed a button on her pants to be able to speak to the network of agents. "All units, Foltz, possible sighting of the suspect in the Pollux Market at the corner of Friendship Avenue. Entering establishment for I.D. Request backup."

She didn't think the target was armed, but it was standard to ask for assistance if this turned out to be their girl. Within moments, three agents that were close by were moving slowly on the location.

 

* * *

 

As Casey was paying for her items, the door to the store opened, and as is human nature, she looked up just to see who it was. The other woman paid her no notice, or so it seemed, so Casey finished her purchase. Michelle looped back behind her after going through a few aisles. She whispered lightly into her mic. "Positive ID on the subject at Pollux Market. Subject is preparing to depart."

In her earpiece, " _Roger, Foltz, Officer Martinez, I'm about fifty feet from the entrance_."

Casey left the store and turned right, to head east down Friendship Avenue, putting the bag of items within her backpack for her journey.

Officer Martinez was behind her, with Officer Foltz just exiting the store. A third officer, Peggy Broughton, was walking directly toward Casey Merril, now within fifty feet of her.

 

* * *

 

Casey was still trying to settle everything in her backpack and wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. As she looked up, she was startled when someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me, Miss", Peggy Broughton said, smiling at the woman with a clear scar on the right side of her forehead. "I wonder if I can talk to you for a few moments?"

"Uh", Casey stuttered, wondering what this was about, "I'm about to head out of town for about a week, and I'm really..."

At that moment, Michelle Foltz arrived, with Officer Liam Martinez closing. Foltz now spoke. "I'm sorry, Miss. Merril, but this is extremely important." She pulled out her UED Identification and showed it to Casey. "We need for you to come with us, please."

She tried not to show it, but she was aghast that this person knew her name. Casey wondered if this might have something to do with her liaisons with Robbie and the letter exchange.

She was almost right.

Without having any other choice, a very frightened Casey Merril walked a short way with the three UED agents, then was put in a Jeep for the quick drive to UED headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Two Hours Later

 

Casey Merril had been in a holding cell since arriving at the UED Base. She had not been interviewed or talked to. She had been allowed water and a sandwich while waiting. She could barely keep either down.

Finally, the hour seemingly like twenty-nine hours, the door opened to the smallish room. In walked a black man and a much shorter white male. The two sat across the table from her.

"Hello, Casey", the black gentleman said with a small smile. "I'm General Kendrick Grayson. I'm overall Commander of UED Ground forces on Caprica. This is Colonel Remy Clarey. He is in charge of the Military Police for the Base."

Casey nervously nodded her head at both men. "Casey, we have a situation here that, I won't lie to you, could be quite serious. But I need to ask you some background questions first."

He took a brief sip of water, then produced several photographs. "These photos were taken just before the conflict in the mountain began." He slid one over to her, the blowup of her face at the Base Checkpoint. "Is that you, Ms. Merril?"

"Yes, sir", she said, trying not to tremble, "that is me."

Grayson nodded, pulling out another photograph. "You were accompanying this Officer and leaving the camp. Do you know this Officer?"

"Yes, sir, I do", she said, knowing the photos pretty much said it all.

"Thank you, Miss Merril", Grayson added. "What were you doing on the base and why were you with this officer."

Casey thought she had an opening. "Do I get a lawyer or anything, I think I have some rights."

Grayson kept calm. There was no reason to intimidate the young lady. His next words would take care of that.

"Miss Merril, this involves the deaths of two senior UED Officers, the wounding of a third, and the death of two other Officers as well. Intelligence was passed off of this base, somehow, that identified our Senior Commanders, and we believe that directly led to these deaths. Secondly, if it is discovered that you were involved in this in any way, it is a crime that can carry a Death Sentence with it. But if you cooperate, I can make sure that sentence is taken off the table. Lastly, Miss Merril, we are in a time of war, and under the UED Law, you are being held as an enemy combatant, and you are not entitled to representation."

Casey started to overheat and hyperventilate, on the verge of passing out. She began sliding off the chair, and the two men rushed around the table to steady her.

"Easy, Casey", Grayson said gently. He wasn't a sadist. He didn't want this girl to face a death sentence. There had been enough death in the last month on Caprica. He wanted to avoid that. He laid her on the floor for a minute. "Remy, have the MP get us a cold washcloth?"

Remy rose quickly and within a minute, the MP entered with the washcloth and with a First Aid kit if needed.

It took five or ten minutes to bring Casey back around, the two Officers not in any hurry, wanting to make sure she was OK.

She finally came around, the world a little blurry but she quickly recovered her faculties.

"Can you sit back up, Casey?"

She shook her head a little. "Yes...yes, sir", she said, still trying to recover.

"Do you need to go to the clinic? I don't want you getting hurt or sick here."

Casey sat back. She didn't see any point in delaying this. "No, General, I think I am fine." Clarey handed her the water and she took a long drink. "I would like to cooperate, sir. I apologize for passing out."

Kendrick nodded sympathetically. "Casey, in your shoes, I'd have probably done the same. But this is very serious."

They gave her a few more moments to compose herself. She nodded that she was ready. "Miss Merril, why were you with the Officer in question that day?"

Casey was embarrassed, but she had to answer. "I met her shortly after you arrived here. I met her off-base and we struck up a friendship."

"Just how close was this friendship?"

Casey took a breath. "We were lovers after a time. I do care for her a lot, but it wasn't my only motive. At least not later on."

"Why is that?" Clarey was taking the notes. The conversation was also being recorded.

"I used our relationship to gain information on UED. The last time we were together, after we..." She paused and gulped, "we had sex, we both fell asleep. While I woke up, I accessed her computer and was able to pull up the photographs of the Officers." She hung her head in defeat.

For the first time, Clarey spoke. "Miss Merril, did that occur the last time you were here? And, if so, all guests go through security checks when entering and leaving. How did you get the information out?"

"I have a small false bottom in my backpack", she confessed. "It's quite small and very hard to detect."

"I'll be damned", Grayson said  _sotto_   _voce_. "Did she have any idea, or participate in you obtaining those photographs?"

"Absolutely not", Casey said immediately and with feeling. "She's loyal. We just...we just happened to have found each other."

"She is, what? Fifteen years older than you?"

Casey shrugged. "Not unusual. Besides", Casey said casually, "I have another lover who is younger, and I love her to death as well."

Kendrick Grayson almost smiled, but this wasn't the time nor the place for it. "Would this other lover happen to be the one who delivered the letter to Admiral Thrace-Bond?"

Casey was actually startled, forgetting all about that in her terror over what she had gone through. "Yes...yes, General", she said nervously. "It was a letter from someone the Admiral knows. I gave it to her to give to the Admiral."

By this time, Casey was emotionally exhausted, the stress and her passing out earlier taking its toll. General Grayson noticed.

"Casey, I want you to get checked out by the Base Clinic. You've been through a lot today. I just want them to make sure you're not too dehydrated or that you're suffering any other problems. After that, you will be taken to a holding cell for the night, make sure you have plenty of water and a good meal. We'll talk more in the morning. Guards?"

Two MP's appeared almost instantly. "Kindly escort Miss Merril to the Clinic. I want the physician on duty to see her immediately. When she's done, please make sure she is comfortable, has water and a good dinner in her accommodations for the night?"

The two MP's nodded, gently taking Casey away.

After she left, Grayson and Clarey looked at each other. "What do you think, Remy?"

"Mon General, I think you have no choice but to apprehend the officer."

Grayson sighed, thinking of how so much had been lost in the last month. This would be another casualty. No one would die, but it would be sad nonetheless.

Grayson called signals. "This is General Grayson. Get me a Raptor ready, and advise Admiral Adama and Governor Kwok that I need to meet with them immediately. Thank you." He turned to the Colonel. "I'm not looking forward to this, Remy."

The other man nodded as they both rose and left the room.


	40. XXXIX

XXXIX

 

 **Admiral Lee Adama put his face in his hands** , not believing the news Ken Grayson had delivered to him and Governor Ingrid Kwok. With the conflict coming to an end, he should be happy, but he didn't know anyone who was really happy at the moment.

"Ken, you're sure about all this?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Admiral", he said gruffly. "We have the confession; we have the photos of them together that day; just before I flew up, we found the false bottom in her backpack. It adds up."

"Unbelievable", Lee said, shaking his head.

"General Grayson", Governor Kwok said, turning to the man, "how were you able to get this information so quickly?" She raised her hand to stop a coming protest. "I know no torture was used, Kendrick, but I'm just curious."

"Ma'am, I simply told her about the Penalty under UED law for this during wartime. She actually passed out after hearing that. When she came to, she spilled the beans."

"Thank you, General", the Governor said quietly. "I probably would have passed out in her place, too." She turned toward Lee. "Admiral Adama, I have no choice but to have the Officer removed. I do not think they were actively involved in this, but sensitive information did leave their quarters and get into enemy hands, and it was used to kill our people."

Lee nodded sadly, looking down, running his fingertips through some of the grooves that time had carved out in his desk. "Ken? I need you to accompany me to the surface if you will?"

"Yes, sir", Kenneth said with more sadness. "I'll take two of your MP's if that's OK, to go with us."

"It's a plan", Lee said. "Governor, I will have the order on your desk within the half-hour, and after that Ken and I will head to the surface."

"Approved, Admiral Adama."

Lee left to have the order typed up. Kendrick went to round up two MP's, and Governor Kwok went back to her office simply to reflect.

 

* * *

 

Thomas Dalbott was under a mile from The Kingdom. The fighting was just as fierce. According to the real-time display, the push from down-slope to the west was still stalled about two-thousand yards out, and on the north, the forces were under a mile away now.

"Commander McKellan", he said over the noise of continuing battle, "have Echo Four swing slightly to the east. I don't want a gap forming here." He pointed at the real time to show his top aide what he was looking at. "We're damn close now, I don't want any missteps."

"Very good, sir", McKellan said, following through for his Boss. In under five minutes, Dalbott could see that the movement had been made, allowing him to grunt in satisfaction.

They kept chewing forward, ever forward, a harvester of death from a bygone day, slowly grounding a stubborn enemy down until there would be nothing left. He took no satisfaction from this. It was his job. He would do his job and not think about the rest of it.

A few moments after the movement was complete, Commander McKellan returned. "Sir, I have an incoming from General Grayson."

"I'll take it on my headset, Commander."

McKellan nodded and patched the call through. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he noticed the Commanding Officer of Beaver Dam growing grimmer by the moment, wondering what kind of bad news had befallen them now.

After a few moments, he saw the General lower his head, and without warning rip the headphone unit off his head and slam it on the ground. "God fucking dammit!", the General yelled. McKellan knew Dalbott was pretty high-strung, but he almost always kept his cool. He had not seen him this angry since taking command of Beaver Dam.

Brady McKellan knew better than to speak at the moment, so he found something interesting on the ground in front of him to stare at until the General cooled.

"Brady?"

The aide looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"If you will?" He indicated for the Commander to follow him about fifteen feet away from everyone else where they had a private discussion, McKellan's face growing just as grim as Dalbott's had been.

The General walked away after that to retrieve the headset he hoped hadn't broken in his brief tirade. Brady McKellan was again reduced to looking at the ground.

 

* * *

 

After meeting in Grayson's office near Caprica City, Lee Adama, Kendrick Grayson and two MP's were shuttled near the front. They had everything worked out, insofar as what was going to happen. This wouldn't take long, but in this short time, an excellent military career would come crashing down.

 

* * *

 

Clevin Monteith hated waiting to see If Kara would reply to him. He was certain his letter had reached her, although he had no concrete proof to back up his certainty. He had braced himself for the possibility that Kara would refuse, and he would die with the grief of losing her yet again.

He surmised that, at the very most, he had three days left until they had to surrender. He had again sent word up and down the line that anyone was free to abandon their post and lay down their weapons if they so chose. Yet few had, perhaps feeling like he did that they had lived this way for too long and simply didn't want to be told what to do.

He asked for Caleb to visit him for a few moments. "Do you think your cousin will come back?"

Caleb shook his head sadly. "No. I told her I'd like to see one member of our family move on after this. She's stubborn as hell, but I believe she'll listen to me. I hope she does."

"I'm it, as far as family goes", Clevin said with no overt emotion. "I imagine had the fracking Cylons not shown up, I would possibly have had children with...with Kara." Even saying her name hurt his tortured soul. "A life I can't even imagine." He looked over to his friend a moment later. "You can still head down the eastern slope and get out of here. Your face isn't known. You could live a life here."

Caleb grinned and shook his head. "I'll take my chances here, Clevin. This is all I've known-this life-for two decades. I'm too old a dog to learn some new tricks."

"Maybe I can balance a bone on my nose", Clevin joked, making them both laugh. They started laughing harder and harder-not that it was that funny, but more than likely because they were facing their own mortality and it had hit them in the most peculiar way. They were falling off their chairs, so hard they were laughing.

After a good five minutes, tears cascading down their cheeks, they began to calm down, Clevin fetching them each a large glass of water.

Through continued giggles, Clevin looked his friend. "What was that about? It wasn't even that fracking funny!" They laughed a little more.

"Better than crying, I guess."

Clevin almost lost it again. "Yes, but we did both", he noted with mirth.

They laughed briefly after that but the hilarity of the moment had passed.

"I'll keep an eye and an ear out for the courier, Boss. I hope you hear something."

"Thank you, Caleb. I will see you later."

"Sure thing, Clevin." Caleb quietly walked out of the house.

Clevin continued to sip his water. There wasn't much "later" left.

 

* * *

 

Galen Tyrol was still with North Pole Command. He didn't quite understand why Kara had been dismissed by General Beaumont. Yet he had a job to do, and he'd been doing it quite well. He just wondered if that had to do with the fact the enemy had somehow copped her picture and distributed it.

Like Dalbott, the enemy wasn't surrendering to their front. The few who had been captured in the last few days had mentioned that The Crown had indicated that they were free to simply put down their weapons and flee, but all these prisoners had declined that offer. It made Galen shake his head at the waste of Human life that was occurring, even if he admired their bravery.

"Delta Seven", Galen announced, relaying orders from General Beaumont, "confirm that the enemy has indeed fallen back to your front and stand by for instructions. North Pole Command out." He turned to General Beaumont a few feet away. "Sir, Delta Seven says that the enemy has fallen back, he's sending out scouts to reconnoiter to confirm."

"Very well, Commander", Beaumont said back to him. "Maybe if we press it, we can get them on their heals and push them back all across the line."

As Galen moved to check with some lower-level aids, one of them tapped him on the shoulder and nodded his head in the direction behind him. Galen did a double-take. Instant recognition of the figures coming toward him, and the realization that they wouldn't be on the front unless something damn important was happening, made his eyes widen. He approached the party, saluting when he reached them, realizing there were two MP's with them as well.

"Admiral Adama: General Trevor, sirs", he said as calmly as he could. "May I assist you?"

Lee nodded. "No, Galen, thank you though. We need to see General Beaumont immediately."

"Very well, sirs", he nodded, "I can take you over there and..."

"Alone...Galen", Lee said with flat finality. "Please have the General meet us down here."

Galen slowly nodded, wanting to know more, but he couldn't. In his current position, he could not press superiors for information they weren't willing to share. "I shall have the General hear in a few moments, Gentlemen."

He reached General Beaumont who was concentrating on the battle in front of her. Galen approached her tentatively. "General, sir, if I may?"

"Yes, what is it, Commander?" She didn't look up from the real-time display when answering.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but we have visitors, and they are requesting to see you immediately."

That made Catherine Beaumont turn toward Galen, who was to her right. "Visitors? In a battle zone? What the hell are you..."

Galen simply indicated with his head in the direction where Lee and Kendrick were about two hundred feet downhill.

"Galen", she said, looking between him and the four men below, "what is this about?"

"Sir, that has not been divulged to me, to be honest, but Admiral Adama requests that you meet with him and General Grayson immediately."

For the life of her, Catherine Beaumont could not guess what this was about, but two superiors had given her an order. She nodded her head. "Very well, Commander, please keep an eye on things here until I return."

"Yes, General", he said smartly, turning to the real-time and trying to concentrate, while the General walked to their company.

Galen was receiving several reports, not critical, but he kept his concentration. An aide next to him, really against all military protocol, elbowed him in the side to get his attention. "Commander", the aide said in a confused voice. "What the hell is going on down there?"

Galen turned, at first simply to ask the aide what he was doing, then he looked: at that moment, General Beaumont had bowed her head, a hand going to cover her mouth. Galen could swear even from this distance, that he could see her knees buckle. After a few more moments, the two MP's began to escort the General away from the front lines. At the same moment, General Grayson was moving toward him. Galen moved to meet him halfway.

He broke protocol in his own way when he arrived. "General, what the hell is going on?"

"Commander, come with me for a moment."

The two men walked about fifteen feet away. "Galen", Kendrick Grayson said with a sigh, "General Beaumont has been removed from Command and relieved of duty. I will show you a copy of the order stating why, but you cannot repeat this, nor keep the copy."

Grayson handed him a two-page memorandum. Tyrol looked at it, then back to the General. It didn't take long for Galen to summarize what was happening.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Ken?" He wasn't mad at anyone, he was just stunned beyond belief. "All of this is confirmed?"

"I wish I was kidding, Galen", he said shaking his own head. "And, yes, the other party confessed and we've confirmed it. Now, Commander Brady McKellan, Dalbott's right-hand, will be assuming command. He should be here shortly. He'll get a provisional to General for the remainder of the conflict. I believe he can handle this front."

"Yes, sir", Galen said, in a daze. "God Almighty", he breathed in wonder, "this...she didn't participate in this, did she?"

Grayson shook his head. "No. The civilian swears she did it without Catherine's knowledge, but it will still lead to charges of Dereliction of Duty and Failure to Secure Classified Information. Her career is pretty much over."

Galen handed the paper back to the General. "Sir, with your permission, do you want me to handle things until McKellan arrives?"

Ken nodded. "Actually, I want you to update me on things so we can go over them with Brady when he gets there. Nothing personal, Galen, but I'd rather brief one of my subordinates."

"I understand perfectly sir, if you'll follow me." The two men returned to the Command Center, which was getting ready to push up the hill again. At the same moment, both men looked again behind them, still able to see General Beaumont between the two MP's, Lee Adama directly behind them.

 

* * *

 

2100 That Evening

 

Clevin Monteith tried to ignore the gunfire that was becoming dangerously close to the town on three sides. He simply wanted all of it to end. More than anything, he wanted to say goodbye to Kara, something that they were denied three-and-a-half decades earlier.

He was smoking a cigarette-a rarity for him, but every now and then it did relax him-and simply seeing Kara's face in his mind. He saw the Kara of years ago, which would segue into the face he had seen weeks earlier. She was older, to be sure, but she still had the same intense, electric beauty about her that had always taken his breath away. Her piercing eyes; the golden blonde hair; the smile that he remembered that could blot out the light of the brightest sun. It had been his once. It had been ripped away from him, and her return mocked the life he had led since.

Yet he still wanted one last look at her.

As if the gods that he had no faith in had heard him, he heard Caleb Ridge call on him through his door. "Clevin! Clevin you awake?"

Clevin opened the door. "Caleb, is the world ending as we speak?" For some reason, his humor had sharpened since the war had turned against them.

"The courier arrived five minutes ago. Should be here any moment." Caleb smiled. "He has a letter for you."

Clevin let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you, my friend. Send them here immediately."

"You got it, Boss." Caleb disappeared. True to Caleb's word, a few minutes later the courier arrived. "Sir, as requested", he said with a grin, "I bring you the mail."

Clevin chuckled. "Thank you, Carson. I thank you very much. I would suggest that you head down the eastern slope and save yourself if you so wish."

The man looked down. "I've thought about it, sir", he said dejectedly. "I hear you've given your blessing to anyone who wants to do it. I still believe I have family on this here rock, and I'd like to find them someday."

Clevin smiled. "Then go, and may the gods go with you. I hope you find them."

"Thank you, sir." Carson turned and left.

Monteith stared at the letter for a moment, much as Kara had done to his. He finally ripped it open.

_Clevin;_

_Against my better judgment, I do want to see you one more time. I don't know what we can say to each other that will ease this, but I don't want how we met earlier to be it. We can at least say goodbye this time. Meet me at 2000 on Wednesday night. There is an opening in the eastern woods on the other side of the Chariot River where I can land a Raptor and we can meet. It is clear of the area when refugees are being picked up._

_Kara._

That was the following evening. He hoped he was alive then. If he was, he would find a way to be there.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains Explicit Sexual Content***

XL

 

The Next Day

 

 **Clevin Monteith had avoided**  what few refugees were still fleeing The Kingdom on the east slopes of the Caprican Mountains and made his way at mid-day to the location where Kara had requested they meet. He knew the area well, often hiking there before UED had arrived, and even taking baths in the river from time to time.

It was a very warm day, as he arrived around 1730. He would take a leisurely bath in the shallow river, perhaps trying to wash away his sins for the last time, enjoying the warmth, cleansing his body then slipping into fresh clothes when he was done. He felt renewed as he stepped out and dried himself off.

He now had two hours to kill. He could hear the faint echoes of war upon the mountain, small pops and crackles reaching his ear when the wind blew just right, a reminder of what he had started and what soon would be finished. Yet a calm had descended on him. The light, warm breeze dried his hair, and he actually drifted off for a short nap, awaiting the arrival of his former lover.

 

* * *

 

Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond had been meeting with General Grayson at the Command Center southwest of Caprica City, going over some final plans for what was hoped would be the last days of fighting. She advised Lee that she would stay for dinner and relax for a little while before returning, and would report anything new to him in the morning.

At least that's what she told him.

She concluded her meeting with the General around 1930. It took a few minutes to wrap things up, and at 1945, she took off alone in her Raptor. Her Raptor took the immediate heading to get back to her ship, and it would be noted on both Battlestars.

Kara knew a few things about feeding false information to Dradis.

She keyed in a few commands, and after a few moments, she knew on the Dradis screens above her that the image of her ship would fade in and out like a ghost for a moment, then die off. It would be seen as a "ghost echo", which would occasionally occur. She then was able to make her ship almost stealth-like to radar, by doing a very quick high-speed maneuver that shot her down toward the surface of Caprica. It was a dangerous move, but she and many other pilots had done it before.

She found the small opening in the forest that she had indicated to Clevin, east of the mountain range, and southeast of the Chariot River. Just far enough so, with any luck, Clevin or anyone else would not have seen her land. She had killed all external lights on the Raptor, going in dark.

She had the same misgivings as he did, heading into this, wondering if it was a trap. It would be a coup for Clevin to bag a stupid Admiral who was caught with her past hanging out, to make demands against UED to end the fighting. She had thought of that. She, like Clevin Monteith, was rolling the dice.

The meeting place was in another clearing about a five-minute walk from where she landed.

He was just inside the treeline, in a relatively sparse area of trees with some bushes and other verges in the area, but not the thick, dense forest that she had come through, or that was northwest of their location.

He was looking westward, which made Kara grin, knowing she had the drop on him if she had wanted to take it. What was remarkable to even herself is that she didn't want to drop the leader of the enemy right here and there and end it all. They had unfinished business.

"Hey, Mr. Crown", she said evenly behind him.

 

* * *

 

Clevin wasn't as young as he used to be, but his reflexes were still good. He whipped around at the sound of the voice, pulling his weapon from his holster, not recognizing Kara's voice in that startled moment. Kara reacted the same, pulling her weapon and pointing it.

For a long moment, they stared at each other, weapons drawn, so much in that freeze-frame of time passing between them. Their thoughts were almost identical, which after almost a year together decades ago is how they had learned to operate as a good team, not just when it came to sex, but with everyday life when they were together. They had fit so well together in every way back then. Now, former lovers faced each other as enemies, the sounds of the battle wafting occasionally in the distance.

After what seemed like hours, Clevin raised his weapon and his free hand upward as a sign he would disarm, and slowly put his gun back in its holster, Starbuck doing the same.

"It isn't nice sneak up on someone, Admiral, when there's a shooting war just on the other side of that hill." He jerked his head to the right, toward the mountain. "It could lead to an unfortunate accident."

Kara's eyes never left his. "By every rights, Clevin, I could have- _should_  have killed you right then and there. As the Second-in-Command of the military facing you, that's my duty."

He gave her a thin smile. "I believe every word of that, Kara. In fact, I would not have held it against you had you done so. But that's not why we're both here...is it?"

Kara couldn't speak for a few moments, then she ground out a single word. "No."

Monteith actually laughed at that moment. "Why the frack are we here, Kara? I mean you're right: as the leader of The Kingdom I should either kill you or take you prisoner, which would make things interesting indeed, especially with your troops so close to finishing mine off."

Kara hadn't even realized that she had all but been holding her breath, and let it out, her knees buckling for a moment. "I don't have the first goddamned idea why we're here, Clevin. This is insanity", she said with exasperation.

He snickered again. "Yes, of that there is no doubt." He started to move toward her, Kara's hand instinctively going to her holster. Clevin raised his hands above his head, then slowly lowered his arms, unbuckled his holster and laid it and his weapon on the ground. "I am not here to kill you today, Kara. Of that, I am quite sure."

Kara did the same, undoing her holster and tossing it away for the moment, wondering what the hell she was doing.

He approached her. "I believe I came here to say goodbye to you, Kara Thrace-Bond." He gave her another rueful smile. "That was something we were denied when those mechanical bastards destroyed the Twelve Colonies. Each of us thinking the other was dead? Each of us mourning for thirty fracking years", he voice grew angry for a moment, "over someone we were in love with being blown to bits, only...only to find out so many years later that we both survived. Such incredible irony, isn't it?"

Kara nodded but turned away from him for a moment in thought, the swell of her emotions rising. She thought of all the wonderfully passionate nights they had spent together: the bond they had established after it became apparent they were going to be more than fracking buddies; how they complimented each other in all aspects of their lives. She thought she had found that deep-seated love with Zak, but may God Rest his Soul, Kara thought, it had not been the all-consuming, soul-fulfilling relationship she had forged with this man in front of her. He had so completely taken her heart that even now, thirty years later, facing each other across a battlefield, she still ached for him.

She swung back and moved closer to him. "Clevin, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I went right back to my same old habits because, like with Zak, something good and wonderful had been ripped away from me, and it's all I could do to keep from falling apart, at least for the first year. After that, I moved on, even got married-but I never stopped thinking of you and...loving you."

"Ditto, Admiral", he said with a chuckle. "I never did tell you how much I loved you back then-how desperately I needed you? When the war came, well, obviously I had the exact same thoughts as you. Perhaps I've lived a bitter, cruel life since then, no doubt angry at Cylon and Colonial both, but the only thing that made me keep a shred of my humanity was the memory of you."

Neither had realized it consciously, but they had drifted perilously close to the others' personal space. "I can't in good conscience give up now, Kara", he said at almost a whisper. "It would betray the bravery of so many of my people who have fought and died in trying to keep what we have, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you, and always will."

Kara back off for a moment in a rage. "Dammit, Clevin! If you go back you  _will_  be killed! Don't you get that? You and I can never be or have what we once were, not after this conflict, but if I knew you were alive... _please_ , you can still end this and no one else needs to be killed!"

He took tentative steps toward her. "I gave you my terms, dear Admiral, when we met a while back. Come away with me, and let us try and find our own path, and I will call an end to the resistance."

He meant it, and she had meant it when she told Dr. Beazos for a moment she had considered it, but now? "Clevin, I can't do that, any more than you can surrender! I have a family that loves me, who mean more to me than anything in the Universe. I am now one of the highest ranking Officers in UED, with a job to rebuild what the Cylons destroyed here! I can't go back on that."

He nodded his head. "No, I suppose you can't. In your shoes, I'd say the same thing." He looked sadly into her eyes. "So I guess this is farewell. At least we get to say it this time", he said with the ghost of a smile. "I'm glad you've made it all these years, and that you've become the person that you are. At least now, I can die, knowing you'll live on." He tentatively leaned down and kissed Kara on the cheek. He turned to walk away.

"Clevin", Kara said with a trembling voice, seeing a part of her life walking away forever, into the arms of death.

He turned back around and looked at her.

Kara's mind rebelled against everything she had been taught and trained to do as a soldier. Yet she had loved this man beyond all reason and thought: more than any man she had ever encountered: Lee, Sam, Zak, and countless others who had filled the pain in her heart and soul, even if for one desperate night.

Kara walked up right into his personal space and stared into his eyes for a moment, knowing this would be the last time she would see him alive. It was too much for her heart to take, despite the conflict raging above. They both began to breathe heavily, knowing if they parted now, they would never see each other alive again.

Kara's heart broke into a million pieces at that moment.

"I can't end it like this. I just can't."

Without another thought, she leaned up and roughly pressed her lips to his, all common sense thrown away, Clevin reciprocating as their lips rediscovered the others', tongues being given willing entrance on to the mouth of the other, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Goddammit", Kara said again, continuing to kiss him insistently, her voice still quaking with grief, "you're willing to die over this?"

He breathed heavily and looked at her, his hands on her cheeks. "Just as you're willing to die for what you believe?" His heart, for the first time since The Holocaust, had come back to him. Kara Thrace had been everything that was good and beautiful and right in his world as a younger man. His heart and soul had died the day The Cylons had nuked the twelve worlds into oblivion, hardening it from that day forward, using people for his own needs, no love and no tenderness involved in anything he had done.

She couldn't answer this time, instead claiming his lips once again, remembering how sweet they were, and finding out they were rougher now, but still as sweet, never wanting to break this embrace. Tears came down both their faces now, memories of the love-making and the real love they had been blessed with all those years ago, now simply a stage-setter for a tragic ending to a conflict.

"This is a mistake, Clevin", Kara said, even as her lips continued to seek him out, her hands running through his salt and pepper hair. "This is  _such_  a fracking mistake..."

"Gods, Kara, I know, but...I still love you. I still would give up everything for you, don't you understand that?"

He leaned down, allowing her forehead to lay against his. "Even knowing what's been going on here for all these years, I still...I still love you, goddammit." She gave a bitter laugh. "I will always love you."

Kara backed off, then looked around for a moment. There was a small, soft bed of grass nearby, and she pulled Clevin over to it, then assaulted his lips again for a few moments. After that, she looked at him once more, her eyes darker, lust within them, along with a pain that couldn't be fathomed.

"If this is gonna be the last time we see each other, Clevin, I want it to be like that first night. I want you to frack me the way you did that night."

Kara began unbuttoning his shirt, knowing he probably didn't have another one, Clevin shrugging out of it when it was undone, his mind spinning uncontrollably. Kara closed her eyes and ran her hands through the now-gray hair that used to drive her insane in younger days, instantly remembering every millimeter of his skin.

Clevin did the same to Kara, undoing her uniform tunic and gently setting it aside, then her black tank-top, finally getting to her bra and undoing it, throwing it to the side. He glanced at that which used to be his: two beautiful, perfect, full breasts, that may be a little lower than they were in their youth, but still breathtaking with her long, thick nipples already hardening to a peak. Lips came together again for a few moments, hands and fingers running down backs, rediscovering sweet flesh that had brought them so much joy. As they kissed, they kicked off their boots and flung them to the side.

When that was accomplished, like on that first night after meeting at Nomad's, Kara went to her knees, quickly undoing his pants, shoving both his pants and his boxers to the ground, Monteith quickly stepping out of both. Kara gasped at seeing his huge cock again, that which had driven her insane with pleasure for many a night. She stroked it lightly, a moan escaping his throat as he became completely hard under her touch.

Without preamble, Kara began running her tongue and lips around his shaft, kissing his glans, then sliding her tongue down to lick his balls, slowly sucking them as she had done so many times, his gasps, like before, in wonder of her talents. She grinned in remembrance, slowly teasing his testicles, then slowly, again, sliding the flat of her tongue on the underside of his cock. Reaching the tip, she swirled her tongue around it, causing Clevin to gasp, then slid his cock slowly down her throat.

She didn't know, after all these years, if she could still get his impressive member all the way down, so she took her time working it in and out of her mouth, herself moaning at the ecstasy of the moment, slowly working it further into her throat. After long, maddening minutes, she was able to take him completely down, groaning in triumph that she had done it, feeling a shiver run through her former lover. Slowly, deliberately, she began bringing him almost completely out of her mouth, then slide him back down until she had him balls-deep again as she lustily groaned, Clevin's breath becoming more labored. "My gods, Kara, you are heaven. Oooh, yes, I'd forgotten how..." He couldn't finish his words, simply moaning in pleasure.

When they had been lovers, Kara had happily let him come down her throat many times, but not this last, fateful night. She desperately wanted him inside her one last time. After a good ten minutes, she finished, stood up, and removed her pants and panties, then laying down and back in the thick, soft grass, spreading her legs invitingly to him.

He knelt down between her legs, moving swiftly to cover her body with his, more frantic, lustful kisses exploding between them. He began to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, then over to suck her earlobe, a soft sigh of delight coming from Kara. He worked his way down her neck, and the soft, pale flesh that he had marked so many times, careful not to mark it this time for obvious reasons, still driving her insane with desire.

He couldn't resist any longer, sliding down her still taut, muscular yet feminine physique, feasting his eyes on her gorgeous breasts. He had never seen more perfect globes before or since Kara. He squeezed them firmly, causing a sound deep in her throat that barely reached her lips, then without any further delay, he latched his lips around her right nipple, Kara arching in desire. "Oh, God, yes, that's it, Clevin. Suck them.  _Yessss_..."

Kara could feel the moisture now flowing from her center in anticipation, wondering that if this is what they both had wanted all along when deciding to meet: one last, thorough, glorious, intense physical coupling, the kind of goodbye that they would have liked decades earlier. For this brief, lustful interlude, he wasn't the enemy: he was the man she had loved with all her heart and with sheer abandon before The Holocaust. Perhaps, in the end, this would be the cathartic event that let her move past their first meeting during this warfare.

He ravished her right nipple, sucking it, swirling his tongue greedily around it, occasionally lightly biting it and pulling it up with his teeth and lips, driving her mad with more want. He switched breasts and gave the same lavish treatment to her left breast, which he knew from memory was the far more sensitive of the two. Instead of soft moans, Kara was now loudly urging him on, every contact with her left nipple heading straight to her clit, making it pulse with want, making it slowly grow even without contact.

Clevin Monteith quickly slid down her again, not hesitating. He briefly looked at her achingly wet, pink folds, parted them and greedily began to use the flat of his tongue to paint her from ass to clit with long, languid strokes, Kara trying to buck furiously underneath him. He, at last, plunged his tongue as deep into her center as he could, a loud shriek coming from the UED Admiral. "God, Clevin! Oh, yes, oooh!" She was almost incoherent by this time, making him smile, remembering how good they had been at this.

He continued his sultry game, finally removing his tongue, and swirling it between her long, thick folds, making her cry in pleasure. Simultaneously, he drove two fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her engorged clit, Kara's hips arching high off the ground, a literal scream escaping her this time. "YEEEEEES! My God! Suck me...pleeeeeease!"

It didn't take long, with such pent-up emotion inside of each of them, Clevin had Kara at the threshold. He found the soft, spongy area on the upper side of her vagina, rubbing it deftly, at the same moment, sucking hard and biting down discreetly on her clit.

Kara went over the edge, with an orgasm that she knew was unlike any other she had ever experienced. All that escaped her lips was a long, continuous "Ooooooh God!", repeated over and over, her back arched high off the ground, her entire body shaking with one long, continuous wave of pleasure from head to toe. Clevin kept up his wonderful assault, and even as Kara was still reeling from the first climax, a second one, more Universe-shattering than the first, gripped her, back arching even higher if possible, screams mixed with tears as her body now shook from head to toe with the almost unbearable feeling of pleasure that had ever come over her.

She stayed like that for a good two to three minutes, her mind going blank, her body refusing to release the tension-not wanting to release the tension until finally, it fell back to earth in surrender. When she came back to her senses, a few moments later, Clevin thought she'd want a break. He was mistaken.

"Frack me, Clevin. I want you inside me goddammit." She had literally commanded him, taking his breath away. The power in her voice, the desire, the need, all borne out in a few short words. He obliged her, driving his cock hard and deep inside her in one quick motion, both of them moaning loudly with the look of painful pleasure on their faces. This they remembered; this they had cherished for so many nights. This they would cherish one last time.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life, Kara", he ground out, passion and anger and regret and remembrance all mixing together into an almost animalistic frenzy, as he slowly thrust inside her, cherishing the feeling of her walls squeezing him. "I'm going to love you one more time, with everything I have."

"What those bastards took from us", she cried between breaths of pleasure. "They stole our lives from us."

"They did, my love, but we have this moment. We have this moment."

Both of them knew that with their libido and emotions running so hot, they wouldn't last long, as he thrust into her like a piston whose energy was aided by her lubricants, letting him slide in and out of her easily.

She kept urging him on. "Harder, Clevin! Faster! Oh, frack that's it, keep fracking me!" He didn't let up, spurred on by her incessant, grinding voice, her hips meeting his thrusts, with her walls slowly tightening around his cock. He held on and held on, his thrusts becoming harder and harder, faster and faster until he had no rational thought in his mind, except driving into her as hard and as long as he could.

He began to feel the clench in his stomach, knowing he was close. "Oh, gods, Kara, I'm getting close!"

At that point Kara screamed one more time, the pounding of his pubic region against her clit finally overwhelming her. At the very same moment Clevin, driving into her so hard that she thought she'd break in half, hearing his triumphant yell, spilled his seed deep into her, not able to pull back out, yet trying to thrust deeper and deeper still as his own climax tore through his body. Kara's back arched again, trying to draw him in deeper, her fingernails scratching his back until they drew blood. They stayed locked for several minutes, both shaking through spasm after spasm of the aftershocks that rocked their bodies.

Their eyes had been closed, so intense their love-making had been. When they finally opened them, almost at the same moment, they both had tears streaming down their cheeks: tears of regret; of sadness; of joyful memory of the love they had shared; of bitterness that, despite this one final, voracious dance, they were enemies on opposites sides of a conflict that would soon end, more likely than not with his death. The tears turned into audible crying as they clung to each other in one last, bitter embrace, longing to turn the clock back three decades to the life they had-the life they had been denied together.

Finally, almost mercifully, their bodies relaxed, as they fell together back to the ground, hard, fast, erratic breathing still canvassing through them. Their sobs continued but calmed, as the throes of their passion subsided. Their eyes met, and there was a brief, loving smile between them, Clevin bending down to softly kiss Kara, more than likely for the last time. They tenderly caressed each other for more than a few minutes, not wanting the moment to end, knowing full well what lay on the other side once they separated.

They continued to breathe heavily, only slowly returning to normal, Clevin still buried inside of her, both softly thrusting forward from time to time. The smile that had greeted them with the opening of their eyes faded. They couldn't smile now. Not knowing what lay on the other side of this night.

Kara took a deep, shuddering breath, running her fingers over his chest, eyes closed. "It's so goddamned unfair, what The Cylons took from us", she lamented sadly. "Not just you and me personally, but for God's sake, they killed twenty-three billion Human Beings in two wars. What we had..."

He tenderly kissed her lips, running a hand through her still-golden hair. "For the first time since those bastards showed up, I feel something beyond myself. It's amazing it took you to make me realize how much was lost. Not just people; not just civilization; but my very Humanity. I became far too much like the Cylons, consumed by revenge and hate." He looked at her and tried to smile, but couldn't. "Our fates have been sealed, Kara Thrace-Bond", he said with deep remorse. "I am responsible for my actions, and I will see my actions through."

She lightly beat him on his chest with closed fists. "Clevin, for frack's sake, if I've ever given you anything, and if you have ever really loved me-if you still love me now-spare yourself and everyone else on both sides!" There was rage, desperation, incomprehension in her voice. "If you were ever the man I loved, end this, please!"

He pulled her to him, shaking in sadness, tears cascading down his face. "Love, I don't think I can. Too much has happened. Too many have died defending their homes this past month. I haven't been all that good to my people, but I owe them that, to go down with the ship, as it were. I have no choice."

Kara turned away from him, her own tears blurring her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. "You  _will_  die", she said with cold finality. "I'll have to go through the pain of losing you all over again." She turned back toward him, desperation in her eyes. "Clevin, we can't turn back the hands of time now. We could never go back to what we had. Not after all this: not after all the things you've done. But I do love you! I'd rather see you alive and in jail on my ship than to have to see you dead on the ground!"

"I'm sorry, Kara", is all he could say in a small, quiet voice, feeling defeated in every which way. "I do love you. I will always love you. But I can't."

She moved to straddle him, looking deep into his eyes without saying a word. He was already getting erect again. She knew any chance to reach him now was gone, yet she couldn't leave him with such acrimony between them. Her eyes never leaving his, she grabbed his erection and slowly slid down on him, beginning one last quick, emotionally charged dance.

As she undulated up and down on him, her eyes were now closed, tears again escaping them, sobbing now at this last act. Clevin never opened his eyes, simply concentrating on her breathing and the small cries she made. It lasted only a few minutes, both of them exploding one more time, cries of regret and bitterness leaving both of them.

It was over.

After a few minutes of recovery, Kara, her eyes still closed, still squeezing him inside of her, spoke again. "I don't think I expected this to happen tonight. I have to somehow get cleaned up."

He snorted a humorless laugh. "I didn't think it would happen either, but I had hoped...anyway, I brought some towels. We can quickly wash in the river then dry off."

Kara nodded and followed him the short walk to the river, where they silently bathed off the sweat of their love-making, Kara making sure she had emptied all his semen from her. They dried in the same comparable silence, then went back and dressed.

When their clothes were on-and their weapons again holstered around their waists, they didn't know quite what to say each other.

Kara moved toward him, wrapped her arms around him one more time, sweetly kissing his lips as tears came down both their cheeks. "Clevin, I can't say I'm happy with where you ended up, you know that. But I will  _always_  love you: for what we had, for what we could have been had the Toasters not shown up; for what we were given tonight-a real chance to say goodbye." She kissed him again.

"Kara", he said, voice thick and breaking with regret, "perhaps if I had known you were alive, I would have taken a better path. But we can't change what is done. Since that first night we met, I have loved you, even separated for all these years, I loved you. That will never change. But our fates are now cast." He gave her one last, long, desperate kiss. "You will survive this, and I wish for the gods to look down on your and your loved ones. When you get back to Earth, think of me once or twice?"

"I will", she said, tears unabashedly falling down her cheeks. "I'll remember the man I met so long ago, and the man that I loved one last time tonight. If you do die." She almost broke down at that moment, "I hope God will forgive you of any sins and give you peace."

A last, short, chaste kiss. "Goodbye, Clevin Monteith."

He smiled at her. "Goodbye, Kara Thrace-Bond."

Clevin didn't turn back around as he headed west. Kara stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched what, she was sure, was the last love she would ever have, slipping away from her again.


	42. Chapter 42

XLI

 

 

 **Sitting in a small cell in the prison area** of UED's Caprica City Base was the last place General Catherine Beaumont had thought she would be. Her career was ruined, she was sure. She never in an eternity would have believed that falling for Casey Merril to curb the loneliness many of them felt here, to feel some kind of love, would cost her what she had carefully built over a long, distinguished career.

Yet she knew the charges against her were legitimate. Dereliction of Duty; Failure to Secure Classified Information. That alone would not just strip her of her General's stripes, but she would receive a dishonorable discharge from UED, which would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She knew Casey was in the same prison. She was torn. The General wanted to see the younger woman who had given her so much passion and joy in their love-making, yet wasn't sure if she saw Casey whether she would hold her and kiss her, or choke the life out of her. Love that betrayed a person was worse than a love that simply had died.

There was a knock on her door. General Kendrick Grayson entered the room, an MP on the other side closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Catherine", he said with a small smile. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I appreciate it, Ken", she said sadly. "I just can't believe any of this." She hadn't really looked at her Commanding Officer to that point but turned to face him fully now. "Sir, I'd have given my very life had none of this occurred."

"I know, Catherine", he said sympathetically. "It's a shitty thing that happened to you. We both know that, but..."

Beaumont nodded. "But I wasn't alert, and let my guard down. I'm so sorry, Ken." Silent tears finally graced her cheeks. "I would trade places with Henrich, Seth and Colonel Abdullah in a heartbeat to correct this."

There was silence for a few moments after that. The disgraced General spoke up again. "Ken, what happens next?"

Grayson shrugged his shoulders. "Admiral Adama will convene a General Court Martial, which is standard procedure. He and Governor Kwok have Plenary authority to render a decision on behalf of UED. They will send their decision on to San Diego for review." He sighed again. "The best I can see-and I don't have any information to go on-is that you'd be reduced in rank, but allowed to be honorably discharged. The worst would be to be Dishonorably discharged and given a prison sentence for at least the trip home."

Beaumont turned away for a moment from her predicament. "I know under UED Military Law that Casey could face the Death Penalty. Is that going to happen?"

Ken could see the genuine concern in her eyes. Even though this lover had betrayed her, it was clear she still felt deeply for the younger woman.

"No", General Grayson said firmly. "I have already advised Lee that I want the Death Penalty removed from consideration. Casey will probably make the trip back to Earth, then be incarcerated for the rest of her life there. But I'm not sure at this point."

"Was it true Ken", Catherine continued with genuine pain on her face, "that she was also seeing a pilot of ours?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, it's true. We've interviewed the pilot, and she knew nothing about any of this. She's as shocked as you are. Her record will stay clean."

Beaumont nodded firmly. "That's good. That's very good. No one else should suffer for this."

"Can I get you anything, Catherine? Anything to make you more comfortable?"

"A nice rib-eye and mashed potatoes would taste good about now", she said with a brief laugh. "But prisoners don't get to choose their meal."

Ken smiled at her. "I think we can make an exception this one time."

"There is one thing you can do for me, Ken", she said after some thought. "May I have a pen and a piece of paper? I want to write a quick note to Casey. Would you make sure she receives it?"

Ken nodded. "Of course, Catherine." He asked for a guard to bring the paper and pen. Beaumont wrote a short note and handed it to Grayson.

"Thank you, Ken-for everything. I wish things had turned out better."

"So do I, Catherine. Again, call me if you need anything."

She nodded one last time, then faced him, giving him a proper salute. The General returned the salute, each of them smiling thinly, then Grayson left.

Catherine Beaumont returned to her bed and silently contemplated the bleak existence that awaited her.

 

* * *

 

Two Days Later

 

The town that was the center of The Kingdom was now the center of the battle. Clevin Monteith and Caleb Ridge, along with a few other of his lieutenants were now front-line soldiers, knowing they would lose, but willing to fight to the end.

"Caleb, how are we fixed for ammunition?" Clevin's rifle was running low.

The other man reached into a large bag behind him. "Here you go, Boss, this'll last you for a good while." Caleb looked to his right, north of their position. "Clevin, I think we need to move a little further south. Looks like their people are trying to swing around us up to the east. We can make it to the casino and dig in there."

Clevin looked around, surveying their position and the two dozen or so men and a few women who were with them. "There isn't a safe place here, to be honest, but it sounds as good to me as anything else." He turned to speak to all of them. "OK, make sure you have enough ammo. We're headed to the south."

On Caleb's mark, the all fanned out and headed toward what had passed as a small casino for the area. With Clevin in the lead, they dashed over the uneven ground. The building was about two hundred yards to their south. Caleb Ridge turned to rally those behind him when he was driven to the ground by a bullet to his chest.

"Caleb!" Clevin looked back at his best friend-at his only friend-as he hit the ground. He began to run back to him. Caleb rolled onto his stomach and looked at The Crown.

"Clevin, get the frack out of here", Caleb screamed. A moment later, another bullet lowered his head to the ground for the last time. Clevin turned and continued southward, hoping he would have a moment to grieve before it was over.

Monteith reached the Casino first, turning to cover the others that were just behind him, firing at the enemy that he could hear but not really see. "Come on, everyone, get the frack in here!"

Just as the last person went through the door, Clevin Monteith felt himself being hurled backward, his back slamming into the building behind him, his body falling straight down against the wall. It was curious, he thought, there was no real pain, but glancing down at his chest, he could clearly see his own blood. He tried to rise again and at the same time aim his weapon one last time, wanting to die on his feet.

Then another bullet almost hit his heart. As death approached him, he had time to utter one final word:

" _Kara_ ".

Another bullet ended his life a moment later.

Within an hour, the fighting had stopped.

It was finally over.

 

* * *

 

Admiral Lee Adama hurried over to Governor Kwok's office on board the  _William_   _Adama_. The news was good, yet no one was really celebrating. Yet this news would be welcomed by The Fleet Governor.

He knocked on her door and was given permission to enter. Ingrid Kwok rose on the other side of the desk. Lee saluted her.

"Madam Governor, I am happy to inform you that thirty minutes ago, the fighting ended on the surface. The people that remained surrendered to General Dalbott."

Ingrid Kwok bowed her head quickly, taking an emotional breath, then looking at her Military Commander. "Congratulations, Admiral Adama. That is wonderful news." She came around the desk and shook his hand. She saw his troubled look. "There's nothing to celebrate, Lee", she said knowingly. "This whole thing should never have happened, save for some stubborn people. But you did a splendid job."

"Thank you, Governor Kwok", he said with a smile. "This ended up being a helluva lot more difficult than we anticipated. After-action reports will start being put together by all commanders in the next few days. I imagine on the journey home, we'll review ways to improve our performance if we're ever met with a similar, limited battlefield. We can do better than this."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, Admiral." She turned and grabbed another cup and filled it with fresh coffee, offering it to the Admiral. "I'll back whatever recommendations you and your people come up with." Ingrid then thought of something else. "What about Clevin Monteith? Any news on him?"

Lee nodded. "From what we can gather, he was killed very close to the end. Since we only have a sketch based on what Kara told us, she's heading down to the surface for positive identification of his remains."

Ingrid shook her head bitterly. "I can't imagine what she's gone through, Lee. Lord knows, this guy is responsible for all of this, but from what you've told me, he and Kara had something incredibly special before The Cylons showed up. Love like that is very rare. To find out so many years later that neither had died and then to face each other in a war...it's astounding."

"It is, Governor", Lee agreed. "I think Kara will need some leave when this is over, above and beyond the decompression we'll all need. I'll discuss that with her in the near future."

"She has my complete backing to do whatever she needs in order to make sure she's mentally right after all of this."

"I will get to work on the military part of a memorial service for all of our KIA's, Madam Governor. We need time to grieve and mourn, now that the shooting is done."

"Do we have final casualty counts yet?"

"Not yet", he allowed. "We should have final numbers no later than tomorrow. We're simply double-checking to make sure all our people, dead or alive, are accounted for."

"I understand, Admiral." She paused and smiled. "I think perhaps as early as tomorrow, both of us have a long-overdue visit to make to a dear friend to see how he's doing, don't you agree."

Lee smiled, grasping immediately who she was referring to. "From what Gaius has told me, Justin is doing quite well. They still have more tests to run on him, but his prognosis seems good. I shall accompany you when we're ready."

She beamed at her Admiral. "Again, Admiral, please tell all your people 'job well done', and I thank you for all your hard work. We'll talk again tonight."

Lee saluted his Governor. "Thank you, Governor Kwok. I look forward to it."

 

* * *

 

Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond arrived at the Caprica City Base late in the afternoon on the day that the fighting had terminated. The process of making sure all the wounded on the mountain, be they UED or from The Kingdom, were taken to the Base Hospital, or to the Hospitals on some of the ships in The Fleet, and that that those killed, no matter which side they were on, were found, treated with dignity and honor, identified if at all possible, and given a proper burial. It would take several days to scour the battlefield to find all the dead, but honor dictated it be done.

Kara was at the Base Morgue. She was, quite literally, the only one who could identify the body that had been tagged as a priority and taken off the mountain immediately. Starbuck dreaded this moment like few in her life, but she was the clear choice to make sure the body was that of Clevin Monteith. When UED forces had found his body, slumped against the casino building, they had done a cursory identity match with the sketch done of his face. It was close enough that within minutes, a Raptor landed just north of the city and took the body to Caprica City.

One of the doctors led her into the cold storage area, checked his clipboard to make sure he had the right location, unlocked the vault where the body was and slid it out. It was covered from head-to-toe with a blanket.

Kara took a breath, then slowly pulled the blanket away from the face underneath.

"Yes", she said with no emotion. "I can tell you positively that this is Clevin Monteith."

"Thank you, Admiral", the doctor said respectfully. "Now if you'll let me, I will..."

She turned to the physician. "Doctor, may I have a moment alone in here?" It was presented as a question, but her tone made it clear it was more like an order.

"Of course, Admiral. Please inform me when you're done?"

"Thank you, doctor." The door quietly opened and shut behind her.

Kara pulled up a high chair, which was more like a bar stool, and took a seat near Clevin's upper body. For a few moments, she simply stared at his visage, now cold and lifeless. For that moment, she felt nothing: no relief; no anger; no grief. Nothing. Her stare felt as lifeless as that from the figure lying in front of her.

Without warning, Starbuck was seized with loud, uncontrollable sobs, her body racked literally from head-to-toe with overwhelming grief and incredible anger. She could never remember crying this hard in her entire life. It came in wave after agonizing wave, remembering the sweetness of the love they had shared so long ago. Remembering the pain of believing he was dead; remembering the shock of finding out he was alive, and her anger at what he had become. Finally remembering their last, furiously passionate encounter just three days before, where they had turned the clock back for one beautiful, incredible moment and recaptured what had been taken from them.

"Oh, my God, Clevin!" She could barely get the words out. "My God, I loved you so much!" Her heartbreak turned to anger. "Those fracking Cylons! They stole you from me! I never stopped loving you, goddammit." Her anger then turned to rage at the corpse before her. "Why did you become this hateful, selfish man, goddamn you! You had so much love, so much goodness in you!  _WHY_!"

She wailed and sobbed, not able to turn off the anger, the rage, the bitterness, the overwhelming grief. It consumed her and would not let her go, keeping her in a vise that began quickly to cause her physical pain. The tears went on and on, for ten minutes...for twenty...for a half hour. Unstopping, unstoppable, physically debilitating grief, pent up for thirty-five years, pouring out of her, now looking at the remains of a man she had once cherished.

Inexorably, she simply ran out of tears, yet her body to continue to convulse in spasmodic grief as she slowly calmed down. It took another twenty minutes for the sobbing to stop, and for her body to stop convulsing in pain, by now a tremendous headache pounding at her brain. She knew it and the physical pain she felt would subside. But the soul-crushing pain of this entire ordeal would never leave her, not until she took her last breath. It would forever haunt her, yet it also made her resolve to be even a better Human Being and to live her life as her parents had taught her: with dignity and pride. She would simply have to hide the permanent scar on her heart and soul best as she could.

She was under control again. She looked down at what had been Clevin Monteith. She moved a strand of hair that was forward on his head, then spoke to him. "Clevin, I hope and pray that the Good Lord I believe in, will somehow forgive you of your sins, recalling, as I do, what a wonderful, sweet man you were in our youth. I hope through His love and forgiveness...that we'll meet again." A few, final tears fell. "I loved you. I love you, despite what you became. I always will. I hope you have found some peace."

She leaned over and softly touched her lips to his cold, lifeless forehead, keeping them there for a long, painful moment, then briefly kissing his lips. She then returned the blanket to its original position, turning away without a backward glance, informing the doctor she was finished.

 

* * *

 

Three Days Later

 

In the enormous hanger of the Flagship, and across every ship in The Fleet, they gathered to mourn those lost in this bitter conflict, one that they rather would not have fought. Yet honor dictated they salute their fallen.

No caskets adorned the ceremony. The flags of the Twelve Colonies, of United Earth Defense, and the United Nations flew from stanchions, encompassing their collective Humanity on thirteen different worlds.

Many familiar faces occupied the main ceremony on the Adama: General Grayson; General Dalbott; a still-recovering General Trevor; Admiral Caprica Baltar and Dr. Gaius Baltar; Admiral Galen Tyrol; Every member of the Bond family, save Justin Bond, who was still convalescing after his surgery, but who was watching from his bed in the hospital on the  _Roslin_ , a Marine accompanying him.

After the UED anthem was played, Governor Ingrid Kwok addressed the assembled.

"To everyone here on the Flagship; to everyone watching and listening on every ship in The Fleet, and to those stationed on Caprica who are also watching and participating, I thank you for joining me as we honor those who gave their lives so that we may continue to rebuild The Twelve Colonies.

"It's often said, correctly, I believe, that war does not make a person heroic: their actions in time of war is what are heroic. We saw many examples of that during this unfortunate conflict. Too many to name individually, yet in the end, I submit that all of the one-thousand-two-hundred-and-eighteen who perished in this conflict were heroic in one way or another: taking a bullet to save a comrade; hearing an IED click under one's foot, then giving his comrades time to clear the area before stepping off and dying in the process; taking a Raptor in low over the enemy to find and destroy their artillery, only to be shot down and perish in the process. Stories of bravery and compassion towards others.

"All of us, for a myriad of reasons, have been permanently changed by this conflict, whether we fought in it or not. Every war is laced with unknowns and circumstances that cannot be comprehended, let alone explained, and can change us profoundly at the deepest, more personal level."

She had glanced at Kara at that moment, who silently nodded her head as if to say "Amen". The Governor caught her look.

"Yet despite such changes, it has reaffirmed our Humanity; our basic decency as Human Beings; our love and comradeship for one another; the common threads that bind us on thirteen different worlds.

"We will be heading home in a few months, our mission-the the first mission of many over the next centuries which will bring back these twelve worlds and permanently bind them to Earth, has been accomplished. Not as we might have liked, but I believe history will salute and remember the sacrifices made in these last four years."

Lee said some very brief words, but they only lasted a few short moments. Some prayers in different faiths, from the pagan religions of The Colonies as well as from religions back from Earth, were read. The Fleet Orchestra-a civilian endeavor, as well as The Fleet military choir, combined to sing a stirring interpretation of  _The Battle Hymn of The Republic_.

Admiral Caprica Baltar then sang an equally stirring rendition of  _Amazing Grace_  that sent tears streaming down her face. Lee Adama had chosen Commander Nicholas Bond to command the seven Marines that would fire a quick twenty-gun salute. They lined up, Nick sharply and quickly calling "Ready! Aim! Fire!" three times, the Marines then coming at ease.  _Taps_  were played by a lone bugler.

The war was now history.


	43. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 

 Two Months Later

 

 **Governor Ingrid Kwok, along with**  Admiral Lee Adama, Admiral Kara Thrace-Bond, Admiral Caprica Baltar and Gaius Baltar, and former Governor Justin Bond, and his wife Judith stood at attention inside the port hangar on the  _William_   _Adama_. A Raptor was just moments away from landing. It was a special occasion.

Within a few minutes, the Raptor rolled into the Hangar. It came to a stop, the chocks put in place, and the side hatch opened.

Lee bellowed to everyone in the hanger. "Ten-HUT! Governor of The Second Fleet; Admiral of the Battlestar  _Caprica_ ; Admiral of the Battlestar  _Libran_ , arriving!"

Everyone in uniform snapped off their finest salutes, as Governor Arturo LaCosta, Admiral Louis Hoshi, and Admiral Karl Agathon stepped out on the wing. Behind Helo was a smiling Athena Agathon, as well as their children, Lieutenant Hera Agathon, and Cadet Samuel Agathon.

As the salutes were returned, loud cheers, yells, and applause broke out as the leaders of the new fleet joined the leaders of the first fleet.

The Governors were the first to meet, Ingrid Kwok smiling broadly at her colleague. "Governor LaCosta! Arturo, it's wonderful to see you."

Governor Acosta shook her hand, then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "My dear Ingrid, it's wonderful to see you. May I congratulate on the completion of your mission."

Hoshi came down next, greeted by Lee, each man saluting the other, shaking hands and then embracing warmly. "It's about time you showed up, Louis", Lee said happily. "You stop to sight-see?" Both men laughed.

"We took the scenic route, Lee. It's good to see you, my friend."

Karl descended next, helping Athena down, met immediately by Lee and Kara. Salutes ensued, then Karl hugged Lee and walked over to Kara.

"Starbuck", he said softly, "I've missed you so much." The long-time friends hugged tightly, not wanting to let go, Karl kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, we'll have about forty-five days to catch up, then we head home", she said with a smile on her face.

Athena walked up to Kara next. "Starbuck!", she yelled.

"Athena!" Starbuck mimicked her, and the two women hugged like long-lost sisters. "Girl, you look good!"

Athena rolled her eyes in a way that made everyone laugh. "Please, Starbuck, I'm just an old maid now." They both laughed.

Up walked Hera and Sam. Kara's eyes went wide, looking at her "niece" and her "nephew".

"Good Lord, Hera!" Hera cried and enfolded her "Aunt" Kara into a sweet hug. "Look at you! I hear you getting promoted to Captain?"

"Who would have ever thought that, Starbuck", Hera with a wondrous laugh.

"Stop that, kiddo", Kara said with pride in her eyes. "You're a damn good pilot. I'm so proud of you." She looked over at Sam, who was going through Falcon and Raptor training. "And you're flying now, Sam", Kara chided the twenty-one year old. "What's the Universe coming to!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it's in the bloodline, Aunt Kara", he said with a blush on his face. "I'm gonna be an Admiral like you someday, you know."

While everyone was making the rounds, Louis and Karl walked over to where Justin and Judith Bond were. Justin spied them and smiled at them warmly. "Gentlemen, welcome back to The Twelve Colonies."

Even though he was no longer Governor, both men respected Justin Bond perhaps more than any Human being alive, and they came to full attention and saluted the former Governor, both he and Judith having tears in their eyes.

"Governor Bond", Louis said with a firm handshake. "I'm so happy that you seem to be getting better."

"Thanks, Louis", he said sincerely. "I still am going through some therapy. The memory loss problem seems to have subsided, but Gaius believes I may always have a little trembling and shaking in my extremities, but I feel a lot better."

Louis moved over to embrace Judith, while Karl approached Justin. "How about the nightmares, sir?"

"I'm still getting them, but I can go days without one, Karl. It's a load off my mind, even with all the other problems."

Karl gave him that warm smile of his. "That's so good to hear, sir. Athena and I have had you in our prayers."

"Thank you, Karl", Justin Bond said gratefully. "I hope Judith and I get some time to spend with you, Athena and the kids."

"Absolutely", Karl responded. "Athena has really gotten good at the spaghetti recipe that Judith gave her a while back. She wants to show it off."

Justin Bond laughed heartily. "Sounds good to me."

There was work ahead in the next forty-five days before the first fleet left, and the new fleet began their work in earnest. Today was a day of celebration and friendship.

 

* * *

 

A Week Later

 

Kara Thrace-Bond was spending a quiet moment with her parents. Her father was rapidly improving, for which Kara was extremely grateful. She had decided never to tell her father about her last encounter with Clevin Monteith. She might let her mother in on it someday, but that was down the road.

"So did you enjoy Athena's spaghetti last night?" She looked with bright eyes at both her parents.

"Best spaghetti I've ever had", Justin said with a wink at his wife, who playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Watch it, Governor, or I'll lock you out of our quarters." All three laughed. "But you know, Kara, Athena has it down cold. Your dad's right: that was as good as I've ever had." She fondly paused. "It's so good to see the Agathon's again. I'm going to hate to leave them."

Kara sighed. "Yeah, me, too, but they need to get to work soon, and they don't need us in their hair."

"By the way, honey", her father remembered, "Dr. Beazos believes I'm good enough with the nightmares that we can stop our sessions for now. She assures me that if they start reoccurring with any frequency, she'll be there for me."

"I'm proud of you, dad", Kara said, a beaming smile on her face. "I know how tough all this has been on you."

Justin looked at his daughter with affection. "I couldn't have done it without my family around me, Starbuck. That's what got me through it."

"Elaine could write a thesis paper about this family", Judith Bond quipped, making her husband and daughter startle in laughter.

"Stop the presses on the New England Journal of Medicine", Justin said in his best deadpan. "It'll be the talk of shrinks across the Universe." Another round of warm laughter ensued.

"So, dad", Kara inquired. "Are you and mom going to make at least one more visit to the surface before we depart?"

"I'm not sure yet, Kara. I went down just before the other fleet arrived to see how construction on the memorial to our KIA was progression. That might be enough for me."

"Honey, do you think you'll head down to the surface again?" Judith Bond didn't have any intentions of going back at this point.

"Yes I do", Kara said quietly. "I still have to visit Kendrick occasionally. He'll leave the surface for good in two weeks, and hand over Command. But I will make one last personal visit just before we leave."

She didn't have to tell her parents why.

They knew.

 

* * *

 

One Day Before The Fleet's Departure For Earth

 

Kara Thrace-Bond and her brother Nicholas drove a Raptor down to the surface for the last time. Kara had asked Nick to fly with her, but not to escort her to where she was going. Nick understood, knowing exactly what his sister was down here for.

After they landed, Nick went to the Officer's Club, Kara again taking off and flying to a location east of the mountain. To the same spot where she and Clevin had met for the last time.

She had requested of Lee that she be given custody of the body of the man who had been known as The Crown. Lee had given her immediate permission. A Spec Ops team had prepared the site and transported the body to what would be Clevin Monteith's permanent resting place. They had sworn to secrecy that no one would know of the location. That team had passed it on to a Spec Op team from the new fleet. They would keep the place manicured and safe from any vandalism.

Kara landed her Raptor and walked over to where Clevin Monteith was buried. It was very simple: only a bronze plaque, just above the ground, and surrounded by rocks on all four sides that simply said _Clevin Monteith_. No other marker adorned the sight.

Kara knelt down next to it. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Clevin. We leave tomorrow to return to Earth. I do not think I'll ever return to Caprica, the world where I was born. My home is Earth now, not here."

Kara swiped at the locks of wheat-colored hair blowing across her forehead, then picking at the rocks by the grave marker. "This whole thing...I still can't wrap my head around it, you know?" She softly laughed. "It still hurts, Clevin", she said with a cry. "It's gonna always hurt. We were so much in love, so good for each other, then The Cylons showed up and took us from each other. I know the man you were, the man you could have been."

She shook her head and looked away for a moment. "I loved you so much, Clevin Monteith: even when I found out you led The Kingdom; even when you declared you wouldn't surrender and would rather die. I was still in love with you. I'll always be in love with you. No man has ever conquered my heart and soul the way you did all those years ago. That will never leave me. So many people don't understand how I can still love you after all this, but they didn't know the Clevin Monteith I knew."

She had brought a backpack with her and had carried something to his grave. "You will always live as that good, wonderful man that I knew so many years ago, in my heart till my dying day. If it's OK with you, I brought something that I want to make a permanent part of your grave. I hope you don't mind."

Kara took out a large bronze tablet. She also had with her a small, collapsible shovel, and a small amount of dry concrete with her. She spent the next fifteen minutes digging a small, rectangular imprint for her item, about four inches deep. She then poured in the concrete that would be the base, set the bronze tablet in the impression, then covered the bottom with dirt, waiting about fifteen minutes for the concrete to soak up the water in the ground and set the tablet, hopefully for all time. The tablet now stood directly behind his nameplate.

"I will always love you, Clevin. Always." She put her fingers to her lips, and then pressed the fingers to the name on the gravestone. After a few more moments, she rose, smiled softly once more, then turned without a backward glance.

The marker she left behind were from a poem she had found and memorized, inscribed in Caprican:

_Eternal Love_

_I stand alone on the sandy beach_  
_my tears flowing into the sea_  
_because I know you're out of reach_  
_and no longer here with me_

 _You looked so handsome lying there_  
_In eternal sleep forever_  
_The pain I hide is too much to bare_  
_I want us to be together_

 _But I am needed on this lonely land_  
_for a little longer at least_  
_to help and guide the people I love_  
_giving them reassurance and peace_

 _so I'll be on the shoreline here_  
_to cry more tears over you_  
_On your birthday every year_  
_to celebrate our love so true_

 _Until it's time to meet once more_  
_to hold and love one another_  
_as we did all those years ago_  
_when I was your friend and lover_.

_-Terri Bruschette  
_

 

* * *

 

The Fleet finally set sail for Earth, the tumultuous last four years now a memory for the men and woman and children that had set out eight years ago, and who would return to Earth in another four years. They had begun the process that would continue for centuries, cementing the ties between Earth and the Twelve Colonies, laying the foundation for the rise of Mankind again on those twelve worlds.

A week after departing, Admiral Kara Thrace Bond had summoned Dr. Elizabeth Beazos, the excellent Therapist that had counseled bother herself and her father when he was having his nightmares about what he had seen on Cylon Earth. She had promised herself to talk to the Doctor once they were on their way home, not directly revealing to Elaine what she wanted to discuss.

Dr. Beazos landed on the  _Laura_   _Roslin_ , being escorted to Admiral Thrace-Bond's quarters.

"Kara", she said warmly, "it's good to see you. I haven't seen you since the Memorial Service."

"Thank you for coming Elaine", she said, giving the woman a warm hug. "Things have been busy since then. I can't believe we're finally headed home."

"I know, it doesn't seem real yet." They shared a small laugh. "So, Kara, how can I be of service today?"

"You told me if I ever wanted to follow up with you to call you whenever I needed to?"

"That's right", the Doctor confirmed. "You father and you always have a door opened if needed."

"You don't know how much he appreciates that Elaine", Kara said honestly. "Right now, I feel the need four your services. I promised myself right after the conflict ended that, once we began to head home, I would talk to you."

"How are you feeling these days?"

Kara smiled. "Overall, I feel good. Now that our mission is over and dad is better, I feel good. But..." She paused to collect her thoughts. "But I do need to talk to you and open up about something that happened at the end of the conflict. I can't bottle it up forever."

"Please, Kara", Dr. Beazos urged her, "by all means. What can I help you with?"

Kara took one more breath. "Just before the end of the conflict, I heard from Clevin again, and we met three days before he died..."

Dr. Beazos listened intently to Kara, as she revealed the last time she had met her estranged lover. Elaine and Kara would have many deep conversations about this subject on the four-year journey back to Earth.


End file.
